


His True Purpose

by TheAnimeSlut



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Ending, Cell is a softie, Character Development, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Mentions of past abuse, Mystery, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Cell Games Saga, Slow Burn, Smoking, Songs and music, Suicide Attempt, TFS References, sensitive topics, slight blood and injury, slight verbal and mental abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 138,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeSlut/pseuds/TheAnimeSlut
Summary: Alternate ending.He had done it. Cell won the Cell Games. But the win is short-lived as victory is stale. Cell becomes bored quickly, with no one else to fight- he fears losing his purpose.He plans to move on, until he finds a mysterious girl with powers like he's never known the likes of before. He sees great potential, and plans to train her, so he may get the fight of his life, not knowing she turns out to be more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Cell (Dragon Ball)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 80
Kudos: 149





	1. Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So, I've been working on this for a little while, and I'm finally ready to start uploading. I am very much in love with Cell, and he deserves more love. No offence to the Frieza fans out there, but Cell is more interesting and deserved to come back just as much. My obsession with Cell will be the death of me, I'm sure xD This is going to be my first attempt at a full story. Slow burn, but I'm pretty sure I'm crap at it... sorry, I tried. I will try to update a few times a week or so, but it may change due to me going back to work very soon. I will also continue to do my shorts along side it. Enjoy! (I do not own any characters in this story apart from my OC. All rights go to Akira Toriyama).

  
He... had done it. He'd _done it_. He had _won_. 

Of course... there had been absolutely _no doubt_ in his mind, that he would win. He was designed to be a winner. Designed to be the best. To be the strongest. Why _wouldn't_ he win? It wasn't possible for him to lose... 

Everyone thought, maybe... that if they all helped out at once... weaken him, or maybe even catch him off guard, and distract him... that they'd take the victory. 

But, _no_. 

He was too good. He wouldn't be fooled so easily. He could sense everything around him for miles and miles, even though there was a massive battle going on, and the Earth was shaking. He could still sense everything... and _everyone_. By extension, always sensing where people were... 

He'd won the fight. Won all the battles. Won the _war_. But most importantly, he had won the game... _his_ game. He wouldn't let _anyone_ beat him at his own game. And... he didn't. 

It had been tough. It had been close. He'd nearly lost... but he pulled himself back. Everyone even believed he was dead. But, no... his design made it, so that he was basically invincible. Unbeatable. Indestructible. Indomitable. No one in the whole universe could take him down... 

His journey had been long. He'd been patient. But always strived towards greatness. He had been created for a couple of reasons... but he'd do it all in his own way. 

He'd spent 16 years growing... developing, in a tank. 16 years of his creator's voice, implementing in his mind. Telling him, who he was... what his purpose was. What he needed to do. Why he existed... what he could do, once he was complete. 

If his creator was still alive, when he had hatched from his tank, and watched him grow... he would have been _so_ proud of his work, and his creation. So pleased, and very satisfied. Because he had created something no one else could... something no one _dared_ to try and make (mainly because no one was as crazy, hell bent on revenge, or power hungry). 

The words he heard over the years from his father... stuck, like glue. He was designed to follow orders, and his instincts. But, again... he'd do it, in his _own_ way. 

And boy, _did he_. 

Not only taking sadistic pleasure in other's pain. Not only loving the thrill of a kill. Not only pure evil in every way, wanting nothing but to destroy the Earth. But he'd come up with a game, that was totally fair! Fair... but he expected to win regardless. 

If someone could beat him... fine. He'd accept defeat. Or if he was killed. Okay. It happened. And in turn, the Earth would be safe. 

But if _he_ won... the planet would belong to him. He would do all he wanted to it. He'd have his fun, and then, once he'd had enough... would blow it up. 

Then, move onto the next planet. Then the next. And the next. And so on. He, was going to be the universe's end... 

It came as a shock to everyone when he announced the games. Anyone could compete. It was in a ring. If someone was knocked out of the ring, they'd lose. It was simple... it was sweet. It was fair. 

And strangely out of character for a murderous bug, who had the cells of all the strongest warriors in the galaxy, created by the evil genius Dr.Gero, who up until that point had done nothing but kill and cause chaos. 

But, it wasn't out of character at all, because he'd finally developed one. He'd gone from form, to form. Never quite developing a solid personality. He was quite bipolar before, and unstable. He wasn't complete in body, and nor was he complete in mind. 

But when he finally achieved completion... he _knew_ who he was. He had a persona. And... it was arguably worse than before. 

He was cocky. Narcissistic. Arrogant. He knew he was the best and preached it. Basked in his own self-righteousness. He loved his final form, and loved himself. Was a _total_ jerk, who would happily kiss his own ass. 

However, strangely polite. He was kind in... his own way, sort of... Gentlemanly, too. And nowhere near uncivilised. He'd gone from impatient, to totally patient. Giving everyone 10 days to prepare. 

Yes, he'd admitted to himself waiting was boring. That maybe he shouldn't have given them so long. But he did it, because he wanted to be fair. He wanted a proper challenge. He didn't want everyone to be weak, and the game to all be over so quickly. No, that was no fun at all. 

He wanted to prove he could beat the best of the best, so he could prove that he was unrivalled. That he deserved his title. Deserved to go on to bigger things. 

He wanted to prove, that he was... _perfect_. 

But he had his own sweet parts of his persona and demeanour. He didn't _have_ to tell Trunks his form was useless. He didn't _have_ to let Vegeta go. He didn't _have_ to walk through the front doors of the TV station, although he had blown half the building up already. 

He didn't _have_ to ask those women so nicely where he found the news station, and then thank them when they complied. He didn't _have_ to make the tournament an open invite. He didn't _have_ to give Earth a light show... 

_But_ , he still _did_ , because he surprisingly, wasn't _rude_. 

He was many awful things, yes. Murderous. Power-hungry. A hypocrite. Hated everyone besides himself. A twat. Unreasonable. A terror. A complete and utter monster. 

But not rude. He even hated it when people were. Would call them out on it. He hated disrespect and foul-mouthing. It was very weird, yes. But at least he wasn't a _complete_ arsehole. 

But his biggest personality trait, was his thirst for battle. He got that of course, from his Saiyan DNA. 

Cell was composed, of the cells of Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, King Cold, Tien, and Krillin. Mostly Saiyan, so it was quite an overwhelming trait. 

Even though he despised Saiyans, as he did most races, he had to thank them for his mental attitude. 

His greatest desire was to fight. To have a challenge. He hated when no one stood up to fight him. He wanted to have a go at everyone who he deemed worthy. If they weren't, he'd get the fight over and done with quickly. 

But he was also very laid back. Never threatened, so he didn't need to worry about much. He'd fight when it was necessary, and would love to crush his opponents. 

He was a huge sadist, but was chill, until he saw a threat, and was under pressure. He was calm, until something actually might threaten him, potentially. 

Cell lived for the thrill of a battle... and even though one rule was, if you got knocked out of the ring, it was a victory... he would _much_ rather it be a fight to the death. 

He loved to kill. It's what made him a monster. The reason for it all was due to his design. Because Dr.Gero wanted him to be that way. 

But he really _did_ get a kick out of it. _Loved_ hurting others... but would thank you for his enjoyment. A polite monster... a rare thing indeed. 

Dr.Gero created him and the androids due to him being thirsty for power. And wanting the death of Goku, after he'd killed his son accidentally. Power and revenge drove him to create such a monstrosity, and Cell wanted nothing more than to fulfil his master's wishes, because they were his own, and were _made_ to be his own. 

Surprisingly enough, he couldn't help his mentality... it all had been put there by someone just as bad. 

However, that didn't excuse Cell. He had human DNA, and Namekian DNA, and Saiyan, who all could have potential for greatness. Yes, he had Icejin, who were all evil bastards, hell bent on ruling the universe, and destroying planets when they rebelled. But most of Cell was of races who had potential for greatness, and kindness... so why was he so bad? 

No one knew... Dr.Gero was a mad man. No one knew how he had made all the androids, and Cell so bad. But he was to blame more than anyone. His desires for revenge, and destruction, had gone too far. And because of that... Cell had _won_ The Cell Games. 

Dr.Gero couldn't count on how Cell would be when he was perfect. Design wise, he knew. Power, strength, and speed wise, he knew also. He knew Cell would be like him in many ways. But he had no idea how ultimately, his demeanour would turn out. 

If he were alive, he'd have been shocked at Cell announcing The Cell Games. He could have destroyed the planet from the beginning. Ignored everyone, and gone into space, using the genes from the Icejins, Freiza and King Cold, and blasted Earth to bits. He'd be proud of what he made, but very frustrated at the same time. 

He was annoyed by Android 18 and 17's rebelliousness. Annoyed they didn't do what he said. Imagine how pissed he'd be, if Cell didn't obey him. Hey, maybe it was for the best that 17 killed him... 

More to the point. You wouldn't want someone like Cell to win. You wouldn't want the Earth belonging to him. A monster, created by another monster, fused with other monsters, created by that same monster... it's not a good combination, to say the least. 

But, _tough_. 

During the last act of The Cell Games, he was pitted against Goku's son, Gohan. Goku had died, sacrificing himself to save the Earth from Cell's self-destruction. But alas, it was all in vein. 

Due to his design, and biology, he came back better than ever, and proceeded to flip the competition on its head. 

Him and Gohan were pitted against one another, in a duel Kamehameha, blasting each other with theirs, fighting with endurance, to see who's was stronger. One of the blasts would overpower the other, and kill the user. And so far, they were neck and neck. 

But Gohan was weak. Used up lots of energy. Had a broken arm. It wasn't looking good at all. So people tried to interfere... 

Everyone tried to back Gohan up. Blasting at Cell. Trying to divert his attention. Wanting to distract him. But, it didn't work. 

Oh, his attention was caught, but not diverted. He made sure to blast everyone away, but his Kamehameha was not weakened as he did so. Everyone's efforts, were futile... 

However, one man stood up, for a final attempt at Cell. A man who, arguably, had suffered the most by him, and wanted to redeem himself, as he blamed himself for the whole ordeal. 

Vegeta. 

Of course, it was his fault that Cell was perfect in the first place. He had fought everyone off who tried to stop him when he was semi-perfect. He did this, just so he could have a proper challenge. 

_Big mistake_. 

He'd suffered so much since then. He'd been injured severely. His spirit and pride had been broken. But worst of all... all of this... had caused Trunks to die. 

When Cell came back after blowing himself up, he proceeded to shoot at Trunks, right in the chest. It was in that moment, that Vegeta realised what a fool he'd been. 

His son had done nothing but praise him, love him, and look up to him, and what had he done in return? _Nothing_ , and now Trunks was dead, and Vegeta felt _terrible_. 

His first attack at the bio-android did nothing, because he was blinded by sadness, rage, and grief. He was irrational, and attacked randomly and frantically, without a strategy. 

But this time... he believed he had a chance. Everyone was trying to help Gohan, and getting blasted away. But, not, _him_. 

Vegeta snuck around the back. Flew high into the air, far away, so that hopefully Cell wouldn't sense him. And shot one, small blast at Cell's back... that Vegeta hoped would catch Cell off-guard, and cause him to lose his footing for a moment. 

_But, sadly_... it didn't work. 

Cell saw the attack coming. He sensed it, and deflected it. He didn't let it hit him, and he did not lose his power or grip on his attack. 

It was a total failure... And Cell... had won. 

He managed to overpower Gohan... and kill him. Then... proceeded to kill _everyone else_. 

Vegeta first, for the attempted distraction. Piccolo next. Then Krillin. And 18. Tien. Yamcha... Then everyone else. All their families. All their friends. (As well as Mr.Satan and his crew, of course). 

It was a total massacre... He'd won the Cell Games; therefore the planet was his. He'd do, what he wanted with it now. It was his toy to play with. 

The world, belonged to him... and the planet went into a mass meltdown. The military tried to stop him again. But of course, to no avail. Cell was unstoppable, and he proceeded to do whatever entertained him the most. 

He'd proven his worth. Proven he was the perfect being. Done what he was created for. Achieved what Dr.Gero had wanted for so long. He'd dished out revenge. So, now all that was done... it was time to have some fun, before leaving the planet forever, and reducing it to rubble. 

Cell also knew about the Dragon Balls. That if anyone had them, and collected them, they could undo everything he had done. So, he proceeded to collect them himself- the new Guardian, Dende, being the only person in the whole gang he left alive. 

He knew he could just kill the kid. Then the Dragon Balls would cease to exist. However, Cell wanted them for himself. A small trophy of his victory. Also... he had a feeling he'd be needing them, or wanting them, _somewhere_ down the line, before he blew up the Earth. 

And he did just that, using his amazing senses and speed to find them all, as his first little task. 

Cell decided he wouldn't blow the Earth up... _yet_. The battles of the Cell Games were entertaining. But he wanted to have some of, what he considered, 'silly personal fun'. 

Which meant, basically, toying with the planet. Destroying it slowly. Terrorising its inhabitants for a while until he got bored. 

Cell found a small home for himself, so he could live on the planet for as long as he deemed necessary... 

'Small'. He basically took over an entire castle for himself, and inhabited that. 

Cell had... quite a pretentious attitude, and liked materialistic things. He saw himself as a God, so a castle was what he believed he deserved. 

Cell was over the motherfucking moon. He knew it. He knew he would win. But _damn_ , did he feel good. He was the perfect being... of _course_ he was going to come out of his Cell Games victorious. He had no doubt in his mind. 

Mainly because he was designed to be super confident, and never doubt his abilities. But Cell _knew_ , he would win... and oh _boy_ , did he have some serious plans for the Earth. 

He couldn't stop smiling, and chuckling to himself, as he took it over, swiftly. Within a day, the planet was his. The military had given up, and everyone was in panic. 

Cell was like a God... only, not a good one. A vengeful God. The sort of old testement God who liked sacrifices and floods. An old God who was not fair, and more like the Devil than anything divine. A complete God of destruction... 

(But nothing like Beerus, who was fair and quick with his destruction). 

Cell liked to see people suffer... like, properly, _suffer_. He would be slow... and painful. He liked torture, and to kill people in the worst ways. In his rampage he got creative, and left no prisoners... 

All the while, revelling, as people ran, screaming for mercy. The people on the streets, on the roads, and in their homes, yelling with terror at seeing his smug, _evil_ grin, as he tore them to pieces, killed them quickly with energy blasts, or absorbed them purely for enjoyment... 

The world became a war zone, in a day. Like a quarantine zone. The whole planet, totally blocked-off from the rest of the universe. But no one was coming to save them... nobody answered their calls. 

The whole world was on fire, and dying, but no one was listening. Everyone who could help, was dead. The planet, had become Hell. There was no hope. 

People had lost faith, that not a single individual, could stop Cell...


	2. Mysterious Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, time to meet my OC.

_"And now, more news on the Earth's situation"._

_"Cell's rampages have not ceased, and continue at a steady pace"._

_"Many reports lately have seen him in Japan, so I highly advise everyone there to take shelter and refuge- run and hide, and be safe"._

"Shit... he's coming near me...", Okasha sighed, leaning back in her sofa as she watched the TV in dismay. 

She groaned, and rubbed her face upwards, pushing her hair up and away from her face, as her face twisted with discomfort and irritation. Her lip curling, and her eyes furrowing with hate and annoyance. 

A week... it had been a whole week now since Cell had taken over the planet. Last Sunday, and now, it was the Sunday after. The Cell Games had taken place on the 17th May, and it was now the 24th. 

It was a surprise, to see that Cell had not done _it_ yet. Not blown up the Earth. However, Okasha sort of wished he had... because what he'd done to the world in 7 days, was _worse_. 

He had killed... a _fifth_... of the Earth's population. Only 4/5 of the number of humans in the world, remained now, after only a _week_. And nobody was safe, from Cell's sadistic rampage, as he continued to play with the planet...

The Earth had turned into what many would call, a post-apocalyptic world. Fires raged everywhere. Major cities were destroyed and in ruin. A lot of people lived huddled together in small homes, or just underground, to avoid Cell's mass destruction. 

Everyone was like an outlaw. There was _no_ law. Crime had increased _dramatically_. It was a free for all. Every man for himself. Or had the attitude of 'we're all going to die, so fuck it', and did whatever they pleased. 

Everyone had lost their jobs. Money was no factor at all anymore, and had become useless. People scavenged for foods and rations, often fighting over it or stealing. 

Nights were the worst. Gangs hung around food stores and shops that had valuables. If Cell didn't kill you, someone else would. It was like a horror movie. Something out of The Purge. Crime went without punishment, and everyone struggled to survive. 

Luckily, Okasha lived in the forests of Japan. Had her own personally built home. She could hide there, and be far away from the big city. There was a small town nearby she could go and forage at, but it wasn't massive, and didn't have too much crime happen. 

But she often went days at a time without food. Maybe only eating once in that day, also. She hated going out to scavenge. It wasn't her style, and she was worried about being mugged. 

She had a very unique way of fighting back, and she didn't want to hurt anyone. But none the less, she was beginning to become hungry. 

Before Cell came along, Okasha was quite the eater. She wasn't fat, by any means. She was actually quite slim. Loving her food, but she always did masses of exercise. 

She loved swimming, yoga, dancing, ice skating, running. That, added with the fact she had high metabolism, Okasha rarely ever gained any weight. 

But alas, she loved her food, and it was hard to live without it. She had a passion for it, and was missing her favourite dish. 

But it was late at night, now... 10pm. It was far too late to go and get anything. Even with the town nearby being small, there was still a danger of being mugged or stolen from. 

However, her stomach began to growl aggressively, and it was now uncomfortable, and hard to ignore. She couldn't go all night without eating something. Her whole kitchen was barren... she couldn't ignore that anymore. 

Okasha lived in the wilderness, basically. So, Cell's rampages hadn't affected her _massively_ , due to her not being a city girl. She still had gas, and electricity, and a water supply. But still... this affected her the most. The fact she had no food, _infuriated_ her. 

Okasha gave in... and decided, it was worth the risk. She was starved. She sat up from her sofa, grabbed her bag... and left for the village. 

\-----

Silence, throughout the whole room. Darkness within the windows, as night rolled around. The white walls around the room were bland, and vacant. You would hear a pin drop. 

How _boring_. 

The only sound within the room you could hear, was Cell huffing to himself, as he laid his face in his hands, as he sat within a throne, he himself had made. 

He had no idea how dull killing people would become. He had no idea how tiresome ruling the Earth would be. It had only been a week, and he'd become sick of it. 

To him, it was time... time to blow up the Earth. 

"I should have done it from the very beginning... this was _pointless_ ", he sighed to himself, completely fed up. 

He believed maybe ruling the planet for a bit, and fucking with the human race would be fun. And, for the most part, it had been. The screams of the innocent were such wonderful noises. 

But, the past few days, Cell had grown weary, and bored of his time on the Earth. He'd had fun playing with humans, but there was nothing left for him now. All the enjoyment, had been sucked out, because there was _nothing_ to do. 

His greatest passion, was to fight... and there was no one left strong enough to do so with. 

Each, and every one of his strongest competitors were dead and gone. But oddly enough, Cell had no purpose without them. Yes, he was made to blow up the world. But he had developed a deep love for a fight, and his heart was empty without being able to do so. 

Cell was quite... upset about it. He'd do anything to have another great challenge, before he left and reduced the world to ashes. 

He could use the Dragon Balls and wish for a great challenge. Maybe even wish Gohan back. But to him, that was cheating. He'd much rather move on, and find some other strong competitor on another planet. 

Cell no longer had any reason to keep the planet alive. He had all the reasons now to finish up his silly games, and get on with what he was made for. 

"I will not miss this mud ball. It may be my home, and birthplace. But everyone moves out eventually...", Cell spoke to himself, standing up and cracking a few muscles as he stretched. 

He was ready. The planet wasn't. But it was tough. He'd won The Cell Games. The planet belonged to him. He did with it, as he pleased. And now all he wanted to see, was it destroyed. Reduced to nothing but dust... 

He had enjoyed killing, and tormenting people. He'd taken a huge sadistic pleasure in it. But now, there was no entertainment left. He'd had his fun murdering innocence, but without someone like Goku around... there was just no point. 

So, Cell grunted as he flexed his wings, and flew out of his castle, to maybe milk the planet the tiniest bit more, before he flew up, into the deep night sky... and did, what he had promised the world, 17 days ago... 

\-----

"Oh, fuck yes, they have it!", Okasha cheered, as she placed the ingredients of her favourite meal into her bag. 

It was half 10 at night now, and she had scurried as fast as she could to the closest food store, and salvaged what she could, that was still in date. 

She packed that and other essentials for her home, and not just food. She made sure to stock up as much as she could, so she wouldn't have to come back for a while. 

However, as she went to zip up her bag, as she finished packing up what she needed, she heard footsteps behind her. 

"Oi!", a male voice called from behind, to try and get her attention. 

Okasha spun around to see not one, but two men in long coats and beanies, who looked quite rough and unshaven, glaring at her with malice. One was dark haired, and tall. The other a blonde, and a foot shorter than the other man. 

"Better hand over that bag of goods, or you'll be in for a world of hurt, lovie...". 

This was rare. She'd never been mugged when going out before. There was always a risk. But it never happened to her. This was very bad. 

"Get your own food, you ass!", she called back. 

"Oooohh! She's got quite the mouth", the other man laughed. 

"I'm not scared of you. You'll hurt more if you don't turn back now", Okasha warned them. 

"Big talk, from a thin lady like yourself", the first man tormented. 

"Don't have to be muscly to be strong. I did karate and serious self defence classes for years. I am warning you. Back away before you get hurt... I don't like fighting people", Okasha told them. 

"Ha! You think a little bit of ninjutsu is going to frighten us away from some well needed food?", the other man asked. 

"I said karate, dumb-ass...", Okasha groaned, rolling her eyes. 

"She's feisty, ain't she, Mike?", the second man said to the first. 

"She is! Not many put up so much of a verbal fight. She seems stressed. You stressed, love?". 

"Cell is ravaging the Earth. He has taken so much away from us. Killed so many of us. Could blow up the planet any second with no warning. Who _wouldn't_ be stressed?", Okasha asked with her arms crossed, not being able to believe how stupid they were. 

"Awww! Bless ya, darling. I know how you can become de-stressed", the first man seemed to be making a suggestion. 

"Oh? How?".

"I'll tell ya what. We will forget about the food. Let you have it. _If_... you let us de-stress ya. Come with us... and maybe we can uh... have some fun before the world ends...", he made the most _disgusting_ offer. 

He winked at her, as he did so, and Okasha could feel a tiny bit of sick come from her throat, as she practically gagged at such a thing. 

"Ooooh, good idea, Mike! She may be thin, but she's real pretty!", the second man agreed with what she believed, to be his boss of sorts. 

"Not just pretty, Ollie. Look at that rack! You could balance a tray of wine on that! Oi, how big are your tits, love?". 

"None of your fucking business! I'd rather _die_ than accept that offer!", Okasha yelled, gagging. 

"Hey, no need to be so rude... we made a perfectly fair deal. If you don't accept, looks like we're gonna have to take that food off your hands", the man called Mike told her, and got out a knife. 

"Weapons? Really? *Sigh*, lads I'm gonna warn you, _one last time_... Walk away or they'll be in you", Okasha said finally, before she would attack. 

"No chance love...", the leader said, and began to walk towards her, Ollie close behind with a smaller knife in hand. 

Okasha pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed, zipping up her bag, and stood offensively, preparing herself for a fight... even though, she knew it wouldn't last long. 

"Last chance sweetie...", Mike tried, but Okasha was having none of it. 

She held up her hand, directly towards them, like she was telling them to stop. But before the men could poke any more fun at her, or laugh, their cocky smiles were wiped _straight_ from their faces. 

Because a second later, Okasha began, to _glow_... bright green. The same colour, as her vibrant green eyes. Her aura began to grow, and a massive amount of power surged around her. Her eyes became completely enveloped with green, (like Starfire from Teen Titans), and her hair flowed upwards, like she was in space. 

"Ay? What the bloody hell is going on here?!", Mike yelled, overwhelmed by what he saw, and what he could feel from her. 

"I-It's a trick! Mr.Satan exposed things like this!", Ollie tried to explain it. 

"You fucking dolt, he said that about Cell, and now look what's happened!". 

"You now see what I am, and what I can do... turn back, _now_. Hurting people and stealing from others is _not_ the answer", Okasha spoke to them, and as she spoke, her voice echoed. 

"You may look fancy, and have a glow to ya... but that doesn't mean you're strong enough to take us down, Missy", Mike growled, and charged at her with his knife. 

"Wait, stop!", Ollie called after his boss, but it was too late. 

Okasha dodged the attack by jumping high into the air. And she stopped... in mid-air, just looking down at them... _flying_. 

"W-W-What are you?!", Mike yelled, becoming a little bit frightened now. 

"Honestly? I don't know...", she replied. 

Adding, "But I warned you, and you didn't listen. I now must make sure you _never_ hurt anyone again". 

Okasha then raised her hand once more, and shot a green energy blast towards Mike, at his feet. The blast caused him to hurtle backwards and fall on his ass. But it wasn't powerful enough to hurt him seriously, or kill him. It was just a warning shot. 

"She's got superpowers... like Cell! She's in league with Cell!", Ollie yelled. 

"What?! No, I'm not! Would I be telling you that stealing and hurting others was wrong, if I was in cahoots with him?", Okasha asked. 

"She makes a good point Ollie...", Mike winced, rubbing his back. 

"Do you understand now? Have I made myself clear?", Okasha questioned them. 

"Because I don't want to have to actually _try_ ". 

"Y-Yes, we got it! T-Take the food! W-We won't steal again!", Ollie chanted. 

"Yeah, that's r-right! W-we're terribly sorry for uhhh, ruining your evening, ma'am!", Mike apologised. 

"Run along now...", Okasha told them, still holding her hand up, to make sure they did as she told them. 

"Let's get out of here!", Mike yelled, got up, grabbed Ollie's arm, and bolted it out of the store. 

Once she could no longer hear their sobbing, and footsteps, Okasha sighed, and powered herself down, relieved it was all over. She flew back down to the floor, and picked up her bag and lugged it over her shoulder, and walked out of the shop, feeling _terrible_. 

\-----

"No please... _please don't kill me_!", a man screamed at the top of his lungs, before Cell shot him right through the chest. 

Cell had come back to Japan, because he hadn't milked it as much as other places. He was trying to have the _tiniest_ bit of fun, before he went to blow up the world, that night. 

He sighed as he killed that man- the last person he would be killing individually by his own hand. The next kill, would be everyone else. The human race would die, very soon. 

"Pffft. 'Please don't kill me'. When will people realise, that _never_ works? I'm fucking done", Cell huffed, now over the planet, ready to destroy it. 

He flew up, high into the sky, staring back at the stars, feeling hopeful that somewhere up there, there would be better entertainment. 

However, as he was about to go higher, he could hear some interesting kerfuffle below. He looked down to see two men near some debris in a small village, freaking out over something. 

"Pull yourself together man!", one of them shouted at the other, whom looked like they had just seen a ghost. 

The first man slapped the other over the face, to get some common sense in him. 

"But you saw what I saw too, Mike!", the second one spoke. 

"I... I don't know what I saw", Mike moped, looking down to the floor. 

"No point in denying it now...", Ollie said. 

"That girl, had _superpowers_!". 

At hearing these words, Cell gasped, becoming immediately interested. 

These men had apparently, come across a girl who they believed, was super. They said superpowers... but what kinds? Maybe... there was still some fun to be had. 

Cell thought, there was nobody left. No one else with powers. No one else who could challenge him. But... he might be wrong. 

"Listen. Let's just move on. Try to be better people. And forget about it. That was probably karma. A sign, so we can change our ways", Mike spoke. 

"Don't think I'll ever get over seeing those eyes... or what she did to you, boss...", Ollie mumbled, his eyes fixated on the ground, his hands covering his mouth as he shuddered. 

"Excuse me, you two!", a deep, booming voice from behind them, called. 

They both turned around to see who it was, and their faces dropped like _bombs_. 

"Yes, you... I couldn't help but overhear your... _interesting_ conversation", Cell smiled at them evilly, chuckling slightly. 

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", both men screamed in unison at the top of their lungs, at the sight of Cell before them. 

The men carried on screaming, for roughly a minute. Cell rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, waiting for them to finish. If he had a watch, he'd be looking at it, _really_ _condescendingly_. 

The men took a breath, and before they could carry on, Cell cut in, asking, "Excuse me? Men? If you could stop screaming, for maybe a _minute_... I'd like to ask you some questions. If you comply, I _might_ not kill you". 

"It's... I-I-I-It's _HIM_!", Ollie stuttered, clinging onto Mike for dear life as they sat on the floor, ready to bolt it. 

"I know, you idiot! Let me handle this!", Mike spat. 

"U-Uhh... w-what d-d-do you need from us...?". 

Cell beamed, glad they were co-operating with him, loving their terrified expressions, and the fact they could barely speak. 

"I heard you talking about you meeting someone with superpowers... Tell me, is this true? What happened? What sort of powers, exactly...?", Cell asked. 

"And be quick. I don't have all day. I'm _busy_...". 

"Y-Yes, Cell! Uhm, well... it was this, woman... quite tall, and slim. We were uhm... trying to get food off of her... and she just well... uh...". 

"You mean you were trying to mug her? Steal from her?", Cell asked. 

"Y-Yes!", Mike spoke, not wanting to admit it. 

"Go on...", Cell encouraged him. 

"And so, uhm, I, we, went to, steal her food, and she... uhhh...". 

"Get to the point!", Cell yelled, getting impatient. 

"She glowed green, could fly, and shot energy blasts like you, and shot my ass onto the floor!", Mike spoke swiftly, shaking uncontrollably from fear, and unable to look Cell in the eyes. 

"I see... What did this woman look like?". 

"Q-Quite stunning, actually. Tall... very tall. Thin, but curvy. _Huge_ breasts...". 

"Alright! Enough about her body! Facial appearance, please!", Cell shouted, disgusted by the lust in men. 

"Uh! S-She had really long, bright pink, fuchsia hair, that was straight and went down to her chest. Bright green eyes. Long lashes. Plump pink lips. Hippie clothing. Olive skin...", Mike described. 

"It was practically golden...", Ollie added. 

"Hmmm... how... _interesting_ ", Cell mused, rubbing his chin. 

"Was she strong? Fast?", he asked. 

"Yeah... she flew up into the air so quickly. Her blast knocked me about 3 meters back. But somehow, I felt... she was holding back. That she was warning-shooting me", Mike explained. 

"Ooooh... you have peaked my fascination. Did you get a name at all?", Cell questioned. 

"N-Nah... s-sorry... we ran for our lives... s-she scared us to death!", Mike stammered. 

"Hmm... well... I think I have enough information to go off on. Thank you, gentlemen...", Cell beamed to them. 

"Uh, you got it, man! Y-You're welcome!", Mike laughed nervously. 

"Yes... and, speaking of 'death'. Yours... has come", Cell changed his attitude immediately, narrowing his eyes, and aimed his hand at them. 

"W-WAIT! Y-You said you weren't going to kill us!", Ollie yelled while hanging onto his boss, like his life depended on it. 

"I said I _might_ not. Frankly, the both of you are too appalling and irritating to keep alive", Cell stated, and wasted no more time. 

The men screamed at the top of their lungs again, sobbing their eyes out, before Cell powered up a large white ball of energy, and shot it at both of them. The area where the men had been sat exploded, and all that was left after the dust settled, was a pile of ash, and blazing fire. 

"Insects... But they were useful. This unnamed woman... could be promising...", Cell hummed to himself, looking forward to meeting her. 

"They said she held back... How powerful could she be...? I'd very much like to find out...", Cell smiled evilly to himself. 

It was quite the turn of events. Just a moment ago, Cell was ready to blow up the Earth, for good. However, after hearing one small conversation, his head had been turned. 

What he missed so much, was a fight. If he found this woman... he might finally get a good one again. He dearly missed his passion. It could be re-ignited. He could _finally_ have another challenge again. At last, have some more fun before he moved on. 

He thought there was nothing left for him on Earth, but he was wrong. A mysterious figure had attacked some men for mugging her, and she was now exposed. Cell would do all in his power, to find her. Because he'd do _anything_ for _another_ battle. 

He wanted to know for himself how strong she was, and if she was worthy. He would obviously be very disappointed if she was a lot weaker than the men made out to be. 

Humans were incredibly fragile. They thought Mr.Satan was strong. They were clueless. But apparently this girl could fly. Could glow. Could shoot energy blasts. Not everyone could do that. Only the Z-fighters could. 

And Cell was pretty sure he had not heard about a woman with this description before, being in their group. 

Cell was fascinated. Intrigued. And they were weak words for how he felt. He had been _craving_ some action. For something fun and interesting to happen. He'd been _so_ bored the past few days, and Cell was patient, but he hated having nothing to do. 

At long last, there was now something to do. He knew what he must do to find this mysteriously powerful woman. It was clear she had been around the village scavenging, looking for food, thus that led to the men finding her, and trying to take what she had. 

That told Cell that she lived close, and would often go there to find food and essentials. If he just scouted around the area for a while, and waited for her to pack up on food again, he could find her. 

Cell chuckled to himself, ecstatic. Like a child, giddy, and excited. His body had been lacking the thing it desired the most, and now that Cell knew he may be getting what he wanted, it was twitching with anticipation. 

But he had to wait... he had to watch. He had to hide, and wait for her to come to him. The Earth would stay as it was, if not just for a short while. It was not going to be blown up that day after all. Those men talking about meeting Okasha, had saved it... for now. 

With that, Cell stretched his magnificent black wings, and took off into the night sky, to begin his scout. He felt so much better than before. He was filled with a new happiness and hope. 

It may be for something that only he could understand and relate, but it was the same for him, as when someone gets excited to do something they were passionate about. 

You might love going to the movies. Going out with friends. You might be excited for a Comic-con, or to meet a celebrity. Cell had the same energy as that- super pumped to meet this lady, who apparently had grown men wailing. 

It made his heart pound with adrenaline, and he had at last, a beam on his face, that he hadn't had since fighting Gohan. He was overjoyed, and couldn't wait to meet her, whoever she was. 

He scouted that whole village, top to bottom, over and over, as well as some of its outskirts, and forests, all night, and all morning. Until the sun came up... and until it began to set once more... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea for my OC living in the middle of no where, in her own cabin in the woods she made all by herself from a friend who does the same. Thanks to them, if they ever read this... xD


	3. Bitter First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would have gotten this up sooner, if my internet hadn't been a dick these past few days. But here you go- Cell and my OC finally meet. But like the chapter title suggests, it's far from pleasant.

  
Okasha took quite the boisterously, loud burp, as she finished off the last contents of her bowl. She set it aside, and laid back on her sofa, with a beaming smile on her face. 

She was _immensely_ satisfied, as she'd now had her favourite meal, two nights in a row. She'd packed enough stuff the other day in her scavenge, to have 2 full meals worth. Good old ramen. 

Once she was settled from her meal, she put the contents back in the kitchen, and noticed it was 9pm. Almost time for bed- but most importantly, time to feed her pet. 

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom, and made little kissy noises to the creature inside a cage, next to her bed. 

"Hey Vinny! You hungry?", she called to him. 

Okasha then went inside her drawer, that had all of his care packages, and needs... but noticed, something was vitally missing. 

" _Shit_! I forgot to get more of his food when I was out yesterday!", she cursed, hating herself for forgetting. 

"I guess one more trip wouldn't hurt. Those men sure won't try anything again if they see me. Sorry sweetie, I'll be back in a bit. Just need to go and get you more food", she told her pet, and left out of the house quickly, to get it over and done with. 

\-----

Cell stood tall, on one foot, on top of a spire on a church, as he crossed his arms, and looked down at the small village beneath him, scanning the area. 

It had been nearly 24 hours of searching for the mysterious woman with superpowers. Surely, she would come back soon? 

Cell knew people liked to ration. So, he could be there a while. But he was patient. He waited 10 days for the tournament. He could wait just as long, to see what this girl was capable of. 

It was dark now, but luckily, he could see just as well at night as he could in the day. He carried on looking, not stopping, as he could go weeks without sleep and be totally fine. 

There was total silence... until he heard the faint sounds of footsteps, a few blocks away, due to his amazing hearing. He flew in their general direction, and looked down to see a young woman, heading towards the pet shop. 

The second Cell laid his eyes on her, he had to contain his gasp. His eyes widened, and his smile grew to massive proportions. His wait, had come to an end... 

This woman had the _exact_ description the men had given him, to a _tee_. She fit it _perfectly_ \- it could be no one else. How lucky was he, that she came back within a day? 

He didn't waste any more time. He was far too excited to meet her, and see if she was indeed, a strong person, and had powers of any sort. He doubted _very_ much she was anywhere _near_ his level. But, maybe... with time... she could get close. 

Cell swooped down, and landed next to her, just a few meters away, before she could even put her hand on the door to push it open to the building. The wind he caused, and his energy, caused her to be knocked back a little, due to the shock. 

"What the?!", she yelped, not expecting an oncoming storm. 

However, as it only lasted one second, and the fact it felt... so powerful... she turned around to face where it had been coming from, and noticed very soon... that it was _not_ a storm. 

"Why, hello there! Nice night, isn't it?", Cell called to her, trying to be as nice as he possibly could (even though he hated being nice to humans), so he wouldn't scare her off immediately. 

Okasha just looked to him with a blank expression at first. But Cell noticed how her face was slowly becoming blue. 

Her eyes widening with every second that passed. Her lips, becoming very dry, and pale. Her skin, going from a sweet olive, to as white as a sheet, _fast_. 

"Y-You're... y-you're...", she spoke, her voice trembling for a moment... this, being the _last_ thing, she wanted to happen. 

Okasha had thought there would be no trouble. That she could take on anyone who tried to mug her. That if those men returned, they'd run away screaming. 

But... this, was the _only_ person she _knew_ , she couldn't take on. She was going to die... 

"Yes, it is I. Perfect Cell. How do you do?", he spoke politely, placing his hand on his chest, and bowing to her. 

Okasha swallowed, hard. It was clear he wasn't going to kill her... _yet_. This kindness, was new. Everyone knew how polite he was, but yet... she didn't think she'd heard of an incident, where he greeted someone like the way he was with her. 

So, she regained her composure, and scowled, trying very hard not to cack it, and run away. 

"Not great, now I've seen you. I heard you were in the area. But I didn't think you'd be so low as to assassinate a lone woman foraging in the middle of the night. But then again, what should I expect, from a psychotic, murderous, humanoid insect?". 

"Ahaha! We have only just met, but you seem to know me _so_ well, my dear", Cell laughed at her comments. 

"I really wish I _didn't_ ", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

Inside right now, she was screaming. Internally, she was crying. Wanting to run, or for him to just get it over and done with, and kill her. But she had a good poker face when she composed herself enough. It was her natural defence to be sassy and rude, to cover up her true emotions. 

"That's not how you speak to someone who comes up and says hello. Besides... I've been looking for you... and I've _finally_ found you", Cell beamed at her, looking her appearance up and down. 

He knew for certain now it was definitely her, now he was up close. Okasha was everything those men had described and more. 

Her hair was the most vibrant, hot pink. It came down all the way to the bottom of her breasts. It flowed mostly down her back, but she let two large strands down her face. Every hair, was the same length. 

Her face was long, and mature. She had plump, smooth lips that glowed and were a rose pink. Her eyes were eerie, glowing, Halloween green. But also, the same kind of green as freshly cut grass covered in dew. 

Her eyes were large, and vibrant, and full of life. Her skin was also flawless. No markings or pimples. 

She was very tall. About 6 foot. 6'3 in the heels she currently wore. She was very slim, and couldn't weigh any more than 130 pounds. She had a thigh gap that was a couple of inches in width.

Her legs were the longest thing about her, and her waist was very small but curvy. The men were not messing around though. Her breasts were the biggest thing about her. He had no idea how she balanced them. Probably those legs, as they were so tall and looked toned with the jeans she wore. 

Her skin was very olive. But like the second man had said, it did look almost golden. It looked more gold when the moonlight shone down upon her. 

Her clothing style was hippie- very old fashioned, 60s clothing atoned her body. She had a pair of ripped blue denim jeans on, that flowed at the bottom, and had pink flowers at the hem. She wore a tank top that was striped with light and dark blue, horizontally. 

Her belt was pink with shining pink glitter on it. She wore pink and blue bangles, pink thick heels with wedges, and a blue headband with pink flowers on, the whole outfit seemingly matching. Oh, and a silver necklace with a peace symbol on it. Also, her nails were painted pink. 

"M-Me...? W-Why would you want _me_?!", she asked, stunned, her voice was elegant, but slightly raspy. 

For a human... she wasn't too bad to look at. She wasn't disgusting, or unpleasant. But she was still human. Maybe... 

He wasn't overjoyed he had to talk to her. 

"Indeed... I met a couple of, uhh... let's call them idiots, the other day. I overheard them freaking out about meeting a woman, with _your_ description... with superpowers. That you?", Cell asked. 

'Urgh! Those imbicles! I can't believe they ratted me out like that! When I find them, they're gonna regret it!', Okasha screamed internally. 

"And for your information, I forced them to give a description. I told them I might not kill them if they did. Of course... where would be the fun in sparing them? The world wouldn't miss a bunch of twats like them", Cell explained. 

'Oh... so, not ratting me out _completely_. So much for making them regret it...', she thought. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I met no men. And I certainly don't have superpowers! Look at me! I'm just human. There isn't anything special, or super, about me", she went on, trying to convince him. 

"Oh? So, girl with bright pink hair, tall, green eyes, olive skin. That wasn't you?", Cell asked, his voice getting gradually more impatient and snarkier. 

"No. Well, I mean, yes. The description bit. But no, I don't have superpowers. I have no idea where you got this information from", Okasha lied, just wanting to either be killed, or avoid a fight she knew she would lose. 

"Mhm... mhm. And I am entitled to believe you. _But_...", Cell began, harshly. 

"I sense you're not being... _entirely_ honest". 

'Shit... how could he tell?!', Okasha thought to herself. 

She'd always been an excellent liar. How could Cell even know if she was telling the truth or not? No one else had been able to. 

"Oh, so what, is one of your powers detecting bullshit?", Okasha asked, becoming more ballsy. 

"Hmmm... no. I just... need a good challenge. I was about to blow up the planet, then I heard those two fools chatting about you. I wanted to see if it was all true. You're the reason I haven't blown up the planet yet", Cell informed her. 

"You wouldn't want to disappoint me now... _would you_?", he practically hissed at the end of the sentence. 

Okasha gulped. She was backed into the corner. She couldn't escape... 

What was she to do? She would die, either way. There was no avoiding it. If she chickened out, he'd kill her due to him not having a use for her. But if she did fight using her powers, he'd easily overpower her. He'd blow up the Earth... no matter what! What the hell was she to do?! 

"N-No, of course not, but I'm not what you seek! I'm telling you the truth! I'm just ordinary! Now just fuck off, and leave me alone!", she yelled, deciding she'd rather die quickly than get battered into a pulp. 

"How rude... You're _very_ disrespectful. Do you know to whom you speak, girl?!", Cell began to become impatient, and _very_ mad, despising her vulgar tongue. 

"I do- I'm talking to the monster who killed a fifth of the planet, and half my mates! You deserve _no_ respect from me, you giant, ugly, vile, cockroach!", Okasha finally pulled her head out of the ground, and stood up for herself, not caring about the outcome anymore. 

She would say what she wanted to say, and he would listen. Her intentions, were _absolutely_ to piss him off. But he was offended by one thing in particular. 

"Cockroach?! If you must know, I'm actually a cicada! Get your facts right!", he yelled. 

"Huh?! O-Oh...", Okasha stuttered, becoming red in the face, very embarrassed she hadn't noticed until then that his base design was of her favourite insect. 

She loved nature, and all forms of life. How could she not tell?! She guessed she hadn't really looked up close before, so it wasn't obvious. 

Looking at him closely now, she could tell. The wings, his colours, and speckles. Okasha hadn't really been observing his body too much. 

It was hard to look away from those frightening, menacing, magenta eyes... 

"Forget it. I didn't catch your name. Who are you, my child?", Cell regained his calm nature, and was polite once more, wanting introductions. 

"None of your fucking business! And I'm not a child! I'm 22!", she yelled. 

"Urgghhh... I've had enough of this. You may be entertaining, but I'm not here for a conversation. I must see if you are indeed, as strong as I have heard...", Cell groaned, pinching his nose, as he ran out of patience. 

"I-I'm sorry, but you won't get any satisfaction! Just turn back now... we don't need to do this", Okasha pleaded with him. 

"Oh... but I'm afraid we _do_! I either shoot at you... and you fight back, to defend yourself... or, you die...". 

Okasha's face dropped. She was now unable to talk herself out of the situation, anymore. 

Admittedly, Cell wasn't as unpleasant as she expected. She always thought he'd be an asshole in person, as he was with the rest of the world. 

But he was still a monster, and she expected nothing less than death. But if he was giving her no choice... then fine. She would give him what he wanted. It might save the planet for a bit longer... 

Cell created a large white ball of energy within his two hands, and stood in an attacking position, ready to shoot it right at her. Okasha, grinding her feet into the ground, ready to shoot off at any second. 

"Nice meeting you, my dear...", Cell smiled, in a cocky way, and threw the ball of light towards her, at an alarming pace. 

Okasha breathed inwardly, and exhaled softly, feeling the world around her. Time slowed, as she focused, and powered herself up. The green light of her aura, swallowed her body, as she jumped high into the air, and dodged the attack. 

She landed on her feet like a nimble cat, and Cell couldn't believe his eyes. Her hair flowed like it was a heavily windy day. And her eyes were now full and green- as much as his own body. 

"Oh, so you're rude, _and_ a liar", he called to her. 

"I had to lie! I don't want to fight you, Cell! I know when I'm beat! I know I am _nowhere near_ your power level!", she called back. 

"Okay, was your voice like that before? Or is everything just echoey all of a sudden?", Cell asked, as she sounded like she was in a long tunnel. 

"No... my voice just gets like this when I use my abilities", she admitted. 

" _Fascinating_. But back to the point. You could become stronger, my dear. If you tried...". 

"But I don't want to! I'm a serious pacifist! I felt _terrible_ about hurting those men the other day! I only ever use my powers when I _absolutely have to_ ". 

"You have to now... don't you?", Cell flashed her an evil grin, as he shot a few more balls of energy at her. 

Okasha dodged out of the way, with amazing speed. Cell couldn't believe how fast she was. She was impressive, for a human. 

"Oh, you _certainly_ haven't disappointed me!", Cell shouted to her from across the small battleground they had created, as she continued to dodge. 

"Go fuck yourself!", she called back to him. 

"You're _so rude_. I'm going to have to punish you, and actually put in _effort_ ", Cell growled at her, making a _huge_ ball of yellow energy. 

Okasha could tell that was a lot more powerful than the others. She couldn't just dodge it. If she did, it could destroy half the village. She had to stop it... 

When Cell threw it at her, Okasha positioned herself in an offensive stance, and caught it before it hit her. It was a massive force, that felt like it was crushing her. But she couldn't give up. 

Cell watched on... _amazed_. His eyes widened as he watched this girl, power up even more, her energy level rising... and push it up into the air hard, dispersing it into atoms. 

He stood there, his jaw half dropped, stunned. 

"I... I knew it! I knew you would be worth my time! Oh, thank the Gods!", Cell laughed triumphantly. 

"I have been _so_ bored! But you... you've cheered me _right_ up. I cannot wait to have an all-out fight!". 

"Cell... no... please. I _can't_ fight you. I may have just dispersed that attack, but it was hard for me. That was pretty much the limits of my powers. I don't match up to you, one bit", she tried to convince him. 

"As much as I appreciate the fact you recognise my superiority, I am sure you're just being humble, my dear", Cell called her out. 

"I'm not! I could tell that Mr.Satan had _no_ chance against you, when everyone else couldn't. I can always tell when someone is beat before a match even begins". 

"Hmmm... smart girl", Cell hummed. 

"I wouldn't say smart. I can just see things other people usually can't". 

"Well that's still classed as clever... shall we continue our glorious battle?", Cell beamed. 

"Why do you have a boner for fighting me?! I won't impress you, I'm not that good!", Okasha yelled. 

"Then prove to me you're not. Hit me. Hit me as hard as you can. I promise I won't do anything back. I just want to see what you're capable of", he challenged her. 

Okasha sighed. There was no avoiding it. She would hit him. He would either like what she did and want to continue, or he would be disappointed and kill her. She couldn't win. And he was faster than her. If she tried to get away, he'd catch her. 

She may be a pacifist... but Okasha wasn't a coward. 

"Fine. I'll humour you", Okasha accepted, and powered herself up as much as she could. 

"Oohh... I can actually _feel_ that!", Cell smiled like a child, as he watched her, becoming hopeful and excited, his heart racing, desperate for a punch that could get it racing even more. 

Okasha, using all her energy, flew up to him with immense speed, balled her fist, and knocked him right in the middle of his chest, where the black gem was. 

"Urgh!", Cell grunted, as the punch she landed sent him back a couple of meters, and nearly made him topple onto his feet. 

Okasha was surprised. She gasped at what she had done, with her hand over her mouth with shock. She didn't even think... she could hurt him, let alone make him fall back slightly! 

Yes, he wasn't trying himself. He was totally powered down. But still... that shouldn't happen! 

"I... _I_ did that...?", she asked herself out loud. 

"Yes... yes you did!", Cell shouted happily, regaining himself as he stood tall once more, beaming brightly at her with crossed arms. 

"Liar... again", he shamed her. 

"I... I wasn't! I didn't think I could do that!", she told him, and powered herself down, extremely shocked with herself. 

"My dear... you still may be nothing compared to me... but let me ask you this. If you had more time... do you think you could become stronger?", he asked her, the same thing he had asked Trunks before deciding on The Cell Games. 

"I... don't know", she said. 

"Hmm? What do you mean you don't know? Aren't you stronger than ever before? Haven't you trained, and tested yourself out? Pushed yourself to new limits?", he questioned her. 

"No! Like I said, it comes with being a pacifist! I don't _like_ having these powers! I never 'test' myself out, or try to become stronger... I don't _want_ to!", she declared. 

"Hmmm...", Cell grumbled, his face falling into a disappointed scowl. 

"Well... looks like I am going to have to _make_ you", Cell growled, and without warning, grabbed Okasha by her shirt harshly, and lifted her into the air. 

"Urh! L-Let me, go!", Okasha yelled, her shirt digging into her back, the pressure of being lifted off the floor by Cell, very painful. 

"You _will_ train. Under _me_. I am so _sick_ and _tired_ , of having no one to fight. You, are my saving grace. The end to my boredom. You will do as I say, and come with me, and become stronger", he announced. 

"W-What...?! You're crazy if you think I'll _ever_ do what you want me to do!", she choked. 

"If you don't... I'll kill you...", Cell threatened. 

"Urghhh! P-Please, let go! My shirt is gonna rip! A-And I'm ashamed of, m-my body!", Okasha gagged. 

"Would you rather I hold your neck...?". 

"Actually, yes!". 

Cell actually complied, not wanting to see her bare skin exposed either. And moved his hand to switch over, grabbing her throat and releasing the fabric. 

However, he didn't grip her very hard. She could still breathe and talk fine, to her surprise. He was... oddly gentle. She guessed he didn't want to damage his new sparring partner too much before things got serious. 

"You'll kill me? Honestly, I don't care. Do it. You're just gonna blow up the planet anyway. I lost everything because of you. I don't really have much to live for. I'd rather die, than become your plaything...", Okasha rebelled against him. 

"Hmmm... then I will have to do something worse than kill you", Cell chuckled. 

"Tch... _bakka_ ", Okasha cursed to him in Japanese. 

"Pft. Dōmo arigatō...", Cell huffed sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"Wait... you speak Japanese?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Oh, _please_. I am the perfect being. I can speak all languages fluently". 

"All?!". 

"All". 

"Prove it! Say Hello in 5 different languages, besides English and Japanese", she challenged him. 

"Hola. Bonjour. Ciao. Salve. Chaírete", he spoke proudly, with a smug smile. 

"What were the last two...?". 

"Latin and Greek", he answered. 

"Oh...", she mumbled, embarrassed and defeated. 

Cell chuckled at her expression, asking, "What did you expect from perfection incarnate?". 

"You're not...", Okasha managed to spit out. 

"Excuse me?!", Cell shouted, and Okasha realised that was a fire sure way to get him _really_ ticked off. 

"Nothing... just let me go. I don't want to come with you". 

"I have thought of something that might convince you. I will kill everyone you love and care about. I will find out who they are, and track them down. I'm _very_ good at that", Cell stated. 

But to his surprise, all Okasha did, was start laughing in his face, quite hysterically. 

"Have you not listened to a _word_ I've said?!", she asked. 

"Uh... what do you mean?". 

"I said I have _nothing_ to live for... and I meant it. My family are dead, and so are most of my friends!", she told him. 

"Hmm... ah... ahahaha! I killed them all, didn't I?", Cell laughed. 

"No, not all of them. You didn't kill my parents. They were dead, before you even showed up", Okasha said. 

"Oh. I'd say I'm sorry. But... I'm not", Cell smirked to the side, smugly, and she knew it was intended to make her mad. 

But she didn't let it get to her. She knew Cell had no pity. No morals. Would laugh at other people's losses. She didn't expect anything more from him. 

"Yes. Well. Like I said. You have no leverage over me...", she hissed. 

"Maybe not... I see it is quite hard to threaten you to come with me...", Cell mused, weighing his options. 

" _However_...", he snapped, gripping her throat a little harder than before, making Okasha choke. 

"I may not be able to threaten you with death. I may not be able to threaten you with loved ones...", he began. 

"But if you don't come with me...I'll _always_ , be there... I'll _always_ be around, haunting you... I will be around you when you least expect it, so you'll always need to be ready for a fight. The poor little pacifist... _always_ having to keep her guard up...", he made, a very valid threat. 

"If you come with me, that won't happen. I'll train you fairly. I will warn you when we have to do it. You won't get _any_ warning, if you don't accept my offer...". 

Okasha began to sweat. If he did that, he'd destroy her happy home life. She would never be able to relax. He could destroy her property, and home... and kill the only thing she had left, that she cared about. 

Her sweet, little Vincent... at home right now, wondering where she was... and without food. She had not mentioned him, as to not put him at risk. She just _couldn't_ let Cell find out about Vincent. She'd be _crushed_ if she lost him... 

"O-Okay, j-just, let me ask o-one question...!", Okasha gagged. 

"Go on", Cell hummed, smiling sinisterly, knowing he was winning her over. 

"I-If I do... come with you... I-I will get to go home... right? From t-time to time...?". 

"Oh yes, certainly! I'm not _kidnapping_ you, by any means. I will just take you to mine when we are training and fighting. But you may leave when we are finished with the daily task", Cell began. 

"I will be as fair as possible. You will still have a normal life. You may go back to whatever miserable shit you get on with, as humans do. But at least once a day, I shall call upon you". 

"Y-You... you promise?", Okasha asked. 

"My dear, I give you my word, and I keep it forever". 

"D-Don't call me 'dear'. I-It's gross...". 

"Sorry, I am nothing more but a gentleman. I'd call you by your name, if you _told_ me what it _was_ ", Cell spoke with snark. 

Okasha looked around, thinking. Cell was always one to follow up on his promises. Maybe... this could be okay. Maybe... she could go with him. How bad could it be? 

She wasn't being forced to stay wherever he was. Vincent wouldn't be alone forever. Just for a short time in the day, she hoped. She could be saving the world, _potentially_. 

Yes, she hated the fact she was being forced to fight. But she was able to at least take her anger out on a monster. He was no innocence, by any means. She refused to hurt someone who had done no wrong. 

But Cell... was an exception. Maybe... if she did train enough... she could actually kill him! Besides... his threat was something that stung like a wasp. 

He leaned into her ear, and whispered, maliciously, "Just know that if you do not comply... _I will make you suffer a fate worse than death"_. 

Okasha's eyes closed, and she looked to the floor, defeated. She sighed, knowing this was the best option. She didn't like it. Not, _one bit_. But it was better than the alternatives... 

"So, my dear... what do you say?", Cell asked one last time. 

"Will you come with me...?". 

Okasha sighed, and finally reluctantly replied, "Yes...". 

Cell chuckled heartily, and hummed, " _Good_...". 

He let her neck go, and she fell to the floor, coughing and gasping, rubbing where he had held her. 

"Now... may I have your name, madame?", Cell asked, and he was now perfectly entitled, since it was _now_ his business. 

"Okasha... I'm Okasha". 


	4. The Beginning Of Many Horrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how happy I have been lately just knowing people read and like my stuff. You're all amazing, and you give me life every day. I'm always so excited to put new stuff up. Keep being awesome <3

"Okasha...? Hmph, not a bad name... I can live with that", Cell huffed. 

"Yeah well, you're gonna _have_ to. It's my fucking name, jackass", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"I just hate human names... but yours is unique enough for it not to bother me _much_ ". 

"Oh, as opposed to the name _Cell_ ", she mocked. 

"That's because it reflects me, and who I am, and how I was created...". 

Okasha knew there was no point in fighting with him. She knew, this was how it was going to be... for a long time. For as long as she was going to be around him. They were going to clash, _immensely_. 

" _Whatever_... Uhm, I... I don't have to go and train with you _right now_ , do I?", she asked him. 

"It would be preferable... why?". 

Okasha bit her lip. She had no idea how Cell would take what she was going to say. Yes, he wouldn't dare kill her yet. But she knew his temper, and didn't want to reject anything he said, or it could get her in trouble. 

"It's rather late. Look, it's night. Humans need to sleep. I'm usually in bed by this time. Can... we do it tomorrow? I promise I won't be running away. I'll meet you back here again around 8 in the morning, if you'd like", Okasha suggested. 

"Hmmm... ah, yes, human needs... I hadn't quite thought about that", Cell mused to himself. 

Of course he hadn't. Cell was Cell. He didn't care about anyone but himself. A selfish arrogant monster. Of course he hadn't thought about human needs. He treated them all like cattle. 

"It is... late at night. You also need food, and such... I... I guess it can wait. I've waited this long. I guess one more night couldn't hurt", Cell accepted Okasha's offer. 

"Oh! Oh, thank you!", Okasha praised him, very surprised he had let her do such a thing. 

"But...", Cell began, making Okasha's smile vanish. 

"We will not meet here. I will come with you. To your home, and keep watch. I do not trust you when you say you won't run off", Cell informed her. 

Okasha's heart sank. Her face turned blue again, and she began to shake with terror and regret. 

"N-No! Y-You said you wouldn't haunt me if I accepted your offer!", she yelled. 

"Yeah... and I won't. I'll just watch. I threatened you by saying you'll always need to keep your guard up. I won't here. I will just go home with you and watch you. I promise I won't hurt you, or blow your house up", He explained. 

"N-No! Y-You can't come to my home!". 

"Oh...? And why not...?", he asked, his face becoming very dark. 

Okasha had to think. What excuse could she use, that he would buy, and accept? The main reason she didn't want him going there was because of Vincent. She couldn't let him know there was one person left she cared about. He would use her pet against her, as leverage... 

"I hate people being at my home! I _despise_ it! I really value my privacy... Please, respect my wishes", Okasha begged of him. 

"Hmph. Human privacy and personal property are such bullshit. Sorry, I cannot accept that. I will not sleep outside in the cold, like some animal. And what if I need a leak in the night? I'm not going behind a tree like some savage! I am not, shockingly, uncivilised", Cell snapped. 

"I thought you did that with The Cell Games? Just stood in your arena...". 

"No actually, there was a small barn house nearby that I took residence in now and again", he explained. 

"Oh... still. My house is very small, there's nowhere for you to sleep. I cannot let you in- it's messy, too. Why can't you just go back to your home?", she asked. 

"I told you, I must watch you. You could run away in the night, and never come back". 

"Urgghhh. You have no idea how uncomfortable I am with this. Please just sleep outside or something". 

"No! I don't care about mess anyway". 

"But I do!", she yelled. 

"I can't _believe_ you're one of those. I will make you fight me _right this instant_ unless you take me to your home", Cell threatened. 

Okasha began to shake, putting her arms around her body. She felt sick... she couldn't do it. Vincent would be put in danger. Unless... 

"Okay, just... p-promise not to come in my room. Go all around the house you like, just, _not my room_ ", Okasha tried to bargain. 

"Hmmm... Okay. I accept that. I don't want to go into a lady's quarters anyway. It's rude and ungentlemanly", Cell agreed. 

Okasha took a huge sigh, and breathed out a smile, feeling a lot better and less panicked. 

"Thank you. I just need to do the smallest amount of shopping before we leave. It's what I came here for in the first place". 

"Okay, just get on with it", Cell huffed and rolled his eyes. 

Okasha bowed to him to show respect (even though she really didn't want to), and ran quickly into the pet store while he wasn't looking, to grab Vincent's food. She did it as quickly as possible as to not vex Cell and make him impatient. 

"Are you done? That took way too long", he moaned. 

"I was like, 5 minutes!". 

"4 minutes too long", Cell gritted his teeth. 

"I am usually a patient person, but I'd very much like for this day to be over, and for tomorrow to come along, so that I finally may fight you once more". 

"Fucking come on then, follow me", Okasha sighed, and flew off in the direction of her house. 

Cell followed very close behind her, so that he did not lose her, as he crossed his arms, silently observing her on the side-lines to make the journey less boring. 

'Hmmm... yes. I can see great potential in her. She got over her fear of me quite quickly, and has the nerve to stand up to me. That tells me she will be up for anything, and will conquer anything she is afraid of very fast...', he thought to himself. 

'She might be skinny but she is toned enough I can tell she can also hold her own very well. She has massive potential for growth. She will be annoying to work with but I can put that aside, knowing I will get an amazing challenge from her. I just need to put up with her until I get what I want', he smiled to himself, figuring out a strategy in his head. 

He needed to get to know her better... see what made her tick. 

He got the fight of his life when he found out what made Gohan fight best. He almost lost. Of course he didn't. But what he got from making Gohan mad, was the best fight of his life. 

If he could find out what that equivalent was for Okasha, he'd at last be set free from his boring time in the past week. He had no doubt he would be better, and would kill her. But that was the thrill of it. 

Knowing he was so strong he could overcome the mightiest people. It was the biggest boost to his ego. He couldn't _wait_ for tomorrow... and he began to chuckle to himself. 

"What's so funny?!", Okasha called to him. 

"Oh, nothing... just thinking of all the ways we will fight... It is quite joyous to imagine", Cell explained, shamelessly. 

Okasha just grunted with disgust and turned her head away, ignoring him. She hated fighting- had the total opposite mentality about it than Cell. She hoped the night would go slowly... 

Why her, anyway? How the hell had she landed into this predicament? She had nothing at all... and she thought that it couldn't get any worse. But lo and behold, it had! Did the Gods just like tormenting her? Did they like making her suffer, and making fun of her? 

The pair landed at Okasha's house soon enough, and all she could hear when they landed, was a grumble. 

"Urgh, you weren't kidding when you said it was small. Your home is so secluded and pathetic". 

"I don't like being around people and I live alone, so it's ideal for me. You're the one who _insisted_ on staying here to watch me, so stop complaining or fuck off", Okasha spat. 

"I'm just saying- I'm going to struggle getting inside with a door as small as that!". 

"Oh, I forgot to mention... I made this whole home myself. By hand. The door is tall but slim for my stature. Good luck getting your wings in. Or... just sleep outside", Okasha threw shade at him, as she unlocked the door with a smug smile, and went inside. 

"No... think I'll just do this", Cell chuckled, placing two fingers to his forehead, and suddenly appearing inside with her. 

"Shit! Urgh... I forgot you could teleport". 

"It's called instant transmission. I could teach it to you. It would make the fight more interesting...". 

"Sure, go ahead. Means going to the shops and back will be quicker". 

"So... where do I sleep then?", Cell asked, and Okasha pointed behind him. 

"Oh... that sofa is fine- it's larger than I expected", Cell spoke, quite pleased. 

Cell didn't hate her home. It was small, but it was homely. The kitchen and living room were right next to each other, and not separated by rooms or doors, so you'd cook and be able to keep an eye on anything in the oven easily as you relax on the sofa. 

The kitchen being on the left as you come in, the living room on the right. In-between them against the back wall, was a staircase. It twisted upwards that led to a horizontal corridor, with 2 rooms. 

Okasha's bedroom was on the left, the bathroom on the right. Conveniently it was also an on-suite- Okasha had put a door between them, to make it easier for herself. 

Everything was quite colourful, too. An assortment of greens, pinks, and blues. Some whites, and a couple of purples. 

It was only a tiny bit messy. Some pans and plates lying around in the kitchen. But it wasn't mucky, by any standards. It looked well kept, clean, and tidy as well as sanitary. Cell would have no issue keeping an eye on her in such a place. 

"Enjoy, I guess. I'm off to bed", Okasha turned away from him dramatically with a florescent flick of her hair. 

"No goodnight?", he asked in a sassy way. 

"Fuck yourself", was her only reply as she climbed the stairs. 

"Hmph. Charming", Cell huffed to himself, but he expected no more or less. 

Cell wasn't tired at all, and did not care for sleeping that night. He could go a long time, and he was too excited for the next day to come for him to sleep. 

All he did was sit, on the large pink sofa, and sank into it like butter. He closed his eyes, and crossed his arms, and sighed. 

He'd never been so impatient for anything before. He could usually wait a long time to at last get what he wanted. But for some reason, this was making him irritable. He wanted to fight her... _right now_. 

He wanted to get it over and done with, too. Okasha was a rude, and a very sassy lady. Quite bitchy, with no respect. He guessed it was better than her running away from him and screaming... but still, she needed to be put in her place. 

He wouldn't let her get away with her attitude, as amusing as she could be. He was sparing her, and gave her a fair choice. He was letting her have her privacy, and had been as gentlemanly as he could towards her. And she just treated him like dirt back. 

Maybe... it was to be expected. He hadn't exactly been the best person in the world. He had to earn that pupil to master respect, over time. 

He was happy she wasn't afraid, though. Any normal person would be terrified. Maybe she was... maybe it was just a coping mechanism. He was happy regardless, and thought maybe he shouldn't complain. Appreciate what he had. 

He had found a powerful woman who was willing to train under him, and give him a challenge. So what if she had a bad attitude? Cell was desperate for a fight, so he couldn't be picky. 

All he had to do, was be _reasonably_ nice, and be patient with her, and ignore her rude demeanour. It would all be worth it, in the end... 

Cell smiled to himself, very pleased with how the day had gone. He'd bagged himself someone he saw amazing potential in. Okasha was promising to say the least, because that punch she landed... was quite incredible. 

For a human, she was very impressive. The strongest human, before Cell had killed him, was Krillin. He would need to move over... Okasha was the new number 1, and Cell knew it. 

Just remembering her voice as she spoke when she powered up. That glow in her eyes. How fast her dodging was. It got him _very_ pumped, and he could feel his muscles tensing. 

Maybe... he should sleep. Just so that time went faster... 

Meanwhile, as Cell was over his own fucking moon, Okasha was in the opposite position. She was finally feeding Vincent, while depression hit her like a fucking train. 

"Pspsps. Heeyyy Vinnie... I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I... I ran into a little trouble", she called to him.

"But I got your food. And... I brought back a friend. Huh, I say _friend_. You wouldn't mind him... you're basically kin", she spoke, as a large, dark green and black male cicada, with dark green specks burrowed out of the ground to meet her. 

"Yeah, he's apparently a cicada, not a beetle or a cockroach. Go figure...", she giggled, as she placed the food in the cage. 

Vincent, very happy to see his owner, and friend, scurrying up to the food he'd been waiting for. 

"I know you can't understand me. But I'm really in a pickle. I brought back _Cell_. _The, Cell_. He's going to kill me, Vinnie... eventually. I know it... and they'll be no one left to look after you. I really need to find someone...". 

"Oh, but what's the point?! If I do not beat him _somehow_ , miraculously, he'll blow up the planet. Ohhh, why did _I_ have to be the one with powers? Why did he have to find _me_? Why can't there be someone just as powerful as me left?!". 

She couldn't believe it was all happening. What did it mean? Okasha tended to be the one who believed things happened for a reason. That she tended to believe in fate, and destiny. 

But when Cell showed up, her spirituality faith had dissipated. There was no reason why he had come to be. There was no reason for him to blow up the Earth. 

No, the human race wasn't perfect. But the rest of the world could be _beautiful_. Okasha couldn't think of _any_ reason why Cell would do what he did. She had _no idea_ what it meant. 

So... why was he with her now? Why had he come to her...? That must mean _something_ , right? But, again... she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Okasha needed to figure it out. 

She was a pacifist, yes. Would never _want_ to fight him. But... she _had_ to, and she had made peace with that now. The world had chosen her as Cell's next target. She was now the person to take him on, and was the planet's last chance. 

The universe, had laid that responsibility on her shoulders. For a reason. So, although she knew he was stronger than her... maybe Cell was right. Maybe... she _could_ get more powerful. Maybe she could save the world after all! That _had_ to be it!

Cell had shown up. Everyone else had failed to take him down. Now he had approached her. That could only mean that the others were not worthy of bringing him down. 

That she might be the only one. That it was _her_ destiny to save the world... and that him winning and turning the world into this mess, was a necessary precaution for them to meet. 

It was their fate to engage in one last battle, and she would be made the hero. That was the _only_ thing Okasha could think of. The only person left on the planet with powers... 

"But, why, _me_?!", Okasha almost yelled to herself, as she flopped onto her bed, as she had been getting changed through her whole mental debate. 

"Why couldn't someone else be born with this power?! Why couldn't it be someone else's destiny?! Why did so many people have to die, for it to all happen...?", Okasha asked herself, her faith slipping once again. 

She'd never been so confused in all her life. She usually knew things had a purpose. Or had a lesson in them to be learnt. But _this_ , was something not even she could figure out. 

Tears began to roll down Okasha's face, her confusion had led to her depression, and of which had caused her head to hurt. 

She couldn't believe what had just happened. She couldn't believe that the monster that was destroying the planet was downstairs in her living room. She couldn't believe she was allowing it... but if she didn't, things could be worse. 

Okasha grabbed her bed sheets, and threw them over her entire body. She slipped her arm out, and turned off her night lamp. She curled up, into a ball, as she cried her eyes out. 

She fell asleep soon after, hoping that when she woke up, it had all just been a nightmare... 

\-----

The night went faster than Okasha would have liked. All night, dreaming of the most horrible situations. Of her dying, by Cell's hands, over and over. 

She begged herself when she awoke, that the night's events were not real, and she imagined them all. 

Okasha was not in the best of states, to say the least. She had awoken groggy. Feeling sick. Shaking, and in a sweat. 

No matter how much she showered that morning, no matter how much she scrubbed herself, how well she cleaned her hair, how thorough she was when she brushed her teeth and cleaned her mouth, and shaved her body, she still somehow felt disgusting all over. 

She barely bothered getting dressed. Just putting on green tights, blue denim shorts, and a white tank top with a green peace symbol on it. She didn't bother putting on jewellery on or a headband. 

She just sauntered downstairs, praying that Cell was nowhere to be seen. But of course, to her dismay, Cell was still sat on the sofa where he had been before, as he had not moved a muscle. 

"Ah... you're awake", he spoke, not even bothering to open his eyes. 

"I really wish I wasn't...", she sighed back. 

"Are you telling me you wish you had never woken up?". 

"Maybe...", she mumbled, going into a cupboard and getting out some cereal. 

"My, my... I've already broken your spirit, it seems", Cell chuckled. 

"My spirit is no more broken than yours. You have a dirty ass soul". 

"My dear... I have no soul", he laughed. 

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'dear', now you know my real name", Okasha snapped. 

"Hmmm... oh my lord, you look _awful_ ", Cell gasped, finally opening his eyes, to see her glowing skin was dead, her vibrant eyes now looking mossy, and her hair was only half brushed. 

" _Charming_ ", she scoffed, as she ate while leaning against the counter, refusing to look at him. 

"Rough night then, huh?", he asked. 

"You have no idea...". 

"Looking at you, I think I do. I must have caused you to go into a real mental mess, am I right?", he asked, a smug smile on his face. 

"Oh, fuck off! I have agreed to fight you. I don't need commentary!", Okasha snapped. 

"Sheesh, fine. You're so rude- I'm just stating the obvious, unless you hadn't realised. Humans are so stupid, I thought I'd need to point it out". 

"No, you _really_ didn't. You really think I don't know how _I_ feel like?! You just like to see human suffering and misery. _That's_ why you're pointing it out...". 

"Ah... you've found me out. But you're right- I shouldn't be spending my time mocking you. I actually have something to discuss with you, Okasha", Cell told her. 

"Nothing good, I'm sure". 

"Actually, it isn't malicious. I have thought about this all night, and I have realised, that I simply must know more about you". 

"Know more about me...? What do you mean...?". 

"I mean I barely know a thing about you besides your name, your age, and what you can do. I want to know your origins", Cell explained. 

"My... origins...?". 

"Yes. Where you came from. How you came to acquire your powers. That sort of stuff". 

"U-Uh... this is... strangely out of character...", Okasha spoke, taken back quite a bit. 

"Maybe... but I realised that, if I am to tap into your hidden powers, and help you to become stronger... I must know about them, and know more about you, to do so...", he informed her. 

"Oh... I see. Well... sorry to disappoint you. But... one, I don't have many interesting traits. And two, I have _no idea_ how I got my powers". 

"You don't know?! Again?! Were you not born with them?". 

"I don't know". 

"Did you acquire them somehow?". 

" _I, don't, know_...". 

There was silence. Cell grunted and stood up, and came towards the counter. He was opposite from her, and put his hands down on the surface, staring at her intensely. 

"Explain", he ordered her simply. 

"Well... for starters... I can't speak Japanese because I am Japanese. I may look it with my skin, but I'm not. I can speak Japanese, and live in Japan, because of my granddad on my dad's side. He _was_ Japanese, and taught the language to me. He made me love the country, the food, and the traditions. I decided to live here because of him". 

"So, you're only a _quarter_ Japanese?". 

"No... I'm not Japanese _at all_. Thing is... I was _adopted_ ", Okasha explained, dropping a bombshell. 

" _Oh_...". 

"Yeah. So, like, I have _no idea_ who my real parents are. They could have had powers like mine, for all I know. But I don't know because not even my parents knew who my real ones were", she told him. 

"Why did they not know? I thought with adoption, and the paperwork, they'd have the original names of your biological parents", Cell asked. 

" _Well_... I say _adopted_. They more or less just... took me in. They just... found me. Abandoned, they said. As a baby... all helpless". 

Cell's eyes widened. He had become quite interested in her story, and was quite shocked by what he was hearing. 

"Pffftt. You were abandoned by your real mother and father? And people say _I'm_ heartless. Just leaving a baby to die is one of the most heartless things ever. Humans are just as disgusting. Then again... if they _were_ human", Cell stated. 

"Yeah... you make a good point. My parents could have been aliens. I could be a totally different race... I just don't know". 

"Did you ever tell your adoptive parents about your abilities?", Cell asked. 

"No... I didn't want them to worry, or think I was weirder than I already was. I didn't want them to feel afraid or threatened. I always hid my powers away, from _everyone_ ", Okasha explained. 

"What age did you discover your powers?". 

"Very young. I think it first happened in a fit of anger in preschool. I couldn't have been any older than... Oh my, maybe... six? I don't know. I think I felt it bubbling up even when I was younger". 

"So, it is a possibility that you've had them ever since you were born...", Cell said. 

"Yes, it is. But whether I was born with them naturally, being an alien, just a special child, or a science experiment... I just don't know". 

Cell raised an eyebrow ridge. He backed up from the counter and just crossed his arms. He sighed heavily, and to Okasha, he looked quite frustrated. 

"This... isn't the news I was hoping for", he began. 

"If you don't know your origins... I have no idea how to _easily_ get you stronger. With one of my previous opponents, he outright told me how". 

"Oh... you mean that young boy. Gohan, right?", Okasha asked. 

"Yes. But with you this will be much more difficult. I am disappointed, that you have no idea about where your strength came from. But that isn't your fault...", he went on. 

"Glad to know you're not actually blaming me for any of that", Okasha sighed. 

"No, nobody can help where they came from. And no one had been able to help you find out about your past. But... that will change!", Cell announced. 

"How...? Are you planning on helping me dig into my past? Help me find my real parents or something?". 

"Yes! Indeed I am. Your story is very interesting, and I feel as if there's more to it than meets the eye", he explained. 

"This isn't Long Lost Family, pal. I really don't give a shit about my origins. So I'll give that a pass", Okasha stated, finishing off her breakfast, fed up with the day already. 

"You might not care, but frankly, I do. And you don't have a say. I think finding this out about you will help me get what I want. I need to know how to push you better. You aren't going to be like Gohan. You aren't going to outright explain your past and tell me how to push you. I must find this out myself", Cell began. 

He then added, "I need to find out a way to make you stronger. And sometimes, plain old training doesn't do many wonders. For you and due to your pacifism, it will be harder without a lock to your powers. I just need to find the key. Then I will finally get the proper challenge that I need, and deserve". 

Okasha sighed. She knew there was no changing his mind. He was set on it, like he was set on training and fighting her. If she didn't go ahead with his plans, Cell would no doubt find another threat to make towards her. 

"Alright... it just might take a while. Like I said, my parents are dead. They can't tell me jack shit", she said. 

"Did you have no siblings?", Cell questioned her. 

"Afraid not. Only child here, sir. My mum couldn't have kids. She threw money away like crazy on IVF for 5 years. I was a miracle to them...", Okasha explained. 

"Ah... interesting. Looks like I won't have help from family then". 

"No. My grandparents are all gone too. They wouldn't help you anyway. They were all good people. No threats would get to them". 

"Not even me threatening their daughter/granddaughter...?". 

"Well they'll know right away you wouldn't, since you need me around for your _grand_ challenge. My family were not stupid". 

"Hmm... well we can't go back in time and try it out. Well... haha... we _could_. But I have no means to do so right now", Cell chuckled. 

"What do you mean by that?!", Okasha gasped, as he implied time travel was possible. 

"A tale for another time. My main point, is that I am asking you to agree to this. I want to train you. I want to find out your origins to make you stronger. I _will_ tap into your hidden strength...". 

"Like with Gohan?". 

"Indeed...". 

"I am just a tool to you. You first use a child, kill him, and move onto me. Typical man. Using people for one thing and then bouncing to the next person", Okasha gagged. 

"Wow, by no means see me as one of those people. I have no interest in things like _that_ ", Cell scoffed. 

"It's... just a metaphor, dumbass", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"Name calling won't help you, Okasha. I am thankful you have told me all of this. But now, it is time to go. Get what you need, and come with me. We are going to mine to train, at once", Cell ordered her. 

"Or what, you'll make me suffer a fate worse than death?", she sassed back, not caring about the outcome. 

" _Yes_. _So much worse_. To the point I will make you _long_ for it, but I won't _ever_ give it to you. Come with me and do as you're told, and the experience will be tolerable...". 

"Wow, you sound like my dad, but 1000 times worse. He was at least _nice_ ", Okasha growled at him. 

"Get what you need, I'll be outside. And don't stall". 

"You'd make a terrible father", Okasha spat at him, and went upstairs to pack a small bag. 

She only packed some deodorant, some snacks, a water bottle, and a sweat rag, since she expected to be doing quite some vigorous workouts. She put on only a plain pair of white pumps, and walked out the door in around 5 minutes. 

"That didn't take long. Excellent! Let us be off", Cell praised her, and without warning, got a hold of her, and flung Okasha over his shoulder, her head to his back. 

"AHHH! W-What do you think you're doing?!". 

"You'd have to be following me to my home this time, as opposed to me following you. I'm taking you to my residence...". 

"Yeah, but I can _fly_ , jackass!", Okasha shouted. 

"Maybe, but you'd be behind me, and might fly off. I don't trust you to not do that", he stated. 

"I wouldn't dream of it! I know you'd notice and catch me easily! If you couldn't trust me, don't you think I could have led you to somewhere else besides my home last night?!", Okasha tried to find a way for him to let her go. 

"I would have caught onto that pretty easily. And yes, even though I would be able to catch you quickly... I cannot be bothered to put measures in place to always be checking on you. Carrying you is much easier", he explained. 

"I'm not comfortable with this! This is kidnapping! Manhandling! Let me down at once! This is no way to treat a lady!", Okasha lashed out, punching at his back. 

"Urgh, that isn't going to do anything, you know that, right? Save your energy, my dear... you're going to need it". 

"For, the, _last_ , _time_... don't, fucking, call me, de-", Okasha began, but before she could even finish her sentence, Cell shot up into the air at light speed. 

" _Fuuuuuuucckkkkk_!", Okasha screamed at the top of her voice, the adrenaline making her tense and almost vomit. 

"You're telling me you haven't flown this fast or high before...?", Cell called to her.

"N-No!". 

"That is something we _really_ need to work on...". 

"A-Agreed...", Okasha sighed, holding her hand over her mouth so she didn't throw up. 

Fighting, she might be against. But being able to fly better? She didn't protest. She'd always preferred her flight ability to everything else. It meant she could go anywhere if she improved. 

"At last, something we agree on, my-". 

"DON'T FUCKING SAY IT". 

"... Okasha". 

" _Thank you_ ". 


	5. Let The Training Commence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, just banging these out when I have my days off or can't be arsed to do anything else in my day xD Also I have Tumblr now and that's been a big step in my life. I fully intend on just fawning over DBZ over there, and that being my platform to rant on my opinions of such. If anyone wants to go and check it out, I go by Miss Sarah Jane. My favourite writer on here follows me back, and I have been over the fucking moon! If you're reading this, you're fabulous <3

For most of the journey there, there was total silence. Neither of them particularly cared for engaging in conversation. Cell was just trying to focus on getting to his home, and he hated talking to her anyway. 

Okasha, pouting, not able to stand his voice. And she found it pretty awkward anyway. But something did vex her. 

"Why can't you just teleport us there?". 

"You need to get used to flying first". 

Okay... that made sense. There was silence again. But it was deafening, and the journey was taking too long. They'd been in the air for at least 10 minutes. 

"How long now?", she asked, getting impatient. 

"Not long". 

"Where the fuck do you even live?!", she asked. 

"China, so it's still Asia. Not too far. If I was a plane it'd take hours. But I'm a lot faster". 

"How come it doesn't feel that fast?", she asked. 

"Why doesn't a plane feel fast...?". 

"Huh... good point". 

"I'm slightly shielding us anyway... or else it might do damage to you. A plane is big and bulky for a reason...", Cell explained. 

"Okay. But seriously. How much longer, _specifically_?". 

"Couple of minutes", he answered. 

"Pft, better be", she huffed, steadily watching them go by, the land passing quickly. 

Cell was true to his word, and they arrived within the next 2 minutes. He began to descend suddenly, making Okasha's ears pop without warning. They landed on the ground with a thud, and Okasha dropped to the floor, clutching her ears. 

"Oooooowww! Warn me when you're going down! I'm not used to it yet, and the pressure makes any normal person's ears pop!". 

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that too. I guess flying is something we need to work on first. But look on the bright side- we're here. Welcome to my wonderful abode", Cell beamed. 

Once the ringing and throbbing pain subsided, Okasha turned her attention to Cell's home, to observe it... and her jaw immediately dropped like a dumbbell. 

"Your... your house... is a... is a castle?!". 

"Yup". 

A small pause, as Okasha contained herself, closing her jaw, and tried to process what she was seeing. She was stood in front of a ginormous, Chinese, white castle. It blew her away... 

"You live in a motherfucking castle?!", she asked once again, still unable to believe it. 

"Uh... yes. I just said this...". 

"What the hell, man?! Why?! Just... why?!". 

"Oh what, you're allowed to make a home for yourself, but I'm not?", Cell groaned. 

"You made it?!". 

"Well, uh... not exactly. I just found it and took it over. Did a little tweaking and organisation", he explained.

"Oh... how many people were in there, that you killed, so you could acquire it?", Okasha asked, crossing her arms. 

"Actually... no one at all. It was totally abandoned. Very vintage. I renovated it, and now it's brand new. Do you have a problem?", Cell asked. 

"Yeah! What kind of self-righteous moron would get himself a fucking _castle_? You'd have to think _very_ highly of yourself. What do you think you are, a King?!". 

"Hmm... no", he replied. 

"A _God_ ". 

Okasha's mouth dropped, and she wanted to be sick. She knew Cell was full of himself, but that was just too much. 

"More like the Devil!", she yelled. 

"Or an old God. One of the destructive ones. I am the best, so I deserve the best. This castle is truly worthy of being mine. Come on, I'll show you around. You may have an issue, but I'm sure you'll love it really", Cell smirked, making her follow him inside. 

"You're so full of yourself. You need to pull that stick out from your ass. Your arrogance will be the death of you...", Okasha spat. 

Cell had no reply for her- just a dark chuckle, as he opened the massive front doors. 

Okasha's whit, and sass, immediately died, as she walked through the front. She had so much back chat to say, but her breath was taken away from her, as she eyed the amazing front room of the castle. 

Her eyes widened and she let out a little gasp, as she looked at the beautiful, glistening, white walls. It was like a cathedral, with so many doors. It had a massive staircase bang in the centre, that no doubt led to many more rooms. 

"How... how many rooms are there in this place...?", she asked, in awe. 

"I... don't know. Most of them I don't even use". 

"I...I... Do you have _any_ idea how many people would _kill_ to live here, and you're just wasting space?!", Okasha shouted. 

"Sooooo... you're impressed...?", Cell asked, not knowing why he wanted to impress her in the first place... but he liked the ego boost. 

"Hmph. You're a show off, and a materialistic prick. You don't deserve any of it", Okasha crossed her arms and looked away from him. 

"That's a change of demeanour from a minute ago. Just know we'll be training in the back yard. It's massive and I have a waterfall. I'll _try_ to make it so no one or anything gets in the way...", he told her, so she didn't have to worry about killing anything. 

"Wow. How _thoughtful_ of you", Okasha spoke sarcastically. 

Cell ignored her, too eager to get to their first ever training session to argue further. 

"I hope you have everything you need. We'll be here 3 hours, tops". 

"Yeah, I should do...". 

Cell, without even asking, grabbed her arm, and dragged her outside to the back. 

"Hey! Let go! You really think I'll run away _now_?". 

"Maybe... I have no trust at all. You must earn it". 

"I _really_ couldn't care less about your trust. It means _nothing_ to me". 

"Then, looks like I'm going to have to keep doing things like this to make sure you never run off...", he growled at her, taking her through room after room to get to the garden. 

Some rooms were empty, while others were full of many wonderful things. 

"Is your bathroom gold encrusted or something?!", she asked. 

"No. I like my silver more than my gold. It's quite the pretentious colour". 

"Oh, and you're not pretentious _at all_ , are you?", Okasha spat. 

"If you think sarcasm like that will go over my head, you're very sorely mistaken. I do not take kindly to it- stop being so rude. I am _trying_ to tend to your needs and be hospitable", Cell gritted his teeth at her. 

"You call _this_ hospitable?!". 

"Tch...", Cell scoffed, not wanting to continue with the conversation, as he knew it'd just fall into more and more arguing. 

He shut his mouth, and led Okasha into the back, and out into what he would call the castle's yard. Okasha didn't expect much... but she was actually surprised. 

The yard was massive, as Cell had carved out a large section, as forest trees once got in the way. But he'd cut them down by at least 5 acres, and made a giant garden fit for royalty. 

There was indeed a mountain, with a waterfall, that fell into a long river, that led to God knows where. A fountain, as well as a maze made of hedges. 

He'd left a few trees around, and there was a ginormous green passage (which was where she guessed they'd be training), where wildlife flourished. 

Since Cell had taken over, it had broken Okasha's heart how nature had struggled. He may have his attention on killing off humans, but Cell's rampages caused many animals and plants to die off, too. 

Seeing such a lush environment, that had not been touched by his hands in a murderous way, opened Okasha's eyes, as she gaped at the beautiful green pasture with awe. 

" _Wow_...", she gasped, as her jaw dropped once more, and her eyes glistened with shock, amazed by such a beautiful scene. 

"Hmm? Oh, _now_ you're impressed...?", Cell asked, rather confused, but interested in her reaction. 

"Yeah... I... I must admit, _I am_. Castles are all big and fancy and all, but... I love my nature. And _this_ , is just _awesome_. I could spend _all day_ in a place like this...", she explained. 

"Ahhh... it is to be expected from a hippie pacifist. A nature lover, too. Urgh... how _gross_. But... you _can_ stay as long as you like. More training time for me, of course". 

"As much as I'd like that, I'd much rather be alone in these types of places. I know that I won't be- that you'd be pestering me at every moment. Places like this should be left alone, in peace. Our training will destroy it...", Okasha wept, her face falling. 

"Hmm... I will try not to go too vigorous... _at first_. I did spend a lot of time on it. Getting it just right. Call me... a _perfectionist_ ", Cell chuckled. 

"Pfftt, was that supposed to be a joke? Was that your attempt at a _joke_...?", Okasha asked, quite stunned, actually holding back a snicker. 

"Uh, no... why?". 

"Oh... nevermind", Okasha turned away, to hide her smile. 

"Anyway, I say, we should get started! Are you ready?", he asked her. 

"N-Not really...", she admitted. 

"Tough!", he exclaimed, grabbing her wrist once more, and dragging her to the massive clearing. 

"Well it was pointless asking me then, wasn't it?!". 

"No- now I know to go _slightly_ easy on you". 

"Slightly?". 

"With a girl with your powers, and potential, I'm pretty certain you can handle it...", he beamed to her. 

Okasha knew, that was the closest she was going to get, to a compliment. That it was the closest thing he was going to be, to kind... 

\-----

Okasha put her bag down near a tree, and huffed heavily, and flexed her muscles. Cell said he'd go _slightly_ easy on her. For Cell, that meant it'd still be _extreme_. 

Okasha was used to doing a lot of exercise. She was very fit, physically. But she'd never fought full blown before. She'd never had to put much effort in, due to no one else having her abilities. 

She thought she was alone before The Cell Games. Watching the man himself, as well as the people that fought him, for the first time ever, Okasha didn't feel alone. 

She thought maybe she could get answers from them. Find them, and see if she was one of them. But now they were all dead, only Cell remained, and he had no literal idea about her, all her ideas were crushed. 

But because she had never put in effort, she had never improved, either. Because of her pacifism, she never dared to become stronger, because she didn't want to. She didn't want to hurt people. 

She was ready for this whole thing physically... but not emotionally. She was now having to use her spirituality to calm herself down. 

She needed to believe in herself. She wasn't going to hurt innocence. Hell, she probably couldn't even _slightly_ harm Cell. 

But she was going to _try_ , and that's all that mattered. 

She would _try_ to do what he asked, to please him, so that she had more time alive, as well as the rest of the planet. 

She was going to _try_ to become better, for the sake of the human race, for herself so she could always defend the world against threats. 

She was going to _try_ , her _very best_ , because it was her destiny... She _had_ to try, so she could save the world from Cell... and kill him. 

"Are you quite done over there?! I'm all for mental training, but hurry the fuck up! I've been waiting all night and day for this!", Cell called to her, snapping her out of her thoughts. 

"Y-Yeah! I'm done, sorry", she called back, turning around, and finally facing him. 

Cell was around 5 meters away from her, at the other end of the field. He had his arms crossed, and his stare could be seen and felt from where she stood. 

"We're going to start with something simple! I will first teach you instant transmission! It's a vital technique! If Goku had not known it when we fought, everything would have been over _far_ too quickly", he shouted to her. 

"Huh... that's nice of you to start _without_ violence", Okasha spoke, stunned. 

"It's not just teleportation- it's a good dodging system. So it's very useful when it _comes to_ when things will get violent...", Cell knocked her down. 

She grumbled, almost getting angry, but she calmed herself, knowing losing her cool would get her nowhere. She had to ignore him, and play along. 

"Okay... so... how do I do it?", she asked. 

"Put these two fingers up to your forehead", he told her, and instructed, showing her how she did it. 

Okasha followed suit, feeling a little ridiculous at first. 

"Dumb way. How the hell did you and Goku learn this? Why do you have to put your fingers on your temple?", she questioned. 

"Eh, Goku learnt it from a bunch of aliens called Yardrats. I just learnt it from him". 

"Oh... so it's an alien thing. Urgghhh... fine. What next?". 

"I want you to focus on my energy, and close your eyes... Don't focus on anything else. I will power up, just the tiniest amount. And you need to focus on that. Once you tap onto it, just imagine yourself near it. Then you will come to me in the blink of an eye", Cell explained. 

"Is it _really_ that simple?". 

"You have to focus _hard_ ". 

Okasha was sceptical, but did what he said anyway. Closed her eyes, and relied on her spiritual training. 

She breathed in heavily, focusing harder than she ever had before. Really trying to feel a pull- a spark. The forest was so alive with so many forces, so at first, it was hard to pinpoint Cell. 

However, he finally powered up, _just_ enough, that one bit, to the point Okasha could finally feel him. He tensed, was no longer relaxed, and let his power be amped up by just the smallest fraction. 

"Oh! Oh, I feel something!", she called, actually getting excited. 

"Looks like you have a natural ability to feel energy... that's good. This will be easy then", Cell began to smile, getting hyped for what was to come. 

It was horrible, though. Cell's energy. It wasn't just powerful, it was _potent_. Disgusting, like a bad smell. It was thick, and oozing, and _evil_. An energy that just screamed to keep away. 

"It's... it's too much. It's like my whole body and soul is telling me to keep back. Warning me not to go to you. Your energy... it's just _vile_!", Okasha gagged, almost vomiting. 

" _Ooohh_. You're not just feeling my power... you're feeling my _soul_. I know I said I didn't have one, but that was a joke. Hmmm... what an _interesting_ development. I like your instincts. It means your senses are very high and reliable... You're better than I ever expected!". 

"Yeah, yeah, that's all good and all, but how the fuck do I come to you now?! Your soul is so fucking disgusting, I feel myself being pulled _away_ from you, not towards!", Okasha cried. 

"Try and separate them. See them as two different things. My soul and my power are not the same. They are different entities. You need to channel your focus to just my energy", Cell began. 

"It might take some getting used to. They're jumbled right now because you've never done it before. You need to know the difference... I'm afraid you must do that yourself. Feel strength... feel the good stuff... not the heinousness of my heart", Cell explained. 

"Oh... so you actually have a heart? That's surprising", Okasha chuckled. 

"Focus!", he yelled, proving himself to be a good teacher, but an incredibly stern one. 

"Ah! O-Okay, okay!", Okasha got back into her frame of mind, and focused even harder. 

There was power... and then there was evil. Just because you were powerful, didn't make you a bad person. Okasha had to remember that. 

Cell wasn't evil because he was strong. Or strong because he was evil. That knowledge was vital, and she began to be able to feel the difference. 

He had been right. They were separate, and Okasha could start to notice. In her mind, she could feel them tearing apart. There was one essence, and another. And one was hard to bear... the other, was quite incredible. 

She had to focus on what was incredible, because she knew that just couldn't be his soul. 

Now focused on just the one, ignoring the other, she imagined going towards it.

For a brief moment, Okasha felt as light as a feather, like she was floating on air, before her feet touched the ground, within a fraction of a second. Something compelled her to open her eyes, and Cell's chest was directly in front of her. 

"Eeek!", Okasha squealed at the suddenness of him being in her face, and she fell backwards onto her arse. 

She looked up, to see Cell looking down at her, with a very surprised expression. She looked behind her, to see her bag at the other end of the forest. That proved she had been the one who had moved. Cell had not come to her, as she had suspected. But she, had gone to him. 

"You did it!", Cell suddenly gasped, an impressed beam on his face. 

"I... I did! I teleported!", she gleefully cheered, getting up swiftly from the floor, feeling immensely proud with herself. 

"Fast learner... Once you get a better handle on it, you won't have to focus too hard, and you won't have to close your eyes", Cell began. 

"It'll only be hard to track things that are light years away, and with very low power levels". 

"Seems like I can go literally anywhere if I try hard enough!", Okasha smiled. 

"Yes. To other planets and solar systems...", he added. 

"Wow! I had no idea such a simple move could have such power!", she gasped. 

"You will learn that with _many_ of the things I teach you". 

"So... what next?", Okasha asked. 

"Let's try that one more time so you can get the hang of it more. If you do it just as well, we can move on. But I'll make it a little harder this time", Cell stated. 

He then proceeded to fly quite high up into the air. But he also shot off somewhere else. 

Okasha didn't know where- she couldn't see him. But she could indeed, hear him. 

"Try and find me!", he shouted. 

"What is this, hide and seek?!", she called back, but Cell did not answer. 

"Oh, shit, sorry. If you're shouting back, I can't hear you. I can propel my voice from very far distances- all around the world, if I choose. I am far away so I won't be able to hear you if you're trying to contact me". 

" _Fucking show off_ ", Okasha cursed to herself, hating how Cell had one more trick up his sleeve, after another, that could potentially throw her off in the long run, or just vastly irritate her. 

But she did as he asked. Put two fingers to her forehead, and focused on his energy. Staying away from the vileness of his soul, and only putting her attention on his power. 

It seemed, she had that mastered, and could feel him instantly. She could tell he was further away, too, and by how far. He'd shot off for _miles_. 

However, that wasn't a problem for her. Once she had a lock on him, she went to him in a flash, with no issue at all, surprising Cell when she popped in front of him again. 

" _My, my_... you're a _phenomenal_ learner. Were you in the tops of your classes in school?", he asked her. 

"Uhhh... from time to time. Why, are _you_ impressed now?", Okasha asked, being smug, but also surprised with his praise, which confused her. 

"Somewhat... yes. I knew you were bright from the moment I met you, but I had no idea you'd have such a natural gift for this sort of thing. If you can master that quickly, I doubt you'll have much issue learning other things with ease", he told her. 

"Uhhh... t-thanks...?", Okasha cocked her eyebrow in confusion, shocked by how much Cell was actually being _nice_ to her. 

"What? What's wrong?", he noticed her hesitation in her thanks. 

"I just... your compliments are weird to me". 

"What? What sort of master would I be, if I didn't praise you when you did something right?". 

"Urgh, don't _ever_ ask me to call you master...", Okasha gagged, at both meanings. 

"I won't... but be assured, if you disappoint me... there will be punishments", Cell spoke harshly. 

"A-Alright...", Okasha mumbled, hating herself for not knowing better that he wouldn't stay nice for long. 

"But tell me... I am curious. You're human and yet, pick up on things like energy detecting so easily... How do you do it? Do you have some kind of secret?", he asked. 

"Uh... I think so. Why?". 

"Just wondering", he lied. 

"It's actually a spiritual thing. Due to who I am and my traditions, I have always been a heavily spiritual person. It's probably why I can sense soul energy too. I sense your spirit, which can be both. I can sense the energy of many things, not just you. The plants, the weather, all the animals. Even the tiniest of creatures, like ants. Everything connects". 

"Oh... so maybe if you tapped into _that_ more, you could become stronger...", Cell suggested with an evil grin. 

"I _knew it_! You _did_ have an ulterior motive for asking me!", Okasha pointed at him harshly. 

"You caught me", he held his hands up. 

"All I am trying to do is learn more about you- learn as much as I can, so I have ways to help you improve more... isn't that what you want?". 

"Not really... my spirituality isn't a _weapon_. It's a peaceful thing that doesn't make me _fight_ better, trust me", Okasha scolded him. 

"Have you tried?". 

"Do you _honestly_ think I've tried to make myself more powerful in battle, with my faith...?", Okasha looked at him with disgust and disappointment, thinking he should know better. 

"Fuck sake, I keep forgetting about your whole vile pacifism thing. I can't understand how any sane person _wouldn't_ believe in fighting in _some_ way", Cell scoffed. 

"The only kind of fighting I believe in is defence. Our army, against things like terrorists. When the army went up against you, _regardless_ of their success, I believe that was the right thing to do. But tournaments... violence... I am _totally_ against. My spirituality helps me be peaceful", Okasha informed him. 

"Urrrghhhhh. Your love for the world and peaceful, spiritual, _shit_... just makes me want to _vomit_ ", Cell's face scrunched up in disgust. 

"I'm just... saying. Don't _ever_ make me try to use my faith to make me a more violent force. You can't do that", Okasha pouted. 

"Fine... I won't. But I will find a way... Look at you. All the way up here with me. You're making strides already...", Cell smiled. 

Okasha looked behind herself, to see that she was up in the clouds. She looked down, to see the castle was just a tiny dot in the distance. 

"We're fucking miles away... And you got here within a matter of seconds... Did you teleport here too?". 

"No. That was just my amazing speed. If you're amazed by that, you too could become just as fast...", Cell tried to persuade her, even more. 

"You.... really think so?". 

" _Yes_ , Okasha... You could become so fast. You could fly anywhere. Go anywhere you like. Fly incredibly high... You won't run out of energy fast at all, and everything will be _effortless_ ", he went on. 

"And let me guess... become super powerful?". 

"... That too". 

"Your persuasion methods are trash. I know what you really want, you can't trick me into thinking it's my desire as well as yours", Okasha said. 

"Hmmm... you see straight through me. Well done. You are really clever. I mean, it wasn't hard to figure out. That was more of a test than anything. I _do_ want you to want it, just as much as me. But I know that won't ever happen...", Cell admitted, with a disappointed smile. 

"Yeah... I'm only doing this because you _threatened_ me", Okasha spat. 

"Indeed... and that threat still stands. But don't you want to... kill me, Okasha? Don't you want to save the world...?", Cell smiled smugly once more- that same, vile, shit-eating grin. 

"I do- and that's the _only_ reason why I have accepted this as my fate- my destiny. It's the only reason I am so accepting of it. Everything happens for a reason- I am here because I am destined to stop you!". 

"Oh... really now...? That's it... that's the fight I want from you... Indeed, it _is_ your destiny... my dear...", Cell agreed. 

"I thought I told you... not to call me dear...?", Okasha asked, anger bubbling up within her. 

"I know. And I will talk to you how I want. Are you mad... _my dear_?", Cell asked, hoping anger would fuel her fight, and determination. 

"Actually... _yes_. What are you going to teach me next...?", Okasha asked, playing along, smiling smugly back to him. 

Cell smiled, his dimples deep, and intense. His eyes narrowed, the pink hue of them, almost becoming red. 

His deep, passionate desire for fighting, took a hold of his heart, and he could barely contain his excitement. 

All he wanted to do was _punch_ her. 

The way she was looking at him, and the way she spoke, made it look like she was just _asking_ for it. But he restrained himself... he didn't want to go that far, _yet_. 

But he _adored_ her new found determination, and confidence. He had managed to make her hate him _so much_ , that she was putting her pacifism aside, for the sake of the world. 

He couldn't be prouder of himself, as his heart rate and breathing pace sped up at the idea of how earth-shattering their fight would be, once Okasha was fully trained... 

"How about, we test your flying limits...?", he suggested. 

"Sounds good...", she accepted. 

"I have a feeling, Okasha... within time... this will be _fun_ ". 


	6. A Monster's Tale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again. Here is basically my understanding of Cell's timeline- showing off my knowledge once again. I am sorry if some of it isn't accurate. DBZ was very vague on how many years had passed when it came to certain things, etc. But I did my best to piece it all together, and even give Cell an age!

Okasha fell from the sky, like a fallen angel, at top speeds, plummeting towards the ground. She hit the dirt with a huge thud, causing the floor to shatter around her. 

After the dust had settled, she groaned, coming back from unconsciousness, holding her head in her hands as throbbing pain coursed through her skull. 

Her hair was messy, skin was scratched, clothes slightly torn, her lip was bust, and her ears were bleeding. 

" _Oooohh_. My bad", Cell half-assed apologised, as he landed next to her, crossing his arms and hissing, at seeing her in such a state. 

"I _might_ have gone a little overboard...", he spoke. 

"Urgh... you _think_?!", Okasha spat, struggling and shaking as she got back onto her feet. 

It was all going so well, until Cell had suddenly, out of nowhere, _lost it_. 

Her instant transmission was perfect. She had broken totally new ground with her flying skills. She had, admittedly, pushed _herself_ on that one. Wanting to just go higher and higher, as the thrill and adrenaline had been too much. Her bleeding ears, were her own fault. 

But she'd gotten there... and she had been doing _very_ well. But seeing her improve so well, had Cell's fists twitching, and he had wondered, how well she could take a punch. 

He had done it with her consent. He had asked her if she wanted to know how well she would fair against a punch. A punch, with barely any effort. 

Although she had been wary, she had accepted, thinking she could take a punch that didn't have much power in it. But Okasha was wrong, and Cell had punched her a little _too_ hard in the jaw, that had sent her falling to Earth. 

"You asked for it", Cell told her. 

"That certainly _did_ have effort in it, you liar!", she spat back at him. 

"Uhhh... maybe a bit, but not much", he added. 

"I... I can barely feel my bones!". 

"Urhhhh... _sorry_. I got trigger-happy. I'm just too excited to fight you. But it looks like we're nowhere _near_ ready yet", Cell scrunched up his face, as he could almost feel the pain she was feeling by just looking at her.

" _No shit_!". 

Okasha's energy sensing was perfect. She was a natural. Also, a fast learner, and could learn well. She was a gifted flyer, and had learnt to go higher than ever before. Her speed, had improved also. All that, in just one training session... 

But it appeared, that she was _not_ a gifted fighter, and that it was her overall strength that needed the most work. 

"Can you walk?", Cell asked her. 

"U-Uh... I-I don't know...", Okasha stammered, her legs feeling like jelly- her whole body, so weak, fragile, like paper. 

She took literally just one step, and fell to the floor again, kicking up dust. Cell sighed as he watched her go down, and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

"Looks like I'm going to be waiting for my next big fight, for even _longer_ than I expected...". 

"What _did_ you... expect...? I-I told you that I'm n-nothing compared to you. Even with you saying, I c-could become better... you should have k-known it'd take time...", Okasha stuttered, finding it hard to speak. 

She had been so very pumped at the beginning of all of this. Cell may have threatened her to get what he wanted, but she had finally found some determination. 

Their hate for one another, was fuel, and it had given Okasha some serious confidence. She wanted nothing more than to fulfil her destiny, and save the world. 

But after that punch... she could feel her amazing vision of becoming a hero, fading away into the dark... 

"Yes. You are _so_ lucky, I'm a patient person. Come on... training is done with, for today. You need some rest. I need to consider human limits", Cell spoke with disgust, not wanting to care for her... but he knew he must. 

"That's... _nice_...", Okasha said sarcastically, but in-between heavy breaths, clearly exhausted. 

"Ohhh, for fuck sake... what have I got myself into...?", Cell mumbled to himself. 

He went to where she was laid, and hauled Okasha over his shoulder again, but as gently as he could. 

"What do you need?", he asked. 

"A wash... a nap... and food... Not necessarily in that order", she replied. 

"I shall feed you first", Cell complied, and took her back into the castle, and into the kitchen. 

Seriously... all this, so he could get a decent fight? What was he doing? Had he gone mad? Why did he torture himself...?

\-----

It seemed Cell had to become a baby sitter, for the times between training sessions, to help Okasha recover, so she could always be the best she could be, and at full strength. 

It wasn't something he was happy with, but it seemed he was indeed, _that_ desperate for a fight. He would do anything she wanted (almost anything), if it meant one day, she could finally match up to him. 

But after their first session, Okasha seemed to be quite out of it, and in deep need of care. He took her into the kitchen, and she was spouting random bollocks all the way there. 

"Ceeeelll...?", she asked. 

"Uhm... yes?", he replied. 

"How old are you?". 

"24... why?". 

"J-Just wondering. T-That's pretty old for a cicada...", she mumbled. 

"Well, I'm not _just_ cicada, am I? I have a very mixed DNA". 

"Oh, interesting... I-If you're 24, why did you choose to destroy the world _now_? W-What part of your life was _so bad_ that you decided to follow that career...?", she asked. 

" _Urgghh_. I will explain everything once you're a little more _aware_ ", he told her. 

"O-Okay...". 

Cell's head hurt. Did this always happen when she had taken a beating? When she was half passed out? Fuck, what would she be like _drunk_?!

Would he even be around when something like that happened? Probably, thinking about it. He was a part of her life now, and she was a part of his. He still didn't trust her not to run off, so he needed to guard her. 

And he wouldn't let her get into any harm either- he needed her very much alive, so he could kill her himself, in glorious battle. 

But for that to happen, he had to watch her, every waking hour. Be there, for every moment of her life now, to make sure she was always there, okay, and healthy. He'd have to make sure she was taking care of herself, because he didn't want ill health to kill her or make her weak. 

'Urgh... I can't _believe_ I have to do that... She said I'd make a terrible father, but right now, I'm being forced into the role!', he thought to himself. 

He was honestly wondering if he should bother. Blowing up the planet and finding someone else sounded like a good idea. Training someone... having to take care of them... it _really_ wasn't his thing. 

It was like having a pet. They were bound to be hard to train, and would occasionally be disobedient on purpose to piss you off. Not to mention the mess you'd have to clean up. Metaphorically with Okasha, but still. 

However, as he placed her down on the soft cushions of the large sofa that was in the kitchen (because for some reason, apparently, rich people had sofas in their kitchens), and looked at her... he felt something, that told him... it would all be worth it in the end. 

He did not do as she asked, and got her food. But instead, got a cloth with warm water, and cleaned up her wounds first. Cleaning the dirt off her body, and making sure her wounds wouldn't get infected. He made her drink some water, and slowly, she came back into full consciousness. 

"Urghhh... where am I...?", she asked him. 

"The kitchen. I cleaned you up, you're welcome. What do you want to eat?". 

"O-Oh... thank you", Okasha stammered, shocked by his odd generosity, not knowing he actually cared for her well-being... 

"Wait, the kitchen?! This is _huge_!", she gasped, looking around at all the food storage and counters. 

"Yes. I am guessing whoever once lived here needed a lot of food, and had lots of staff. I like the space honestly". 

"Me too! I hate not having space to cook. This is _beautiful_ ", Okasha finally stood up, to admire it. 

"Hey, sit down, you could hurt yourself!". 

"Uh... since when did you fucking care?!". 

"I don't... but, if you are ever hurt and do not recover properly, there will be longer gaps between our training sessions. I _really_ don't want that happening...", Cell snarled at her. 

"Tch, of course... And, about the food, I'll make it myself thanks, I'm _fine_ ", Okasha told him. 

"No, you're not- you were half unconscious, rambling on about random shit you probably don't remember". 

"Actually, I do remember. I asked your age, and you told me you would explain more about yourself when I was better", she shot him down, surprising him. 

"Oh... well... I didn't think you would...". 

"You underestimate my memory- that's something you need to learn. I don't forget _anything_ ", she told him, half lying as to not overshare, walking up to her bag that Cell hadn't forgotten either. 

She first brushed her hair, because she couldn't stand it being all knotted and tangled. Then pulled out a few snacks. 

"I... I could actually cook for you, if you wanted... You need a good diet- chocolate bars aren't good for you", Cell stated. 

"Let me guess. You want me to eat better to become stronger for when we fight...?", Okasha flashed him a hateful look. 

" _Obviously_ ". 

"Obviously...", she mimicked him quietly, rolling her eyes. 

"Go on then... I am quite famished after what we did. You even good at cooking? You even cooked before?", Okasha asked. 

"Actually yes. I do not need to eat often. I can go weeks without. Absorbing human biomass always tended to keep me going. But I have tried it out, and I am _okay_ at it...", Cell began. 

"At least I _think_ I am. No one's ever tried my cooking before besides me". 

"First time for everything. Just try not to poison me", Okasha giggled. 

" _Funny_. What do you even like to eat besides cereal and chocolate?". 

"Ramen", she replied. 

"Ramen...? Wow, you really _are_ Japanese", Cell mocked her. 

" _Racist_. Yes, ramen. With eggs and fish and green onions", she stated. 

"I... believe I can do that. Give me... 2 minutes, tops". 

"2 minutes?! It takes at _least_ -", Okasha began to tell Cell how long it typically took to make her favourite dish, but she forgot, about his amazing speed. 

Within the blink of an eye, Cell's image became blurred, as he dashed about the kitchen, preparing and making things, sometimes popping out if he didn't have the right ingredients. 

But within the time span he had said, a large bowel of very warm, and wonderful looking ramen, was in front of her. 

"I...I...!", Okasha stammered, completely stunned- she didn't know what to say. 

"Impressed _now_?", he asked, crossing his arms and giving her a cocky grin. 

"Not yet... still have to try it". 

She didn't waste any time. She got some chopsticks and began to devour it, not knowing how hungry she was until she had smelt it. 

She expected it to be foul, knowing Cell. She didn't really know him... but from what she'd seen, she expected him to have made it gross just to spite her or something. 

However, as she took her first mouthful, she had to inhale to keep herself from gasping, and spitting it all out, as she was _amazed_ by how good it actually was. 

Okasha swallowed, and gasped as it went down, staring at the bowl with astonishment- at a loss for words. 

"Well...?", he asked her, anticipating her response. 

Okasha didn't want to admit it was so good. Didn't want to boost his ego. But looking at her, Cell could tell she was holding back, not wanting to say what she really thought. 

"Just _tell me_. So that I know for future reference. I'll... _try_ not to get cocky, if you _did_ like it", Cell told her. 

"Hmmm... it... uhm... *Sigh*, I did... it was lovely. Just as nice as when I make it for myself", she admitted. 

"Ha! I knew it!", Cell laughed, not being able to help how much of an ego boost that was. 

Okasha just shot him a knife-cutting glare, and he shut up, knowing he promised that he would try to not act like an ass. 

While Okasha downed the rest of the meal, she decided she would call him out on what he said he would tell her earlier. 

"So... you keep alluding to these odd stories. Stuff about who you are, and your past. You finally going to tell me now?", she asked him. 

"Oh, so now you want to know about _my_ origins?". 

"Yes, please... if you wouldn't mind". 

Cell grumbled a soft hum, closing his eyes like he was reminiscing, as he crossed his arms even tighter over his chest. 

"Yes... I believe you are due an explanation to literally _everything_ ", he said. 

"Yeah because you keep going on about shit, and drop names, and I have _no idea_ what you're talking about". 

Cell gave one hard chuckle, opening his eyes, and said to her, "Well your wait has come to an end. It gives me the best opportunity to talk about myself...". 

"Ah, yes, as that's your _favourite_ activity, what with that huge _stick_ up your ass. And it's a _huge_ stick. Like a tree branch. No, a _log_ ". 

"I get the point!", Cell shouted. 

"Are you sure you want to hear it? It's a _very_ long story", Cell asked. 

"I'm sure- I have nothing but time, since we only trained for 2 hours- not 3". 

Cell gave a hum off approval, before clearing his throat, quite excited to tell her the amazing story of how he came to exist. 

"This story begins, as many often do. With a young girl, shooting a little boy in the face...". 

Cell started off by telling Okasha all the events that had happened, before he came along. All about the members of the Z-fighters, and how they met. The Saiyan saga, and all about Frieza, too. (Basically, the whole of Dragon Ball, up to the end of the Garlic Junior saga). 

"But this is where my creator, Dr.Gero, comes in", Cell stated. 

"Oh yeah, _him_. I heard he was behind this", Okasha spoke, _fascinated_ by the whole story already. 

"The thing was... he had been a scientist in the Red Ribbon army. He wasn't there when Goku attacked their base... _but_... he had a son that _was_ ". 

"No way!", Okasha gasped. 

"Yes- and you can probably guess what happened...". 

"Are you telling me his son got killed?!". 

"Indeed! If Dr.Gero wasn't crazy, mad, and power hungry already... he had just lost his son... and he was then _desperate_ for revenge", Cell told her. 

" _Oooohhh_! So, you're a revenge weapon?!", Okasha gasped in awe. 

"Half and half. Before I carry on... I must ask. What do you know about time travel?", Cell questioned her. 

"Uhhh... not much. Only watched TV shows with it in like Dr.Who... sooo...", she replied. 

"Well it isn't anything like what you'd expect. You see... I am actually from the _future_ ". 

"Huh?! Is that why you stated how we can time travel...?". 

"Yes, indeed. The reason why I said I don't have the means right now, is because the time machine is very old and broke now- pretty much beyond repair", Cell told her. 

"Huh, with what you told me about that Bulma girl, maybe _she_ could...", Okasha suggested. 

"Beyond the point. I am from 16 years in the future. Back then, Dr.Gero's first plan was to create androids to destroy the world, and kill Goku. He created 15 of them, up until he got the next 5 _just right_ ", Cell explained. 

"He had a hobby creating robots?". 

"Androids. He took humans and experimented on them, and putting robot parts in them", he told her. 

"Wait... if they're part robot, part human... doesn't that make them _cyborgs_ , not androids...?", Okasha asked a very good question. 

"U-Uh... uhhh... I... actually wondered that myself, but I never questioned it...". 

"Why didn't you ask him yourself?". 

"I'm getting to that!", Cell yelled. 

"Okay, okay...", Okasha shied away, not wanting to interrupt his amazing story- that was way better than she was expecting. 

"He created Androids 16, 17, and 18. 16, a model off his dead son. 19 was Gero's bodyguard... and 20, was Gero _himself_ ". 

"He turned himself into a fucking android?! H-How?! Why?!". 

"I still don't know that to this day. But you see... 17 and 18... were the _most important_ of them all... Because without them, I wouldn't be like this...", Cell began to get onto the most important part of the story. 

"You see, when it comes to time travel, it's rather... _tricky_. In my timeline, the androids known as 17 and 18 were let loose, after 17 killed Gero. That's why I can't ask him anything- he's dead. And Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta's son, went back in time to warn everyone about them, so they could stop them...".

"I see... Oh, this is getting really cool and intense now!", Okasha squealed. 

"Indeed... but in him doing so, he didn't _actually_ go back into _his_ time, precisely...", Cell told her. 

"Wait... what do you mean?", Okasha asked, practically on the edge of her seat, if she had one. 

"He actually created an alternate timeline, so not _everything_ was the same... Because in his timeline, only 17 and 18 existed. 16, 19 and 20 did not. And the 18 and 17 had been rampaging the Earth for 20 years...". 

"Soo... multiverse theory?", Okasha asked. 

"Exactly!". 

" _Oh, my, god_ , this is _revolutionary_! When you go back in time, you're not going back in time to _your_ timeline, but a parallel universe of sorts!", Okasha squealed. 

"Indeed! Clever girl. You've caught onto this quite fast- I'm impressed", Cell praised her. 

"What happened next?!", Okasha asked, very earnest. 

"Okay. That's the time travel bit over and done with. I came from _one_ future Trunks' timeline. Because I, was Gero's very _last_ resort. I was his _ultimate_ creation, that he'd been working on for _years_. Just before 17 and 18 had escaped, I was finally born- or, created. I just had to grow", Cell explained. 

"How did he make you?". 

"Simple. Over all the years after his son died, Dr.Gero spent his time following Goku, his battles, and his friends, to gather information... and DNA", he went on. 

"DNA... as in cells?!". 

"Yes! I am made up of the cells from Frieza, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, King Cold, Tien, and Krillin. Collected over a large span on time. Add in the cicada DNA, and I was cultivated into a tiny organism, in Gero's underground lab, in a tank. I just needed time". 

" _Woooaaahhh_. So Gero, _literally_ made you to be perfect, and that's why you see yourself as such?". 

"Hmmm, yes. Gero may be dead, and the Androids may have gone on a rampage... but for 16 years, I was in my tank, and the information was pooled into my head by his computer. Gero's voice, talking to me every day, telling me who I was, and what my destiny was to be when I was finally done growing...". 

"So... you're a murderous monster because someone _else_ told you to be...?", Okasha asked, stunned. 

"I guess you could say that". 

"You're... literally just... playing out someone else's desires! You're your own person you know, you don't have to listen to him!", she yelled. 

"I'm not finished!", Cell shut her up. 

Okasha hissed, and continued listening, but was _furious_. What she knew about Cell had been flipped on its head. It turns out, the reason why he was the way he was... wasn't even his fault!

"16 years later, after he had told me what I needed to do, I had grown to my limits, and burst out of my tank. But I was still... incomplete. Imperfect... Just a little lava", he went on. 

"Oh yeah? Literally, you had to go through cicada life stages?". 

"In a way. I burrowed underground for 4 years, and brewed. I surfaced, 20 years after my creation, but 16 years after my first burrowing, and burst out of my shell, now humanoid, intelligent, and able to speak. But still, 2 vital pieces were missing...", Cell explained. 

"2...? Uh, y-you mean, Android 17 and 18?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Mhm, you catch on quite quickly. However... it had been very long since they had escaped... and Trunks, by that point, gained an upper hand, in finally achieving Super Saiyan. 17, and 18... were gone", Cell spoke in a melancholy tone. 

" _Shit_. Trunks had finally killed them after all that time?". 

"Yes... and without them, I could _never_ become complete. If I had just been born, a little earlier... I'd have had a chance. I was just moping around, absorbing humans, in my imperfect form... unable to achieve what I craved the most! However... I soon formed a plan. I tracked Trunks down, just before he was about go back in time, to tell everyone of his achievements...". 

"You _didn't!_ ", Okasha slapped her hand over her mouth. 

"I _did_! I killed him, and stole his time machine. I came back to this timeline, in the process. I couldn't quite fit in it, so I shrunk back down to my lava form to get inside. I travelled back to 4 years ago in this timeline, burrowed again, brewing for another 4 years, and there I was". 

"So, if you're here in this timeline from another... won't there be another you from this timeline, in 20 years?", Okasha asked. 

"Good question. Probably. If the others hadn't blown up Gero's lab already. And I doubt the planet will last that long with me here anyway. There can only ever be one...", Cell stated. 

"Okay... glad there won't ever be 2 of you", Okasha sighed with relief. 

"Or 3. The Trunks I mentioned was from _another_ timeline. I believe there's 3 in total". 

"Oh, for fuck sake!". 

"Again, I doubt we'll ever see another one of me. But, moving on. I had finally arrived here, and began absorbing human after human. I was the catastrophe in Ginger and Nikki Town. After that, I found the Androids...", Cell continued. 

"So... you had to absorb _them_ , too?". 

"Yup". 

"How do you absorb _androids_?!", she asked. 

"I will show you", Cell spoke, before standing back a bit. 

Okasha was quite confused for a moment, before the stinger from the back of his body shot right to her neck, to reveal he had a tail. 

"WOAH!", she shouted. 

"Ahaha... I had this all the time before. In my perfect form, I can hide it. But use it when absolutely necessary. The tip of my tail would stab into you... and drink you...", he told her, holding the tip dangerously close to her throat. 

It dragged to her adams apple, in a threatening manner, like a warning... and she had to admit, that it was indeed, quite scary... 

" _But_... with Androids... I cannot do that. I have to... swallow them _whole_ ", Cell said, and flexed his tail, to the point the entire thing expanded. 

It became a gaping tube, that looked like it could swallow a person whole. Like a massive, second mouth. 

" _Holy fuck_! You meant it _literally_!", Okasha gasped, peering down the hole and nearly gagging. 

"Urgh! I-I can't even _imagine_ how unpleasant that would be... I'd rather be absorbed the first way!". 

"Hahahaha! Since you're human, you would be. But, with 17 and 18, that's the way I was designed to take them". 

"Ew, don't say, _take them_. That sounds dirty. It's bad enough you're _absorbing them into your arse_ , basically _sucking them up_!", Okasha gagged. 

"Jesus, fuck off with your innuendos! I am not designed for _that_!". 

"I know, but still- _gross_ ". 

"Tch, to you, _maybe_. But with this organ, I managed to obtain my missing pieces. Absorbing 17 made me semi-perfect, and absorbing 18... made me, what you see before your eyes, right now...", Cell ended off. 

"O...kay...?", Okasha cringed, finding the whole story absurd... but not unbelievable. 

Cell then went on to explain everything that happened afterwards. He explained all the missing pieces, and answered all of Okasha's questions that she was still confused about. 

He left no stone unturned, explaining everything that also happened after the cameras stopped rolling at The Cell Games. 

His killing of everyone who stood in his way, conquering the planet, and even snatching all the Dragon Balls, (which he told Okasha about before he began his story). 

"So how do you know the parts you weren't there for?", Okasha asked her final question. 

"Tch, have you not been paying attention _at all_?! Gero put the information in my head when I was growing in the tank". 

"But how did _he_ know to be able to tell you?". 

"I believe he did a _lot_ of research. When you're hell bent on revenge and destruction, you dedicate _everything_ to it".

"Well, like father like son...", Okasha hissed in disgust. 

"Yes... with him gone, I was the _only one_ who could fulfil his dreams". 

"Ha, and if not, 16 would have, and then build a bird sanctuary. The world's biggest aviary". 

"Mock me if you wish... but I _did it_. Many people questioned me if I was even perfect at all. But take a look... I have _proved it_ ", Cell announced, feeling so very proud of himself, relishing over his victory once he had told her his tale. 

Okasha just sighed, and did not say anything else. He really _wasn't_ perfect... by any means. He was just a lost creature, that had been ordered about since birth, creating a monster who didn't know any different because of that. 

In a way, Okasha felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault- it was Gero's. He had the desire for killing, and power, because of Gero's same desire. His hate for Goku and deep want for revenge, only making the whole thing worse. 

The world could be cruel, sometimes... 

However, Okasha soon had an idea. A light bulb lit above her head, as she remembered one vital component of the story. 

"These... Dragon Balls. You said they can grant _any_ wish...?", she asked him, curiously. 

"Almost any... _Why_?". 

"You said they can bring people back from the dead... You're _certain_ of this?". 

"If not, Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta wouldn't be around. Nor Dende, or Tien, Yamcha...". 

"Okay, okay, I get the point... Hmm... can I... see them?", Okasha asked. 

"I... I guess. But why do you want to see them...? Do you have a wish in mind?", Cell asked. 

"No, no. I just want to see what they look like, that's all", Okasha lied. 

However, Cell could tell she had a different motive. He caught on pretty fast to what she wanted. He knew... that she wanted to use them to either defeat him, or undo what he had done. 

He chuckled, and said, " _Sure_. I'll show you...". 

But his intentions, were to just show her, that she would _never, ever_ obtain them. 

"Follow me...". 


	7. Prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have much to say this time besides, thank you all! So happy people actually read and like my stuff. My life has become better because of this. <3

Cell led Okasha to the basement. He had a very large, special room that he kept the Dragon Balls in. It was big, and secretive- a vault. 

Originally, it had been a very normal one, with a massive metal container. But Cell believed that hadn't been the best material or containment for something so valuable. So, he'd vamped it up a bit more, for his own preference. 

Okasha was wondering the whole time, what they'd look like. And also, trying to form a plan in her head, so she could get her hands on them. 

However, as soon as Cell opened the door, to reveal the containment, all of her hope dropped. 

"W-What... are you keeping them in...?", she asked, running up to the see-through material.

"The hardest, toughest stuff in the world. It's even difficult for _me_ to get into", he began. 

Okasha placed her hands against what seemed to be glass, but very obviously wasn't, due to how thick it was. 

Inside, on a podium, on a small red pillow, were 7 orange orbs, each with a number of red stars on. 

"So, if I can't get into it easily, and I'm the strongest thing on the planet... nobody else stands a _chance_ at acquiring them", Cell told her. 

He smirked evilly, at seeing her face drop in the reflection. 

The whole room was so white, it was blinding. The material hadn't originally been see-through. But he needed to make sure they were there at all times, so carved it a little. The only colour in the room, were the glistening Dragon Balls, almost begging to be used. 

"Y-You say that... but... would it be okay if I gave it a go?", Okasha asked. 

"To punch through it? Sure... go ahead", he decided to humour her. 

Okasha had no doubt that Cell was being honest with her. He wouldn't lie to her- not now, after their first training session. 

But still, if she could power up to full strength, and see how strong it was after punching it, then maybe she could get a sense of how hard she needed to punch it, to be able to smash through it. 

So, Okasha did just that, powering up fully, making the room glow green. And punched the surface, as hard as she possibly could... and she didn't even make a dint. Instead, grabbing her fist in pain, and rubbing it tenderly. 

_"OW_!", she cried, powering down. 

"Told you", Cell snickered. 

"Wait... hold on... there's no door. How the hell did you get them in, and how the hell are you meant to get them out?", she asked a good question. 

"I built the containment around it, because... I can do that. As for the door, it's not needed. No one's ever getting in but me". 

"But you said not even you can get through it!". 

"I said it would be _difficult_. I can still manage if I get desperate. Give me an hour... uh no, make that half an hour. And I'll be in", he told her. 

"Urgh, you think of everything!". 

"I do... I only brought you down here to show you that you can _never_ get them", he smiled evilly at her, tormenting. 

"Huh? W-Why did you think I'd want them in the first place?", she asked him nervously. 

"It's pretty obvious that you wanted to use them to undo what I've done, even asking if they can bring people back to life. Don't try to hide it", Cell scowled at her and crossed his arms, angrily. 

"N-No I didn't!", she lied, but once she saw Cell cock his eyebrow ridge, she knew there was no denying it. 

"I... I might have thought it was possible, but there wasn't ever a guarantee. I knew I couldn't get them, but... a girl can hope", she shrugged. 

"Ahahaha!", Cell laughed loudly, mocking her. 

"Oh... you can. But, look at the chances, Okasha...", he spoke to her, coming closer to her, and getting in her face. 

Whispering, "It's... _impossible_ ". 

"I _hate_ you", she spat. 

"Oh, I know!", he laughed. 

"I just wanted to let you know, that all your hopes and dreams cannot ever come true. That the world, and everything in it, belongs to me. That what I have done, can _never_ be reversed. I need you to know it's a lost cause... and see the hope you have, _shatter_. And I can see... I have achieved that", he smirked, relishing the broken look on Okasha's face. 

"You... You really are _the worst_!", Okasha yelled, almost on the brink of crying. 

"No... I'm the _best_. Take one last look, my dear... at what you can never obtain". 

Although Cell was saying it to vex and upset her more, Okasha still did it. She looked at them, adoring the beautiful glow they had. He had said she would never have them... but now, she had something else to work towards. Another piece of motivation to train, and get stronger. 

" _Maybe_ ", she muttered to herself, as she pushed past Cell, and left the way she came. 

"Can I go home now then?", she asked. 

"Oh certainly, now I have done what I wanted to do. But I am still coming back with you", Cell stated. 

" _Again_? Are you going to like, watch me, _forever_?", she asked, the realisation dawning on her. 

"Yes, unless I learn to trust you, which I doubt _very much_ ". 

"So, if I'm not training with you, you'll be in my house, watching over me?!". 

"Mhm". 

Okasha took a deep intake of breath to calm herself down, but she couldn't. She promptly rolled her eyes in the air, turned around, and banged her head against the nearest wall. 

"Oh, what's the matter _now_? I thought that much had been made obvious to you!", Cell moaned. 

"It just dawned on me that I am your fucking _prisoner_!", Okasha yelled. 

"Hmmm... well, I'm not keeping you in a jail cell now, am I?". 

"METAPHORICAL!". 

"Now, now. No need to shout. I am still letting you have free rein, and only taking you out for a few hours in a day", Cell told her. 

"But you'll be there... either in my home, or close, every waking hour, of my life! While I'm cooking, eating, sleeping, showering, socialising, watching TV, getting dressed! Hell, you'll probably be there when I go shopping or whatever else, when I like my privacy!". 

"Well... yes, I need to make sure you do not escape", he said. 

"Even if I do _try_ , you'll find me, and catch me before I get far. I have no idea why you're so worried you'll lose me when it's impossible!", she stated. 

"It's not impossible. I can't risk it. I'd rather not put in effort. I want to conserve energy for our training sessions", he explained. 

Okasha placed her hands against her face, holding back tears. She didn't want to show weakness in front of him, but her heart was aching so badly. 

The monster who destroyed her home town, her friends, her _life_ , who had slaughtered billions, and was going to blow up the planet one day... was going to basically be her _roommate_! 

But no, it didn't feel like that. Roommates gave you space and privacy, and left you alone. Cell was her jailer... she was trapped with him... and would see his monstrous face, every day, until she killed him. _If_ she could. 

The realisation that the monster that had enslaved the planet, would always be near... _terrified_ her. She could cope with a few hours in the day... but the fact he would be watching her, all day, doing every little thing she always did, was _unbelievably_ disturbing, and uncomfortable to think about. 

If she thought her life was ruined before, that was nothing compared to this. 

"Are you seriously _crying_?", Cell asked. 

Okasha had been so lost in thought, she had broken concentration, and had actually allowed tears to fall. 

She wiped them away, feeling sick to her stomach that she had shown weakness. Especially in front of him. 

If he thought she was weak, he might not believe she was worth his time, and just kill her there and then. She might lose her chance to defeat him. 

"I... I didn't realise I was", she told him, knowing there was no point in lying about what he could clearly see. 

"You're pathetic", he spat at her. 

"And you're _stupid_ , because you haven't thought this through at all!". 

"I certainly _have_ , why would you say that?", he asked. 

"You know _nothing_ of humans. If you _seriously_ think I'll let you just take over my life, and invade my privacy, you've got another thing coming, pal". 

"Okasha, I said I won't invade your room- that's privacy". 

"No it's not, because the walls aren't fucking sound proof!", she yelled. 

"Why...? What does that matter...? What is so private, that you won't want me to hear you...? What if you're in trouble, you yell, and I won't hear you?", Cell asked. 

"I... I talk to myself", Okasha chose her words wisely- she obviously didn't want him to know she had a pet she talked to on a daily basis. 

Also, she liked to play music loudly- and some of the words were... _strange_. 

"Uhhhh... okay? Are you... hiding something from me?", he asked, getting suspicious. 

"NO! I... I also just hate, that even though I will be alone in my room... I will never be alone, _anywhere else_. You'll be close, at all times, haunting me. I can't do _anything_ alone anymore...", she explained. 

"Well I am afraid those are measures I just have to take. You'll have to live with it. Surely you've lived with people before". 

"Yeah- my parents! And they weren't there _all_ the time!". 

"Just get used to it...", Cell scowled, not giving her any other options. 

Okasha's head, just slumped, giving in, as she knew there was no way she was going to change his mind. A monster like him, always made their minds up, and never changed it. It was set in stone... and he was such a vile thing, he'd never co-operate, or even consider someone's feelings. 

"I... I just want to go home", she mumbled. 

"Certainly. Grab your things", he ordered of her, and waited. 

She did so, and stood near him, waiting for him to fling her over his shoulder. He did so, and Okasha just seemed to lose the will to care. There was no struggling against _this._ No fighting against the things that would happen outside of training. 

Cell left his castle, and flew into the air, knowing now how to get Okasha home, as he had the route memorised in his head. His memory, being quite photographic. 

The second Cell hit the ground, and put Okasha down, she stormed to her home, opened the door, sped upstairs to her room, and slammed the door, flopping onto her bed, and began to cry immediately. 

Another reason, she needed privacy in her home... she didn't want anyone to hear her do _that_. 

She hated crying in general. So, she despised people hearing, or seeing her do so. It did indeed, make her feel pathetic. 

What was crying going to do, anyway? It wasn't going to solve _any_ of her problems. But yet, when she felt sad, or defeated, or helpless... she couldn't stop herself. 

She had no control over it. No matter how hard she tried to suppress her tears, it wouldn't work. And she had no explanation for why. 

Okasha just tried to keep the noise down, muffling herself with her pillow, as she sobbed her eyes out. She cried for a long time, her head banging with pain. Losing energy, and losing the will to carry on with every second that went by. 

Until suddenly, everything went blank... 

\-----

A loud banging woke Okasha up suddenly. She had not realised she had passed out. But the voice from the other side of the door made her wish she hadn't woken up at all. 

"Hey! Are you in there?! Are you dead?!", Cell's voice called. 

"Urrghhhhh... No!", she called back. 

Okasha looked over to her clock. She had been asleep, for over 4 hours. That was quite the nap... she never tended to fall asleep for that long in the day. Was she seriously that depressed...? 

"The fuck happened?", Cell asked. 

"I've been asleep, you asshole, now leave me alone!". 

"... Okay. But come down soon, you need to eat". 

"Bitch, don't tell me what to do!", Okasha shouted back, and luckily, she didn't get a reply. 

At least, he was _sort of_ listening to her. However, he was right. Okasha did indeed feel quite hungry. She tended to eat lots, and that bowl of ramen had gone down now. She craved something else. 

Grumbling, she pulled herself up from her bed, and changed her clothes, and stumbled downstairs like a zombie. She was greeted by Cell, whom was going through her fridge. 

"Hello. What else do you like to eat?", he asked her. 

"I... I can cook for myself you know. I'm not an incapable child!". 

"Just answer the fucking question". 

"... Pancakes". 

"That's _so_ fucking unhealthy!". 

Okasha pouted, and screwed up her nose, before stating, "Cell... take _one good look_ at me... do you _honestly_ think I'm an unhealthy person?!". 

"I...uhm...". 

"If you're calling me fat-". 

"I'm not!", he yelled, before he could get accused of such. 

"Just... how the hell do you keep the calories in _pancakes_ off?", he asked. 

"Shit ton of exercise and a very high metabolism". 

"Oh... well, sure, I'll make you some, but not many!". 

"YOU, ARE, NOT, MY, DAD!", Okasha shouted, and pushed Cell out of the way, and got out the ingredients to make plenty. 

"Ooohh, I swear to Kami, if you are weak and heavy on our fighting day, because you eat too much crap...". 

And, _that_ was it. 

Down to the lack of privacy, his sass, being his prisoner, and making her cry, and depressed... the fact he was going to try and _control_ her, was just too much. 

Okasha turned around after she put the stuff on the counter, and slapped Cell, right in his jawline, creating a purple marking on his face. 

He just flinched slightly, and cringed. He then gasped a little, feeling the slapped skin, as his eyes widened, shocked she had actually _hurt_ him, without even powering up... 

"You can train me... you can fight me... you can watch me... but you _can't_ control my _fucking_ _life_!", she hissed at him, but was holding back the surprise that she'd made a mark. 

"You... that... that actually _stung_...", Cell stated. 

"Good! Next time you try and tell me what to do, my foot will go up your ass, and that does _more_ than sting". 

"I... I just want you to look after yourself...", he tried to justify himself. 

"Insults, and a controlling behaviour, isn't making sure I'm looking after myself! Trust me, I know the difference. I've seen it happen before. You're not the sort of guy to be nice about it. You just want me to do what you want, so that you will benefit. _Fuck, right, off_ ", Okasha told him, staring sinisterly into his eyes. 

Cell didn't know what compelled him... but he backed off. 

That look... her tone. She'd obviously had some sort of bad experience with such. He'd usually stand his ground, and tell her to do as she was told. But right now, he just knew that was a bad idea. 

For the first time ever, he decided it was the best choice, to listen to her instead. 

She was hurting, inside. He had hurt her so much already with what he was doing. But this one thing, seemed like it would be too much. 

"Fine...", he gave in, closing his eyes and crossing his arms, taking a heavy sigh to compose himself, and walked away from her, like she wanted. 

Okasha wiped away a stray tear, while he wasn't looking. And while she wasn't looking, he rubbed at his sore cheek, actually impressed with her... and yet, also felt _slightly_ bad. 

He didn't know why... but he felt slightly guilty for what he had just done. Okasha just got on with what she was doing, trying to compose herself, so that he wouldn't know the affect he had on her. 

Cell could see however, how much she was hurting. And he didn't like it, for some reason. He'd spent the past 4 hours, worrying. To the point he had to check on her. 

He had no idea why he worried, or cared... or why he cared about her eating habits. Or why he backed off, respecting her feelings for once. Or why he cared she was hurting _at all_. 

He actually felt rather terrible, but stayed silent, out of respect. 

But after a while, the silence was too much. For both of them. They both tried to speak up, at the same time. Saying 'so', in sync. 

"Uhhh...", Okasha stammered. 

"No, uh, you go first", Cell told her, wanting to be polite. 

"I was... just wondering...". 

But she went silent, like she was ashamed to be having, or trying, to have a conversation with him. 

"Wondering... what?". 

"N-Nothing, it doesn't matter. I'm awful at small talk". 

"And I'm awful at _talking_ , because I usually couldn't give a _shit_ , wasn't designed for such, and would rather be off, blowing things up. But, here I am. Just say whatever you want", he tried to convince her. 

"U-Uhm... alright. I was just wondering what you were doing for 4 hours, while I was asleep...".

'Don't say you were worrying, don't say you were worrying, _don't say you were worrying_ ', Cell thought to himself. 

"Wondering if you were dead", he manged to control his words, but didn't say what he wanted to, which was 'nothing'. 

"Pft, why?". 

"Because the injuries I caused earlier could have been fatal to a human. I may have patched you up, but your body could have given up in the long run", he explained. 

'Being dead doesn't sound so bad...', Okasha thought. 

"I am tougher than I look...", she told him. 

" _Clearly_. I feel like an idiot for worry-", he stopped himself mid-sentence, fucking up completely. 

"Wondering. For wondering", he corrected himself. 

"You... you were going to say worrying", she called him out. 

"No I wasn't". 

"Yes, you were". 

" _No, I wasn't_!", he spat, and Okasha flinched. 

That tone meant that he would not ever admit it, so it was pointless pushing the agenda. So, she let it go. 

" _Right_... I was just going to ask you, what you were going to ask, because you seemed to want to speak up too". 

"Hmmm... I... I don't know why, but I just got curious. You seem to hate so much how I have ruined your life. Before I came along... what was your life even like? It must not have been _that_ important...", Cell asked. 

"Uhh... I... well, it was cosy. Nice. Sweet. _Peaceful_ ", Okasha went on to explain. 

"Why are you even wondering?". 

Truth be told, Cell hadn't got a clue why he was asking. He couldn't care less about her life before he came to be. 

The Earth spun at a shitty rate, and nothing ever happened. He was sure he was the most exciting thing to happen to it for a while. He didn't give a shit about her life... 

"No idea. Just bored", he told her. 

"Huh... of course. It was just peaceful, and as you know, I like peace. I live for peace. Anyone who threatens it, is wrong. I was happy...", she stated. 

"Happy with what? Human lives are all so boring, and pathetic. What's to be happy with?", he asked. 

"I had friends! I had a decent job. I was going places. I was just getting over past trauma, and was ready to finally meet someone and settle down! Might not be something phenomenal to _you_ , but I had everything I always wanted, besides my mum and dad", she said. 

"How many friends? What did you do? What trauma? Settle down how?". 

"Quite a few- I only have like, 2 left, and if they die, I won't be stunned. I worked as a music technician, and wanted to be in a band of my own. I am an amateur musician. I am not willing to talk about my past, and I was willing to start going on dates to find my soulmate. Happy?". 

"Urgh, no. How drole. How boring. I ruined nothing", Cell said, being completely insensitive. 

"Urgh!", Okasha almost screamed, and threw a pot plate at his head. 

It smashed, but did no damage at all- not leaving a scratch. All it did was annoy him, as he flashed an evil glare at her. 

"Don't ask if you don't care!". 

"I was wondering why you cared about your life so much. I honestly can't understand it for the life of me". 

"That's because you're designed to be an emotionless _monster_!". 

There was a small pause, and some silence, for about 30 seconds, as the two of them just stared at one another, with deep rage in their eyes, before Cell was the one who finally spoke. 

"Yeah... you're right. I am not designed for this shit, and that's why I will never understand. I'm just going to shut up, and never ask again about anything. I don't know why I did in the first place...". 

After that, he just crossed his arms tightly and faced away from her, refusing to completely acknowledge her existence. 

Okasha didn't know if this relieved her, or completely infuriated her. Either way, she was very insulted by the whole thing. 

As she continued to make her pancakes in peace, she couldn't help but feel deep anger and disgust bubble up inside her. 

How the _fuck_ was she going to cope with this? She thought maybe she could. Try and have _some_ conversation. Not _all_ villains were assholes through and through. 

There were villains on TV, in film, and in comic, that were actually compelling, with good senses of humour. 

But Cell was a dry well, of nothing but hate, bile, and evil. Some villains were not 'evil', just misunderstood. But Cell was everything he said it was on the tin. 

She just finished making her pancakes, and left, because she didn't want to be around him for any longer than she needed to be. 

"Urgh, who does he think he is?!", she talked to Vincent in her room, while eating on her bed. 

"Wonders about my life, and then hates the fact I talk about it. What is he, bipolar?!". 

She knew Vincent wouldn't ever be able to talk back, but in a way, it was nice to have someone that _kind of_ listened. 

"He says he worries, but it's a selfish worrying. He only worries for my well-being so he can have the best fight possible", she ranted. 

"I am stupid for ever thinking we could maybe get along while it all went down. I am destined to beat him, but if he's gonna be my roommate, we should at least try to be on good terms!". 

Okasha could hear Vincent chirping, which comforted her. But at the same time, she was sad she had him, and no one else. 

Her other friends were overseas, doing other things. Trying to survive, like everyone else. 

She couldn't bother them, and even if she did tell them what was going on, they'd either not believe her, and wouldn't be able to help anyway. 

It was a bad idea to try and contact them... she could be putting them in danger. 

"I don't think we'll _ever_ be on good terms. He has me against my will. Forcing me to train with him. Will be watching me like a stalker every day. He is so vile too, and is so inconsiderate and insensitive. I knew he was bad, but... _this_ bad? I had no idea". 

"Urgh, he can probably hear me, with his 'perfect' hearing. Perfect my ass, he's the least perfect thing I have ever known in my life. He's meant to be modelled after a cicada.... _bullshit_!", she yelled. 

"How can anyone turn a cute, innocent, sweet creature, into what Cell is?! It just boggles my mind!". 

Okasha sighed, as she ate the last of her meal. She was totally done. She didn't want to do anything anymore. She couldn't stand being around Cell, and he'd be everywhere besides her bedroom. 

Okasha felt so trapped... 

She couldn't watch TV. Couldn't cook anymore. Couldn't do her music practice. Nothing she wanted to do, could be done, because of the monster in her living room. 

And the day was hardly even over. It was still early afternoon, despite that nap. She regretted getting up so early... now she had nothing to do but sit on her bed and maybe go on her laptop for a bit. 

Her life, had become literal Hell... 


	8. Hopelessness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This chapter contains verbal and mental abuse, serious depression, suicidal thoughts, and the beginning of a suicide attempt.

Cell gritted his teeth, and gripped the material of the sofa hard with his fists. His anger was totally unrivalled in that moment, as he could hear Okasha ranting about how awful he was to herself. 

He grumbled, trying to ignore her, even trying to cover up his ears. But his hearing was so superior, it didn't do jack shit. 

Every word that came out of her mouth, made him unbelievably mad- especially when she talked about how his perfection was nonsense. 

How dare she?! He was perfection incarnate; how could she not see that?! 

Every word... just made him rage, even more, as he tried to control himself from not blowing up her house, with her in it. 

It was expected that she would hate him, due to what he was and who he was. But the fact she had the balls to insult him in such a way, had him _fuming_. 

Not to mention... the fact that her words, also _hurt_. He had at least _tried_ to be nice. No, he hadn't been the best person, he could admit that. But he was nicer to her, than he had been to literally anyone else. 

Besides the whole wanting to shatter her hope thing, he had tried to be polite and hospitable, and try to accommodate her on her own terms. 

But what did he get in return? Fucking insult after insult, getting slapped, and had a plate thrown at his head. He would rather she be _afraid_ of him at this point, than take him on in a verbal row. 

Yes, he could understand how she didn't want to be controlled. No one liked that. But he was just concerned... and unlike what she thought, it wasn't for a selfish reason. 

Yes, he wanted her to be in peak condition all the time for their training, and ultimate fight, of course. But at the same time, he didn't know why... but he was _genuinely_ concerned. 

He _did_ care, even though he'd never admit it, down to pride. He _did_ worry... but he had no idea _why_. He hadn't spent all that much time with her, and yet the past nearly 24 hours now, had been very interesting, and quite riveting. 

But now, it seemed Okasha was broken, and had snapped. Which hurt... and he knew it was his fault. That's why the insults hurt so much. 

He did care... and he wanted her to know he did, but he knew he could _never_ let her know. The way she talked about him... in her room... made him ache. 

Somewhere in his chest, was a pain he didn't recognise. It was just as bad as being punched in the gut. 

He had tried, though. He had learnt never to control her life, that much was made clear. But the fact she was so mean, and rude, even after he was trying his hardest to respect her, and her wishes, was just plain hypocritical. 

It was the best _he_ could do, _personally_ , since he wasn't designed to be so nice to a human. But he was trying to break free of his ways, and she should appreciate that. 

The fact she didn't, made Cell's jaw clench. He wanted to scream and kill everything within a 100-mile radius. 

'If she's going to be disrespectful, then so will I', he thought. 

'Treat others as they treat you. I have been as polite as I can... No more'. 

Cell decided he would no longer be nice, if she wasn't going to be nice back. He'd tried, what he considered, his best... and if it did literally nothing, what was the point in carrying on trying? 

If she would yell, he would yell. If she cursed him, he'd do the same back. If she was rude, so would he. It was only fair. She would get what she gave. 

But by no means, would he control what she ate, or did... Well... he would _try_ not to. Okasha was obviously most hostile towards that, due to some past she refused to speak of.

That, was the _only_ piece of decency, he was willing to give her... 

\-----

Okasha curled herself up on her bed, against the headboard, clutching her legs together, as she buried her face into her knees. She was crying, uncontrollably, wanting to scream to the heavens. 

She thought things couldn't get _any_ worse... but oh, _boy_... she had been _horribly_ wrong. 

Things, had gotten worse than Hell itself. It had been nothing, but a downward spiral, of wanting to die, for three days straight. 

It seemed, her first full day with Cell, was the only one day, he would be at least _slightly_ decent. Because since then, he'd been nothing but the Devil himself. 

It was like he had decided he had been far too nice to her on that day, and was now trying to make it up to himself, being the most vile, unpleasant, horrific, dreadful, and appalling monster, he could _possibly_ be. 

To give one prop to him, he wasn't controlling. He'd, at the very most, make her healthy meals, and shot her dirty looks when she'd eat junk. Sometimes getting her things that would make her healthier, but he'd never force her to take them. 

But that was _literally_ it. Besides that, he had turned into a demon, and put Satan to shame. He did literally _everything_ to make her miserable. 

He had been completely disgusting towards her, in terms of attitude. He was ruder. More narcissistic. Harsher in training sessions. Meaner by every sense. Even more insensitive. 

Liked to make her feel weak, pathetic, and ugly. Would torment her about her dead friends, parents, and dreams. It was _the worst._

It was like living with that one bully, that was the most terrible in school. You know the one. Just _that one_ , you wanted to kill the most... Cell was that guy. 

In a way, it was more motivation to fight him harder, and to want to end him. But in three days, there had been no progress besides getting faster. 

She was beginning to wonder... was it even worth it? Would she even get strong enough to fight him, or get the Dragon Balls? Okasha was beginning to have massive doubts... 

Besides that, she was learning about Cell. Even though, what she had learnt, wasn't pleasant. And she hated literally everything about him. 

Besides being arrogant, Cell was selfish, and very sarcastic. Also, a huge sadist. She could swear he adored it when he hurt her in training. Relishing in her pain, and the way she groaned when she was in agony. He laughed at it... _loved it_. 

He was calm, but only when she wasn't sassing him back, and did _okay_ in training... which wasn't much. He had great patience, but got bored easily. 

He could wait for her to get ready for hours, but if he was doing something that bored him, he'd get very easily vexed, and want to move onto something else. 

So, when she suggested watching something on the TV and he didn't like it, he'd want to change their activity immediately, which made Okasha _very_ irate. 

One of the worst things, was when she wasn't getting stronger, and wasn't getting his way, he'd get unbelievably hissy. He'd try his best to get his way with her in training (nowhere else luckily), but if she didn't throw a punch right, or didn't dodge right, he'd act like a child. 

Same with if his food was shit... he'd be very immature about it. His personality was all over the place... and there wasn't one good thing in him at all. 

Cell loved himself... adored himself... would look at himself in the mirror and admired himself... it was _gross_. He'd always boast about his perfection. His superiority. How all living things were pests, and pathetic, and deserved to die. How he was going to be the universe's end... 

Okasha couldn't stand it any longer. It was non-stop. Cell was the worst person she'd ever met, and that was saying something. 

She thought a while back, when he announced The Cell Games, that he'd have a good reason for it all. But no... he was just an absolute _cock_. 

His stick up his butt was too big for Okasha, and she had literally only one escape. But this escape, unfortunately... made Cell _very a_ _ngry_. 

She had learnt, one vital thing about Cell... that was just too much for her. He hated something, she loved the most, and lived for... 

Music. 

Her only escape was to sit in her room for hours, and blast music to drown out his ranting, and to help her relax, and forget about the horrors in her life. 

However, Cell hated when she did it, and would try and stop her. It being the one thing he tried to control, and that was one thing too many. 

She was, currently, trying to listen to one of her favourite songs... but Cell was banging on her door, calling her to turn it down or turn it off, like a controlling father. 

Okasha was a huge music lover... and loved every genre, just about. So the fact Cell was trying to take the one thing she loved most away from her, besides Vincent... made her almost rip all of her beautiful pink hair from her skull. 

She was trying to listen to 'It's all over', by Three Day's Grace. Which, co-incidentally, was quite accurate, for all her negative emotions, that she was feeling at that current moment. 

_"Your bottle's almost empty"._

_"_ _You know this can't go on"._

_"Because of you, my mind is always racing"._

_"The needle's breaking your skin"._

_"The scar is sinking in"._

_"And now your trip begins, but, it's all over for..."._

_"It's all over for..."._

BANG, BANG, BANG, on Okasha's door, to try and shut up the racket, as the chorus of the song began. But she would not listen. She would never take orders from him... 

_"You! For you!"._

_"When you're on the edge, and falling off"._

_"It's all over for you! For you!"._

_"When_ _you're on the edge, and falling off"._

_"It's all over..."._

"Hey! Okasha! For fuck sake woman, turn that down, I can't hear myself think!", Cell yelled from beyond the door. 

But Okasha just ignored him. Focusing on the lyrics. Focusing on the wonderful rock music that echoed around her room. Cell's voice, was insignificant... 

_"I know what runs through your blood"._

_"You do this all in vein"._

_"Because of you, my mind is always racing"._

_"And it gets under my skin"._

_"To_ _see you giving in..."._

_"And now your trip begins, but, it's all over for..."._

_"It's all over for you! For you!"._

_"When you're on the edge and falling off"._

_"It's all over for you! For you!"._

_"When you're on the edge and falling off"._

_"It's all over!"._

Cell continued to shout, growl, and curse at her, as the instrumental played. His anger becoming more and more potent. 

"If you don't turn it down, I will come in there! I couldn't give a shit about your privacy right now!", he yelled. 

"If you do, I'll put an _actual_ stick up your ass!", she called back to him, as the song continued to play. 

_"An_ _d now you're dead inside..."._

_"Still you wonder why..."._

_"It's all... over..."._

_"And now you're dead inside..."._

_"Still you wonder why..."._

_"It's all... over..."._

At this point, Okasha was swaying to the music. Holding back tears. She had no idea why her life had become so _shit_. But she still had music... no one could take that away from her. At least... she thought so. 

_"And now you're dead inside"._

_"Still you wonder why"._

_"When you're on the edge and falling off"._

_"It's all over for you! For you!"._

_"When you're on the edge and falling off"._

_"It's all over for you! For you!"._

_"It's all over..."._

CRASH. In the moment of the song's end, Okasha's door came hurtling down, onto her floor, in front of her bed. 

Everything stopped. Okasha was so glad she decided to put a large cloth over Vincent's cage, just in case this happened. 

But her music was silent, and everything was silent... as the two of them just stared at one another. Before all Hell, broke loose... 

"How... How _fucking DARE YOU_?!", Okasha got up from her bed, and screamed. 

"I kept telling you over and over to turn that shit down, or off!". 

"How many times do I have to tell you...? YOU DON'T CONTROL ME, YOU FUCKING COCKROACH!". 

"I'm not a cockroach, I'm a-". 

"No, you're NOT! You're _not_ a cicada... Cicadas are lovely, adorable, sweet things. You're a fucking _cockroach_!", Okasha yelled. 

"And you're a bitch, but you don't hear me complaining!". 

"Yes, you do, it's all you ever do! How fucking _dare_ you break down my door, and invade my privacy?! It looks like I have literally _nothing_ left to help me from you, and _nowhere_ to go to get away from you! You're fixing that shit!", Okasha screamed. 

"Go get your own. This wouldn't have happened if you would have just listened to me". 

"I will never listen to _anything_ you say! I will _not_ let you control me! I promised myself long ago I'd _never_ let anyone do it again!". 

"That's your baggage. Get yourself a new door or fix it yourself", Cell spat. 

"It's hard enough to get food and drink as it is, what with what you've done to the world! How the hell am I supposed to get a new door, or the things to fix it with?!", Okasha shouted. 

"I don't know- it's not my problem". 

The veins in Okasha's neck and head began to pop. Her face was becoming red with anger. If it were possible, steam would come out of her ears. She was visibly shaking with rage. 

" _It is your problem! You're the one that caused it_!". 

"Because you didn't turn that racket down. This was just a punishment...", Cell growled. 

"And what was the point in that?! You'll just hear my music more, and it'll grade on your nerves more!", she stated. 

"But now you have less privacy and I'll be able to come in and tell you to knock it off easier". 

Okasha took a deep breath, to allow her reddened vision to return to normal. She exhaled, knowing he wouldn't ever admit when he was wrong, and that he'd never apologise, no matter what. 

"Cell...?". 

"What?". 

"Get the fuck out of my room!". 

"Or what?", he asked. 

Okasha just leaned under her bed, and pulled out a massive metal bar. 

"Beats a stick, right?". 

Cell cocked an eyebrow ridge, and stated, "You know that won't hurt me". 

"Not if I hit you with it. But I can imagine even _you_ would scream in pain, if I shoved this up your egotistical ass, with the current stick", Okasha gave him a cocky grin. 

Cell just rolled his eyes and backed off, calling back, "Your funeral if you try". 

As soon as she heard Cell go back downstairs (she could always hear him due to that obnoxious squeaking in his step), she put the pipe down (which she had gotten at the start of the apocalypse for protection in case she was mugged in the middle of the night and she was too tired to power up), Okasha flopped backwards onto her bed, and contemplated his words. 

'Your funeral if you try', his voice echoed in her head. 

"My... funeral...", she whispered to herself... and shockingly found herself, liking the idea... 

It then dawned on her, that Cell had actually made her depressed, to the point of being suicidal... 

Being dead, sounded better, than her having to deal with him, every day, until she faced him... and would probably die anyway.

Okasha was losing hope of ever defeating him, and saving the world. So, what was the point in staying around and enduring serious suffering, when she would die regardless?

She didn't really have much to live for, anymore. She had 2 friends, who were never her best friends anyway. And Vincent, who would die when Cell destroyed the planet. 

If there was an afterlife, they'd all be together soon anyway. No one would suffer for long without her, and she could finally be in peace. 

Peace was something she craved so deeply. To be away from Cell. To not be forced into fighting him. She felt it was impossible anyway... so what was the point? 

She hated him, and she hated her life. Nothing would ever get better, and she couldn't endure one moment longer with him. 

She'd had it. Had enough. Couldn't go on. 

Okasha began to silently cry. Tears fell down her cheeks at the crushing realisation, that she wanted to kill herself. She could feel her soul break, and the will to carry on slip away. 

Suicide... it was her only way out. She had always tried to save her friends from it. Help them out. Be there for them. But had never wanted to do it herself. 

Now she knew how it actually felt, to be in their position... and she couldn't blame them for being so broken. 

Suicide, wasn't the option to go... but in this case, when the whole world would be gone soon anyway... why not? 

Okasha had made her mind up. She was too miserable, and nothing would get better- that much she knew. It would just get worse. 

She'd have to endure so many weeks, many months, of Cell's horrendous training. But that wasn't the worst part. 

She'd have to endure _him_ , potentially for months, and that was something she was sick of already, just three days in. She'd pull out all her hair by that point, and was already crying every day- sometimes more than once. 

All of that, just so that she would be strong enough to fight him, fully... and she knew, she'd lose... 

Okasha wasn't stupid. She had laid her options in front of her. In addition, if she killed herself, Cell wouldn't be able to get what he wanted. 

All Cell wanted from her was a good, full blown battle, to determine the fate of the universe once more. And as much as she would hate to see the universe go... would be so sad, to know it will be blown up... killing herself would make it so he wouldn't get what he wanted. 

It was the biggest middle finger to him she could do, and it'd make him very mad. But she wouldn't be around to have to cope with it... it wouldn't be her problem anymore. 

It saddened her... of course it did. She wished it didn't have to end the way it was going to. But she had no other choice now... 

But still, how was she going to pull it off? Cell was in her home, watching and hearing her at all times. If she went out to do it, he'd catch her. If she did it in her home, he'd hear, and stop her. 

It was difficult... but she was patient. Okasha would wait for the best chance she would get. 

Little did she know... it'd come, sooner than she expected. 

\-----

It was night time. Okasha had fed Vincent, and it was time to have her nightly snack. She didn't care if Cell was there, watching. She was starving, and had just enough rations left. 

So, she stepped over her fallen door, and carefully treaded downstairs... to be met with a shocking sight. 

Cell was on the sofa... _asleep_. 

She swore, this was the first time she'd ever seen him sleeping. But she had to make sure he was definitely asleep. So she clapped her hands once, to see if he was faking it. 

Apparently not... 

'Oh, sweet Jesus, at last... this is my chance!', she thought, happily. 

She had to do it fast... had to do her last things fast... and most importantly... say goodbye to Vincent. 

Okasha grabbed what food she could, for somewhat of a last meal. Hauled it upstairs, and ate it as quickly as she could, while relishing the amazing taste, for the last time... 

Once she was done, she turned to the cage, next to her bed... and couldn't help but begin to well up... 

"Vinnie...", she quietly sobbed, while pulling the cloak off of it, to see him happily chirping. 

"I-I'm sorry... I... I have to go... and I'm afraid... you won't see me again", she spoke. 

Suddenly, his happy chirping stopped. He was silent, as he looked up to her, in what seemed like confusion. 

"I cannot take Cell's punishments anymore. I can't endure him, in general. I am off... and I won't be coming back. My life, has ended...", she spoke to him, letting tears fall. 

"But hopefully... if an afterlife does exist... I will be seeing you soon. The whole world will be gone, eventually", she told him. 

"Here. I don't know how long it'll be. So, have all your food. I'd set you free, but there isn't much point. You wouldn't have long to explore the world, anyway...". 

Okasha placed in as much food as she possibly could into his cage. Hopefully, that'd last him until Cell decided to blow up the planet. 

"I-I'm going to miss you, Vinnie... you're my best friend. I know you can't actually understand me... but I love you to bits. You were there for me when no one else was", Okasha sobbed, wiping her cheeks as she said her goodbyes. 

"I loved talking to you, every day. You helped me carry on. I pray, I will see you soon, sweetheart. I hope I looked after you well, and loved me as much as I love you. Farewell, my friend...", she said to him finally, as she closed the cage and covered it again, knowing he preferred a bit of darkness. 

Okasha wiped away her tears, and was now ready, to confront her death. 

She did not take anything with her- she didn't need to. Not like she had any serious worldly possessions. Her guitar mattered, but not too much. 

But she did decide, she wanted to look good. Wear her best things, or close to it, on her closing note. 

Okasha decided to wear a long, white dress, that went nearly all the way to the floor. It hugged her curves, and just had fabric straps, connecting to the top half that covered her chest in a V shape. It was silky, and soft, and she wore nothing on her feet, as she would fly to where she needed to be. 

'This is it... I never thought my life would get so bad... but three days with Cell has proven me wrong. I just can't do it anymore... it's too much', she thought, tip-toeing into her living room. 

She eyed Cell, who was, strangely enough, snoring softly as he slept. So weird, how such a vile monster, could actually look cute, and peaceful, while in slumber. 

'I will not miss you. You may blow up the Earth, but I hope someone, somewhere will put you in your place', she thought. 

'I hope you die the most painful death possible. Fuck you Cell, and all you stand for. If I meet Gero in the afterlife, he's getting a _slap_ '. 

She took one more look, at his evil face. In sleep, it didn't look evil... it just looked ... like any other man. It was such a shame... he could have been her friend, in another life. 

He looked so sweet, and so peaceful... oh how tides could change, when the beast was awoken. 

Not wanting to look anymore, Okasha scowled, wishing she could spit on him... but she ignored the idea, and walked out of her home... for she hoped, the last time... 

\-----

"Okasha!", Cell yelled as he awoke, but realised it was a dream. 

"Urghhh... oh... what the fuck?", he asked himself, coming to, and finding himself in her living room. 

"J-Just a dream... thank God... that was... _awful_ ", he rubbed his head, after having a nightmare about finding her, dead. 

"Urghh... why do I even care...?", he asked himself, and realising it was now getting dark out. 

Since it was the summer time, it was light out for many hours. But it was getting to almost 8 now, and the sky was dimming. 

'Best check on her before the night actually comes', he thought, and went upstairs to her bedroom. 

"Okasha? You asleep? You want some food or something?", he called out to her, but there was no response. 

"She's probably aslee-", he spoke, but cut himself off, once he peered into her bedroom. 

He was _so glad_ , he had knocked her door down earlier, or he wouldn't be able to see, that she was in fact, missing... 

"N-No! NO!", he yelled to himself, becoming infuriated. 

"I fall asleep, for a moment, and that little- URGH! She runs off! I knew I couldn't trust her!", he yelled. 

"Now I'm going to have to search blindly until I sense her power level!". 

Cell immediately bolted it out of the house, into the now dark night, to search for her. He had great hearing and vision, so hopefully he'd find her easily. But still, his anger was distracting. 

"She took advantage! I can't believe it! I rarely sleep, and the one time I do, she finds out, and bolts it! Urgh, when I get my hands on her!", he shouted to himself, soaring off into the distance, trying to sense her path. 

"My greatest chance, of getting a good fight- _gone_! I better find her, or else, this planet will pay! Without her, I have no reason to keep it around!". 

But then Cell had a thought. An idea. A light bulb popped into his head. 

'If I can't find her, I can use the Dragon Balls to wish her back to me. If I recall, I can get two wishes. My second wish will be to make sure she never escapes again', he thought. 

'Jeez... I _am_ acting like a jailer. If... If I had been nicer, would she have run off...?', he pondered. 

'Oh, who am I kidding? Of course she would have. It wouldn't make a difference. That girl's been trying to find the best chance to leave from day one'. 

Cell kept grumbling to himself, over and over, trying to calm himself, so he could focus on his search. But he didn't just feel _anger_. There was something else... 

Cell didn't know why... but he was slightly disappointed. Quite affected by it emotionally. He may be mean to Okasha, and she might be mean to him. But he was fascinated by her, day in and day out. 

It's why he asked about her life, even though he shouldn't care, and found it plain for a human. But parts of her, were interesting. 

She was company... the only company he'd ever had, and he wouldn't change it for anything else. He couldn't have picked someone better to train and fight with, even though she was shit. 

He enjoyed being around her regardless, but would never admit it. 

Cell was... _sad_ she had run off. He wished there was a way he could make her stay, but even if he _forced_ himself to be as nice as he could _possibly_ be, being genuinely _kind_ , not just polite and gentlemanly, to the point he was nearly _sick_... he didn't believe she would ever want to stay. 

More threats... maybe? Yeah. That would have to do. In the meantime, while he searched for her, he'd have to come up with a suitable one. 

Threaten her with more serious training and fighting if she did it again? Yeah... that would work. She also mentioned two friends. Threaten to find them... yeah. Good idea... 

"Hm?", he hummed to himself curiously, as he could sense a ki flare. 

Cell immediately recognised it. It was weak. It was frail. There was barely any energy in it. But it was there, and he could feel it, none the less. 

"Ah! There she is...", he mused to himself, smiling evilly as he shot off in her direction. 

"Oh, for this, I will be twice as tough on her tomorrow in training than usual", he muttered to himself, clenching his fists in anger. 

"How dare she leave me?!", he almost yelled, as he came closer and closer to her energy. 

However... as soon as he had her in his view... Cell stopped flying, and stopped mid-air... to be greeted, by a horrible, and soul-crushing sight. 

"N-No... no... she... she wouldn't...", Cell stammered, as his face went blue, eyes wide, at seeing Okasha, on top of a _very_ high mountain. 

She wore a beautiful white dress... she was bare foot... and was crying... holding her hands together, like she was praying... and she was stood backwards, her feet on the very edge of the mountain top. 

"I... No! No, she wouldn't! She can't! Is she... is she really going to let herself _fall_?!", he asked himself, as he could just see herself, easing backwards, ever so slightly. 

It dawned on him. Cell began to shake. Not with anger, no. All his anger had faded. He was now afraid. Deadly afraid, and he felt his soul dying. He was there, stammering to himself, unable to make coherent noises. 

"Ahh... ah, ah... No, no, no... she's... she's going to _kill herself_!". 

'But why...? Why would she do that...? She had so much confidence before. So much fire. Such a will to live, and to save the planet... why would she ever do such a thing?!', he asked himself internally. 

Until, the realisation, slapped him in the face... just like she had, a few days ago. 

"Oh...", he gasped. 

"Because of _me_...". 

He couldn't believe it. Maybe he had taken his meanness too far. He had made her suicidal. Sucked away her confidence. Made her feel like a prisoner. Took away her fight. Made her lose her will... 

'It's my fault. _Actually_ , my fault. At least I believe so. I hope not. But... it's the only explanation. Oh, Kami... Oh, _Gods_! I... I have to stop her!', he thought. 

'I have to save her!'. 

Cell couldn't think on it much more. Call it being selfish, but he couldn't let her do this. He couldn't let her die. 

That girl, had saved him, from his boredom, and his dull existence. It was about time he returned the favour... 

\-----

A deep breath. One last look at the night sky. The stars. The navy-blue hue of the horizon. The beautiful, beautiful moon... 

(She could have sworn it was destroyed once, and now it was back. Maybe someone used the Dragon Balls). 

But Okasha, after a quick cry, and some more mental goodbyes, and a look over the scenery of the world... was finally ready. At last, ready to face death head on, and embrace it, knowing, she would never, _ever_ , have to see Cell again. 

Because if he died... she was pretty damn sure, he'd be going to Hell. 

'Fuck you Cell. It wasn't nice knowing you', she thought, smiling as she let one more tear fall, down her delicate face. 

Her hair blew majestically, in the light wind. The goosebumps on her flesh ever so subtle, in the cold. This was her form... so simple, and pretty, before her end. And she would die... in nature, far away from the city. Just like she had always wanted. 

'Goodbye...', she thought, letting her body at last, tip, and fall... knowing no one would catch her. 

Her hair blew upwards, as well as her dress, quite violently. The moon, was becoming smaller, and smaller. The adrenaline, and pressure, quite painful. But she knew it'd all be over, very soon... 

'Mum... dad.... I'll see you in a minute...'.


	9. Great Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a harrowing cliffhanger. I know Cell and my OC have been at each other's throats for a time, but here things get... a LITTLE bit better.

  
The descent downwards, felt like forever. The sky falling backwards, went in what seemed like slow motion. Just the anticipation of the end, was harrowing. 

But Okasha could not wait, and wished she had picked a slightly lower mountain. She knew what height someone could die, if they fell from it. She had picked an unnecessarily high place. She just wanted it to be over with. 

However, as she closed her eyes, ready for impact, as she knew it'd happen soon, her descent took a sudden turn- quite literally. 

There was a thud, and suddenly, she felt like she was flying sideways, not falling downwards. It took Okasha few moments, to realise, she wasn't descending anymore... and that she was now being held, tightly, in someone's arms, being rescued from her situation. 

Okasha, being out of it, blinked a few times, looking around, until she snapped out of it, and looked up... to see the one who had stopped her, was none other... than Cell. 

"H-HUH?! CELL?!", she yelled, incredibly surprised. 

"W-What are you doing here?! What have you done?!", she began to shout, realising her attempt at suicide, had been thwarted, by the one person she was trying to get away from. 

"Saving your fucking life... what does it look like I'm doing?", he spoke. 

He looked at her, with dark eyes, and a mean stare... but his voice betrayed him, as he seemed more scared, and upset, than mad. 

Even so, Okasha didn't care. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but her face twisted with anger. 

"Let me fall... _right fucking now_!". 

"No... I can't let you die...", he almost whimpered. 

"Why not?! You're just gonna kill me anyway! Let me die! _Let me die_!", she began to scream, and struggled in his arms aggressively, but his grip was too tight. 

"You might kill _me_... you don't know that... Stop struggling, Okasha. It's not going to work. Don't hurt yourself...", he pleaded. 

"NO! I want to die; don't you get it?! I won't ever kill you; I know that! It's not possible, and I refuse to be around you any longer! Let, me, _go_!". 

"No", was his simple answer, as he flew back to her house, as fast as he could, while she continued to scream, cry, and thrash about in his arms. 

"Just _kill me_!", she yelled, believing even dying by his hands, would be the better option. 

"Okasha... please, calm down...", he asked of her, clutching her tighter to his chest, and stroking her hair, knowing that relaxed people. 

"Huh?!", Okasha gasped, feeling his hand on her head, petting at her delicate, silky pink hair. 

"I... uh... g-get off me! D-Don't fucking touch me!", she shouted, denying him. 

"I... sorry. I thought that would relax you...". 

" _Nothing_ about this is _relaxing_! What would relax me, is _death_. Only _then_ , will I be happy! Only then, will I be at _peace_!", she shouted. 

"I cannot let you die...", Cell stated. 

"Of course not... because you can't ever let me be happy. You take everything from me... even my right to die, if I want to...", Okasha moped, giving in, and just sagged in his arms, gritting her teeth and holding back tears. 

Cell just sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do, or say. Not until they got back to her home. He would talk to her, as kindly as he could. Because kindness was the only thing, he knew she would respond to. 

He just held her, tightly... but tenderly, as to not hurt her, but to assure she would not fall from his grip. He was very glad he had gotten there in time. 

A few seconds longer, and his nightmare would have come true. He would have found her dead, covered in blood, on the floor. Staining her gorgeous, pure white dress.

Her anger, and sadness, was a small price to pay, for the gift of her life. He would try his best to convince her... not _force_ her... to never do it again. He had to be cruel, to be kind. 

Cell got back to her home soon enough, and settled her down onto the floor on her feet. Okasha pushed him off her as fast as she could, and went to storm inside. But Cell called after her before she opened the door. 

"Wait...". 

"What?!", she snapped, turning around to face him. 

All Cell could see, was rage... sadness... hate... bitterness... disappointment... and loss. Loss, that she had not lost herself, and gotten the thing she wanted most. 

"Come here. I won't hurt you, or yell at you", he asked of her. 

"No...", she spat, simply. 

"*Sigh*... okay. You don't have to move... I'll come to you...", he spoke, and took a few steps towards her. 

But Okasha flinched, and backed up to her door, onto the porch. 

"Okasha, I... fuck sake", he sighed, rubbing his hand down his face in dismay. 

"Please... don't _ever_ do that again...", he begged her. 

"Just because you said 'please' doesn't mean I will let you control me...". 

"I'm not controlling you... I am asking you nicely. Please don't do it again...". 

"Or _what_? You'll make more threats? I don't care anymore. There's nothing you can do to make my existence worse". 

"I mean... I can... but...". 

"But _what_? Let me guess. You'll ram down my door again. You'll take away all my food. Smash up all my records and music. Make the training sessions more brutal. That will just make me want to die _more_ ". 

"I know... I was going to say, but, I _won't_. I don't want you to die, and therefore, I will not do anything to make you want death more...", he told her. 

"Oh, wow, that makes a _change_ ", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"Look... I... I know that _I_ am the reason you tried this stunt...". 

"You're _damn right_ you are! Wow, what gave it away?!", Okasha yelled sarcastically. 

Cell just sighed again, and pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing this was going to be harder than he expected. But Cell was not a quitter. He would try his best to make her come around, for as long as it took. 

"I... I take responsibility. But you must understand... being nice... isn't exactly... in my nature...", he explained. 

"No shit! Gero was a heartless cunt, he was going to create a heartless cunt. That much was obvious...", Okasha snarled. 

"Yes... but, you see, I find it _incredibly_ hard, to be nice. Being kind, feels like vomiting. It is in my design, to be polite, and gentlemanly... but to be decent to someone, and not kill someone... that's _difficult_. Everyone is different, and I know that the circumstances of my creation are... _awkward_ ", Cell began. 

"I wish I could not feel ill when I am kind. But I cannot help it. I cannot help the way I was made. But the thing is... for you... in the first 24 hours we met... I _tried_ , to be as nice as I could be. But I guess I just gave in...", he continued. 

"Mainly because of your own rudeness. I thought, if she isn't going to recognise my efforts, then why try? So, I was just myself after that... I didn't even try, and it led to you... trying to kill yourself... and that's made me realise my mistake...", he ended. 

Okasha's eyes were wide, with shock... It almost sounded like an _apology_ for being an asshole. His explanation made sense... but that wasn't the only problem she had with him. 

"You know... if you had carried on being, what you were, in that 24 hours... I might not have done this. Do you know why, I was rude, on that first day...?", she asked him. 

"I... have a pretty good idea, but... go ahead. I'll let you have your turn", Cell let her speak. 

"It's because... you're _you_. You're _Cell_!". 

"Mhm... yeah. Guessed that was gonna be it...", Cell moped. 

"You have killed a fifth of the population. Turned the world upside down. Almost switched off the sun. Will blow up the planet, at any moment's notice. Let people live in shitty conditions, kill at random, and make people live in fear!", she went on. 

"How do you _expect_ someone to act around you?! I think I was as nice as I could be, considering!". 

"Y-Yeah... I know. I didn't know what I expected...", Cell sighed, knowing she was right- and that was really saying something. 

Cell was backing down. Admitting he was at fault. Listening to her, and understanding her. Apologising in his own way, and actually knew he was wrong for once. 

Okasha noticed, and just stared at him... like she didn't know him. Like he was a different person. He had mellowed out, and she couldn't believe he wasn't yelling how he wasn't at fault. 

"I just... I... I don't know what I expected. One minute I think having your fear is better. The next, I want us to be at least... decent to one another to get things done...", Cell explained. 

"And _that_ is what I hate about you, Cell...", she spoke. 

"Huh...?", Cell muttered, becoming confused, and curious. 

"You're so... unbelievably _bipolar_!". 

"Uh... what does that mean, again?", he asked, hearing the term before, but forgetting what it was. 

"It means one minute, you're one way. And the next, sometimes within the blink of an eye, you can be another. Happy one second, angry the next", she explained. 

"Ah... yeah... maybe...", he agreed. 

"One second you're getting me food, the next you're breaking down my door. One minute you're praising me on getting better in training, the next you're trying to rip away my music. One moment, you're concerned if I am dead in my room... the next, you're taunting me about my dead family!", Okasha shouted. 

"I... I don't know how to be nice! I try, Okasha! I do!", Cell shouted. 

"Not enough! If I were you, and I felt sick when I was kind... I'd endure it! I'd rather be sick, 1000 times in a day, than not show a tint of kindness! Your hate towards the world. The destruction you cause. The misery you implant. It's a virus, and I became ill. So I wanted to be released of my sickness, and be put down... Why? It's a kindness so I don't suffer!". 

"Look! I... I'm sss... s-sor... s-so-". 

"Are you trying to say sorry?". 

"Yes! Obviously! It's easy to say sorry for doing something accidental, like stepping on your foot. But this!", Cell spoke, gesturing towards himself. 

"Wasn't an accident! It's rather hard, to apologise, for yourself!". 

"Tch, I wish you _were_ an accident", Okasha scoffed. 

"Well, I wasn't. Look at me. I cannot apologise for perfection, even though you would disagree with me that I am". 

"Boy, you're learning. No, I don't think you are. And I don't want to look at you. You make me _sick_. You're a vile monster, with a shitty personality, and a hideous outer appearance, too!". 

"Are you... are you calling me _ugly_?", Cell asked, gasping, becoming slightly angry she was saying such. 

"Yes. But it honestly wouldn't bother me much, if you were kinder. Your cocky and narcissistic attitude, is something I just can't _stand_ ", Okasha began. 

"You're a monster, in every sense of the word, Cell. The way you treat me, and others. Your lack of care, for the Earth, and life. The fact you boast about your perfection, when no one is perfect. I cannot take it anymore...", she explained. 

"I didn't ask to be this way, you know!". 

"But you clearly fucking _love it_. You might be designed to love yourself, but you could at least _try_ to pull that stick out your ass!". 

"I do try!". 

"Looking at yourself in the mirror with sex eyes, isn't trying...". 

" _I do not_!". 

"Yes you do, I've seen you do it". 

"Urrrggh! I am _at least, trying_... to apologise. I don't want you dead, Okasha...", Cell tried to make his point. 

"But... I do. The past three days, have been the worst in my life! You don't get how I feel... you never will. I cannot even slightly stand the thought, of being around you, for another day. Hell, standing here talking with you right now is bad enough!", Okasha told him. 

"But... Okasha... why? Just why...? You might get rid of me one day... what made your attitude change?", he asked, being concerned by the lack of confidence she had in herself. 

"I told you the day we met; I can see things others cannot. I can see that defeating you is impossible". 

"N-No it's not... You were so determined before! Where's that amazing confidence gone?". 

"Down the drain, Cell. You threw it down there. You have stripped me of it. I wasn't very confident before, but now there's nothing left. I have no self-confidence anymore because of you...". 

"But... I think you're doing _great_ , honestly... I just... don't show it because... well. I'm _me_. You shouldn't doubt yourself. You will fight me one day, and it will be amazing!", Cell exclaimed. 

"Tch, no it won't. I'll die... so I tried to make it happen sooner. Death is better than spending months with you, to just die anyway". 

"Don't be so harsh on yourself, Okasha... I picked you up, not because of just your powers. I saw serious determination in you, and that's the fighting spirit I adore in people. It's what gives me fuel, and life...", he stated. 

"Just because it gives _you_ life, doesn't mean it does the same for _me_! We've established this! I don't want to fight you, Cell! And I know... I just _know_ it won't turn out well, no matter how hard I train...", she stated. 

"And you're only trying to boost my moral for selfish reasons. You only saved me from death, because you want your own chance at killing me. Don't act like you care, when you don't". 

"But I-!", Cell went to say, but he knew, she would never believe him, even if he did swallow his pride, and admit it. 

"Urgh... think what you want. Just don't do it again. Not going to threaten you. It would just... suck if you died". 

"Sucks that you exist, but here we are! And that's just another thing. I'd love to, because then, you wouldn't get what you want. That wonderful fight you yearn so much for... it won't ever happen! Earth or no Earth, I don't want to be the one to give you the satisfaction... I'd rather die, of course", Okasha explained. 

"S-So... what you're saying is... you tried to kill yourself, not _just_ because I made you depressed... but because you wanted to spite me...?". 

"Mhm, bingo". 

Cell just gave in, in that moment. He couldn't blame her... not one bit. That fight he wanted, was his greatest desire... but truth be told, he wanted it to be no one else, but her... 

If she died, he'd lose two desires. A fight. And a fight with _her_. He believed, only she could give him the satisfaction he craved. So, if she was successful, in her suicide attempt... she would have been successful in spiting him, too. 

Cell just hung his head, and closed his eyes with a deep exhale, having no verbal fight in him anymore. His actions had caused great consequences. 

Not only did Okasha want to die, he had drained the fight, and confidence from her. It was _painful_. If only, he had endured the pain, of being nice, for a little bit longer... 

"I... I-I... a-apologise... That's the best you'll get from me", Cell finally spoke up, and crossed his arms, hating looking into Okasha's eyes, due to the hurt and rage he could see, within her irises. 

"Well, tough. Too late. I don't want to train with you anymore... and you cannot stop me from trying to die. You will fall asleep again... eventually". 

Cell grumbled. He might be able to go weeks without sleeping, but he still needed to now and again. He'd have to force himself to stay awake... maybe sleep when she slept. Put a bell on her or something. He couldn't let her go again... 

"Tch, whatever... I am not carrying on with this argument. I want to... apologise. I promise... I'll try harder to be nicer from now on". 

"A homicidal, monstrous bug, that was designed to be as hateful as possible... trying to be nice? Nah... I _doubt_ that'll work...", Okasha scowled. 

"Hmmm...", Cell mumbled, lowering his head, actually feeling rather upset. 

Even Okasha was surprised by his gesture. He looked so glum. Almost as depressed as her. Almost like... he felt bad. She could see a twang of guilt. 

It surprised her... she knew he didn't care, but... he looked like he actually did. 

However, suddenly, a huge boom echoed through the forest. A crack of lightning could be seen in the distance. 

"Oh, thank _God_. It's been so hot lately. We need a thunderstorm...", Okasha sighed, thankful it wasn't an earthquake. 

But it began to rain soon. Softly, at first. But it just got heavier. And heavier. And heavier. It was a downpour. 

Okasha was on her porch, under a mini roof. Cell however, was not. He was getting drenched. It was lucky he was designed with lots of armour so it wouldn't affect him. 

"Shit! I don't like it when it's _this_ bad! I might get a cold! Cell, uh, are you...?", she was about to ask if he was okay, but when she saw him, she was in for a few shocks. 

Cell hadn't flinched. It was like he hadn't even noticed it was raining. The water was just falling down his body, and he wasn't bothered by it in the slightest. He was totally stoic- he couldn't care less. 

"Yeah I'm good. I like the rain... it's a free wash basically", he shrugged. 

"Uh... huh... uuuhhhhh... oooohhhh...", Okasha began to say, but her brain soon turned to mush, the more and more she watched the mini waterfalls, cascade down Cell's body... 

The rain was so heavy, it was like Cell was in a shower. There were little droplets of water, and some massive streaks. 

Seeing them, fall down Cell's face... his neck... his muscles... pecks, and arms... even his lower chest, stomach... (lower), and legs... was actually a... very pleasant sight. 

Okasha began to become bright red, to her dismay, as she couldn't take her eyes off his form, become more and more soaked by the minute. 

'Uhhh... I take it back... he's... _not_ ugly... I guess...', Okasha thought. 

The water highlighted many of his features, that she had not paid attention to much before. She didn't _want_ to pay attention, or notice. 

But now, she couldn't help but look. Her eyes were glued, on his chest muscles... and... his black crotch piece. 

"Hey... are you okay?", Cell asked her, noticing that she was giving him an odd look. 

"H-Huh?! A-Ah... yeah... I-I'm okay...", Okasha stammered, being snapped out of her trance. 

She fiddled with her thumbs and looked away from him shyly, despising the burn on her cheeks. 

"J-Just come inside... I'll dry you off, I guess...". 

"Sure... thanks", he smirked, stepping up onto the porch, where the water fell off him, in such a sensual way. 

Okasha gulped. She was feeling very warm. She hated Cell so much... but she couldn't deny that she didn't actually find him ugly. 

'Oh, fuck me, why am I thinking like this?! Urgh, why are the attractive ones always dicks?! Wait... am I attracted to him? No, I can't be!'. 

Cell however, did not pick up on her reactions to him being soaked in rain water. He flexed all his muscles, including his wings, and all the water that was once on his body, flew everywhere... and onto Okasha. 

"AHHH! Cell!", she yelled at him, her now being the one whom was drenched. 

"Shit... I didn't think it'd fly off me that much... sorry", he apologised, feeling bad for wrecking her lovely dress. 

"Urgh... I'm due a shower anyway", she sighed, and went inside at last, Cell following close behind her, making sure she didn't bolt it out again. 

He hoped, later on... he could make everything up to her... 

\-----

Once inside, Okasha rushed up to her bathroom, to wash herself. 

Since then, Cell had been sat on the sofa, once more, listening to the rush of the hot water, waiting for her to come back down, so he could do _something_ , just _anything_ , to make her feel better. 

But it seemed she was taking her time on purpose. Spending as much time away from him, as she could. 

Cell couldn't blame her. He was worried she might try to commit suicide in the shower, but if he focused really hard... he could sense her life force, still lit, and bright. 

Okasha did come back down eventually, however. Hair dried, and dressed in a long pink nightie. 

"Ah, you're here... Hm? Aren't you cold in that?", he asked her. 

"Uh... a little. I couldn't care less though. I'm getting food and going to bed- it's late", she replied. 

"It's not _that_ late. Uhhh... here, take this", he offered kindness, by walking up to her and wrapping the blanket he'd been using to sleep, around her. 

"Hey! I don't need it! Don't touch me!", she struggled at first. 

"Yes, you do. You can't just walk around the house in that- wait until it's warmed up again from the thunderstorm", he insisted, and wrapped her up in it, like a cocoon. 

"Uh! Urghh... please stop", she groaned, feeling embarrassed. 

"No- because now you're warm. Come", he insisted, picking her up, making her yelp, and then plopped her down onto the sofa. 

"What are you doing?!", Okasha shouted. 

"Helping. Now, you said you were hungry, right?". 

"Uh... I usually just have a late-night snack but... forget about it. Not hungry", Okasha grumbled, not wanting to accept Cell's kindness. 

She knew he was only doing it for personal gain. To make it so she wouldn't run off again. So in the long run, he would get his fight. 

She didn't care if he apologised at all. Cell was a villain- someone she would _never_ take kindly to. 

She might have before the past three days... but, yeah. The past three days happened... and she knew his true self, and intentions. She wasn't _ever_ going to fall for it. 

"Okay...? Then how about a drink? Are you thirsty?", he asked. 

"I... uhm...", she muttered, actually craving something soothing for her throat, as it was painful from all the crying, and yelling. 

"A drink it is", Cell saw through her, and went to make her one. 

"N-No! I can do it myself! I said I'm not an infant!". 

"No... but you're comfortable. Just let me do this...". 

"I... fuck sake, I'm not falling for this niceness bullshit", she spat. 

"You don't have to... I'm just trying to rewrite a mistake...", Cell told her, and walked over to her kitchen. 

He went through a few things, but then realised, she needed something warm. Rummaging through her cupboards, he found what he was looking for. Since she had it, he knew she would enjoy it. 

He looked back to her, to ask her if she liked it a specific way... but it appeared she was resting her eyes. Not asleep, no. Somehow, he could tell. Maybe she was just refusing to acknowledge him... Yeah. That was it. Looked like he was going to give it to her as a surprise- that, he didn't mind. 

It might take time, but he left her anyway. But still turned on the stove, and warmed up some milk, before mixing it with the hot chocolate he had found. 

Once it was done, he went up to her with the hot mug in his hands (he could not get burnt easily), and nudged her softly. 

"Urgh, what?", she grumbled. 

"I made you this...", he spoke softly, and handed her the mug. 

"Just be careful not to burn yourself", he warned. 

"Tch, whatever...", Okasha scowled, while taking the handle, and blowing on the steam. 

She drank it anyway, regardless of the fact he made it. She was too thirsty, and hot chocolate was the perfect thing right about now. 

Sipping at it, she realised... he'd done it, almost to perfection. She was surprised, when she hadn't even said now many sugars she liked in it. 

"So... how is it?", he asked- always wanting to know. 

"Uhh... I know there's no point in lying to you. It's actually... pretty nice. So... t-thanks... I guess", Okasha grumbled, drinking it feverishly now.

"Y-You're welcome...", Cell tried to smile, kindly, without menace... but he had trouble. 

"Are... are you trying to _smile_?", she asked him, blinking with shock. 

"Maybe... I only ever smile with unkind intentions. I am trying to smile... naturally. In a... friendly manner", he explained. 

"Ha! It needs work", Okasha laughed. 

"Well yes... I've... never done it before". 

"You're smiling like you're in a family meeting and putting it on forcefully when your mum mentions something embarrassing...", Okasha stated. 

"I'm trying, dammit!". 

"Yeah- so I won't try to kill myself again. So _you_ can kill me. I might have come around to you before all this drama, because I warm up to most people. But I am afraid, you've fucked up too much". 

"I am literally, _just trying to help_. You seem unwell. Cold. Something's wrong, and I know it", Cell stated. 

"Yeah... heavy rain does this to me. I can handle a light shower, but when it pours it down like God is chucking a bucket of water over the world, I can't cope. It sorta... dampens my spiritual aura slightly...", she explained. 

Cell raised an eyebrow ridge, pondering on her words. He couldn't comprehend why she was so open about that. 

"Uh... why are you telling me this? Aren't you worried I could use this against you or something?", he asked. 

"No... because I know you don't want me to be weak. You're hardly going to have our final battle on a heavily rainy day. I know you want me to be at full strength". 

"Huh... looks like _you're_ leaning too... You want anything else then?", he asked her. 

"NO!", she yelled in his face. 

"Stop bugging me! No pun intended, cos ya know. You're a _bug_. And just about as annoying as one. I like nature and all animals... but certain ones like... _cockroaches_ , piss me off". 

"What is your hate towards cockroaches?", he asked.

'Don't tell him how when they get in my house, they terrorise Vincent', she thought. 

"Just... don't", she lied. 

"Whatever. Okasha, you can think what you want, but I am trying to make our time together at least _liveable_ , and _tolerable_ , for the both of us...", he said, because he wouldn't ever admit, he had his other reasons. 

He couldn't _ever_ , tell her he enjoyed her company, or was bored without her. That he liked she had serious balls, and confidence, and wasn't afraid of him. That he found her feisty, and not totally vile for a human. That she was unique, and was fascinated by her. 

'Uh... I didn't realise I had such a positive outlook towards her', he thought. 

But he still couldn't tell her. Cell was too proud. He hated humans, and didn't care for a single speck on the Earth. He was too proud to admit to himself, he'd become slightly attached to a human being. 

"Living with you, in a normal, and tolerable way... is _impossible_ , after what you've done. Go eat a dick", Okasha shot him down once more, not willing to accept his kindness. 

"Okasha, _please_...", he begged, wanting her forgiveness, so she would never try suicide again, and so they could train, happily, together, with enthusiasm, like on their first day... 

But when he reached out to her, to try and _maybe_ comfort her... all he got, was another straight, slap to the face... 

All Cell did was gasp... and flinch backwards, clutching his cheek once more. He looked to her with shock... and pain, as he was more upset than last time, that she had done that. 

"I-I'm just trying to-", he tried to speak, but Okasha cut him off. 

"I DON'T CARE! LEAVE ME ALONE AND STOP TRYING!". 

His eyes wide, and mouth agape, Cell tried to stop himself from getting mad. From yelling at her. From giving up being nice, once again. 

But he couldn't be angry at her... he deserved it. 

He backed off. He let Okasha curl herself up in her blanket, at the edge of the sofa. He let her stew, and be mad- her face curling and scrunching with the disgust, that he was still sat there. 

He wouldn't move... it's where he stayed. But she refused to move too, like she would no longer let herself cower and hide in her room. She was taking a stand... not letting herself be controlled, or forced away from a piece of her home.

He just sat there... next to her... sighing... thinking to himself, wondering... what he would do... to make her, even _slightly_ happy... What could he do, to make her come around... even for a short while? He just wanted one good moment... he just wanted it to end. 

Wait. _Wait_. He was a genius! 

Cell suddenly had an idea pop into his head. It was the best plan ever... and his last hope. If _this_ , didn't cause Okasha to snap from her state, nothing would. 

Although it pained him... because he'd much rather _not_ do it... because he _hated_ what he was going to do... he knew it'd all be worth it. 

Okasha loved one thing, very much, and hated it when he interrupted it. Hated when he tried to stop her, or take it away. 

_Music_! 

Cell had no idea how to play an instrument... but... he didn't need to. He knew exactly what he needed to do, to boost her spirits. 

He had heard her listen to a plethora of songs over the past few days. And although hating them, had them engraved in his head. He knew all the lyrics to them, due to his amazing memory. 

And due to that fact... he would have no problem... _singing_ one of them. 

But... which one to pick? Which one did he not despise? Which one was appropriate, and relevant? 

_Ah_... he believed he knew... 

'Don't you dare forget the sun', by Get Scared. 

Cell took a moment, to clear his throat. He made sure the song was in his mind. He took a deep intake of breath, before he began to do the thing, he never thought he would... 

_"You're a mess..."._

_"Tangled with your confidence"._

_"You think you haven't sinned"._

_"Well you're unstoppable..."._

_"Your walls are impassable, oh..."._

_"I think you are better off looking alone"._

_"The boys that chased your hips can just find their way home"._

_"And at the end of the day, you'll think to yourself"._

_"My body isn't proud of me, and so are the shells"._

_"Tell me I can change... tell me I can change"._

As Cell began to sing, he casually looked over to Okasha with just his eyes, not turning his head, as to not make it seem obvious... and looked at her reaction. 

He watched her eyes go from dark, and her face bitter, to soft... and very surprised. Like she had just seen a miracle. 

_"Well I know you're laying there, contemplating your own death"._

_"Well just look at what you've done"._

_"Don't you dare forget the sun, love..."._

Cell could see the subtlest gasp escape from her lips. The sound was so soft, no one could hear it but him, as it was so quiet. He saw her eyes light up, and glisten, at hearing him... 

_"Cold white walls, keep you from your panic"._

_"You just want to stab again"._

_"I can't believe it's half this hard"._

_"You never knew your mind was dark, no"._

_"I think you're better off looking alone"._

_"The boys that chased your hips can just go find their way home"._

_"You can dig so deep for scars"._

_"You never knew your mind was dark"._

_"Come and breathe with me, oh..."._

_"Breathe with me, ooohh.."._

Even Cell was surprised. His voice was deep, and the singer in the song did not have a deep voice, but he was doing quite well with the song regardless. 

He sounded alright. And Okasha seemed to agree. Her head had perked up slightly, and she was now watching him with awe... 

_"Well I know you're laying there, contemplating your own death"._

_"Well just look at what you've done"._

_"Don't you dare forget the sun, love"._

_"You look down on me, so casually"._

_"In everything I know..."._

_"You look down on me, but not right at me"._

_"Did I wreck this broken home?"._

Okasha was now sat up on the sofa. Looking at Cell as he sang. Her eyes were full of wonder. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and hearing. What he was doing, was working. She _couldn't_ be mad, at this... and it made him proud. 

_"Dear diary... life is trying me"._

_"Can I get a sign?"._

_"Or a two of mind, a piece of mind"._

_"Oh, can I get a sign?"._

_"Can I get a sign?"._

A small, smile... It came onto Okasha's face. It wasn't big. But it was a small smirk. Like something had subtly touched her heart. Her eyes were so big with amazement. 

She was loving his singing, and didn't want him to stop. He didn't. He carried on to the end, as her smile was his encouragement. 

_"Well I know you're laying there, contemplating your own death"._

_"Well just look at what you've done"._

_"Don't you dare forget the sun, love"._

_"You look down on me, so casually"._

_"In everything I know..."._

_"You look down on me, but not right at me"._

_"Is it plain to see that life is trying me?"._

_"Life is trying me"._

_"Life is trying..."._

_"Can I think of something?"._

_"Gotta think of something..."._

And... a deep exhale. Cell let his lungs breathe, and was surprised by the amount of breath and lung capacity someone needed to sing so highly and boldly. He had to now, have a greater appreciation for singers. That shit, wasn't easy. 

However, he knew he was now capable, since everything about him was perfect. It made sense he also had the perfect lungs, and the perfect singing voice. 

However... that wasn't the thing, he wanted to focus on, surprisingly... 

He fully turned towards Okasha, who now had a face of someone, who just met their idol. She was in complete _be-wilderness_ , staring at him like she'd just seen a fucking _angel._

"Ahhh... I... I hope that cheered you up...", Cell finally spoke. 

But Okasha didn't speak back. Just stared at him. Continuously. Like she couldn't process what had just happened. 

"Did you... like it?", he asked, and he finally got a response. 

"YES!", she practically yelled. 

_"How the hell did you learn to sing like that_?", she asked, in a high-pitched squeak. 

"I... I didn't. I'm perfect. I can do anything!", he boasted proudly, and her face dropped. 

"Annndd just like that, you ruined it...". 

"Ah! I'm sorry! I don't know where it came from! I just know you love music, and I remembered that song, and thought you'd feel better hearing it!", he tried to save himself. 

"Hmm... well... I gotta admit. I am shocked... and _pleasantly_ shocked, at that. You sing... _really_ well!", she complimented him. 

"Haha, thanks... your praise feels good". 

"Don't get _too_ cocky. How did you even remember all of that?". 

"I have photographic memory, and can remember the words to pretty much everything, even if I just hear it the once...", he told her. 

"Oh... _of course_. But don't you hate music?". 

"Yes... I do. But... it was a selfless gesture. Christ, look at me. Being _selfless_. _Self **less**_. Physically making myself cringe so you could cheer the fuck up!". 

"B-But it's not selfless, you're just... doing it... for your own gain...", Okasha stammered, not being able to comprehend why he would do something like that... 

He could have tried to cheer her up in _any other way_ , and not cringe. But he chose _that_... Okasha couldn't fathom it. 

"Tch, whatever. Think that. You're feeling better... right?", he asked her, smugly. 

"Uhhh... I... I guess so", she admitted. 

"Then, my job here, is done...", Cell smiled to himself, and laid back with his hands behind his head, feeling fulfilled. 

"I still hate you", she spat. 

"Ah, I wouldn't have it any other way. You hungry?". 

"...Yes". 


	10. Coming Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little while longer to put out this time. But I have been super busy with stuff. But just in case anyone is wondering, I will never abandon this fic. I don't want to be one of those people. I will only ever stop doing it, if I die of Covid, or anything else. Only death will stop me! I also apologise for the pacing of this chapter- it's mostly filler. But Cell begins to soften up here. Slightly <3

  
Okasha awoke with a soft groan, the bright light of the sun, beaming through her curtains, and hitting her face, prompting her to stir. 

Her eyes fluttered open softly, to see her room, and she sighed, feeling slightly better than the other day. 

The night had gone about as well as it had from there on. Her and Cell ate pizza together, and she found he was quite partial to it. 

In addition, he did not complain when she had put a movie on. Well... it was Nightmare On Elm Street- a murder movie with a supernatural killer with lots of gore... how could he complain? 

But she had been too tired after that, and headed off to bed. He'd not stopped her, and bid her a kind goodnight. No more arguments ensued... and she was glad. 

Okasha wasn't falling for it, but she hadn't got a pounding headache anymore, and she wasn't nearly as mad. 

She still... in a way... wanted to die. But... maybe she was being irrational. She would wait, and see, what would happen. 

However, as she sat up in bed, and stretched... she was confronted, with a very surprising sight, that made her gasp. 

Her door... had been fixed. 

"Since when...? Did he...? He couldn't have...", she stuttered. 

It was like it had never been broken. Completely done up. How did it not wake her? How could he have done this without her knowing? He had to have done it... no one else could have. 

Wanting to know for sure, Okasha jumped out of bed, and hurried down her stairs. Cell was on the sofa, as usual. In the same position he always was. 

"Cell?". 

"Hello. Good morning. What's up?". 

"Did you... fix my door last night?". 

" _No_ , it was fucking _Santa_ ". 

Okasha narrowed her eyes, unimpressed with his sarcasm.

"I mean it". 

"Urgh, yes, _obviously_! Who else could it have been? The bogeyman?!". 

"I... I know. I was just checking...". 

"Well there you go". 

Okashas's eyes lowered, as she felt bad. He'd done something very kind indeed. She at least had to thank him for _that_. 

"I, just wanted to say t-thank you... it means a lot", she told him. 

"Mhm, I know. I won't do it again... I promise".

"How did you do it without waking me...?", she asked. 

"...Okasha. I have _superpowers_. It was child's play doing something like fix a door, silently", he explained. 

"O-Okay... uhh... well. Just letting you know I am going shopping today". 

"Well I am obviously coming with you". 

"Mhm, and maybe that's a good thing. You can protect me". 

"Ha! _See_. I _can_ be useful!", Cell gloated with a cocky grin. 

Okasha just rolled her eyes. Luckily, she just needed food and drink for herself. Bringing Cell along could be a good idea, but at the same time, a disadvantage. She wouldn't be able to buy cicada food in front of him... then he might catch on. 

She needed to somehow, someday, find a way for him to be able to watch her, without invading her privacy. A way to check up on her at all times, without having to go and see for himself. 

But _then_... an idea popped into her head. 

"Oh, my, _God_! I just got the best idea _ever_!", Okasha announced gleefully, and feeling dumb that she'd not thought of it before. 

"Uh... this is awfully sudden. What is it?", Cell questioned her, looking very confused and taken off guard by her excitement. 

"I am always complaining how, you'll always be around, and that you'll always be checking on me, and how I'll have no privacy... but I know how to fix that!". 

"Fix... me not being able to check on you...? Okasha, you know I _must_ ". 

"No, I mean, I know a way you can do it... _without_ you having to be around all the time!", she explained. 

"Uhhh... how the _fuck_ do I do that?!". 

"Oh, you'll see. If you come with me into town today, I am pretty sure they have what I'll be looking for". 

"What are you going to get, a _tracker_?! Stick it in your neck or some shit?". 

"Uhhh... no. I'm not gonna go _that_ extreme. Although... I am pretty sure you can track them... Uh, anyway, I'm gonna go get ready! See you soon!", Okasha pondered, then realised she had to get it done as soon as possible. 

Her excitement kicked in, knowing she could at last have her house to herself at some point. And she skipped merrily up to her room, to dress herself. 

All the while, Cell was very suspicious of what she had in mind... But he needn't be worried. Her plan, was simple, but genius. 

\-----

"Jeez, let go of me!", Cell shouted, as Okasha pulled him along, into the next store. 

"It's in here, though! We're here!", she exclaimed with glee. 

Okasha was slightly worried that Cell would not go along with her plan. That he might deem it stupid, or unnecessary. Or maybe even reject it due to the lack of trust. 

But she would make sure she would try her very best to convince him. 

Living with him, was hell. If she could get him to listen to her, their time together would be far less. Which is what she craved the most. 

She pulled him into a large white building, which Cell immediately could see housed many different kinds of technology. Computers. Tablets. Laptops. And the thing she was looking for... 

"There!", she pointed, and Cell knew right then what her intentions were. 

"A... phone?". 

"YES! That way you can check up on me without having to look! You can just text or phone me", she stated. 

However, as she predicted, Cell scowled. He raised an eyebrow, and seemed suspicious. 

"That is smart, but at the same time, won't work. I could ask you where you are, and you could lie to me", he said. 

"Yes, I could make sure you're not dead... but I can't have proof of your location". 

"Okay, two things", Okasha began. 

"One, phones can have trackers. Two, there is such a thing as a video call. A live recording of me, and where I am. Soooo...". 

Cell's face immediately lit up after that. He gave a sly grin, and hummed, quite pleased with the idea now. 

"That's quite genius... Alright. I'll play along. See how well it works", he agreed. 

" _However_ , if you don't pick up or answer me when I try to contact you, this whole thing is out the window". 

"I can agree to that. I will have my phone on me, close to me, at all times. Now... all I need is to find you the best model possible", Okasha said, and went to browse. 

"Ha, in this instance, it's a good thing you took over the world. I could not afford one if money was still a factor", she chuckled. 

"Just hurry up", he scoffed at her.

"I'm trying to see if they still do mine!", she called to him, because having the same phone would make things a lot easier. 

"Ah ha! They do!", Okasha sang gleefully, snatching it off the shelf. 

She went off to pick up what it also needed. A sim card, etc. And began to set it up there and then. 

"Ahh, so glad my dad taught me all the tech stuff I needed before he died. Do you know how to work a phone, Cell?", she asked him. 

"Uhhh... in the simplest terms, of just phoning and texting... yes. But I'd hate to use it for anything else". 

"That's ok- it's all you need it for. I'll just make sure it can video call and all the other necessary things". 

It took Okasha about 10 minutes to get the whole thing fixed up. Then she passed it to Cell, and told him what the password was. 

"Alright, I think I have all my shopping done. We can head back and test that out", she told him. 

"Okasha?", he asked her, with a suspicious and rather dangerous tone. 

Picking up on it, Okasha's blood ran cold, as she asked him very carefully, "Y-Yes...?". 

"You're only doing this... so that I won't be in your home anymore. So I won't be around as much. So you'll get your privacy... aren't you?", he asked, looking her in the eyes with a death glare... 

"U-Uh... of course. You know how much I hate you, haunting me in my home. This will benefit both of us", she replied. 

"Maybe... but what if you don't pick up...? What if... this is part of your plan...?", he asked. 

"I can assure you, it's not. All I want, is my time alone. I know I cannot pull what I did before, even with this...", she told him, really worried he'd scrap this plan. 

"I'm not so sure about that... I'd rather not do this. I'd rather keep watching you normally". 

"Well I can't have that anymore. I cannot stand you being around. You said you'd be nicer to me from now on... so _please_ try this out. If it isn't satisfactory after a while... I'll scrap it. Can we agree on that?", she asked. 

"But in that 'while', you could get away from me... I will leave your home, but I won't be far away... remember that", he spoke, almost threateningly. 

"I... I am aware. I... I just want my normal home life back". 

"Hmmm... yes. That humanly thing of loving all that space to yourself. And so _very_ protective of your bedroom...", Cell pointed out. 

"Well yes... a lot of people are. It's that one special place, no one likes others to touch, unless they trust them _very_ much". 

"Yes... however... I don't know, but... I have a feeling... it's _more_ than that, with you...", he told her, making her skin go pale. 

"W-What do you mean...?", she asked, beginning to tremble, hating his change of demeanour so suddenly. 

"I think you're hiding something in that room you don't want me to see", he spoke, and Okasha's heart was in her mouth. 

'N-No... He can't know about Vincent! He just _can't!_ ', she thought, panicked. 

The air became thick, and tense. Okasha couldn't breathe right, and couldn't stop herself from sweating. 

"I told you... I have nothing left. Why would I be hiding something in my room? You know I live alone. If I was hiding something important, wouldn't you know?", she asked, trying not to stutter or make it obvious she was lying. 

"True... I can sense energies of any living, organic thing, with a significant power level. And besides us, there's nothing I can sense", Cell agreed. 

Okasha relaxed, letting herself breathe, thinking the panic was over. She had no idea where this whole thing was coming from. 

Cell was 'trying' to be kind... but never would be. He was so bipolar. He'd never, ever be able to have an interaction... without it going sour. 

But as Okasha thought it was over... it really wasn't, making her throat almost collapse in on itself. 

"Only thing I can't really sense... are tiny, weak animals...". 

"O-Oh...", she choked out, sounding winded, and with a sore throat. 

"You said you had no one left you cared about. And yet, you are more protective of your room than anyone else. But I cannot sense a _person_. Do you... have some kind of pet?", he asked, making her heart almost stop. 

"I... w-what?!", she almost yelled at the top of her lungs. 

"I brought you here so we could get you a _phone_. So we could _both_ get what we wanted. So you could make sure I'm not off trying to escape and kill myself, while I get some privacy in return. And now suddenly, you think the reason I'm so protective of my room, is because... I have a pet?!", she yelled. 

"You're awfully defensive about it...". 

"You came in my room once! You didn't see anything. Did you?", Okasha asked, trying not to sound suspicious. 

'Please tell me you didn't see the cloaked cage', she begged to herself in her mind. 

"Hmmm... no. I didn't... fair point". 

'Oh, thank GOD!', she thought, relieved. 

"See! I can barely take care of myself, let alone an animal. It's far too much responsibility", she tried to cover her ass even more. 

"Don't you love nature and animals?", he asked. 

"I do! But they belong in nature. In the wild", she stated. 

"Huh... yeah. You're right. Sorry. I'm quite paranoid, I guess. I want to know... _everything_...", he said. 

"So you can threaten me better...?". 

There was a small silence, while Cell thought of an appropriate answer. But it was too late. He took too long to respond, and the answer became obvious. 

" _Noooo_. Of _course not_!". 

Okasha glared at him. Really, glared. Her eyes narrowed- her face said she didn't buy a word he said. 

"I just want to know _everything_ about my roommate, and training partner!", he tried to keep on with his charade, and tried to pat her on the back in a friendly manner. 

But he used too much force, not knowing his own strength, which caused her to be smacked into the concrete floor with a massive BOOM. 

"Uuuuhh! OH, SHIT! I'm sorry!", he apologised, but all he got in response was an angry growl, as her face was plunged into the floor. 

"Dammit... well. We better get home...". 

\-----

Once Cell got Okasha home, and made sure she was alright from being smacked into the floor unintentionally, fun ensued, with how Okasha tried to show him how to use a phone. 

But it turned out, he was quite the natural. All that information that Gero put into his head, came in handy. 

Cell got used to his phone, fast, and easily. He got Okasha's number, and tested all the ways he could contact her. Text, call... and video call. They all worked, smoothly. 

However, with the time of day, Okasha knew there wasn't much time to do what she wanted. She still had to spend, a little time with Cell, before he bugged off, and at last gave her some privacy. 

She knew, it was time to train. So, she began to pack her bag, like she did in her usual routine, to leave. 

However, as she did so, in her living room, Cell asked her, "What are you doing...?". 

"P-Packing... to go to yours. To train, of course... why?", she asked back, with a very confused tone, not understanding why he didn't know... or why he may have forgotten. 

"Train...? Why would we train _now_?", he asked... really catching her off guard, and causing her to look at him like he'd grown another head. 

"W-What are you talking about...? We haven't trained today, and it's past the time we usually do so...". 

"Yeah I know. But I say, we aren't going to train today". 

Okasha's jaw nearly hit the floor, like a bombshell. 

"WHAT?!". 

"It's surprising, yes, I know...". 

" _Surprising_?! Have you hit your head or something?! Who are you, and what have you done with the real Cell?!". 

"Aha, please, calm down. Nothing's happened. Let me explain", Cell chuckled. 

"The real Cell would _never_ pass up the chance to train, or fight!". 

"Yes, yes, I know! Please hear me out!", Cell tried to calm her. 

"Ohhh, I _definitely_ want to hear _this_. Something _monumental_ must have happened for you to not want to train with me". 

"Yes... something monumental _did_ happen. I almost lost the one whom I would be training with. I nearly lost _you_ ", he told her, again, causing her to look at him like he was talking in a different language. 

"Y-Yeah... _so_?". 

" _So_ , you need time to recover. I nearly lost you to suicide, no less. You're depressed, and depression shouldn't be taken lightly. You need to get back to your old self a little bit more, before we continue. A bad mind set, could alter your fighting style", he explained. 

Okasha let out, a soft, subtle, but very startled, gasp. She backed up a few steps, stunned, and unable to process what he was saying. 

"A monster I may be, but I still understand the needs of people with mental health. Rest. Calm your mind. Do what you must to relax. I'll keep going with you when you're ready. I have nothing but time. Like I told you... I can live forever. I have eternity, and I am patient...". 

"Haaa....ahhh... uuhhhmm... I... I-I...", Okasha stammered, beyond words. 

"And yes, think what you want. You can think I am doing it for selfish reasons. Letting you rest so I can get a better fight. True...", Cell began. 

"But I cannot lose you. I nearly did once. I had a nightmare I found you dead. I am _not_ letting that happen...", he explained. 

"Wow...", Okasha finally spoke up. 

"You really _do_ care. You really _do_ worry... don't you?". 

"I-!", he went to say, but stopped himself, his pride holding him back. 

"Of course not! Like I said, believe I am being selfish. Go ahead. You're right. Just... no training today, and that's that", he stated, looking away, ashamed he had nearly revealed how he felt. 

"Ha... okay. Sure...", Okasha giggled, thinking... maybe he wasn't all _that_ selfish. 

"Can I... have some time, alone now please? May you leave my home?", she asked. 

"Urgh... I... I guess so, now I have this mobile. You need all the time you can get, to recover", he agreed to her terms, and got up from his seat. 

"... Get better soon. My muscles are craving a serious fight. Better not keep me waiting for too long", he warned her. 

Okasha giggled with her hand against her mouth, and said, "Sure thing... Now get out!". 

He smirked, knowing she took much joy in saying that. And he did as he was asked. He walked out of her door... and left her there. She could hear the jet-like sound of him taking off into the air. 

The moment she sensed his energy leave... was the _biggest_ weight off her shoulders. 

She was alone... at last! For the first time in days! 

All Okasha could do, was fall back onto her marshmallow like sofa, and sigh heavily, so very happy, he'd at last, fucked off... 

But she had a feeling, it wouldn't be for long. 

\-----

3 hours later, and the afternoon was now in full swing. Okasha was laid on her bed, texting her friends, while listening to loud music, blasting through her room. 

She was enjoying her time alone, as much as she could. She'd gone out to get Vincent more food, while she had the chance. And food for herself, and made herself some pasta. 

She was relaxing as much as she could. Until she got a text... she did not want. It as from Cell. 

Cell: _"I see you spend your time without me doing exactly the same as when I'm there. What a waste of time"_. 

Okasha: _"What do you mean? How do you know what I'm doing?"._

Cell: _"The music, I mean. Irritating as always. I'm downstairs"._

Okasha: _"I thought you left?! What are you doing back at mine?!"._

Cell: _"I went home for a bit. But honestly, I got bored. There's nothing to do, you know. I don't need sleep, nor food. And I don't talk to anyone but you"._

Okasha: _"Bored? Awww, you mean, you missed me?"._

Cell: _"No! There's just nothing to do so I came back. But I won't go to your room or call for you to bother you"._

Okasha: _"Talking to me in any way is still bothering me. You know I haven't run off, or died. So fuck off"._

Cell: _"Not unless I'm entertained"._

Okasha: _"How the fuck am I supposed to entertain you? I have been needing this time alone for days. I don't_ want _to entertain you. You owe me. I don't owe you"._

Cell: _"I promise I'll leave you alone for a full_ day _if you do"._

Okasha: _"Again. How am I supposed to entertain you? You hate literally everything! Human culture and fun activities disgust you"._

Cell: _"I... might have something in mind. It will shock you, so don't have a heart attack"._

Okasha: _"Oh? Go on"._

Cell: _"So... I sang for_ you _..."._

Okasha: _"Yeah... I did. Where is this going...?"._

Cell: _"You said you wanted to be in a band, right? And you sang? And consider yourself good?"._

Okasha: _"That is correct. Why?"._

Cell: _"Well... I just thought... it'd be fair... since I sang for you... that you could sing for_ me _. How about it?"._

Okasha nearly dropped her phone. One minute, Cell hated music. Singing. The lot. And the next... he was singing to her, and asking her to sing to him. It was mind-blowing. 

Was he doing it to try and pretend he liked it, to make sure she stayed alive, or did he actually, genuinely care? Like he seemed to. Or was it all just a mask? A ploy? Right now, it was actually hard to tell. 

Okasha decided she wanted to find out. If she did as he asked, she'd be able to tell in his reaction. 

Okasha: _"Oh. I am flattered you'd want me to do such a thing... I honestly didn't think you'd care for my talent"._

Cell: _"Well... I usually wouldn't. But I have a feeling I'll be entertained by such. It's only fair, too. And since you love to do it so much, won't it help your current mental state? I hear music can do wonders for mental health"._

Okasha: _"You're not wrong... you make a good point. Mind if I play guitar too?"._

Cell: _"No, just as long as it isn't loud, like an electric. Just use acoustic"._

Okasha: _"Just because you said that, I'm going to use electric"._

Cell: _"_ Please _don't!"._

Okasha: _"I'ma do it"._

Cell: _"Noooo! That shit is too loud"._

Okasha: _"Don't like, then leave. I won't complain if you do. All I want is peace"._

After that text was sent, there was no response. For a moment, she thought he had indeed, left. Rather not wanting to hear such a loud instrument. 

But, if she concentrated, super hard... she could still sense his supreme energy, from down her stairs. 

Looks like, he wasn't going anywhere... he was just waiting for her to come down. She had no choice. She would have to play. 

And if it annoyed him out of the house... that would be a huge bonus. 

She totally ignored him, dragging her electric guitar downstairs instead of her acoustic, as well as her amp... and microphone. As soon as she dragged it all down, and Cell saw, he immediately rolled his eyes and grumbled. 

"Oohhhh... _nooo_. Here's me thinking I'd convinced you not to". 

"Ha! Fat chance. I'll do what you want, but annoy you as much as I can in the process, to get you the fuck out! I got you that phone for a reason". 

" _Fine_. Better this, than dying of boredom. And I will keep my promise. I will leave your home for 24 hours after this", he vowed. 

"Better do...", Okasha giggled, as she set everything up. 

"Know what song you want to play me?", he asked. 

"Not really. Was thinking of doing a new one- one you haven't heard, and one I've never sang", she replied. 

"Hmmm... ooh. I have an idea". 

"What?". 

"I sang a relevant song last night. How about... you sing a song that makes you think about me?", he made a suggestion. 

"Huh...? Wow, you really _are_ full of yourself...", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"No, no. Well... _yes_. But I am curious to hear your opinion of me, in song", he stated. 

Then adding, "I know it will be a bad song. That you have a bad opinion of me. That the song will have hateful lyrics. But... hey. Get it all off your chest. I don't mind...". 

"Huh...", Okahsa gasped, amazed again, by what he was saying. 

Not caring about him being shat on by a song? Letting her take her anger out? In the way he hated most? What was getting into him? 

"I guess I can... I just need to think of which song I want. There's... a few... ahaha...". 

"Ha, I bet there is. Lots of people sing about things they hate...". 

"Yup... I'm just... amazed you're letting me do this. You're so different to the other day. I am so shocked you can _stomach_ it". 

"Trust me, it's hard. But I'm trying to be nice, and put you first. Now please... sing", he stated, almost commanding her... but he sounded very desperate to hear her beautiful voice. 

"A-Alright... I think I know which one to use", she said. 

"Ah, glad you're not totally indecisive, and don't take long to choose", Cell beamed. 

"Yeah, I'd make a _great_ girlfriend if the world wasn't ending! I'll never find true love", Okasha sighed. 

Cell's eyes widened like the click of fingers, as she made that statement. 

"U-Uh... w-what brought _that_ on?", he asked, feeling uncomfortable. 

"O-Oh! S-Sorry! I just... most guys like a girl who knows what she wants, and won't be choosy, or take a million years to decide where to eat, as a small example... sooo...", she stated. 

"So, it made you think... how you'll never have a romantic partner...?". 

"Y-Yeah... I'm sorry. It was a random thought... and something I don't really discuss with anyone...", she apologised. 

Cell's face dropped, to one of shock, and of sympathy. He had no concept of love, or romance. Of adoration, happiness between couples, or intimacy. 

But he knew of it, and knew humans craved such a thing. As well as how important it was- especially to women. Or at least from what he'd heard. Gero was old fashioned, his data might be out of date. 

"So... why do you think you'll never get that...?", he asked, because he couldn't fathom why she had so little confidence in herself. 

"I-It's not because I think I'm not good enough. It's because, like I said...I doubt I'll save the world. You'll destroy it. And then... I will never have my chance to find love...", she explained. 

"Oh...", Cell spoke softly, acknowledging how once again, his actions, would cause her to always be in utter misery. 

"I... I am not stopping you from looking _right now_ ", he told her. 

"What's the point?! I'll barely have time to spend with him!". 

"Maybe not. But... a small amount of time, is better than no time at all", he tried to reassure her, and lift her spirits. 

"My dream was to love, and to have a family, and spend all my life doing that. Now I know... I cannot. And it saddens me...", she explained, turning away, wrapping her arms around herself. 

"Sheesh, I am regretting saying what I did. This is depressing. It isn't going to help your mental state", Cell pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I-I'm sorry!". 

"I-It's... not your fault. Haven't you... had a lover in the past, though? Surely you have...", he asked. 

"I have... but... it didn't last. It wasn't the love I was looking for... He was, uhm... uhh...". 

"Controlling?", he asked, knowing the answer. 

"H-How did you...?". 

"I guessed the reason you hate being controlled so much, was due to an emotionally abusive ex-partner. It is quite a typical thing to happen...", he stated the reason for his good guess. 

"I see...", Okasha wept, facing away from him, to hide her sad, miserable, and hollow eyes, all void of hope. 

"Sorry I made you think of such things. I didn't know... love, was something that mattered so much to you. That... you wanted it so badly...", Cell apologised. 

He could never understand such a desire of humanity. All he wanted was to fight. To kill. To destroy. It was his greatest passion, and desire. It was his own lust... _blood lust_... that flowed through his veins, giving him more fuel by the day. 

But real lust? Love? Things like holding hands, hugging, kissing... sex, marriage, and having kids? _EW_. He could _never_ understand anyone's want for it. 

However, people _did_ want it, and he could see that Okasha wanted it, very much so. It was so odd to him... but her desire was as clear as day. 

He'd touched a nerve, he hadn't seen before, and it impacted her, like a train hitting her. It was no wonder she didn't talk about it to anyone. 

Then again, she had no one. Not really. So just slightly implementing the memory of wanting such into her mind, caused her to rant, and be reminded of it. And talk about it. Because no one else was there to hear, or listen... 

"I don't like talking about something I want that I will never get. Like peace. I'd love it... but it won't happen. Not unless, _you_ die... and I don't think that possible", she told him. 

"Okay, okay. Enough talking about... urghh... _romantic love_. And also, stop being so negative and down on yourself. Right, now". 

"Alright... alright. I... I don't know what came over me", Okasha apologised, deciding to hold her guitar close to her chest, at his commanding tone. 

"And... I apologise if I come across as controlling, and very dismissive of the things you want. Just stop doubting yourself, dammit. And... play the fucking song already", he smirked. 

Okasha smirked back, knowing he just wanted her to take out her frustration and sadness, as much as she could, in her singing. 

Maybe she should ignore the fact he was being nice for his own gain. And just enjoy the fact, he was being _nice_. 

It was probably making him ill, and yet, he was still doing it. For selfish reasons, yes... but he didn't _have_ to. He could still force her to stay through other ways, and could have rejected the phone offer. 

But... he didn't. He was pushing past doing the things he hated, to make her happy. So he could be happy. But... yeah. She shouldn't think about that. 

Just had to let herself feel fortunate, that the monster that took over the world... was _trying_ to be nice to her. 

"Okay... I will. I hope you like it. The song is called 'Zombie'. It's by a group called The Cranberries", she said. 

"That name, sounds _overwhelmingly_ hippe", he laughed. 

"I can tell why you like them". 

Okasha chuckled lightly at his comment, and turned to her mic. She held her guitar in the right position, and made sure the mic's stand was stable. 

Everything was turned on... and she was glad she lived so far away from everyone else. Or else, her neighbours, would be very rowdy. 

Okasha may not save the world. She may die in the end. She may never be able to save Vincent. Or, find true love. Cell might be letting her do this, for his own selfish ways. 

And she knew she had to remind herself of that, every day, so that she didn't develop a friendly connection, and be crushed when he attacked her. 

But for now, this, she believed, was liveable... 


	11. Sudden Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This will mark just over a 5th of the way through my fanfiction. To the people who have viewed this, and liked it, I thank you SO much. Warms my heart to know it isn't all trash XD

  
Right away, Cell could tell that Okasha was a great musician. She seemed to know how to play the guitar very well. She'd had years of practice. 

The notes she played were perfect, and never out of tune. Never missing a note. And the song began to play, the soft melodic noises soon turned heavier. 

But the song was not hard, nor deafening, or hateful sounding. It was slow, and mournful. Like a sad song- and indeed it was. 

Cell was surprised, since it was meant to be her thoughts on him. Something more sad, than angry. He couldn't wait to decipher the words. 

Yet, he got very distracted... because soon, Okasha's opened her mouth to sing... and he got the shock of his life. 

_"Another head hangs lowly"._

_"Child is slowly taken"._

_"And the violence, causes silence"._

_"Who are we mistaken?"._

The words were very cryptic. But Cell understood. 

His actions had caused misery. People hang their heads as they give in. Men, women, _and_ children's lives have been taken by him. The violence was so bad in his wake, people have just given in. 

They are not mistaken, in that no one will survive, and the world will blow up. If they think there is hope... they are indeed, gravely mistaken. 

_"But you see, it's not me. It's not my family"._

_"In your head, in your head, they are fighting"._

_"With their tanks, and their bombs"._

_"And their bombs, and their guns"._

_"In your head, in your head, they are crying"._

Okasha's voice, was truly, _beautiful_. Cell hated music, and songs. But hearing Okasha... he _might_ change his mind on the matter. 

But the song was indeed, about him. It wasn't just her that suffered. Her family were gone before he came. It was everyone else that mattered. The whole world. 

Because all Cell could think about... was fighting. It's all that was in his head. The military had tried to stop him, with every means possible. But failed. And he had relished, in defeating all whom had tried to stop him. 

Leaving so many people... sobbing... crying... and he didn't even care. 

The song then came to its chorus. 

_"In your head, in your head"._

_"Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie-ie"._

_"What's in your head? In your head?"._

_"Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie-ie-ie, oh"._

The implication of a zombie, was a mindless beast, who only had one goal. To walk, to destroy, to eat people, to turn people. A creature, with a one-track mind, to cause suffering... and the end of the world. 

They didn't call an outbreak of such, a zombie apocalypse for nothing. Which is what he had caused. An apocalypse. And he did indeed, have a one-track mind. 

Killing and destroying. And the asking of the rhetorical question, of what was in his head, was like someone was asking how he could possess such a mind. Because of how inhuman, and moral-less he was. 

_"Another mother's breaking"._

_"Heart is taken over"._

_"When the violence, causes silence"._

_"We must be mistaken"._

_"It's the same old theme, since 1916"._

_"In your head, in your head, they're still fighting"._

_"With their tanks, and their bombs"._

_"And their bombs, and their guns"._

_"In your head, in your head, they are dying..."._

Although Cell had no pity, nor regret... he could see where Okasha was coming from. Why she had picked that song. 

He would kill, and caused everyone to suffer. Mothers, especially. Everyone was so mistaken, thinking peace could ever last on the Earth. Nothing has ever changed. 

There has always been violence- it's the same thing, over and over. And it's what he will still continue to do, with his one-track mind. It will be the same, forever.

That everyone in his mind, is _still_ fighting. It's all he cares about. 

And, _death_. In his head, all he sees, is people dying. And he _loves it_. This song, was about a monster, whom loved war, and relished in people's suffering. Not getting the consequences of their actions, and the pain they cause. 

_"In your head, in your head"._

_"Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie-ie"._

_"What's in your head? In your head?"._

_"Zombie, zombie, zombie-ie-ie-ie-ie, oh, oh, oh"._

There was no more lyrics after that. The song was done. But the music carried on. It, possessing a very long outro. A sad symphony of guitar, that seemed to explain misery. 

It was enough, for any normal person's heart to break. But not Cell. Of _course_ not... 

Okasha played the song so wonderfully. Truly feeling it. Swaying from side to side, like it had possessed her. Her passion consumed her, and all her focus had been on the song. 

It was something Cell had never seen... but it did indeed, fascinate him. Along with the fact... that Okasha had such an amazing talent. 

When she was done, she lowered her head... and gently took the guitar from her body, and placed it on the floor. She took a huge intake of breath, and exhaled, almost collapsing. Cell knew how much effort something like that took. 

" _Bravo_!", Cell exclaimed gleefully, to Okasha's surprise...and began to _applaud_ her. 

"I did not expect you to be _that_ good! Yes, I get why that song makes you think of me, but... honestly, I couldn't care _less_. The best thing about it, was your _voice_. Excellent!", he praised her. 

Okasha's eyes widened and she let out a small gasp, her heart skipping a beat, at him complimenting her so... 

"I... Y-You... You enjoyed it...?", she asked, stuttering. 

"Well, _of course_. You know I don't lie, Okasha", he stated. 

"But... you hate music... You only asked this of me so we could be even", she pointed out. 

"True... but I was curious to see if you were as good as me. And you are! We are on equal levels", he told her, but not the _full_ truth. 

He thought she was even _better_ than him. But... he would never admit such, down to pride. 

No one could be better than him, at _anything_. He was perfect, and thus, perfect at everything. 

But she was better than him at something... and he was _speechless_. He could never admit his true thoughts on the matter. His ego was too big. 

"I... haha! O-Oh... t-thank you... To hear that from a _non_ -music lover, proves to me that if the world wasn't gonna end, I'd have made it big time". 

"More fuel to defeat me, so that your dreams may come true, my dear. I can tell you, with that voice, and that talent on the guitar, you will!". 

Okasha began... to blush. She could feel heat pooling into her face. She slapped her hands against her face to hide the redness. She'd never been praised so much; it was so new to her. 

"Aw... have I... accidentally flustered you too much? I apologise. I just can't help but give credit where credit is due", he told her. 

"I-It's okay, I'm just not used to being complimented so much... And, I didn't expect praise from you outside of training", Okasha stammered, and rubbed her face, refusing to look Cell in the eyes. 

"Okasha, I will give it where I believe it is needed. I've been an ass, or... _myself_ , for the past few days. I have had no need to be nice, as you have done nothing to please me. But this... has. I'd listen to you all day if I could", he told her, and it was too much. 

"S-Stop it! Y-You don't mean that! You're just being nice for selfish reasons; you didn't _really_ enjoy it! You're just trying to be polite!", she ranted, becoming more and more red, no matter how hard she tried to compose herself. 

"Think that if you want...", Cell began. 

"But don't be shocked if I ask you to do that again". 

Okasha fell to her knees... and she began to... 

" _Cry_?! You're... _crying_? Are you... are you serious?". 

"H-Happy t-tears, you fucking a-asshole!", Okasha sobbed. 

"Yes, I know, but... _why_?". 

"Y-You won't u-understand... My _dream_ is to be, i-in a big, successful band... a-a-and... the possible _biggest_ critic in the _world_ , j-just told me... I'm _great_!", she sobbed. 

"Yeah... cos... you are. No point crying and getting emotional over it. Stand up, be proud", he told her. 

"I _am_! But I cry when I get overly emotional! I-I don't _like_ crying, I don't do it o-on _purpose_! I-I can't help it!", she cried. 

Cell groaned and rolled his eyes. He hated people crying. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't handle it. 

And for some reason... he _hated_ it when Okasha cried. He wasn't annoyed by it or anything. But... seeing her so broken up was difficult to watch. He wanted to help her stop. 

"Okay, okay! Look... I'll... I'll keep my promise now. I'll leave for 24 hours. Do you still want that?", he asked. 

Okasha sniffed, and wiped away her tears. She was so overwhelmed. 

She looked up to him, and said, "Yes... please. And... it's not just because I hate you, or don't want to see you". 

"Oh?". 

"I... I have a lot to think about. I have a lot on my mind. I need some time alone to think", she admitted. 

Cell raised an eyebrow ridge. Why did that sound so familiar? And why did he get that? Possibly because he felt the same. 

Cell was... confused. He _never_ complimented people, like he had with Okasha. Not unless she just gave him an amazing fight. Maybe... he needed time too. 

"Alright... I can understand that. 24 hours. No more, no less. I promise. I will be back tomorrow on the dot- not a second early or late", he vowed to her. 

"Alright, I'll hold you to that. I'll get out my stop watch and see how accurate you _really_ are with time". 

"Oh ho, sounds like a challenge!". 

"You treat everything like a challenge anyway, so go ahead. Shall we make a bet, and put in prizes if one of us wins?", Okasha asked. 

"Yes! That sounds exciting", he agreed. 

"Okay. If you are not here on the dot, you have to do what I say for... hmm... a whole night", she said. 

"URGH. Like _what_? You're not going to make me your _slave_ for the evening, are you?!". 

"Naahhh. I'm not _that_ harsh, unlike you. I bet you'll want something _evil_ if you win", she bet. 

"No- just a longer training session, since it's been too long- if your mental state is any better". 

"Oh... thought it'd be something harsher", Okasha said with surprise. 

"Not harsher, just longer. We need a longer session. So be prepared", he told her. 

"Noted. Now get out of here. Ring me if you need me... or... _worry_ about me", Okasha snickered, pissing him off. 

"I do _not_ worry! I just don't want my next amazing fight to be a dead fish, splattered on the floor!", he yelled. 

" _Suuuure_. Get going already", she punched him softly on the arm. 

"Yes, _your highness_ ", he scoffed, and headed out the door. 

Okasha should have felt relieved, like when he left before. Should be very happy, she was getting her space back, for a _whole day_. 

But... for some reason... she _wasn't_. 

\-----

Cell couldn't understand it. He couldn't. He didn't know what was going on. And he was smart. He was clever. He could figure anything out. 

But _this_? No. He'd never been so confused in his life. 

There he was, thinking being nice was going to help. Going to make it so Okasha wouldn't die. He'd nearly vomit in the process, but the fight would be worth it.

Yet... he _wasn't_ vomiting. He _didn't_ feel ill. He _wasn't_ nearly sick, with his kind words. They were just... coming out. Normally. Without struggling. Or even _thinking_ about it. 

The nice words, and compliments were coming out like it was _natural_. A second nature... instinctive... without him even _meaning_ to do it. 

The first day he had met her, sure. It was hard. He didn't know her. All he wanted was to use her for his own gain. Then he was himself, and was mean to her, for three days straight. 

But... after seeing her nearly _kill herself_ , after him being so vile to her... it was like something in his brain had _snapped_. Like within the blink of an eye... he suddenly _cared_ about her! 

And not just because he wanted a good fight from her. But because he liked her for who she _was_. And as the time went by, he couldn't help but like her even _more_. 

Watching her sing solidified it for him. Made him realise he wasn't just there for a fight. He'd stayed, even when she was rude and disrespectful. 

Saved her life. Put up with her even though she hated him. Went out of his way to make her happy. _Was leaving her alone._ Pitied her at times, and understood where she was coming from. 

Had no desire to control her, hated hearing about her ex, and was _praising something other than her training improvements_. 

She may not be used to it, and neither was he. He didn't understand what was going on. He'd usually not do _any_ of those things. 

Usually by now he'd have thought it wasn't worth it, lost patience, even with _his_ ability to wait, and killed her anyway, and moved onto the next planet, because it wasn't as much of a fuss. 

But he was instead staying... was concerned for her... liked her company... was being nice to her without feeling sick... and was putting up with her. 

WHY?! 

He didn't know. He had no idea. Besides her company, her braveness, compassion, not being frightened of him, her strength, great conversation, what else was there about her? 

A lot, but... he still shouldn't stay... 

He was being too nice. But if he was an ass again, Okasha would try and kill herself. He couldn't have that. 

'Why the fuck do I _care_?!', he thought to himself angrily, as he blew up another building. 

The only thing to do while he waited for the 24 hours to be up, was to cause some destruction. He had not trained or fought enough lately, and he needed to take his frustration out on something. 

However... he couldn't take his mind off the girl, back in the small cabin, in the forest, a few miles away. He had not strayed too far away, and was already bored without her. 

He... he _missed_ her... 

'Urgh, it's only been an _hour_! Why am I sick of killing people and would rather have a night in with her?! What is _happening_ to me?!'. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts, when an idea came into his mind, about how he should spend his time wisely. 

He couldn't stop thinking about Okasha... so he wouldn't. He'd do something, that involved her, but wouldn't be going near her, as to not break his promise. Plus, he _needed_ to win that bet. 

There was something he needed to find out... so he would spend his time doing that. And in the meantime, he'd be doing right by her. 

Cell beamed, as he stretched his wings, and shot up, really high into the air... and flew off, into space... 

\-----

Okasha screamed into her pillow. It'd been 23 hours. Just one more hour to go... and she could barely take it anymore. 

23 hours had felt like 23 fucking days. She expected herself to adore the time she had alone, but instead, she'd _hated_ it. And she couldn't for the life of her understand _why_. 

She'd needed the time to think. And think, she had. But very hard, and still couldn't understand. 

Just the other day, she'd tried to kill herself. Because of Cell. Because of how vile he was. But now? She would never even think about doing it again... _ever_. 

Because even though Cell was forcing himself to be nice... it didn't seem like he was. It was like he was being nice naturally... and Okasha found herself _really_ liking his new self. 

She told herself she wouldn't fall for it. But after his compliments on her singing and music playing, she was starting to. 

She hated herself for it, because she knew she'd get hurt emotionally, when he turned, and killed her. But she couldn't help, but now, be _lonely_ without him, and actually anticipating his return. 

Whether she got what she wanted, or if he got what he wanted... she was just glad she was going to spend time with him. When she should be _dreading_ it. 

She was so confused her head hurt. She'd been trying to figure everything out for the whole 23 hours, but nothing made sense. _Nothing_. 

She knew she shouldn't trust him. But she wanted to. She knew she shouldn't like him. But she was _beginning_ to. 

Okasha had the urge to actually _hug_ him when he had complimented her the other day. She knew he'd push her off and be disgusted, so she refrained herself from doing that. 

But she'd wanted to hug... Cell. 

_Cell_. 

She'd just sang about him being a mindless monster... and yet... she felt like _this_. She missed him. Wanted the last hour to hurry up. And he better be early, or on time. Or she'd beat his ass. As... well as she could, with her weak power level. 

'Why do I feel like this...? I know what he is. What he wants. I've seen his monstrous ways first hand. And yet here I am... craving his company... missing that _stupid_ smirk...', she thought, punching her mattress and hating herself for thinking such things. 

'That cocky grin. His magenta eyes. The way he crosses his arms. His arrogant facial expressions. Over the top confidence. His deep laughter. His cute face when he's sleeping...'. 

She suddenly gasped. 

Why... why was she thinking like that?! Why were those things coming to mind?! She was thinking about him like she was _in love with him_ , or something! 

All those things... she should _hate_. But she found herself being drawn to them, and liking them. Liking certain aspects of him, and it really _freaked_ her out. 

It made her think about the time they were in the rain... and how she had checked him out, as the water dripped down his body in such a _sexy_ way. 

'No... no... t-this... this can't be happening!', she thought. 

"NOOOOO!", she yelled almost at the top of her voice. 

'No, nope, nuh uh, noooooo!', she thought, denying it completely. 

'But his muscles... and jawline... and deep voice... and dimples... and wings... and colours... and the fact he's my favourite insect... he's taking things slowly... he's leaving me alone and respecting my wishes... talking care of me... how he stands, and his postures...'. 

" _GOD DAMMIT_!", she yelled after she thought those things, and chucked her pillow across the room. 

"I can't let myself think like this! Control yourself! You'll only get your heart broken! Nope. NOT HIM. _Anyone_ but him...", she tried to pep talk herself. 

However, she looked at the time on her clock. The hour had gone fast... and she had one minute to go until he was meant to be back. 

All of her self-control was thrown out the window, and she gasped, picking up her phone and running down the stairs. 

She pulled up her timer, where even the seconds were shown to count down. And there was 45 seconds to go... 

'Come on you big green bastard, where are you?!', she thought, wanting herself to win the bet. 

Then she could make him stay... make him eat in with her. Watch TV with her. Anything she wanted! 

30 seconds left. Time was ticking. She didn't want to train. She'd happily spend any time with him she could. But she'd rather have herself win the bet. 

15 seconds. Dammit. It seemed like she wouldn't be winning. But he better be on time. She couldn't wait for him any longer. The anticipation was killing her. She was tense, and butterflies were swirling in her stomach.

3...2...1... _Squeak_. 

Okasha gasped. That sound. Of his steps. That mechanical squeak. She heard it, the _second_ it turned 24 hours. 

She rushed outside, onto her porch, to see none other than Cell, standing in her garden, with that... _wonderful_ smile on his face...

"Cell!", she gasped like a princess that had just been rescued. 

"Y-You're back!". 

"Yes, I am. Oh Kami, please tell me I was on time!". 

"You were... right on the dot", she confirmed it. 

"YES! Pack your things, we're off to mine", he told her. 

"Y-Yes sir...", she giggled softly, running back into her house to get her bag, that was already packed. 

"You miss me?", he asked, as a joke, when she got back.

"H-Huh?! N-No! Why would you think that?!", she yelled, not watching her tone. 

Cell rose an eyebrow ridge, and put a hand on his hip. 

"Why... are you so defensive about it...?", he asked, confused. 

"I-I'm not! L-Look can we just... go already?", she looked away, to hide her blush. 

"Not yet, I need to tell you something". 

Okasha's head snapped up at the implication. She didn't know why. But what he was saying, sounded like it was going to be important. 

She had the _tiniest_ hope in her mind... that _maybe_... he might be admitting that he felt the same... but she didn't hold it too much. She didn't believe it was possible. 

"W-What is it...?", she stuttered, becoming shy, due to her earlier realisation. 

"If... you didn't miss me... I... I missed _you_ ", he admitted, and Okasha nearly fainted. 

Cell couldn't help himself. His pride was massive, but he just _had_ to admit at least _that_ much. He couldn't stop himself... it just... _came out_. 

He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth and take it back... but he rolled with it. Would take everything he said in his stride, and work out the complications later. 

"H-H-Huh?!", Okasha yelled, her face becoming as red as a ruby. 

"Yeah... in a _way_. I got very bored. Looks like you're more entertaining than I thought", he rubbed the back of his head nervously, as the _smallest_ purple hue came over his cheeks. 

"C-Cell...?", Okasha asked. 

"Y-Yes...?". 

"Is... your blood... purple...?".

"Why yes... how do you know?", he asked, not realising he was blushing. 

"... Just a hunch", Okasha stated, not wanting to take it too far. 

"O...kay...? A-As I was saying... I need to tell you something. _Other_ than... me missing you. Uhm! Thing is, I... oh shit, what was I going to say?", he mumbled, as he lost control of rational thought. 

'Get yourself together Cell. Don't embarrass yourself in front of her. You may have had a huge revelation the other day, but you can't let it affect you now', he thought. 

"I was rather productive while I was gone", he at last said.

"Oh? How come? What did you do...?", she asked. 

"Well... I thought I'd do you another favour...". 

"Huh...? How...?". 

"You... want to know where you come from, and who you are... right?", he asked. 

"Oh yes, of course. I've always wanted to know. I know I said before I didn't really want to find out but... I've realised that isn't entirely true...", she replied. 

"Well do you remember when I said I'd help you to find out, when we first met?". 

"Yes... Oh goodness, you didn't!", she gasped. 

"I've made some progress. Did you know this universe has 4 galaxies?". 

"Only 4?". 

"Yes. North, south, east, and west. We are in the north galaxy. And I went and searched them, to see if you are an alien", he explained. 

"And?", Okasha asked, becoming impatient, as she'd _always_ wanted to know, without knowing it, and was over the moon Cell had gone looking. 

"I explored 3 of 4. Only one I haven't, is the west. And... no such luck in finding _any_ race like you. Besides the Saiyans, there aren't many aliens that look like humans. So I'm 75% sure you're not an alien", he told her. 

"Oh...", Okasha hung her head. 

"Hmm? What's wrong? You're more likely to be human. Isn't that pleasing?". 

"No! Being an alien makes more sense! If I'm human, how in the _fuck_ did I get these powers? What sort of fucked up experiment was I?!". 

"I don't know... but we will find out. I will search the last galaxy soon and know for sure. Then we will search the Earth for answers. I promise you... I'll find out who you are", he told her. 

"So you know how to make me stronger...?", Okasha asked, realising, it was all for a selfish purpose... 

"Not just that...", he said, making Okasha look back to him. 

"I'm doing it for _you_. Not just for me". 

"Y-You're just... saying that... because... you don't want me to die...", she said, also trying to convince herself, so that she wouldn't get attached. 

"Hmmm... I'm not so convinced of that anymore. I want to help you... I really do", he admitted. 

"Stop lying to me! I know you're just pretending!". 

"Am I?", he asked her. 

"Have you seen me throw up yet...? Or nearly be sick due to my kind words...? Is my face going blue right now...?", he asked. 

"N-No... B-But, you're good at pretending... good at holding it back... Y-You said, being kind, makes you ill!", she yelled at him, not believing what was happening, thinking it was all a dream. 

"Well... I don't feel sick right now. So... you tell me", he shrugged. 

Okasha nearly dropped to her knees. No... he was just doing this for himself. He _must_ be lying. 

Cell would usually be too proud to admit all of it. But he thought, maybe if he told the truth... she would be less suicidal. 

"Y-You're lying to me! Telling me this for your own gain!", Okasha yelled. 

"You can think that. I don't lie. But I will not control your thoughts. You can believe, _whatever_ you like. But I'm telling nothing but the truth", he tried to convince her. 

Okasha breathed heavily. Sucked in a lot of air. 

'Don't get emotional. Don't show your true feelings. Don't admit similar things. Remember he's only doing this for himself. Don't fall for it', she chanted to herself in her mind. 

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get the training out of the way", she crossed her arms, pouting, trying to go back to her usual self. 

"Excellent! We are going to make strides today", he promised her. 

Yes... she hoped. Because Cell was just trying to manipulate her. To try and make her weak. Pull her into a false sense of security. She would make sure he wouldn't do that. Wouldn't fall for it. 

She would destroy him... and then, she wouldn't think all those crazy things anymore. Once he was gone... she could relax... 

\-----

"Yes! Yes! More, more! Do it harder!", Cell yelled to Okasha, as he was taking a beating from her. 

She managed to send him a few meters back, each time she punched him. He wasn't powering up again, either. He just wanted to feel what it was like being hit. 

"Stop saying things like that! It sounds gross!", she blushed, and yelled. 

"Why?! I love this!". 

"It sounds _sexual_!". 

"... Does it?". 

"YES!". 

"Okay... I'll stop", he gave in, but couldn't help the loud grunt he made when he was punched in the stomach. 

"God, even when you're in pain, you sound like you're moaning in pleasure!", Okasha gagged, but at the same time, _loved_ hearing it. 

'God, I'm so _sick_! Why am I thinking about Cell in this way?! It's so _wrong_!', she thought. 

"This _is_ a pleasure to me! I'm going to attack back now". 

"Nooooo...!", she went to protest (because they were in mid-air), and she knew where it was going. 

"Dodge then!", he yelled, but it was too late. 

He punched her in her face, and she went flying down into the canopy, once again. 

"*Sigh*, or, ya know... block it. Blocking and dodging. Two things we need to work on...", Cell groaned, and went to collect her from wherever she landed. 

"Urghhh... well... at least I'm getting better at taking punches...", Okasha groaned, rubbing her nose. 

"Ow... oooowww...", she whined in pain, and looked down, to see she had landed awkwardly. 

"F-Fuck... my ankle...", she swore, and realised it was sprained. 

"S-SHIT!", she yelled, when she tried to get up, but she just fell right back down again. 

Her arms also hurt. She couldn't move all that well... 

"C-Cell...?! I... I can't get up!", she yelled to him. 

However... he wasn't the one who came to her. Oh no. Instead of hearing his jet-like wings, soaring towards her, or his squeaky footsteps... loud, banging ones, caused the ground to shake. 

"Wow. All I need. An Earthquake", she rolled her eyes. 

But... it was not. She looked up then, to come face to face, with something, _horrifying_. 

Her pupils went small as her eyes widened. Her heart stopped and her face went blue. 

Right in front of her, was possibly the biggest, red T-Rex, she had ever seen, in her _entire_ life. 

'I'm going to die', she thought. 

The fucker was enormous. With large spines, and a massively bulky body. Tiny arms, but it's mouth and teeth were _gigantic_. It was staring right at her vulnerable form... and drooling... 

"CEEEEELLLLL!", she cried at the top of her lungs, knowing with his supreme hearing, he'd find her. 

However, the T-Rex, was fast. Faster than any dinosaur she'd seen. It stalked forward, by just a few steps, before it lunged for her. 

Okasha barely had any time to react. She couldn't believe her life was ending like this. Now the world was doomed. 

She didn't... even get... to tell Cell... how she felt... 

Yet, as she screamed, and stared into the jaws of death... he came. 

At the last second, Cell flew down towards her, and punched the beast dead in the jaw, as hard as he could, sending the huge animal backwards, and toppling onto the floor. 

It was like a scene from an anime she loved called One Punch Man. With one punch the beast was down, and couldn't get back up. Truly, an amazing example, of Cell's strength. 

But he wasn't done there. With a lift of his hand, and a huge energy blast towards the creature... it was vaporised, into atoms. And Okasha... was safe. 

It took her a few moments to catch her breath. To calm down. She was currently clutching her heart area, from nearly having a heart attack. She could have died... but... Cell... saved her. _Again_. 

Okasha panted... and stared at him... as Cell flew down onto the floor and kept his back to her. 

"Dodging... and blocking...", he stated calmly. 

"W-wha...?". 

"That's what we're going to work on next". 

"...Okay". 

"Right... _after_... we heal you up", he said, and Okasha beamed. 

"T-Thank you... for saving my life again...", she said to him. 

"Hmm? You _wanted_ me to save you from death this time?", he pondered, turning to her, and feeling awful when looking at her broken state. 

"I... don't think that's the right way to go", she chuckled. 

"Certainly not. Are you okay? I did it too hard again... didn't I?". 

"No, no. I just didn't land well. I should learn landing techniques too. I landed on my elbow and ankle. Can't... walk or push myself up right", she explained. 

"Shit... okay. _Three_ things to work on", he laughed. 

"Haha... y-yeah... T-Thanks again. You're... urhhh... m-my... my...", she began to say, but struggled. 

She was straining, her eyes scrunched, and her teeth gritted. 

"I'm your... what...?", he asked, walking up to her slowly... 

"My... hero...", she said, before she fell over onto her side... and passed out. 


	12. The Beginning Of Something Vaguely Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took me longer than usual to put out. I would have had it up at least a week ago, but my internet has been an absolute dick. My apologies, enjoy XD

"Okasha...? Okasha...!", Cell shouted, to try and wake her up, from her unconscious state. 

However, no matter how hard he shook her, or shouted her, she would not wake up. It was quite distressing for him, to see her like that... 

'And I'm not even worried because I'll lose my fight. I'm worried about _her_... in general...', he thought. 

Okasha was in pain. Had been in shock. This was a terrible thing to have happened... and nothing was working to wake her. Cell was broken, at seeing her the way she was. 

'Dammit... looks like there's only one thing to do... And it's so... _fucking_ degrading...', he thought, but had no choice. 

"You better appreciate me so much more after I do this...", he spoke, like she could hear him, as he put his hand on her chest. 

Okasha's body began to glow purple, as Cell worked his magic, and soon, all her cuts and bruises were healed... and her eyes began to slowly flutter open. 

"O-Oooohhh... urgh... w-what... what happened...?", Okasha groaned, finally waking up from her unconsciousness. 

"Oh, thank fuck that worked... you're awake. Good... good...", Cell breathed out heavily, and totally relieved. 

"You passed out. From pain and shock, I think", he told her.

"Oh... that makes sense. Last thing I remember was spraining my ankle, breaking my elbow and was about to be eaten by a dinosaur...", she chuckled. 

"Hmm... but thanks to me, you're okay", Cell grumbled. 

"Oh! Sorry. Thank you. Again...", she spoke, embarrassed she hadn't thanked him straight way. 

There was a small pause, as Cell calmed himself down. But then smiled, glad she was appreciative. 

"You're welcome... what I had to do to wake you was very irritating", he told her. 

"W-What did you do...? I... I notice everything feels better and I feel stronger", she said. 

"I... shared some of my energy with you. Now you'll be up, and on your feet, sooner than you would be, if I hadn't have done that...", he explained, looking away as he did so, too embarrassed to face her. 

"Cell... I... I can't thank you enough. That was... very kind of you...", Okasha blushed, and spoke sincerely, about his kindness. 

"Yeah well... don't get used to that. I did it once- and I won't do it again. It takes me... swallowing some of my pride to do that. _Don't_ make me do it again", he warned her. 

"Hmmm... I'll try not do. You didn't _have_ to this time...", Okasha stated. 

"No... but you might not have woken for a while, if I hadn't. I'd quite like you to be awake... Our longer training session was cut short because of this...", he explained. 

"Yeah... because that's all you care about...", Okasha sighed, knowing he would show his true colours sooner or later. 

She just laid down on the sofa, feeling very tired... and closed her eyes to rest, her body and mind. 

"I... I just... want you to be better... t-that's all...", Cell spoke, but the annoyed grumble that came from her lips afterwards, proved to him she didn't believe what he was saying. 

He just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking of ways to cheer her up. Okasha's mental state, was just as important, as her physical. So, he had to think of something to take her mind off such things. 

"Soooo... apparently... I'm your _hero_...", he told her with a cocky tone, reminding her of her last words before she had passed out. 

"W-What?!", she gasped, not remembering that part. 

"Yeah... you said it just before you became unconscious... I'm flattered", he turned to face her, giving her that same, stupid, infuriating, shit-eating grin... that she _adored_ so much. 

"Oh, give me a break!", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"Lots of people say lots of different, dumb things they don't mean, when they're on the verge of collapsing, drunk, or high". 

"Maybe...", Cell began, taking a few steps towards her. 

"But I think you meant it", he teased her. 

"Pfffttt. Yeah, _right_. Knight in shining armour, you are _not_ ", Okasha scoffed. 

"But I am _close_. All I need is a sword... _oh wait_ ", he beamed, creating a large sword out of light energy. 

"Complete! I can fly, so I don't need a horse. And I am covered in armour. That shines, in the light...", he winked at her...

Okasha's eyes widened, as her stomach did a flip. 

"Don't wink... it looks wrong and doesn't suit you", she lied, to cover up how she really felt. 

"Whatever. Just saying. I think you meant it when you said I'm your hero. Didn't you?", he asked her one more time, raising his eyebrow ridge and smiling. 

"Hell no. I don't even remember saying it. I don't think such a thing. You're the _opposite_ of a hero. You go around killing and destroying things. People like _Goku_ are heroes...", she stated. 

Cell nearly wrenched. He couldn't believe she had just mentioned his name in that light. How vile... and how _insulting_. 

"I might not be _a_ hero, but I can be _your_ hero, which is what you said. You said _my_ hero". 

"I didn't mean it. When I'm exhausted, not knowing my surroundings... I say _really_ silly things, that mean jack squat... sorry if that disappoints you...", she told him... but didn't say the whole truth. 

"No... it doesn't. I just found it amusing you said something like that. Sorry, I was only teasing", Cell smiled, to make her feel better, when in truth... he wished she had meant it. 

"Here", he said, to change the subject. 

He went to the counter and picked up a mug, that had coffee in it, and brought it to her. 

"Thought you might want this, if you woke up. It will give you some energy", he handed it to her. 

"Ah... thanks", she beamed, and sipped on it. 

"Hmm... it's... a little bitter. Try putting more sugar in it next time. It's not sweet enough". 

"Huh... fair criticism. I made the coffee like me. Dark and bitter without sweetness", he chuckled. 

"If you drank coffee, you'd have it black". 

"Probably- I don't know. Never had it, and don't really want to", he said. 

"Oh, go on! Coffee is great! Here... have some of mine. See what you think. I love how you know how to make it, but don't know what it tastes like", she offered. 

"Hm, like I said. Most fundamental things have been implanted in my mind". 

"Stop trying to delay the inevitable, and try it for hell's sake". 

Cell rolled his eyes. He knew he couldn't avoid it. She would force it down his throat if not, he knew. So just snatched the cup out of her hand to get it over with. 

"It smells like shit", he turned his nose up. 

"It tastes better than it looks or smells", she told him. 

He just made a disgusted face, and shrugged his shoulders. 

'Why not?', he thought. 

'What's the worst that could happen?'. 

The worst happened. 

Cell took a couple of glugs, before pausing, to take in the taste. 

"Hmm... not... _too_ bad", he said. 

"Yeah, you'll probably like it in a different way. Lots of people have it differently. Like I said, you'll probably want it black". 

However, Cell did not stay calm for long. A second later, his eyes snapped wide, and he nearly dropped the mug. 

"Hey! Uh, w-what's wrong?", Okasha asked him, very concerned, after she caught it. 

But Cell did not answer her. He just stared into space, with a shocked expression... one of his eyes beginning to twitch. 

'Wait... so... many people get very hyper when they try caffeine for the first time. But Cell should have a huge immunity to it... so... the fuck?', she asked herself internally. 

'I know spiders get drunk on caffeine. But... he's not an arachnid, he's an insect. I... have no idea what kind of affect it would have on a cicada... but the signs he's showing...', she began to think, examining him. 

His body was shaking. His eyes were twitching randomly. He was breathing heavily, like his energy was building. 

It seemed the coffee had given him more energy than her. But this was not hyper-activeness... she'd only seen _one_ case of such a reaction... 

"Ooohhh... _shhhhit_...", she swore to herself, immediately regretting letting him try it. 

In that instant, the energy Cell had consumed snapped at its peak, and within the blink of an eye, he was out the door. Heading off to do, whatever the hell he wanted. 

"He's high...". 

\-----

2 hours passed, with no sign of where Cell was, or where he'd gone. Okasha had tried texting him, _and_ ringing him. But there was no answer. 

But after 2 hours, he came back. Nearly breaking down her door, in a sweat, panting heavily, with bright red eyes. 

"Cell! Where have you been?! Are you alright?!", Okasha asked him in a panic, running up to him and holding him, as it looked as if he was about to collapse. 

"Yes... fine... went to... destroy some stuff... work off this odd energy... blew up 5 towns... ate a bunch of junk... I... I... urrghhhhh...", he grumbled, then collapsed on the floor. 

"SHIT! Should have never have made you drink that. Now many lives are gone because of me...", she sighed, feeling mournful. 

"They would... die soon... anyway... N-Never give me... that shit... again...". 

"I won't! It seems it gave you the same effect as speed". 

"S-Speed...?". 

"It's a drug that gives you hyper-activeness on a super scale, and as the name suggests, gives you a massive amount of a speed boost. 5 towns in 2 hours. That's... quick", she explained. 

"Y-Yeah... I... z-zipped and nyoomed allllll over the place...". 

"Okay, now I _know_ you're high. You'd _never_ say those words in a million years". 

"N-No... I-I'm better than earlier, but, still... not... myself", he said. 

"Hmm. I can tell. Come on. Onto the sofa", she instructed, and helped him towards it, where he promptly face-planted himself into. 

"Urgh... you're insufferable", Okasha groaned, pinching her nose, as she sat next to him. 

"Urgh... y-you... love me though", he chuckled. 

"Okay, no, you're not yourself at all. 'Love' is not in your vocabulary". 

"I love killing people and fighting". 

"Hmm, maybe so. But I hate you Cell, and you know this", she spoke, but was unsure if she was even lying or not. 

"I-I know... I'm just... fucking with you. I am... too horrible... for you to even _like_ ", he grumbled while his face was deep in the sofa cushions. 

'Hmmm... he's acting more drunk now', she thought. 

"Cell... did Gero give you any spider DNA?", she asked. 

"Not... to my... knowledge... Why?". 

"No reason. Are you... okay?". 

"N-Not really... got a pounding headache. Everything seems so heavy. And I think I've gone blind...", he said. 

"No, your face is just on the sofa". 

"Oh", Cell mused, feeling silly. 

Okasha began to giggle then. It was funny seeing Cell this way. She'd never imagined she'd see him high in a million years. 

"What's so funny?". 

"You! Big bad, evil Cell... high as a kite on my sofa, being all nice and stuff... You'd hate it if other people saw this", she chuckled. 

"Urghhh... damn right. Tell _no one_ , or I will destroy your guts", he threatened. 

"Another way of saying you'll 'destroy my insides'. Sounds... sexual again", Okasha laughed. 

"It's _not_! Your mind is so filthy! If you're frustrated, go fuck someone! I don't care!". 

Those words made Okasha tense up. She breathed heavily. Felt her heart sink. A few nerves had been touched. 

"I... don't believe... that possible. I'm... not frustrated, I'm just dirty minded cos of my friends", she explained. 

"I mean... that... makes sense. But... why is it not possible...?", he asked, finally sitting up to face her. 

"That's something... I do not wish to discuss...", she explained. 

"Urgh, it's not because of your ex again, is it?", Cell scoffed. 

"Ha, no, it's not. Just something more personal I'm not ready to talk about yet. Not many people know", she said. 

"Urgghhh, you and all your secrets!", Cell moaned. 

"Come to think of it Okasha, I... don't really know much about you besides... the basics". 

"Hmm, it's only been a few days. People don't find out everything about someone overnight". 

"I knoooow.... buuut... I only know the smallest, most basic things about you. Your name... your age... previous work. Your dream, and your ex. Some small details about your childhood, and of course, about your parents and adoption", Cell began. 

"But not much else. I... I don't feel like I properly know _you_. All that... pacifism and spirituality... is that _all_ of you, or is there more to offer...?", he asked. 

"I told you when we met, Cell. That I was just ordinary. Besides my powers, there's nothing to me", she replied. 

"N-No... I don't believe that...". 

"Sheesh, you really _are_ high". 

"I guess... but... I... I guess I'm swallowing my pride now, just because of it. Don't you want to take advantage of my placid self...?". 

"Not really. I don't want to take advantage of anybody...", she replied, but at the same time, she was quite intrigued. 

"Maybe not, but... can I ask you more about yourself...?". 

"Sure, go ahead", she allowed it, believing it wouldn't do any harm, and that he'd probably forget everything anyway. 

"Last name?", he asked. 

"Illanas". 

"Height?". 

"6 foot". 

"Weight?"

"130 pounds".

"Birthday?". 

"1st December". 

"Favourite season", he asked. 

"Spring, easily". 

"Why?". 

"Spiritual and naturalistic thing, obviously. The beginning of new life". 

"Ha! I knew it'd be something as drole as that... Hmm, how about, a favourite colour?". 

"Isn't that obvious? It's green. Although I like pink and blue, white and some purples, green is best", she replied. 

"But... _I'm_ green". 

Okasha had to take a moment before answering his statement. 

"Doesn't mean I like you". 

"But I must be aesthetically pleasing to you". 

She had to take another moment. To breathe. To not fuck up and admit her true feelings. 

"Not really...", she lied. 

"Aww... that's a shame. I am perfect... and you don't think I at least _look_ it?". 

"No". 

"Pfftt, meanie. You got a favourite place you like to go?", he changed subject quickly due to his high, and to her relief. 

"I used to love to go to the zoo or the cinema. Or to a concert. Those places and their atmospheres were amazing... And anything naturalistic. Fields and what not, places full of foliage".

"Always about nature, huh?". 

"Sometimes...", she spoke. 

"Hmm... okay. What about... your school? What subjects did you take, and did you enjoy your education?", he asked. 

"Wow... that's one I'm shocked you asked". 

"I don't know, okayyy? I have a million thoughts buzzing around in my head right now. I'm just asking the first thing I can pluck out of the mess", Cell groaned. 

"Heh, okay. I took things like music, art, and tech. I did things like Japanese, food tech, and photography in my spare time", she began. 

"As for enjoying it, yes. I used to have many friends and whoever bullied me, I easily silenced", she told him. 

"Did you punch them in the face, and because you were stronger than the average person, they ran away and never did it again?". 

"You would be... correct". 

"Ha! Not always so pacifistic, huh?". 

"I was less so as a child, but grew up to understand. Due to me getting in trouble... a few times", she chuckled. 

"Hahaha! You're not as boring as I thought! You should let that old self come back a little", he pushed. 

"No... you know that won't happen". 

"Yeahhh, I know. But it would be nice", he groaned. 

"My only anger will be taken out on you". 

"And _that_ is how I want it!", he beamed. 

Okasha smiled back. This was nice. She decided she liked it. It may never happen again. So maybe... she _should_ take advantage. 

"You mentioned things you do in your spare time. What are those? Oh, yes! Hobbies", he asked. 

"Heh, not many. Watching TV and movies. Ice Skating. Visiting places where you can observe things. Dancing. Swimming. Things like that", she explained. 

"Uhh... I see. Pretty normal things I can get behind. I mean- you know. Things I can _understand_ , not that I'd do them myself", he said, defending himself. 

"Are you _sure_?", Okasha asked with a cheeky grin, thinking Cell was secretly curious about doing such things. 

"I am! I am not interested in doing such _trivial_ and boring human activities...", he scoffed. 

"Hmm... starting to think the high is coming down. You're acting more like your human-hating self", Okasha giggled. 

"Urghh, m-maybe, but I still feel... _curious_ about things. You are interesting to me", he told her, and wouldn't have said that, if he was sober. 

"I am, huh? Despite you saying I enjoy boring things and have a boring life?". 

"I think you have the potential to be more interesting. I believe our fight will not only be good, but will be _fun_. I've not been this entertained since The Cell Games", he told her. 

"Talking with me right here, right now... or in general, since you met me? Like... the whole time we've known each other...?", Okasha questioned. 

"The latter...", he admitted, giving Okasha a massive shock. 

"That's... very nice of you...", she blushed, looking away from him. 

"I bet you think I'm saying that for selfish reasons...", he mumbled. 

"Well of course I do! Do you realise who you are?! What you've done?! How everyone sees you?!", Okasha suddenly had an outbreak, not knowing what came over her. 

She looked over to see that Cell was looking at her... with a genuinely sad stare. His eyes were wide, and looked so very mournful. His expression had dropped, and he actually looked _hurt_. 

"I-I'm sorry, I-". 

"No, no... I understand. I am all those things and more... and I take pride in it", he shrugged, admitting to his monstrosity. 

"But everything else I have said to you... is the fucking truth!", he yelled. 

"I-I want you to believe me, but you never will! You're more than just a tool for my desires, and entertainment! Y-You're the only human I'd _ever_ sit down and talk to like this!", he yelled. 

"Calm down...", Okasha tried to tell him, because he looked tired. 

Cell was ranting and shouting, but he was mumbling too. His voice was cracking, and his eyes were dropping. The high was dying... and he'd be out cold soon. 

"N-No I w-won't calm down! Believe me, when I say... w-when... when I say...", Cell began to say, as he closed his eyes, and went down again. 

Saying, "I actually _like_ you...". 

Then finally fell onto the sofa again, and passed out, asleep. He began to snore, immediately. 

"God... dammit... Cell...", Okasha facepalmed herself, not knowing what to do next... 

\-----

Okasha sighed. She stared up at her ceiling, at the blankness, lost in thought. It had been a week now, since her and Cell had met. Things had been... _very_ up and down. Up one day, down the next. Some days had mixes of both. 

But lately... after the day she sang to him... and the day he'd gotten high on caffeine... things had been... _okay_. Better than they ever had been. 

The two of them still argued. Still yelled at one another. Hated things about the other. Had very different moral grounds. But they had begun... to get on. _Enough_. 

Their day to day life was pretty normal. The training was going decently. And Cell would leave her alone more now than ever before, ringing her each hour or so. 

Things were... liveable. And Okasha couldn't believe it. She couldn't _believe_ she was comfortable living with Cell on and off. Well... as comfy as she could be. 

She still was cautious and despised his murderous tendencies. But... she was beginning to cope. Accept that was her life now. Began to see it as _normal_. 

Cell was nowhere near her friend, but she at least saw him as an acquaintance. They knew one another fairly well now, and progress was being made with... well, _everything_. 

With training, she'd gotten faster. Was dodging well. Was getting more muscles. Could block better. And yes... she could land properly now, too. In addition, her physical strength, had gotten better. 

But... there had been no progress on her powers. Still, it had only been one week. She believed, as well as Cell, that her powers would take time to hone, and harness. Take time to fully unlock their potential. 

But they were making strides with finding that out, too. Cell had finally explored the whole universe, and could now confirm that Okasha, was human... 

Of course, that had been the most overwhelming part of all their progress. That she may have indeed, maybe inherited powers from her real parents. Or was a science experiment. 

She hoped it was the former, and she wanted very much now to meet her real parents. But that would take time, she knew. 

She had gone back to her parents' old home, looking for her adoption certificate. However... there had been no such luck so far. 

Disappointed, yes, and weird how she didn't know where to find them... but Cell had reassured her. Saying they would take their time. Take as much time as they could to find answers. 

They were helping each other out a lot more. She helped him where she could, like on the night where he'd gotten high. She knew how to take care of him after he'd passed out, as she'd had to deal with it before. 

Okasha thought she owed him. He'd been so kind, and she thought he was making himself sick doing so. 

Although he'd said he wasn't feeling ill doing it, she still wouldn't buy it. He was manipulative, and although she was comfy being around him, she tried her best not to trust him too much. 

But even so, she helped him anyway, to pay him back. And since then, he'd been even kinder, and more helpful than ever. 

It was now the end of May, and it was beginning to get hot. Summer was in full swing, and the heat was getting to the both of them. 

Okasha had to train in white clothes and put her hair up, or it'd get too hot to carry on. Luckily the heat didn't affect Cell was much as Okasha, but he could still feel it, and it was irritating. 

Okasha was pretty much sticking to her bed sheets right now, even with a window open and her fan on full blast. She wanted the training to stop for a little while... she was exhausted, and was too warm to do so right now. But it was time to go... 

It was early morning, and Cell had a routine now. Took her out training by a certain time, and got her home by a certain time. Okasha didn't mind, but she'd only had one day off so far. 

And today, she _really_ didn't feel up to it. All she wanted to do, was run a nice cold bath, and eat ice cream all day. 

However, Cell began to knock at her door. 

"Hey! You ready?", he called to her. 

"Urghhh... not exactly...", she replied. 

"Why not?! You know what time it is". 

"I do but... I feel like I'm dying...". 

"The heat again?", he asked. 

"Yeah...". 

Cell just sighed, and called back, "Get ready, I have an idea". 

"What do you mean?". 

"I know a way to train by keeping cool... do you have any swimwear?". 

Okasha's eyes snapped open wide, and she sat up in bed within the speed of a lightning bolt, at such a question. 

"W-What sort of question is that?!", she yelled. 

"I'm... asking if you own like, maybe... some kind of... you know. Thing you go swimming in, _obviously_ ", he said, like she should have understood. 

"I know what you mean but... why?!", she asked. 

"You like swimming... don't you?", he asked, confusing the hell out of her. 

From the night he'd gotten high, he'd only remembered very small amounts of what had happened, and what she'd told him. 

She had no idea, that he'd remembered _that_. 

"Oh... yeah. Thought you'd forgotten...". 

"No. I remember all the hobbies you told me you have. Now answer my question", he demanded. 

"Y-yeah... b-but...", she began to say, stuttering, and blushing. 

"What's wrong...?", he asked. 

"I... I only have bikinis. Nothing... too covering. Most are quite... revealing", she told him, embarrassed out of her mind. 

Cell was glad there was a door between them right now. He had to hold back a gasp, as his face lit up bright purple. 

He'd seen Okasha in revealing clothes before. Tank tops, and shorts, and thin skirts. But... never a bikini. He was hoping she just had some kind of swimsuit. 

He... hadn't thought about how he would react. He didn't find women's bodies practically appealing. All humans were ugly to him, and their designs were hideous. 

But the idea of seeing Okasha, in practically just waterproof underwear... had him feeling heat all over his body. 

"Okasha, for crying out loud, I have no concept of caring about the human body or what it looks like. If you're embarrassed to show a male your skin, don't be. I couldn't care less, and am not affected by such things", he told her, and was also trying to convince himself. 

"I know that. I know you can't feel such things as physical attraction. I know it's impossible. But... I'm still embarrassed by my body. It's only natural for a woman to feel this way", she spoke. 

'Wait... _is it_ impossible...?', Cell thought to himself. 

He didn't remember telling Okasha such a thing. But maybe she assumed such due to who he was, and his passiveness towards humans. That he wasn't designed for such things. 

But Cell wasn't so sure. No, he'd never felt that way about anyone. Was not attracted to anyone. But that didn't mean it was impossible. He felt very flushed imagining Okasha in a small bikini so... maybe it _wasn't_. 

"Yeah, you're right. I don't blame you. I just thought if we go and train somewhere with cold water to bathe in, you'd come with me. You don't have to if you don't want to- I'm not pressuring you. I just want you to know you shouldn't feel embarrassed around me", he told her, wanting to train more than anything else. 

He would look past everything, just to train with her. He'd try and push every other thought out of his mind. He wasn't attracted to her... that, he knew _was_ impossible. 

Just because an image in his mind made him flushed, didn't mean the real thing would. 

Okasha was alright for a human, sure. Didn't gross him out, like most others. But his image of the ideal body, was not hers. 

He was perfect, and nothing could match up to him. He wasn't attracted to _himself_ , although he looked at himself in mirrors all day. But he was one of the only things he didn't deem ugly, and was pleasant to look at. 

Okasha was just... _okay_. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't pretty. He knew she would not be as nice as he imagined. 

Cell had no idea why he imagined her being so nice in the first place... but reality and fantasy were _very_ different. 

"O-Okay... I'll come with you... if you promise not to stare...", she said to him. 

"Of course I won't! One, I'm not a pervert. Even if I _could_ feel attraction, I wouldn't look, as I'm a gentleman. Two, the fact I can't means I'll _avoid_ looking, because I'd _hate_ to look", he explained. 

"Okay... give me a few minutes to pick out a bikini, okay?". 

"Sure thing, just hurry up. We're late enough as it is, from having this pointless conversation". 

"Sure... be one minute", she called, before jumping out of her bed to look at her swimwear drawer. 

Okasha stared at all of the bikinis she had, and was appalled at herself. She only had them because of the lack of attention she got. 

She always swam in lakes alone, away from prying eyes. Loving the feeling of cool water on her skin. So she always found the smallest things to wear when swimming. Knowing, no one was watching. 

But she should have thought ahead. Just in case, one day, she met someone. Be it a friend or a potential lover. And being the woman she was, she was embarrassed to show herself off. Now, she had no choice. 

She was _so_ glad, Cell was unable to feel love, or any kind of physical or sexual attraction. Her body had men swooning before. Even the men whom had mugged her, had called her out on it. 

But she hated it. Hated her body. Loved to wear clothes of all manner, but only to make herself look better, or worse at times. Depending on the situation. 

She'd always wanted love, but the kind of attention she always got, was not the sort she wished for. Okasha was glad it was Cell. Glad it was going to be around someone who was different like that. 

Parts of her liked that about him, and was disappointed by it, at the same time. 

She hated him. And yet was starting to like him. She was confused by which way she liked him. A friend? A companion? Maybe more...? She was confused with her emotions, and so was he. 

It'd had only been a week though. And she kept telling herself that. There would be plenty more time in the future, to figure it all out. But for now, she had to focus on the present. 

She was beginning to get over the past, and the future was uncertain. Right now, she had to try and stop herself from being embarrassed. Embrace who she was, and stop being so scared. 

Cell would either be disgusted by her body, or would see her in a new light. She was unsure what she wanted. Both had cons and pros. She _really_ didn't know what she wanted... 

'Urgh, it's like having a mid-life crisis, only with a giant bug man being around! Focus, Okasha. None of that matters. All you gotta do... get stronger... fight him... save the world. You don't even have to kill him!', she thought.

'Maybe if he surrenders, I save the world, and I spare him... we can still stay friends and can work out things from there! Yeah, good idea. Get that out of the way, worry about your uncertain feelings later', she told herself. 

Okasha looked at all of her bikini options, and scowled. She felt like such a slut, even though she was the total opposite. 

None of them were good options... she only had them to feel nature better when swimming. Not to show herself off. 

None of them would cover her body, particularly well. But... she had to pick one anyway. 

Not having much of a good choice, she just grabbed a random one she didn't think much about, and decided to wear it under her clothes. 

She had no idea what kind of water training Cell was preparing for her. But it was better than getting her underwear wet... 


	13. Growing Bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thank you so much for the positivity I have gotten this week! Luckily the wifi hasn't died, so I'm gonna get this out before it does again xD

"I'm ready!", Okasha beamed as she stepped out of the door. 

Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail with a green bobble. She had on a pink crop top that had a zip up the front. And a pair of tight green shorts on. And green sneakers with pink laces. 

Matching clothes, as always. She never wore anything that clashed. She always had the most perfect mix of colours on. 

" _Finally_! Did you manage to pick a bikini?", Cell asked. 

"Uh... y-yeah... none of them were very flattering so I just picked one at random... ah, ha...", Okasha chuckled nervously, keeping her hands behind herself, looking away while awkwardly rubbing her foot back and forth on the floor. 

"Well as long as it's functional. It'll do", he told her. 

"Yeah... so... where are you taking me?". 

"To mine. You remember that waterfall I have in my garden?". 

"Oh yeah! Gonna tell me what your idea is yet?". 

"Not until we get there". 

"Fine", Okasha rolled her eyes, hating it when he didn't tell her things straight away. 

The two of them headed off after that, to his home once more. Luckily for her she wasn't going to train in unfamiliar territory. She hated being somewhere she'd never been before. It was effort to become familiar with it. 

But as they flew there (luckily Cell stopped carrying her places, and she was glad he was starting to trust her a _little_ more), Okasha couldn't stop thinking about a few days ago. 

About what Cell had said... 

_"I actually like you_ ". 

Those words had been echoing in her head, over and over, since that day... giving her a headache, all the time, as she tried to forget about it. 

He hadn't brought it up since. He'd remembered some of what had happened, but not all of it. He didn't remember much leading up to the end, just before he passed out. So those words were something he didn't know he'd said. 

But Okasha heard them, loud and clear... and they now played in her mind like a broken record. 

'He doesn't like me. He was high. Maybe a bit drunk, on caffeine. People say things they don't mean when that happens. I know I do... sometimes...', she thought. 

Even remembering when he'd told her, that when just before she'd passed out on the same day, she'd called him 'my hero'. Sometimes, when she was like that, she talked random bollocks... but on other occasions, she was very honest. 

It was a lottery with her, when she was high or drunk. It was very 50/50, depending on the day.

Okasha wondered if Cell was the same. That could mean there was a 50 per cent chance he was lying, or a 50 per cent chance he was telling the truth. 

Drugs did many crazy things to people... and if Cell was an honest high/drunk, then that could change _everything_. 

But she didn't know if he was. Hell, that was the first time he'd been that way, so she doubted even _he_ would know if it turned him honest or not. She knew there was no way of knowing, or finding out, but none the less, she still couldn't stop thinking about it. 

Because there was another question that had stemmed from it all. 

'Like me _how_? As a person? As a friend? As _more_ than a friend?', she asked herself internally, the last one being the least likely, she believed. 

'But _still_... the way he got annoyed when I didn't believe him. The way he said it... I can't get over it!', she thought. 

She didn't know why it affected her so much. She promised herself she wouldn't look into the past or future. That she'd focus on the present and worry about all of the rest later. 

But she just... couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter how hard she tried! She wanted to know so _badly_ if he meant it, and in which way he meant it, too. 

But why did she want to know?! Did she actually want him to like her? In what way? She literally had no clue. 

The past few days had been so hectic, and so confusing. Even now, flying off to train, near water... the thought of Cell seeing her in a bikini had her flushed and embarrassed beyond belief. 

Okasha was trying so hard to convince herself she didn't like Cell, and that she still hated him. But it was getting harder and harder to think that. Her brain was muddled, and was full of confusing thoughts. It was hard to concentrate. 

Cell was nothing more than a mentor... and maybe a future friend, if she could save the world, and convince him to live in peace with her. 

But the more time she spent with him, the more difficult it was to tell herself, that she didn't like him in some other way. All she could do was deny it... but Cell was so kind and charming, Okasha struggled to do so anymore. 

'You cannot think that way. He's still evil. Still only after one thing. Still going to blow up the planet if you don't defeat him. He's not changed. Remember that!', she thought. 

But the same words he said from the day before, echoed in her brain, louder, and louder... 

"Hey, stop!", Cell shouted, snapping her out of her thoughts and catching her in the air. 

"H-Huh?! Sorry, what's going on?", Okasha asked, thinking something was seriously wrong. 

"You wouldn't stop flying... we got here a few seconds ago but you wouldn't stop flying forward, no matter how much I tried to get your attention", he told her, looking concerned. 

"Oh... s-sorry... I got distracted. I zoned out...", she apologised. 

"I noticed... you've been like that a lot lately, and you're getting worse. Is everything alright...?", he asked her, looking very worried. 

"Yeah, it is... just a lot on my mind lately. There's nothing to worry about", she told him. 

"Are you sure? You can tell me. Get it off your chest", he said. 

"No, no. It's personal stuff I need to work on by myself. But... thanks for offering", she beamed, not being able to help her sweet smile at him being concerned for her. 

He was protective, but in a good way. Was always concerned for her health and well-being. She hated it when they first met, thinking he was trying to control her. But Cell wasn't like that anymore. 

He showed off his worrying behaviour in a kinder, sweeter way, that had Okasha's heart fluttering. 

"Uhhhhh... alright...? I won't push... but, we're here!", he announced to end the awkward conversation. 

"You gonna tell me what you're planning _now_?", Okasha questioned with her arms crossed. 

"Yes... I will. You know how water has serious pressure?". 

"Well, _duh_ ", Okasha sighed sarcastically. 

"A lot of people train to get stronger in water, because your body becomes a lot heavier in it. It's a much better way to train your muscles. Also, hot right now, so it's ideal. And you love swimming... soooo... I thought it had more than its fair share of pros", Cell explained. 

"Aahh yeah, I get it!", Okasha beamed. 

"I am quite flattered you took one of my favourite things to do into consideration...", she blushed. 

That was something she also adored about Cell. He would always take things in, when she talked about things. He remembered what she liked, and tried to weave them into their training sessions at times, so she would enjoy it more. 

"You're welcome! See you down there", he winked at her, giving her a little salute with two fingers, before he stopped flying... and let himself fall. 

Cell hurtled downwards, as they were right above the waterfall, and fell into the water, crashing into it, causing water to fly everywhere. 

Luckily, Okasha was high up enough so that the water didn't hit her. But she giggled, loving the playful attitude he was showing. He was showing off a little... but she no longer minded when he did so. 

She floated down, and using her abilities, floated above the water where he'd fallen, and stood on it with a foot, looking like she was standing on its surface. Cell appeared from the water a second later, gasping and shaking droplets off his face. 

"Ha, you look like Jesus", he laughed. 

"That's the point. Enjoy yourself?". 

"It's very refreshing, I will admit. Come in already!", he encouraged her, splashing a tiny amount of water on her face. 

"Uh! You-! Okay, no need to act like a child!", she grumbled, but in reality, she was holding back being just as immature. 

But now... it was the moment she had been dreading. It was time to get her clothes off, to reveal her bikini... and get in the water with him. 

She gulped as she stood at the waterfall's edge, after taking her ponytail down, staring at Cell who was staring back, waiting impatiently for her to join him. Her face was becoming a dark red again, and she was having second thoughts. 

"Hey... what are you waiting for?!", Cell called to her. 

"You know what!", she called back in embarrassment. 

"*Sigh*, I'd look away, but I'm going to see you in that all training session anyway, so there's no point". 

"Y-You said you wouldn't stare!". 

"I won't- I'll just look at your face, I promise. But I'll have to look unintentionally when we fight, obviously", he told her. 

"I-I know, b-but, just... don't like, _gawp_ ". 

"I have already explained why I won't, Okasha... stop stalling!", he yelled, getting impatient. 

"O-Okay, I'm sorry, I just... I just...", she went to say, and tell Cell something she'd never told anyone... but she stopped herself. 

"You just what?". 

"Nevermind, I won't stall anymore!", she called back in a swift flustered manner, as she turned her back to him to try and compose herself. 

'Okay Okasha... it's just Cell. He won't judge you, or check you out either. He doesn't care. He's indifferent. You have nothing to worry about...', she thought to herself. 

Okasha took a deep breath, to calm her nerves. Knowing Cell was incapable of feeling lust, she felt much better. And began to undress herself, top to bottom... 

She turned around once she was done, and Cell smiled to her... but he couldn't help but accidentally, glance down... for just a second. 

His mouth dropped. His eyes snapped open. He couldn't help but gasp... just the tiniest bit. 

He blushed, quite hard... because Okasha was everything he imagined her to be, if not better. 

She'd picked out a bright pink bikini. One that was the same colour as her hair. On the right breast, there was a lighter pink star. Her boob almost looked like a giant one-stared pink Dragon Ball. 

"W-Why are you staring?!", she yelled, snapping him out of it. 

Luckily, he was too far away for her to notice him blushing. He felt very embarrassed that he'd broken his promise. He had no idea why he looked... and had no idea why her body had affected him... 

"That looks like a Dragon Ball- I thought it was mildly amusing", he pointed to her right breast. 

"O-Oh... haha... yeah, I guess I didn't think about that. That is kinda funny", she chuckled, rubbing the back of her neck. 

While she was distracted, Cell took more time to stare. His ability to look at something in its entirety didn't take him long. So he looked at her body within a few seconds, and noticed much about it. 

How much larger her breasts looked with barely anything covering them. How her body was an hourglass shape. The curves she had on her midsection... 

How she had a couple inch gap between her inner thighs. How much wider her hips looked without much on, also. Her toned arms, and smooth legs. How everything was in proportion. 

She looked so healthy, too... her skin glowed so much in the bright light of the day. It looked like he didn't have to complain about her not looking after herself anymore, because she clearly was. 

"Stop standing around then, and get in!", he called to her, now he was done staring. 

"Alright!", she called, seemingly getting over her embarrassment, and taking a few steps back to get a good run up. 

Okasha bolted towards the water as fast as she could, and jumped when she got to the edge. 

She curled up into herself, and yelled, "CANNON BALL!", before smashing into the water's surface. 

From her speed and force, the water that came up from the impact covered Cell completely and enveloped him. He was more soaked now than before, and stared at her with a cross expression when she arose. He spat water out of his mouth and grumbled. 

"Thought you said this was refreshing!", Okasha laughed as she pushed her hair out of her face. 

"That, _wasn't_ ", he groaned. 

The water dripped off Okasha's body so smoothly. It made her skin shine, and sparkle. Her hair was soaked, and was darker than usual. 

The way she looked, all wet, made Cell feel... strange. He couldn't explain the hot flushes he was getting in random areas of his body. But she looked nice... that's the most he could admit to. 

"So... what's the plan?", she asked him, letting her wet locks fall down her body, in a beautiful way, that caressed her shoulders and breasts... 

"U-Uh...", he stammered at first, taking brief glances ever so often, so quick she wouldn't notice. 

He couldn't stop looking at her. He imagined she looked nice but... this was something else. He was forcing the blush away, trying not to gulp, so his lips went dry. 

"I have a few. We are going to make progress by the end of the day, I assure you", he told her. 

"I am looking forward to it! This water feels amazing...", she sighed in bliss. 

"Yeah... yeah it does...", he admitted, zoning out, as he watched her practically smear the water on her chest and stomach, like it was massage cream. 

It was in that moment, that he realised... this training session was going to be the hardest yet. For _him_. 

\-----

Both Cell and Okasha emerged from the water, at the lake's edge. They got up and laid on the bank on their backs, panting heavily. But they were smiling... very happy. 

The day had gone well, and so had the training. Turned out, being in water was Okasha's prime element. They hadn't made the progress Cell had promised her... but none of that mattered. They had instead, had fun. 

Being in the water was an advantage to Okasha. Since she loved it so much, and was so experienced with it, she had a slight upper hand. 

She had managed to dunk Cell under the water a few times... for a few seconds each. He always overpowered her, but she felt stronger in water. 

It had been tougher, due to the pressure. Cell had made Okasha walk on the bed of the lake. Using her powers, it was very easy. And fighting underwater was tense, too. 

They shared a few blows with one another, and it was tough. But Okasha was naturally good at it, and Cell was proud. 

But it was when she began to mess around, dunking him and splashing him, did their attention get taken away from their current training session, and mischief ensued. 

Their messing around was arguably just as exhausting as the training. But neither of them was complaining. They were both catching their breath, looking up at the blue sky, that was a little darker than when they had begun. 

"How... long have we been out?!", Okasha asked, unsure. 

"I'm not going to lie, I lost track of time", Cell answered. 

"So did I... We must have been out for _hours_. It's late afternoon, and the sun will be going down in a bit. Time flies, when you're having so much fun...". 

Cell chuckled at her statement, and said, "I guess it was... mildly enjoyable". 

"Ooohh, just swallow your pride for once in your life, and admit you had fun!", Okasha scoffed at him. 

"I only have fun when fighting". 

" _Technically_... we were", she made a point. 

"Ehhh... play fighting...? Maybe... but I'd rather it be serious". 

"Are you _ever_ going to pull that stick out of your ass?", Okasha asked him. 

"Probably not", he replied smugly, with a slight chuckle. 

"Urgh... whatever. I had fun... I enjoyed myself, whether you did or not...", she told him. 

"It was... nice. I'll say that...", he smiled. 

Okasha chuckled, knowing that was the best she'd get from him. At least when he was sober. 

But he'd at least admitted to her before, how he missed her, and enjoyed her company. She wished that she could make him swallow his pride, and have him admit more to her. 

But that might take time... she had to save the world first. 

"Isn't it weird... how this time last week... all I expected was harsh training sessions, and you stalking me 24/7... and now, only a week later...", she began. 

"We're like _this_ , pissing about? Yeah... it _is_ weird", he finished her sentence. 

"I like it though... much better than I was expecting...". 

"Hmph, don't you still think I'm doing this for my own selfish gain, and mean nothing by it?", Cell asked. 

"I... I don't know. I'm uncertain now...", she admitted. 

"Wow, _progress_ ". 

Okasha giggled, and said, "You've made some serious progress too... how the hell does a girl like me, make you do all of this? Thought you'd be an asshole no matter what". 

"I don't know...", he told her, actually concerned by it too. 

"I'm not... designed for this...". 

"No? You're not... but, I've seen it happen before. People have always said we're not _meant_ to do things... and yet we achieve them anyway. We go beyond, and achieve the impossible sometimes". 

"I guess... You've made me watch TV shows in the past where things that are not designed to have feelings, develop them...", he spoke. 

"Thought you'd make the argument that it's just a TV show?". 

"It is, but... there's logic to them, in some way. Look at Android 17 and 18... especially 16! They were _not_ designed to be kind in any way, and yet... they were starting to be", he said. 

"And now so are _you_!". 

"And yet I am meant to be the worst, meanest, strongest, and most fearsome....", Cell said, realising how crazy it all was. 

"And look at you now! Wonder what brought it out, cos surely, it can't have just been me trying to kill myself", Okasha said. 

'No... I think it was just you in general', Cell thought, but would not admit it out loud. 

"I don't fucking know, do I? All I know is that you are the only person I will _ever_ be nice to. Don't expect me to be a pal if you bring around a friend. I will kill them...". 

"Ha, I'm fully aware- I am _never_ introducing you to my friends", Okasha told him- as that was another reason why she still didn't trust him to know about Vincent- and probably never would, despite their growing bond. 

The two laid there together for a few moments more, in silence. Just enjoying the noises of nature, and the darkening sky. 

"So... home?", Cell turned his head to ask. 

"Home for me, yes. You say 'home', like it's _our_ home...". 

"Uhhh... well... I honestly spend more time at yours now, than mine...". 

"Yeah, I know... don't you like your privacy, too? That place will rot without you". 

"No, it won't. And no, I don't care honestly... I prefer hanging with you, because I get bored easily. This dirtball of a planet is boring". 

Okasha giggled, and asked, "And I'm _not_?". 

"No- I've said this already". 

Okasha giggled again, and sat up, and then sighed. She was tired, and happy. Satisfied, and indeed ready to leave, and go back to, _apparently_ , their home... 

"Seems you _are_ my roommate now, huh?". 

"Yeah... I'd say so. Unless you want to move in with me instead, so we won't have to travel for training sessions", he asked her. 

"Uhhh... no. I like where I am right now... t-thanks", Okasha blushed, quite flattered by the offer. 

'Would he... actually want me to move in with him...? Why...? We're not _that_ close...', she thought, amazed by how much his character was changing, and how fast. 

"Oh... okay, well, I was joking anyway", Cell said, but it sounded like he had been genuine, and was sad she had turned him down. 

"Uh... _huh_. Okay well yeah, I need some rest. Also, food", she replied. 

"Can I try something new...?", Cell asked her, referring to the food. 

"Ever had lasagne before?". 

"Obviously not". 

"Oh man, you're gonna _love it_ ", Okasha beamed. 

She then jumped up from the edge of the lake, to go to her bag to get out the towel she had brought to dry herself off. 

While she walked away from him, and while she could not see, Cell took the time to look at her even more- from behind. 

'She looks so fit, and healthy... I don't know what I was worried about at the start. She looks... pretty good', he thought. 

He was only thinking those things. But it seemed his eyes had a mind of their own. They couldn't stop watching her hips swaying, her toned legs, and her ass. 

'Hmmm? W-Why am I looking at those things?! I-I don't understand... I thought... I wouldn't care about them...', he finally looked away and blushed, ashamed of himself. 

'Don't be a dick, Cell. You promised not to look. And you're not like that- you're not interested in that way. She's just another human- nothing special or different'. 

Due to his own pride, and hate for the human form, he told himself that. But there was the tiniest bit of nagging doubt, in the back of his head... 

The whole training session, he'd resisted looking at her body. He had no idea why he had the desire to do so. Maybe looking at her progress, and how strong looking her body was, was appealing to him. But he wasn't so sure about that. 

He knew what Dr.Gero had implanted in him... and he knew that his creator did not make it so that he would be attracted to anyone, or desire a partner. 

But like Okasha said... he may not be designed for it, but he may develop the desire. 

But no, that was a huge _no_. He may change, but that was something he could _not_ allow. He could not allow himself to think such things, or allow himself to stoop so low, as to catch feelings, for a _human_. That was degrading, on a whole other level. The perfect being, was above such pathetic things. 

Yet he felt so very disappointed, as he watched Okasha put her clothes back on... 

\-----

Okasha yawned, and stretched, as the new day arose. Again, a wonderful day and night had passed with Cell, and she was happier than ever. 

To think the other week, she had been suicidal. Now she was actually enjoying her time with Cell, and would never think such things again. 

As the sun beamed into her room once again, an idea popped into her head. It seemed doing day to day things with Cell were fun- and she wanted to have more fun. 

The two enjoyed time together, even outside of training. What else could they do, between then and the next session, to keep themselves entertained, she thought? 

And with the light bulb that had come into her head... the possibilities, were _endless_. 

Getting a shower, doing her hair, putting on rainbow leggings with green shorts, red laced boots and a light blue top, with a white and purple star on it, as well as an orange headband with yellow flowers, and green bangles and the same pink painted nails, she ran down the stairs after to greet her roommate. 

"Cell! I've had a brainstorm!". 

"Huh, ah, wha-?!", Cell snapped to attention, as he'd literally just woken up. 

"Taken a lie-in, I see. Unlike you", Okasha commented. 

"Nothing to do until you woke up", he replied. 

"Jesus Christ you look colourful". 

"Yeah, I'm in a good mood today!", she said. 

"That's good to hear... I hate it when you're unhappy". 

His nice words made that same feeling bubble up again, within Okasha's chest and stomach. But for now, she ignored it. She wanted to have fun, and get to know Cell more. 

"Thank you... but hey, you said there's nothing to do. But I have an idea!". 

"Oh... that's quite the mischievous glint you have in your eyes...", Cell pointed out, liking what he was seeing. 

Okasha was always so good, and law-abiding. But something told him, today, things may change... 

"Yeah... wanna shit people up?". 

"You fucking _bet_ I do!". 

"But no killing, or fighting". 

"Awwwww, just take out all the fun, why don't you!", Cell moped. 

"No, no. Not _all_ of it. Hear me out", Okasha began. 

"You know how people are _so_ afraid of you, they will run away, wherever you go?". 

"Yeah...? Oh, I like where this is going...", Cell smirked evilly. 

"So, wherever we go... even if it's a super busy place... people will flee from you. Evacuate whole buildings, and even cities at times", she told him, with a very cheeky grin, also. 

"Yeah, that would be the case... Why? What's your point?". 

"Think about it! Literally anywhere at all, and people would bolt it if you were there. We could go _anywhere_... say... places with long lines, huge queues, or places with just too many people... and if you clear them out... we could have said places _all to ourselves_ ", Okasha revealed her plan. 

Cell's curious eyes widened with amazement, and a massive grin soon painted his face, as her idea sunk into his mind, and suddenly he could think of all the possibilities... 

"Okasha... my dear, you are a _genius_!", he praised her, standing up with excitement. 

"We could do _anything_!", she smiled. 

"You are _correct_. That's quite... _evil_ of you...", he smiled sinisterly. 

"Meh, more chaotic and selfish. I just always wanted to go places where no one else was around to bother me or get in my way. Now... I have a secret weapon...", she winked. 

"Ooohhhh... using me, and people's fear of me, as a tool, for your own gain? Taking advantage of me, and the affect I have on others...? I LIKE IT!". 

"Pffftt, only _you_ would like such an evil scheme... that's why I came up with it!", she laughed. 

"I'm _so_ in. What's your first plan, may I ask?". 

"Wanna go to the cinema to see a movie, and have the whole theatre to ourselves? Also have full access to all food and drinks, may I add...", Okasha suggested. 

"Sounds wonderful... which movie? It better be violent", Cell insisted. 

"Oh... I'll make sure it's as bloody as possible". 

"Where's that pacifism...?", he asked. 

"It's just a movie, it isn't real. I have watched some terribly violent things with you... If it's fake, I don't care", she stated. 

"Alright... I will admit liking horror movies". 

"You know, no horror movie will ever beat the reality, with you in it, and the apocalyptic world you have created", Okasha laughed. 

"Thank you, for blowing my trumpet", Cell smirked, loving the ego boost that was her telling him his actions were worse than anything she'd ever watched. 

"Cell, you make Freddy Kruger look like a kid's TV show host", she told him, and that made him feel _great_. 

"You flatter me so much!". 

"Shut the fuck up... and go clear the cinema in the closest town already", she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Yes, Ma'am!". 


	14. Did You Have Fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, I hope you've been enjoying this so far. I have the nagging worry in the back of my mind that Cell and Okasha's relationship is developing too fast, but... oh well. This chapter is also kinda silly and cheesy, bordering on stupid, but I hope you like it regardless. Also been in a NSFW mood lately, so I'll probably put up a short soon too, so maybe look out for that :)

  
Before Cell and Okasha went to the cinema, there was a slight discussion about how they were going to do things. 

Okasha thought it was going to be simple, but Cell pointed something out, that was quite important. 

"You're going to have to hide somewhere, and wait for the whole place to be cleared out first", he told her. 

"Huh? Why is that?". 

"Because people can't see you with me", he stated. 

At first, this confused her. She raised an eyebrow, and acted sassy. 

"Awwww, embarrassed that someone might see you with a girl, and people will think you're going soft?", she teased. 

"No, Okasha, I'm serious! If someone sees you with me, they could think either 1) I've kidnapped you. Or worse case scenario, 2), they might think you're in league with me, and that will put a target on your back", he explained. 

"Oh...", Okasha spoke, realising the problem. 

"And I do _not_ want that happening. You can't be seen with me- and I won't have people being after you. You could get hurt". 

"Awww, you _do_ care!". 

Cell just rolled his eyes at her comment. 

"Just do as I say, okay?". 

"Sure thing! I will wait and hide somewhere- easy". 

"You go on ahead first then... text me when you're there". 

After that, she proceeded to fly to her local theatre. Luckily, it wasn't too busy there that day anyway. 

But as Okasha landed out of view, and began to walk there, memories of her and her mother and father going there when she was young, flooded back to her. 

'If I save the world... and I get the Dragon Balls... maybe I could wish them back...', she thought. 

As of late, she was missing them terribly. It had been 4 years since their death, and she still wasn't over it completely. Their death was horrible, and she had felt very bad about it ever since. 

'How many wishes did Cell say they granted? Oh, I can't remember if it's one or two. Two would be best. Reverse what Cell did and then bring them back', she thought.

Their deaths were untimely- they had been young, and had been taken from the world too soon. 

Okasha found it funny how as a kid, they went to this cinema together... and many years later, she was going back, with the monster who could blow up the world. She found it amusing. 

'I am so grateful to him. He's helping me with all my sadness, and the loss of my parents- I haven't felt this good for a while. I sure hope he will change one day...'. 

She then got out her phone and texted him. 

Okasha: _"I'm here. Waiting close to a nearby café. Come shit people up- but no killing, remember that!"._

Cell: _"Yeah, I do. I am disappointed_ :(" _._

Okasha: _"Since when did you start using emotes? That's weird"._

Cell: _"Since you started putting them the other day. I learn fast. Oh, I can't wait! Scaring people is... nearly as fun as killing. The look on people's faces is pure joy"._

Okasha: _"Not for them it's not. Stop being a dick and come watch a movie with me"._

Cell: _"Can be more than one. We could have the cinema all day if we wanted to... watch whatever we want until we are ready to leave"._

The suggestion peaked Okasha's interest. Cell was being so nice. Letting her do whatever she wanted, and suggesting things she couldn't believe he'd actually be into. 

Okasha: _"You sure? Won't doing that all day bore you?"._

Cell: _"Not if we watch horror movies all day"._

Okasha: _"I am so surprised by you. This time last week, all you wanted to do was fight- you'd turn your nose up at things like this"._

Cell: _"Yeah, but that was last week. You may have changed my mind. I'm on my way, be ready"._

Okasha put her phone down, and smiled like an idiot. 

_May_ have changed his mind? Ha. More like _certainly_. 

She couldn't understand how she had managed to change him so much- a mass murderer, who's only intent and purpose, was to blow up the Earth- in just over a week. She didn't see herself as special, or important. So it baffled her. 

However, the sounds of screaming soon snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked to the sky, to see Cell looming over the cinema. 

"It's Cell! Run for your lives!", one random man screamed. 

"We're all gonna die!", another woman cried. 

Every man, woman, and child began to yell and scream at the top of their lungs, while running around and sobbing dramatically. 

While the chaos ensued, Okasha took the time to slip into the cinema while no one was watching, and hide behind the counter, as all the staff had bolted it as well. 

Around 10 minutes later, the whole theatre had been evacuated. No one was around, and the outside area was also bare. It had become a ghost town. 

But soon enough, the familiar sound of squeaking feet came from outside, as Cell landed. He walked into the cinema, and called out to her. 

"Hey, pinkie, where are you?". 

"Boo!", she popped up from behind the counter. 

"Well done... no one saw you, did they?", he asked. 

"Nope! Everyone was freaking out too much to see. Also...", she went on, jumping over the counter to face him. 

" _Pinkie_?". 

"Yeah, congrats, that's your new nickname". 

" _Why_?!". 

"Because you call me 'dickhead', and 'bug face', and 'asshole' all the time, so I came up for one for you- all you remind me of, is the colour pink", he explained. 

"Yeah I call you mean things for a joke. That isn't even _slightly_ mean. I thought you'd be more creative", Okasha moaned. 

"I try not to be- I am a gentleman. What would you rather me call you? Bitchy whore?". 

Okasha burst out laughing. 

"N-No, but that's much meaner than Pinkie". 

"Yeah but... your hair. I'm just trying to... you know. You call me names, I'll do the same back", he explained. 

"You don't have the same energy. But aww, that's kinda sweet... that's what people do to make friends. Trying to be my friend, Cell?", she asked, teasing him. 

All she got was a deep snarl from him. 

"Shut the fuck up, and find a good film already! Sheesh, never doing that again...", he rolled his eyes. 

Okasha giggled and said, "It's okay... I like the nickname. I will keep it". 

"No, no. I'm _definitely_ calling you bitchy whore". 

Okasha just laughed at him. 

"That's the spirit", she giggled, and went towards the staff doors. 

"Wait, what are you doing?", Cell asked. 

"Going to... look for a movie. _Duh_ ". 

"But that's where the staff go. We need to look at timetables and shit, don't we? To know when films are on? That's how it works, right?", he asked. 

" _Usually_ , yes... but Cell. You're forgetting something", Okasha began. 

"No one else is here! It's just us- which means, we don't have to wait around! We can go backstage as they say, find whatever movies they have stashed around, and play whatever we want!". 

Cell's jaw dropped. 

"That's illegal as _hell_ ". 

"Are the police really going to try and arrest _you_?", she asked, with a cheeky grin, and a mischievous look in her eyes. 

"Kami, I've created a monster", Cell gasped, unable to believe how she'd gone from being so good, to basically a criminal. 

"Tch, it's not like I'm suddenly gonna start killing people. No one is here and no one will notice", she rolled her eyes. 

"Ooohhh, if you did... I'd _love_ that. Hell, I'd not want to fight you anymore. If you were like me, we could go destroy the universe together. Fuck, that would be so much more fun!". 

"Not happening", she shot him down. 

"I know, I know. It's just fun to imagine. I can't believe I turned someone who is so law-abiding, to do something like _this_ ". 

"And I can't believe I turned someone so mass murderous to actually wanting to do such a thing as this. Looks like we've both changed each other", Okasha beamed. 

"Maybe... maybe we have. It's weird, I'm not sure if I like it", he looked away, feeling ashamed. 

"Oh, I'm sure you will in time!". 

"So, you're gonna keep using me to do things like this?", he asked. 

"Only if you want to...", Okasha stated. 

"I-I don't want you to feel like I am actually using you... I just wanted to have some fun, and whatnot between training, and well... before the possible end of the world", she explained. 

"Hey, it's okay... I know. I'm fine with it... if it makes you happy". 

Okasha subtly gasped and turned away, blushing furiously again, trying not to show him the affect he had on her.

'There he goes again, being all sweet, and kind to me, like it's instinctive...', she thought. 

"Y-Yeah... it does. I hope it does you". 

"Hm, if you're happy, so am I, I guess. Just as long as you promise to do longer training sessions with me in the next days".

"I will, I will, promise!", Okasha agreed swiftly. 

"Good, and you better follow up on it. This is... shameful. A perfect being such as myself should not be leisureing like this- I feel like I've stooped so low", he grumbled. 

"Hey, you agreed to this. You were the one who called me a genius for suggesting it". 

"I know I just... I...", he looked away, very frustrated, and embarrassed. 

"Conflicted... huh?", Okasha asked. 

"Yeah... that's a good word to use", he admitted, hanging his head. 

"Hey...", Okasha began, putting her selfish wants behind, as she also wanted to be kind to him. 

"You don't have to do this. We can go home". 

Cell mumbled, contemplating. He looked around, thinking, and weighing his options. 

"No, it's fine. It's just... _strange_. I was designed to kill, and blow things up, and destroy... and here I am with you, doing... _this_. I feel like I'm changing _too_ much", he explained. 

"I get it. But like we said. You can be designed one way, and can feel things you were not meant to. There's no such thing as changing too much", she told him. 

"I'm just unsure of if I even like what's happening. I like your company, but... this is maybe... too much... too far". 

Okasha became concerned. He hadn't had this happen yet. Hadn't had that life-crisis where he was conflicted about what he was created for, and the life he was having. It had only been a week or so... 

He sort of had been conflicted, but now it was more obvious than ever. It seemed it would take a lot more for him to fully accept change. Okasha wanted to hopefully befriend him eventually... seemed it was going to be harder than she expected. 

"*Sigh*, We can just go home. It's your choice as much as mine. I do not want to do this if you're just going to sulk and be unhappy the whole time", she said. 

"I... I will be okay. Like I said. I will be happy if you are". 

"Yeah but, men just say that to make the woman feel better". 

"Yes, _but_ , that's a relationship thing. This, isn't _that_ , is it?". 

Okasha gulped. In a way, she did want it to be like that. But he was right. Maybe the fact it wasn't like that, solidified the fact he wasn't just doing it for her. 

"N-No... you're right. Like I said... I bet you will enjoy this anyway once you give it a go", she beamed. 

"Urgh, then stop talking, and let's go already. People may return later on, so we best hurry". 

"Yes sir...", Okasha giggled, and didn't waste any more time. 

\-----

"Woooahhh! I can't believe this!", Okasha gasped. 

They had gone to the back of where movies were played in the cinema. Into the studios where they projected the films onto the screens. She had found stashes and stashes of them, from years past. 

"I didn't know they kept them", Cell said. 

"Neither did I. But I think they say they get rid of them so people don't do this stuff. Looks like we finally know the truth!". 

Okasha then went sifting through the piles, looking for anything good. And she soon hit the jackpot. 

"There are a bunch of horror films here from the past few years...", she told him. 

"Like what?". 

"IT Chapter 1 and 2. Most of the Conjuring franchise. Saw franchise as well... Oh, I wanna watch Saw!". 

"I don't believe you've shown me that", Cell stated. 

"I haven't. You'll love it!". 

"What's it about?", he asked. 

"I can't say too much, cos the sequels reveal more about the plot and the villain. But it's about games you have to play where you live or die, to put it simply", she explained. 

"Horror games...? Where people live or die? That sounds familiar... doesn't it?", Cell smirked. 

"Yes... it does. Pretty sure this will have more gore...". 

"Oh, I am _so_ ready", Cell smiled evilly. 

"Looks like we know what we're watching first. Want any food or drinks?", she asked. 

"I don't know... don't really care". 

"Oh, you have to try popcorn! And all the other wonderful food they have in the cinema. Come with me!", Okasha told him, and led him to where they served food. 

She filled buckets with popcorn, got a lot of sweets, some nachos, and some ice cream- her favourite flavours, being strawberry and mint. And of course, plenty of fizzy drinks, and milkshakes. 

"Can't believe I'm not paying for any of this...", Okasha spoke, with sudden realisation. 

"Yup, you're a little criminal now", Cell laughed. 

"Well it's not like money is much of a factor anymore, what with you turning the world upside down. I steal all the time to get by... but. Big places like cinemas and stuff, zoos and aquariums, etc, places that _have_ to stay open, are still operating so... this feels so _wrong_ ", she cringed. 

"Hey, you're the one who suggested this in the first place. It's illegal to do _any_ of this, let alone getting food too", he told her. 

"Hmmm... I know, and I guess you're right. I just never expected to... do this. I have no idea what's become of me...", she moped. 

"Aww, tch, and I bet it's all _my_ fault, hmm?". 

"Ha, no. I don't think it's _all_ your fault". 

"Not _all_?". 

"I could have said no to this whole thing. Me suggesting it and not resisting the urge was my fault", she told him. 

"Let me guess. But the fact you thought of it in the first place, _is_ my fault?". 

Okasha giggled and said, "You guessed right". 

"Urrghh. Always my influence. Everyone has a little bad in them, you know...", he leaned down to say. 

Adding, "It seems I just helped bring it out. Your naughty side, is not my fault". 

"Yet you are admitting you brought it out". 

"I did not do it intentionally. It just seems I am a bad influence to be around", he smirked. 

"Ha, you got that right". 

"However... if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here. We're both in the same boat- doing things due to the other, that we would normally never do", he pointed out. 

"Indeed... but then that means everyone has a bit of good, and I'm bringing out the good in you!", Okasha laughed. 

"Don't push it, my dear", he snarled. 

"I will if you call me that again", she snapped back. 

"What? It's okay if I call you 'pinkie', but not 'my dear'? You have strange standards...", Cell looked to her, very confused. 

Okasha turned away, holding her food, and blushed. 

She no longer found him calling her that annoying. Before, it seemed like a really irritating pet name, that he used to piss her off on purpose. A mocking nickname. 

But now, since realising certain feelings, it made her very embarrassed. When he called her his dear now, it seemed sweeter, and not mocking. Like he meant it, and it caused her to become very flustered. 

"I-I know, I just don't like it...", she told him, unable to come up with a good excuse. 

"Alright... but, just know I say it instinctively, as I am a gentleman. It just comes out without me realising it", he told her. 

The fact he wasn't doing it on purpose, told her how kind he really was being towards her, and it made her even more flustered. His politeness and gentlemanly manner, was something to admire. 

"O-Okay, just... try. It makes me cringe a little, that's all", she told him, coming up with a reason. 

"Hmmm... for your benefit, I will try my best". 

So kind! It seemed he would do anything for her at this point. Even go back on his mannerisms. He was so wonderful... 

"T-Thank you... right. Best get on with watching this movie", she stammered, wanting to get out of that conversation as quick as possible. 

They then began to walk back to the movie theatre they had picked. And Okasha soon heard Cell gagging and spitting behind her as they walked back. 

"Hey, what's wrong?!", she spun around to ask. 

"I just tried the popcorn", he gagged, spitting it onto the floor. 

"Oh... you don't like it?". 

" _NO_! That's so stale, and tasteless, and vile... _urgh_!". 

Okasha giggled, and said, "Fine... I'll have your popcorn then". 

"I have liked everything you have given me up until now. I trusted you to give me nice things. Seems you have been louring me into a false sense of security, until today, and poison me", he raised an eyebrow ridge. 

Okasha just burst out laughing at his absurd accusation. 

"Please tell me you're being sarcastic!". 

"Of course I am, you idiot", Cell rolled his eyes. 

"Even I know everyone's taste buds are different". 

Okasha snatched the popcorn from Cell's hands, and glared at him with a cheeky glint. 

"Rude. I can guarantee you'll like everything else...". 

Cell wanted to see if that was true. Before they put the movie on, he tried a tiny bit of each thing they had taken. And she had been right, indeed. He especially liked the nachos, when they were covered in cheese and salsa. 

"Holy shit!", Okasha screamed. 

"What?". 

"That salsa is _hot_ ", she spoke, chugging down a drink. 

"Hmmm... I like it". 

"Urgh, should have known you like hot food, and shit that burns your mouth. Only psychopaths like that stuff", she rolled her eyes. 

After that, they finally put the movie on. They were even able to skip all the ads and trailers by fast-forwarding the tapes. But at last, they saw SAW. And Cell _loved_ it. 

He had a huge smile on his face the whole time, and laughed when people were suffering or dying. 

However, as the part with the woman with a 'reverse bear-trap' on her face came on, and what she had to do to make sure she survived, Okasha sighed heavily. 

"What's wrong?", Cell asked her. 

"I could never, _ever_ do that to my loved one to live. To know my partner would have died to ensure my survival... no. I'd rather die with them", she explained. 

" _Oh_...", Cell spoke with realisation. 

'What is her obsession with love and romance shit?', he thought to himself. 

But the woman in the movie did what she could to live. The fact she survived made Cell angry. But the movie ended on a massive twist, that had his jaw fall to the floor. 

"Quick! Put the next one on!", he yelled. 

"Aha, wow, you're acting like a real nerd. So excited for the next part", Okasha giggled, loving his attitude. 

"Shut up, and do it already!". 

"Alright, alright...", she gave in, getting up to start up the second instalment of the franchise. 

'Hmm... wonder how long we'll be here...?', she thought. 

\-----

The day had been filled with movie, after movie. The daylight was now becoming dark, as it began to end. They had watched many horror films in a row, barely taking any proper breaks besides going to the bathroom. Cell had demanded more and more horror, and films where people died, continuously. 

They watched a few more from the SAW franchise, a few from the Conjuring franchise. Some of the Alien, and Predator franchise. IT 1 and 2, of course. And some slashers like Halloween and Friday the 13th. And Drag me to Hell was one of them, also. The last film they watched was the remake of Carrie, before they knew it was now _super_ late. 

"Wow... people are so afraid of you, that once they know where you are... they never come back...", Okasha pointed out. 

But her voice was soft and quiet, and dragged. Cell could tell she was becoming tired. 

"Indeed... they must have spread the word not to come here, and put the place on alert. Much to our benefit, hmm?". 

"Yes... I think I am done for today now, though... I am... tired...", Okasha spoke, and let out a long yawn. 

"I can tell", Cell chuckled. 

"D-Did you have... fun?", she asked him. 

"It was enjoyable enough", he told her. 

"Oh... you had fun... I could tell...", she giggled slightly, her eyes becoming heavy. 

"Maybe...", he said, not admitting it fully. 

"W-Well... I did", she told him, her eyes now fluttering closed. 

"You are... a lot of... fun to... be around", she said to him, before falling to the side of her chair, and falling asleep... her head, leaning onto Cell's shoulder as she fell. 

"Uh!", he gasped, not knowing what to do. 

"Okasha? Hmm... fast on, it would seem", Cell began to speak to himself. 

But yet he did not move her from the position she had fallen asleep in. He just looked down to her, with confusion, and bewilderment. 

"Oh, my dear... what am I going to do with you?", he asked himself, as he watched her. 

He watched her hair fall in her face. Her chest rise, and fall. He listened to the softness of her breathing. And watched her subtle facial expressions- how her lips were slightly apart as she slept. 

He found himself leaning over, and pushing the stray hair out of her face, and behind her ear. His hand stopped at her ear... and subconsciously, he stroked his hand down her face, and onto her cheek. He took time to admire her face, and how cute she looked, while sleeping. 

He soon found his own hand, cupping her cheek and jaw, staring at her face, for longer than he realised. 

"Oh, I guess... now is a better time than any, to admit... that yes. I _did_ have fun, today, my dear... I always do, when you are around... no fighting needed". 

He then snapped to attention, realising what he was doing and saying. 

"Ah-! W-What... what is happening to me...?", he asked himself. 

He snatched his hand away from Okasha's face, not knowing what had come over him. He went to push her off of him... but something stopped him. He didn't _want_ to push her off... 

'But why...? Why do I want her laying on me...? I... what is happening?', he thought internally, having an internal struggle. 

He was a monster who destroyed billions, and yet, he was allowing a human girl, whom he had only come to so he could use for a good fight, to sleep on him... and he liked it. 

'I cannot allow this to continue... we are changing because of one another, but I _can't_ change... I have a purpose I need to fulfil...', he thought, becoming incredibly frustrated and battling with himself, not knowing what he wanted. 

He was so conflicted, not knowing how he felt, as he looked at Okasha, sleeping so soundly. 

"Hmm... let's get you home, pinkie...", he smiled, picking her unconscious body up into her arms, in bridal style. 

He decided, that he would figure it all out, later. He had no idea why he was feeling the way he did. But he knew that if he just waited, all the answers would soon be clear. 

The unfamiliar feeling, of a warm bubbly sensation in his chest, as he looked at her in his arms, annoyed, and confused him... yet at the same time, was very pleasant. 

"Who _are_ you...?", he asked himself, but at the same time, asking her... as in truth, he felt she was much more than what she had told him. 

He felt now, as if she had a greater purpose. That she was so much more special than she had said. So much more important than first believed. 

No one should be able to have the power, of changing him... and yet, she seemed to have such an ability. 

'I will find out... no matter what...', he thought, as he carried her out of the cinema, and back home... 


	15. Confliction

It had been nearly 2 weeks since Okasha and Cell had met. 4 days had passed since the cinema, and in that time, all they had done was what Okasha had promised him. Train. For longer, more intense sessions, and wouldn't have much fun in-between. 

Okasha was just glad, that he was being nice still, and wasn't being too harsh on her. Because even with 4 days intense training, her power had still not increased... and it was beginning to frustrate them. Both of them. 

They were now currently sat on her sofa in her living room, discussing new tactics, and trying to figure out what was wrong. 

"I cannot fault you on your speed, your reflexes, your flying, and abilities. Nor your regular strength as a human. You'd pass for the strongest woman in the world at this point", Cell began. 

"But your inhuman power... that's just one fucking note. I don't get it... Everyone has _something_ that boosts that power. Why don't you...?". 

"I don't fucking know...you're not the only one who's stumped and irritated about it", Okasha huffed. 

"I know... and I'm glad you're actually starting to care. That might be a good drive", he told her. 

"Yes, but we've tried nearly _everything_ to boost my power!". 

"True. Sadness... anger... happiness... nothing seems to be working. The usual things that always work, aren't. There's literally only one last thing I could try, and that's not possible", Cell explained. 

"And... what is that...?", Okasha asked with an apprehensive voice, as it sounded that what Cell was on about, was pretty serious. 

"Killing someone very close to you...". 

Her heart stopped. Fuck that. This was why she still kept Vincent a secret. Cell might have improved as a person, but he still had the potential to be a bastard. 

"Yeah but... I have no one close to me...", she lied. 

"I know. That's why I said it's not possible". 

"That, and I've felt loss before. My parents, remember?", she pointed out. 

"Yes, but that's just sadness. You said they died in a car accident- and that was just an accident", Cell began. 

"If I kill someone you love, and care about, right in front of your very eyes... knowing it was my fault, you might snap. Feeling hate, betrayal, as well... it might happen", he explained. 

Okasha just looked at him with disgust and bewilderment. Her face was twisted with horrific shock. 

"I can't believe you're _actually_ considering it...", she scoffed, thinking their friendship was now nothing. 

"Yes, but the thing is, in the past, I've known it to be most effective. Goku went Super Saiyan for the first time after Frieza killed his best friend in front of him. And Gohan nearly killed me, and went berserk, after I killed Android 16, and nearly killed everyone else", he explained. 

"Yes, but they were _Saiyans_. I can't lose control, or gain glowing yellow hair like them, because I'm not a Saiyan! Uh... unless, somehow... _I am_ ", a realisation hit her. 

"No... no you're not", Cell said simply. 

"Yeah but think about it! The only alien race out there that looks human are Saiyans! And I have no idea if I am willing to accept I'm human with this kind of power", she told him. 

"You really are dense...", Cell groaned. 

"Hey! I am trying to come up with an actual logical explanation here!", Okasha yelled at him, offended. 

"Okasha... did you have a monkey tail growing up...?", he asked her. 

"N-No...". 

"When you saw the full moon, did you black out at all? Wake up with no memory, with destruction in your wake?", he asked another question. 

"Not that I know of...". 

"Then, _no_. You're not a Saiyan. Besides, I'd know if you were. I have Saiyan cells, and I'd be able to sense it. They don't glow green, either. To my knowledge...", he explained. 

Okasha hung her head in disappointment. 

"Oh... sorry. Was just maybe... trying to find out about my origins, so it could help...", she explained mournfully. 

"It's okay... but getting back to my point. That's the only way I have known for it to work... being Saiyan or otherwise... but you don't have anyone for me to kill... Do you?", he asked, turning to her, asking it as a serious question. 

"N-No... of course not... why? Do you still not believe me...?". 

"Hmmm... unsure. Before I thought maybe you were hiding something. You still won't let me in your room, properly. So, there's that...", he mentioned, pondering. 

Okasha's heart rate sped up, and she began to sweat. Vincent was her last love... the last thing she cared about... If she lost him, there was no telling what she would do. 

"But I have learnt somewhat to trust you... so I have no reason not to believe you. I am just naturally suspicious". 

His words calmed her down immensely. She took a deep intake of breath as silently as she could, in relief. 

"Even if there was someone you cared about... if I killed them... there is always the possibility that instead of losing control and becoming stronger... you'll get suicidal again". 

"It isn't just that, that's important!", Okasha yelled. 

"Hmm?", Cell mused, shocked at her reaction and outburst. 

"It's the fact that you'd even _consider_ it anyway! 50/50, yes, but you shouldn't even think about that! I... I thought we were closer than that... I didn't think you'd want to hurt me in such a way again...", she moped, letting her face fall into her hands. 

"You know that _nothing_ would stand in my way of making you stronger...", Cell spoke harshly. 

He got no response. Okasha just turned away, and refused to look at him. Somehow, this made him feel bad... 

"But... the fact it isn't even possible... maybe... that's a good thing. I don't want you to become suicidal again...", he told her. 

"You said nothing would stop you...", she repeated his words. 

"I... I don't know. I am willing to do anything... just, maybe not... seeing you so low again. Like I said, I need you in the right mind set. Killing a loved one is a roll of the dice. I could get what I want... or lose the chance to get it ever again", he explained. 

"Hmph, of course... because that's all you give a shit about", Okasha huffed. 

She thought they had gotten much closer, and that he didn't want to hurt her, down to him caring about her. Not because he still wanted that fight. 

Cell sighed, knowing he'd hurt her feelings again. He'd been trying not to, but old habits were hard to break. He was still a hardwired killer, and a killer was not nice. 

They only pretended to be nice... and he didn't want to pretend. He genuinely wanted to be kind... but it was still hard to kill old habits. 

"Sorry... you're right. I shouldn't. I'm just getting impatient...", he apologised. 

"You're not the only one... 4 days of vigorous training, and _nothing_. I'm exhausted... and for what? All my efforts are in vein...", she complained. 

"I am starting to believe it is not your fault. There must be a reason why you are unable to progress. We shall find out... soon enough. In our training sessions we must figure out what makes you weak, not strong. Then you can overcome it", he stated. 

"Urrghhhh... ooohhhh... can't we relax for a little longer? I am so sick of training...", Okasha moaned. 

"No can do. We must figure this out", he told her. 

"But I am so _bored_! We haven't done anything fun in 4 days. Not even in the training! We haven't added anything in to make it more interesting!", she complained. 

"Fun doesn't give us progress", Cell snapped. 

"Stops me from becoming irate". 

Cell rolled his eyes and groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. He was the one who was irate, now. 

"Your feelings are irrelevant... we must do what is practical". 

"But... we had such good fun before... and plus, I have an idea!", she told him. 

He sighed once again, looking at her from the side. She had puppy eyes, and a wide smile. She was trying to convince him, the best way she could. And for some reason... he could not resist. 

" _Fine_! What do you have in mind...?", he asked, giving in. 

"Yes! Hmm... ever heard of ice skating?", she asked. 

"The sport where you slide on ice? Yes...". 

"Well, that! I'd love to go and do that with you", Okasha beamed. 

"Using me again to clear out a building for your own entertainment?", he asked. 

"No- the ice rinks are out of commission. No one goes anymore, we won't have to scare anyone off. I think it would be a great place to train in", Okasha told him. 

"Fine... we'll go to one". 

"Eeeekkk! Thank you, thank you!", she squealed, and had to once again resist hugging him. 

But then she had a thought. 

"Oh, but... hmm. With everyone gone, there would be no maintenance... the ice would have melted... So much for that idea", she moped. 

Seeing her so sad, and disappointed, at the prospect that her idea had been ruined, and not wanting to see her that way, Cell got an idea of his own. He had to cheer her up. 

"We don't necessarily need an ice rink...", he turned to tell her, with a cheeky smile. 

"What do you mean?", she asked, her brows furrowed with confusion. 

"Do you have plenty of warm, winter clothes?", he asked her, with no context. 

"Yes, of course... why? What the hell do you have planned?". 

"Go put them on, and then follow me. I am taking you somewhere. Do you have your own ice skates?", he asked. 

"Yeah... used to go skating all the time as a teenager. My parents got me them...". 

"Good, then I don't have to find you any", he grinned. 

"You have something planned- tell me what it is". 

"Just go get ready, you'll find out soon!", he yelled. 

"Okay...", she finally beamed to him, knowing it was all going to be a surprise. 

So she did as he asked, and ran up to her room. She was very excited, and couldn't wait to see what he had in mind. Cell never failed to surprise her. And that, is what she liked about him... 

\-----

Okasha hopped down her stairs, into her living room, all wrapped up. She wore green ear muffs, a green turtleneck jumper, a pink platted skirt, green woolly leggings, pink mittens, and pink skates with green laces. 

All pink and green... colours that she always wore the most. It confused Cell why she loved those colours so much, but he thought... they suited her... and he liked it. 

"Right, I'm all ready", she beamed to him. 

"Not got a coat?", he asked. 

"You don't go ice skating with a coat, dummy. 1) The weight can drag you down, and 2) Once you get going, you warm up pretty fast", she stated proudly, seemingly full of experience. 

"Your logic is stupid but I will accept it". 

Okasha only pouted, crossing her arms in annoyance. She believed it was perfectly good logic. That and she would look stupid wearing so much when ice skating. All the professionals didn't wear little dresses for nothing. 

"Where are we going then?", she asked. 

"Somewhere with a natural ice rink". 

"Like... a frozen lake?", she asked. 

"Correct". 

"That shit has to be _thick_ to support our body weight!", she pointed out. 

"It is... trust me. The week before I met you, I explored plenty", he told her. 

"So, you found a really thick, frozen lake?". 

"Yes... want to see? I do not make false claims... I will take you there, but only if you promise we will have fun _and_ train". 

Okasha beamed, her smile gleaming, as she told him, "Yes... yes I promise. That's so strange... you finding things I'd be interested in, even before you met me...". 

Cell's eyes went wide. 

"You... you make a good point...", he said, seeming bewildered. 

"Nahh, just a co-incidence though, right?", she asked. 

For a moment, Cell was unsure. Nothing had occurred to him much, until she said that. Her origins were unknown... he didn't know who or what she was. 

But for some reason, the world had pointed her out. They were fast becoming friends, and he didn't make friends. What if... it was destiny? 

"Yeah, or course it is! It's an interesting point, but there's nothing more to it", he told her, writing off such a stupid possibility. 

"Ha, I agree. I believe in destiny but, even that's far-fetched. So... where shall we go?", she asked. 

"Touch me- I will instant transmission us there", he instructed. 

"Wait... I thought you had to feel a certain energy to go somewhere that way?", Okasha asked. 

"Or travel somewhere from memory. Besides, it may be cold, but there's plenty of life there to sense". 

Okasha just smiled at him... unable to wait any longer. She placed her hand, on one of his chest muscles, softly... and waited. 

Feeling her hand there, on one of his pectorals... at first, made him tense up. He had not been touched by her, so softly, so gently... such a caress was not something he was familiar with. 

The warmth, and tenderness... and the sweet glint in her eyes... made his body heat soar. But again, he did not want to focus on it... so he wrote it off as fast as the feeling came, and put two fingers on his forehead, as quick as he could, so the feeling could go away. 

And within a second, they had arrived at a snowy area, with many snow-covered trees. It was cold, but it wasn't blowing a blizzard. It looked like a beautiful enchanted forest... a little like Narnia in its winter years. 

"It's _stunning"_ , Okasha gasped as she took her hand off his chest... and everything to him, immediately seemed colder. 

"Yes... I suppose it is", he casually agreed for her own benefit. 

"Where are we, anyway?", she asked him. 

"Just a little frosty island I found, some way away, close to the top of the Earth, but not quite the north pole. Too far to fly, so I used instant transmission instead", he told her. 

"Makes sense... but, _wow_! It's like a winter wonderland, of sorts...", Okasha gawped, looking around at the landscape. 

Barely anything hadn't been touched by snow. The ground was covered. All the trees, bushes, and rocks. She could see some animals about, that were perfectly adapted to living in such a cold place. 

Thick furred squirrels and deer. Birds with many feathers. Even some dinosaurs and dragons that had thick layers of skin, like blubber. 

"It's so beautiful... where's the lake?", she turned to ask Cell. 

"Follow me", he instructed, and flew off. 

She did indeed follow his lead, and within just a few minutes, she saw a large lake, _huge_ in fact, around the size of 5 average ice rinks, in the distance. 

"Incredible! We will have so much space to skate and fight!", her face immediately lit up, as she exclaimed, not caring anymore that it was an unfamiliar place. 

"My thoughts exactly! More space, the better". 

"Yeah, with that much space we won't disturb anything, or kill the wildlife", she pointed out, and Cell rolled his eyes. 

"Yes, yes... I knew you'd point that out... that's why I brought you here... so you wouldn't complain we'd be in the way of anything", he admitted. 

"Oooh, you _are_ taking my opinions into consideration!", Okasha giggled. 

Cell just groaned, and he landed upon the side of the frozen lake. He turned with darkness in his eyes to speak. 

And told her, "But in our final battle... you do know... there will be destruction... right?". 

Okasha landed next to him, and stared at him... just stared for a minute, acknowledging his words... thinking of the right response. 

Was he kidding? Messing with her? Turning back to his old, evil self? Testing her, even? 

The only response she could find, was, "Not if I have anything to say about it...". 

There was silence for a moment... until Cell beamed from ear to his ear, his dimples looking like they were going to snap. 

"That's the spirit! I love that confidence. To be so strong as to make sure I harm nothing, not a single living thing... yes... aim high!". 

Ah. A test, then, indeed. 

The thought made her feel very alive. While she was around... when she was strong enough... he'd never hurt a thing, ever again. Yes... it was a good goal to strive for. 

"You're trying to push me, so I will finally find some way of getting stronger, right?", she asked him. 

"Of course... People get what they want, when they have a goal in mind. You have to be strong willed, and never give up...". 

"I suppose you're right... as I do have goals in mind... future goals. And I must stop you first...", Okasha admitted. 

"Hmm? What plans do you have?", he asked her. 

"T-They're not important...". 

"Of course they are! Because you need to hang onto them, _tight_... remember them, and use them! Use them to fuel you, and push you forward!". 

Okasha giggled. She looked at him with a soft smile. She couldn't believe he was a killer... a _monster_. That's not how they spoke... 

"What?", he asked her, confused by her reaction. 

"N-Nothing, just... you don't sound like a villain anymore. You could be a motivational speaker...", she chuckled. 

"Well... ehh. I just know what makes people tick. What keeps them going. And I'd like to know what keeps you going, Okasha... why haven't you tried to kill yourself since the first time?", he asked, triggering her. 

"What you doing, asking that?!", she yelled. 

"Because it's important...", he answered her. 

"No it's not, that's my personal life, and personal thoughts!", she shouted. 

Okasha didn't want him to know... not really. She hadn't done it because she liked him, now. Could see that he could change. That she didn't want to kill him... just stop him. And befriend him. Possibly more... 

So she twisted the truth slightly, instead. No way she was going to admit any of the real things to him. 

"I just... I just want the things I never had. You came along, and I thought, all my hopes and dreams were dead...", she began. 

"Yes... and what do you want?", he asked her, pressing... so desperately wanting to know, so it would light a fire under her ass. 

"A life...", she said, staring into his eyes, deeply. 

"All I had before, was hobbies... parties, drinking, smoking... I acted like a child for so long, and then my parents died. I mourned, and mourned... and did fuck all with my life, but gain an abusive boyfriend", she stated. 

"And then you came along... but what I wanted before that was... a real life. I want to make more friends. Get a better job. Live the dream of a music artist. Maybe become famous! Meet someone... fall in love... get married. Even start a family...", she continued. 

"Mhm... and usually, I'd say... that's typical human desires, that are boring, and stupid. _But_... for you, that's _important_. And therefore, it _is_. Fight for that, Okasha... fight for your future!", Cell bellowed, like some kind of victory speech, to seriously encourage her... as he stepped backwards, onto the ice. 

Okasha's face lit up so much, she was practically glowing. It might be freezing, but she was so bright. 

"Such kind words...", she purred. 

Okasha couldn't help it any longer. He was saying it to make her stronger... to get what he wanted. She knew that... but she didn't _want_ to know. She didn't want to believe it. 

His kindness was something new, and before now, yes, he'd had scoffed at her desires. But he was pushing her forward... motivating her. Such a boost to her confidence... 

"Maybe... Aren't you going to fulfil what I have said? Come on... get on the ice with me, Okasha... I want to see if you still remember how to skate", he smiled, beckoning her with his finger... 

That was it. Her heart skipped a beat. Cell was... indeed... so _perfect_. She could hide what she thought of him from him, but she finally admitted it to herself. 

"Yes...", she sighed blissfully, as she stepped out onto the ice... and glided effortlessly towards him. 

"Like riding a bike... you never truly forget how to do it", she added. 

She skated around him so easily, like she was a pro. No falling, no stumbling. She glided so freely, and expertly. Like she wasn't even trying, and Cell was impressed. 

"Nice... very smooth. Haven't forgotten at all, I see", Cell mused, checking out what she could do. 

" _Thank you_! It seems not", Okasha smiled, and swirled around him a few times. 

She then began to do a few tricks, that she still remembered how to do from her childhood. She spun around, did many kinds of spins. Jumps, also, and went on one leg at times. 

"Pft, show off", Cell rolled his eyes, and chuckled. 

"Was a serious hobby I loved. If I failed in music, I could always try to be an Olympic ice skater", she winked at him. 

"I believe you may have the potential to pull that off", he complimented her. 

Once again, her heart skipped a beat. He spoke, as if he was proud of her. Like he wanted to praise every little thing about her, and boost her ego. It made her head spin, and her cheeks burn. 

"T-Thank you... you're too kind", she blushed. 

"Yeah, maybe I am. But it's just the honest truth that I think". 

Okasha glided towards him at top speed. Then turned, and did a stop with her skates, like she braked herself. But excess ice flew all over Cell as she did so. 

"Hey!", he yelled at her. 

"Shut it, you. You talk too much", she told him, because she couldn't handle being flustered anymore. 

"Alright... I guess it's my turn then. I don't need ice skates... as I'm too good", he winked at her, and then did some ice skating of his own. 

He did the same as she had just done. Some points, with his hands behind his back. His balance was perfect, on his first ever try. He did tricks also- even more than her. 

"Tch, who's the show off _now_?", she scoffed at him. 

"Me, every time", he chuckled. 

"You are so perfect at everything, even when you haven't even tried it before...", she spoke. 

"Well, they don't call me-". 

"Perfect for nothing, _I know_ ", Okasha ended his sentence for him, rolling her eyes and giggling. 

"Well, I am", he smiled to her, in a cocky way. 

"Hmmm... maybe you are", she spoke, stunning him. 

Cell's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor, at hearing her finally admitting he was right. 

"Did you... did you just agree with me that I'm perfect?!", he gasped. 

"I said _maybe_ ". 

"B-B-But you always disagreed massively before! Like you'd never agree even _slightly_! Saying maybe is going somewhere!", he spoke with glee. 

"Uggghhh, forgot how much of an ego boost that would give you...", she groaned. 

"No, no... don't you _dare_ take it back... Tell the truth... are you being serious?". 

Okasha had to think for a moment. She couldn't tell him fully, what she thought. Then even if she said she thought so only _partly_ , that would make him even more cocky, and he might not shut up about it. 

But then again... he had made her feel great about herself. Maybe, she should do the same... 

"Yes... I am being serious. But remember, I only said _maybe_ ". 

But these words were enough for Cell. He looked at her with shock, like he couldn't believe what she had just said. Then beamed from ear to ear as soon as it sunk in, his smile that of an excited child. 

" _Yes_!", he yelled to the heavens. 

Before gliding up to her, picking her up by the waist (not quite hugging her yet), and spun her around in the air, like one would with a child or a loved one. 

"O-Oh!", Okasha squeaked at the action, so very surprised and flustered, as what he did made her heart beat so fast... 

Worth it. What she had said was worth it, even if he acted twice as cocky now. But that was something, she _wouldn't_ admit. 

He then let her down after a couple of spins on the ice together, looking at her in a way he hadn't looked at her before... He seemed so happy. Full of ecstasy. His eyes gleamed with glee... and something else... 

"I can't believe you actually think so, even a _little bit_...", he gleamed at her. 

"Pfft, me neither", she huffed. 

"I knew it... I just knew I was perfect!". 

"Hey, don't let it go to your head too much... Uh, wait... knew you were? Thought you knew, in your head, that you were...?", Okasha asked him, stunned by his own doubt. 

"No, no... I know I am, but... besides the fighting, killing, winning all my battles, and winning The Cell Games... I had no confirmation", he began. 

"I had to find it out all myself. You... are the first person _ever_ , besides my own creator... to tell me that I am", he admitted, making Okasha realise why he was so pleased. 

" _Oh_... I see... you just wanted someone else to confirm it... wow...", she spoke, actually a little surprised by all of it. 

"Yes. I am not self-conscious, no, not by _any_ means. It's just... nice... to hear it from somebody else whom has only known me for a matter of weeks almost, now. Nobody else has told me so, and I doubted anyone ever would". 

"Well you killing everyone made it impossible", Okasha giggled. 

"True... but I thank you. It feels... good. Very good, to know you think I... _might_ be perfect", Cell spoke, looking away, shyly... 

He looked bashful. Like he'd never be complimented. Well, she guessed he hadn't. Not properly. But she swore that he had the smallest tint of a blush on his face. A purple hue, just bubbling up. Okasha thought it was one of the cutest things she'd ever seen. 

"You okay?", she giggled, trying to get a better look at his face. 

"F-Fine, fine... I'm fine", Cell stammered, rubbing at his face to get rid of the warmth. 

"I just want to know... you said _might_. What must I do... for it to be _certain_ , to you?", Cell asked. 

"Hmm... maybe not be a tyrannical ruler, not kill anyone, and stop forcing me to get stronger and fight you?", she asked with a cheeky grin. 

"Okay, that's too far... I might have to stay a maybe", Cell laughed. 

"Wow, looks like my opinion doesn't matter". 

"It does... you just know I can't change... _that_ ". 

"I know... sorry. I just wish... you could, sometimes... then you'd be the most perfect man in the world...", Okasha admitted. 

"So... if I just, stopped being _me_ , I would be perfect...?", he questioned, raising an eyebrow ridge. 

"No...", Okasha spoke, skating up to him, even closer. 

"I like who you are... minus the killing. You're more than just a mass murderer, Cell. You're more than just a fighting machine". 

"You know that's not true". 

"No you're not!", she argued, making Cell jump. 

"It has nearly been 2 weeks now, and I can tell you... there's more to you. _That_ is what makes you close to perfect. The person you have shown me that you have shown no one else...", she explained. 

Cell looked at her with confusion and bewilderment. He didn't quite know what she meant. Had he really changed, _that much_? Had he really been _that nice_ to her? He hadn't realised. 

And although it made him sick, that he was not who he was supposed to be... he liked the pay off. He was being rewarded, by her... with her own kindness. 

Should he keep going? Continue to be _more_ than he thought he was? Not change... just develop. Evolve, if that was the right word... 

"I see... and, you _like_ that side of me, then...? You don't just think I'm doing it for my own benefit...?", he asked, to make sure. 

"I am starting to believe, that it _is_ you. You said earlier you are starting to actually _trust_ me! That's... that's _massive_! So maybe, I should trust _you_ ", she explained. 

Cell took a deep intake of breath. To go from having a hateful, distrustful relationship, to _this_ , was actually rather nice... 

"Why... thank you. I am actually rather flattered", Cell stuttered slightly, looking from side to side- anywhere but her face.

'What on Earth is this feeling? I don't understand it! I am embarrassed, but... there's something else in the mix', Cell thought, as he'd never been so flustered. 

No one had ever complimented him. Said he was nice. Kind. Good-looking. Not at all. Just that he was a monster and a menace, an abomination and a horror show. 

He revelled in such things before, and still would if other people called him such. But with Okasha, it was different. To hear such kind words from her, was a marvel. He liked it, a lot more than he ever expected to. 

"Good! Now, shut up... and let's actually get on with the training!", Okasha finally pulled them out of the conversation, and used the ice to her advantage, pushing him over, and onto his back, while he was distracted. 

Cell fell to the floor with a cry of surprise, and a thud, scraping the ice with his wings and stinger. He groaned in pain, actually hating the feeling of hitting such a cold and hard surface. 

"Ha! Got you! You lowered your guard!", Okasha teased him. 

"Ahh... very good. Your tactics are getting better. That was actually... pretty _dirty_ ". 

"I am learning from the best", Okasha giggled, gliding away quickly. 

"I know I am...", he said to himself. 

'And so are you', he thought, as he could never say it out loud. 

He then sped after her. They went in a chase for a while. Seeing if her speed could match his. He was trying to keep up with her, but she had to keep him away. And to do that, she had to use her powers. 

Blasts kept him behind, slowing him, so he couldn't catch her. Sometimes she had to jump very high, or fly to get away from him. Using her strength to punch at him to stop him from grabbing her. 

Like a game of keep-away, if you had to keep away yourself. Or chase, but if he caught her, she'd have to train even harder for the next few days. That, and his choice of food that night. 

After some time, she noticed their actions were shaking the ground. Not breaking the ice, but trees were shaking around the rink. That's when Okasha got an idea. 

An idea for how nothing could ever be harmed in their wake. That would come in handy, a lot, during their final battle. 

Cell was behind her, enough so that she had some time to cook it up. Using her powers, and concentrating very hard, she created a large barrier of green energy around the lake. 

If they hit it, they wouldn't go through. They could easily bounce off it. But it was impenetrable. The only thing that she thought might get through it, was a Super Saiyan, or higher. 

It was the strongest thing she had ever made... yet was only for defence. 

"Wow! Impressive!", Cell gasped. 

"Yeah, thought if you could make a sword... I could make a shield of sorts", she explained. 

"My defence is getting better, at least...". 

"Indeed, and if that's getting better... then you must improve your attack!", Cell spoke, speeding up on the ice. 

Okasha pulled out all the stops to get him away from her, for 10 minutes. 10 minutes- that's what they agreed on. Keep him away from her in that time, and she wins. 

But it was hard. She was losing energy, quickly. Holding the barrier, being as fast as she could, and shooting energy blasts all at once... it was too much, and after 8 minutes, she began to slow. 

But Cell was still impressed. That had been the longest she'd ever used that much power for, and still been standing- still been glowing her signature green. 

Progress... it was some progress. She just had to learn how to _fight_ better. 

"You only have 2 minutes left now...", he called to her. 

"I... know...!", Okasha panted. 

She was losing speed and power by the seconds. She was gasping for air... and then the barrier broke. And so did her speed, as Cell caught up. 

She turned around, one last time, to shoot an energy blast at him, but it did no good at all. It didn't even phase him. 

He jumped, and tackled her to the cold floor, where she was captured... and defeated. 

"Ohhhh, _fuck_!", she moaned in complaint, very angry and disappointed. 

"I win!", Cell laughed, as he pinned her down. 

" _Clearly_ ", she rolled her eyes and scoffed. 

"Well that was interesting- can't wait for the extra training sessions", he beamed evilly, teasing her. 

Okasha only groaned, as she completely powered down, and took a deep breath. She panted, getting her breath back. 

"You okay?", Cell asked her, actually concerned for her current state. 

"I'll be... fine. Just need... some rest", she stammered, calming down... until she realised something. 

Until she realised the position they were in. How Cell was holding her down by the wrists. On top of her. Towering above her. 

Immediately, her cheeks flushed ruby red, as she squeaked- that being a position, she had not been in before... 

"What's wrong?", Cell asked, unsure of why she was acting so embarrassed all of a sudden. 

"L-Let me go!", she shrieked. 

"Sorry... I caught you. I just... I didn't know you disliked it all of a sudden... I apologise if I made you uncomfortable...". 

"It isn't just that, you idiot!", Okasha yelled. 

"Then... what is it...?", he questioned, still not getting it, and being too naïve to understand, unless it was pointed out. 

"You buy a lady dinner before you do this!", she yelled, having to slap it mentally in his face for him to get it. 

Cell took a moment, looked down at what he was actually doing, and seeing that she looked so submissive, embarrassed... and him being in-between her legs, he finally understood. 

"O-O-O-Oh! _OH_! I-I-I-I'm s-s-so sorry! _So sorry_!", he stammered, yelling, immediately letting go, and getting off her. 

" _Thank you!_ ", Okasha gasped, standing up and rubbing the ice off her back. 

"I-I honesty had n-no idea, i-it just didn't occur to me, I-I apologise highly!". 

"Oh my god, shut up!", Okasha shouted. 

"Sorry...". 

"I don't want to hear anything of it...", she told him, and turned away from him, crossing her arms, far too embarrassed to face him. 

"I know I just... I didn't see it that way. That wasn't my intention...", he told her, just as embarrassed. 

"I know... just... never do that again...". 

"I won't...". 

There was a small silence. Okasha knew there was some feeling bubbling up for Cell, but... not like _that_. She had immediately taken the position for something sexual... and that wasn't like her. 

Cell's reaction was more normal- he saw it as a tactical pin down... a way to restrain the opponent. Her mind, had gone elsewhere... somewhere she never thought it would. 

"My dear, I cannot apologise enough. As a gentleman, I vow it shall never happen again. I did not mean it...". 

"I get it, Cell! You're the one going on about it now!", Okasha yelled. 

"S-Sorry! I'll stop...". 

He did stop, but couldn't stop thinking about it. If she had not pointed it out, he'd be totally oblivious, and it would not affect him. But it was affecting him, when it shouldn't... 

He was flustered. Bright purple. His cheeks were burning more than ever before. Just remembering being in that position. He was boiling, everywhere... 

'What is this?! This feeling... what's happening to me?! I've felt it before... when we went swimming... what is it?!', he thought frantically. 

"Hey", Okasha called to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"You wanna... maybe... skate normally for a bit? Together...?", she asked. 

"What do you mean?". 

"I _mean_ , usually, in most situations... skating happens when it's between two people... When people dance on the ice, it's with a partner...", she explained. 

"You think I am going to dance with you?! On the ice?!". 

"Well... I am only asking... nicely...", she said. 

Cell pondered for a minute. Why on Earth was she asking that of him? He was so confused. One minute she wanted him off her, now... she wanted to dance with him? He couldn't understand. 

But the idea got him flustered slightly. No... no he couldn't have that situation. He couldn't let her see him that way... he didn't want to feel it anymore. It was too foreign and unfamiliar, and he didn't even know how to feel about it. 

"No... we must be off". 

Okasha's face dropped with pure sadness and disappointment at his rejection. Her heart, seemed to ache at his words, and how dismissive of it he was. 

"O-Okay... any reason?", she felt the need to ask. 

"I do not _dance_. I scoff at such a thing. A being such as myself will not lower himself to that". 

'Of course he doesn't... always has fun, but refuses to _dance_ ', Okasha thought, pouting, and hating his logic, and how he always changed his mind... 

"Fine, whatever... let's just go home", she said. 

They'd been through it, so many times. That they had both changed because of one another- him more than her. But he was conflicted. One minute being okay to have fun, and change, and do things he normally wouldn't. The next, thinking it was beyond him, and refusing to do it. 

She hoped he'd get his head in order soon. Little did she know, he only refused this time, because he didn't want to get flustered again... and had only come up with the most logical excuse, that he always made. 

"Come here then", he instructed. 

She walked towards him sombrely, and sadly. Her face was painted with disappointment, and sadness. 

Cell almost felt bad... he felt slightly guilty. He wanted to dance with her, but... he knew what affect it would have. He couldn't feel that way... not until he understood what it was, and how to tackle it. He needed a way to stop himself from feeling it... 

"I might... dance another day", he told her, to lift her spirits. 

"H-Huh? Y-You mean it?!", she gasped. 

"Maybe... unsure yet. I just...". 

"Just what?". 

Cell did not want to answer her. He did not want to say 'I just don't want to see you so sad'. 

He had disappointed her... and for some reason, he didn't like that. He didn't want her to be disappointed, or sad. He felt serious guilt. But he had to figure things out. Figure out what he was feeling. 

"Just need to figure... a few things out... nothing more...", he told her. 

"It's your confliction again... isn't it?", Okasha asked. 

"You could say that". 

He didn't want to give her any more information. It was something he had to work out on his own. He didn't want, or need her pestering into it, or worrying about it, for that matter. 

"Okay... I get it". 

He was glad she did. At least she understood he was conflicted, and why. He liked that. Someone who actually understood him, to some extent. 

"Good... now touch me", he once again, instructed. 

Okasha did as she was asked. But did not touch his peck this time. Due to her feelings for him, she did not want to do it again. It made her feel odd last time... so just touched his shoulder instead. 

Doing that, instead of what she did before... actually disappointed Cell. He was hoping for that same warm sensation from before, that had been so pleasant... 

But it didn't matter. She touched wherever she pleased, he knew it was only subconscious. So he couldn't get caught up on it. So, he just placed two fingers on his forehead, to leave. Secretly, not wanting to...


	16. Closer To The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, been so busy this past week or so, so I'm sorry this took a little longer to get out. Also, internet issues again xD But here I am. Here, we get a slight idea of what Okasha's origins may hold, and the trust in their relationship is called into question.

It had now been officially 2 weeks since Cell and Okasha had met. The past few days since the ice skating, they had been training as hard as possible, like she had promised him. 

However, now, she was in bed... sick. 

Unable to train _,_ as she had been in bed the past 24 hours, recovering from what seemed to be, a stomach bug. Okasha didn't get ill often, but when she did, it took her at least half a week to recover. 

So the training was now on hold, and Cell, was looking after her, as he wanted her to get better as soon as possible. 

So the training could continue, yes. But she knew, somehow... that he actually did care. Wanted her to get better because he hated seeing her unwell. 

But she got better, always... she had a great immune system. She had no idea if that was down to her powers or not, but she was happy either way. 

Okasha did not want to be out of commission for long... she wanted the training to continue, too. She was now, more than ever, super determined, to get better, and be stronger. 

Especially after the ice skating, as she believed, if he was impressed with her... he'd let her have more days off... and let her have that dance. 

The only reason why she suggested it, was to make the previous moment less awkward, and get out of that situation. 

He had fallen on top of her, and she was beginning to feel things she'd never felt before. She would have done anything, _said_ anything, so that the tension would die down. 

Okasha literally just picked, what she thought, something random out of her head... but in truth, it's something she _really_ wanted to do with him. 

That's why she had been so disappointed when he said no. She had only suggested more fun... but he'd turned it down. 

Yes... she knew why. He was conflicted, and she couldn't blame him. 

In all honesty, Okasha understood his confliction. He was made to be a killer. The destroyer of the universe. To have no intention of making friends. To hate, and despise, and love misery. 

But he was having fun, and doing normal activities with someone... of course, that would fuck his head up. So she decided not to do anything like that with him for a while, so he could get his head in gear. 

She knew now, more than ever, how she felt... but she doubted he ever would, until he had time to think. The fight, needed to come, and end, as soon as possible. 

That's why she was so adamant in getting stronger, and was frustrated she was ill. Once she won the fight... maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't be conflicted anymore. 

But... it seemed there was more waiting to be had. She was bedridden, and was being brought food and drink. 

Cell of course, just placed it by her door. The least she could do was get up and eat it herself. She still would not allow Cell in her room... especially after what he'd suggested a few days ago. 

There was still a risk he could turn on her, find Vincent, and kill him, to make her snap. That, was the last thing she trusted him with. She pretty much trusted him with everything else... but that was the last thing. The one thing she physically _couldn't_. 

However, she was snapped out of her thoughts, when a knock came at the door. Funny... Cell usually brought her food and drink at certain times. He'd made a small schedule the past day... and this was not one of those times. 

"Okasha?", he called from behind the door. 

"Hmmm... what is it?", she asked in a weak mumble. 

"Can I... come in...?", he asked, hesitantly, with a plea in his voice. 

"Wait... w-what...?", Okasha stammered, not understanding. 

"You heard me!", he called. 

"N-No, yes, I did, b-but... why? You know you're not allowed in here...", she spoke back. 

"And... why _not_?", he asked, in a very sinister tone. 

Shit. 

Was he finally onto her? Finally going to try and find out why she kept him out of her room? 

"B-Because like I said when we first met, this is my _last_ bit of private property! The only place I can find privacy from you!", she replied. 

"Yes... _but_... that was back when you _hated_ my company. You like being around me _all the time_ now... so there isn't an excuse for me to not come in anymore", he said, and made a good point. 

Shit. 

What excuse could she even make now?! He was totally onto her, and all her previous excuses no longer had meaning. 

"I-It's still private! I have private things in here, I don't let _anyone_ see!". 

"Then put them in your cupboards or drawers then, I promise I won't go looking in them. I may be a gentleman and wouldn't usually want to come into a woman's quarters, but I feel like we should trust one another enough now". 

Okasha's breathing began to get heavy. She was sweating, and feeling sicker than ever. 

She had a tarp over Vincent's cage, but that couldn't be enough. He chirped quite regularly, and it was loud most of the time. That, would give him away... 

Okasha was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

"I... Cell, please _don't_... this is just... the last place I want you to be in... You've always respected my choices, why can't you _now_?", she asked him. 

"I just need to talk to you. Face to face. And I won't drag you out of bed", he explained. 

"Go away, it can wait until I'm better!". 

"No... no I have to talk to you _now_! It is very... _very_ important...", he told her, with anxiousness and panic in his voice, that concerned her... 

"W-Why...? What is it...?". 

"I've found something out... and it's best if I talk to you properly, in person, and not behind a fucking door", he told her, his voice deep and serious, and she knew he wasn't going to back down. 

It did indeed, sound _very_ important. Like it was a huge development. And there was no avoiding letting him in- he was adamant and wouldn't give up. It seemed... she had no choice. 

Okasha scanned her room, for anything else that was inappropriate. Before covering Vincent's cage the best she could. 

And whispered to him, "Be quiet". 

Before she, _finally_ , gave in, knowing it was unavoidable... 

"O-Okay... but, just... don't look at my stuff or touch it!". 

"I will agree to those terms". 

Okasha breathed heavily, feeling her heart beat fast, and hard, like it was going to burst out of her chest. She'd never been so nervous... so _afraid._

She could lose the love she had. The last piece of love. The only thing she had left. She could _lose_ him. He could die... And that, would _kill_ her. 

But Okasha couldn't turn Cell away this time. She had a feeling in her gut... in her heart, and soul, that he would _not_ give up. That he'd keep pressing, day after day, no matter what the situation. Maybe even break her door down again... 

So, she had no choice. She was letting him in. 

"Come in...", she called, sat up in bed, in the least suspicious position she could possibly do... on guard. 

The door of her room creaked open, and Cell peaked his head inside... and stared at her, smiling... 

"Hey", he greeted her. 

"Hey...". 

"Feeling any better from earlier?". 

"N-Not really...". 

"Shame... I'll bring you some soup and bread later....", he spoke, before huffing in disgust, coming into her room more, looking around. 

" _Blimey_ , it's so... _colourful_ in here. Like a unicorn threw up...". 

Okasha giggled at his statement. 

"I guess it does... sorry. I'm so girly...". 

"No, you're so _hippie_ ", he smiled. 

"Both I think". 

"Agreed...", he spoke, wandering around her room a little, looking at all the things around her room that were visible. 

Okasha felt her heart in her mouth. She was sure he could practically _smell_ her sweat, and anxiousness. She couldn't stop herself, from thinking just one thing. 

'Don't look at the cage...'. 

"Looks like you put everything away indeed... You must have some very private belongings...", he spoke, almost as if he was teasing her. 

"What do you want?", she suddenly snapped. 

"Hmm?". 

"What do you want...? You said it was important... that you needed to speak to me about something you'd discovered...", she repeated his words. 

"Indeed so...". 

"Then tell me, and get the fuck out!", she yelled. 

"Okasha... why are you being so hostile...?", Cell asked her, with a surprised and hurt face... 

"Because you _know_ I hate you being in here... you're stalling on purpose!". 

"No... I'm not... I cannot help being curious. This is the first time I have ever been let in here... It's a nice way of getting to know you better". 

"No, it isn't... don't give me that sad look... you're fabricating it", Okasha spoke sternly, her fear of losing Vincent now clouding her judgement and common sense. 

"What's wrong, Okasha...? Are you hiding something from me, like I suspected?". 

Okasha's breathing immediately stopped for a couple of seconds. She couldn't believe he was _actually_ onto her. He'd said he was suspicious a few times. Believed she might have been lying. But now, he was actually pushing her against a wall metaphorically... and she was trapped. 

"W-What on Earth would I be _hiding_? You know I have nothing to hide, Cell...", she tried to cover her ass. 

"Maybe... maybe not. You're sweating. You look incredibly anxious, and afraid... I know fear. I know it very well. It's like you're afraid I'll discover something else... that you don't want me to know about", he spoke to her, poking around, trying to get her to admit it. 

"I am nervous because I don't like people in my room. I just... have a thing about it. Some sort of anxiety, I've always had it... I hate people in my personal space- you know that". 

"I am beginning to doubt you". 

'Crap!', Okasha thought- she had no idea how to get out of the situation, or how to convince him she wasn't hiding anything. 

"Well, think what you like, I am not hiding anything... I just don't want you to be here", she stated, standing her ground, trying to compose her voice so he didn't detect any hesitation. 

"Hmmmm... I have my reasons to suspect something...", he told her.

"I know- you're untrusting. But for God sake's- what did you need to tell me?", Okasha asked again, getting impatient, as all she wanted was the conversation to end, so that Vincent may be safe. 

"I wanted to tell you that-", Cell began, but as he looked to the side of her room, something stopped him. 

It wasn't Vincent's cage, which was surprising. Cell had his sights on some things on the top of one of her cabinets. 

It had a few things on it, like jewellery, accessories, makeup, hair brushes, etc... and a few photographs. 

Cell stopped in his tracks, to stare deeply at them, with a haunting look within his eyes. His attention had been totally changed, as he walked up to the cabinet, and to a photo he had not yet seen before. 

"What are you doing...?", Okasha asked him, but he did not reply. 

It was like he was in some kind of trance. Totally focused on one photo in particular. He didn't even ask for her permission, before he picked it up. 

"Hey! Careful with that, don't break it! That picture means a lot to me!", she yelled at him. 

"This... is your family?", he asked. 

"Yes...", Okasha replied. 

"The last photo that was taken, before... you know". 

"They died...", Cell answered for her. 

"Well yeah, _duh_... Urgh, I still feel so bad...", she spoke. 

"Why...? It was an accident... wasn't your fault, was it?", Cell pointed out. 

"No... not really but, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye...". 

"Not many people do". 

"No, but that part _was_ my fault". 

Cell turned to face her, with serious confusion. 

"Why is that...?". 

"B-Because... because...", she went to say, bubbling up, trying not to cry. 

"Remember when I said I had nothing in my life, and all I did was drink and party?". 

"Yeah", Cell replied.

"Well... the night they got into the crash... I was only 18. Young, stupid... immature. I was out drinking, and getting drunk", Okasha began. 

Continuing, "My mum had just enough energy left to try and ring me before her injuries took hold. But... I was too drunk to even register her phoning me. I missed their goodbye, because I was too busy being a child...". 

This was something Cell had not heard from her before. Something she had not admitted. 

The photo was of her, around the age of 18, in the middle of her parents. Her father on the left, mother on the right, their hands on her shoulders. 

"My dad was 50... my mum, 52... so young. Taken too soon...", Okasha sobbed. 

"I didn't know this... Why are you telling me...?", Cell asked. 

"You picked up a photo of my parents... so... thought you might be curious about them... or wanted to know more...", she spoke. 

"Uhhh... okay?". 

"Like, you must be... why else would you pick it up? You're finally sympathising with me... right?". 

"Uh... sorry to disappoint you... but I actually picked it up for another reason", Cell spoke. 

"Oh...". 

Okasha was overridden with disappointment, indeed. His attention had been taken away to her last family photo, and she thought maybe he was beginning to feel the same pity and sadness she was. 

But no... She thought she'd take the opportunity to open up more... to gain more of his trust in showing him how much she trusted him with such information. 

Little did she know, he wouldn't care. Of course he wouldn't... 

However, the real reason why he had picked it up initially, was a hell of a lot more interesting. 

"This... is your dad...?", he asked her, seeming very curious, like he was onto something. 

He did not mention her, or her mother. But her father. Her father interested him for some reason... 

"Well, _yeah_. Why...?", Okasha asked. 

"Y-You're sure...? _This_ , is your father...?". 

Okasha's brows furrowed with confusion. She had no idea what he was on about... 

"Of _course_ he is... I think I'd recognise my own father! What is going on with you? Why does it matter?", she asked, wanting to desperately know why he was so intrigued with her dad. 

"I-It's just... just... Okay, this is going to sound _weird_ , but hear me out", he began. 

"Dr.Gero gave me something else. He gave me the ability to recognise anyone important. Significantly, people I should kill, or someone he used to know. His memories, are somewhat mine... and... I feel like I recognise your father...", Cell explained. 

Okasha's facial expression dropped. Her face became one of horror, and yet total intrigue. 

"W-What does that mean?!". 

"I don't know... but I feel like I know him. He's familiar to me... and he shouldn't be. I don't know where I know him from... but I just know I _do_ know him _somehow_. The most possible option is... Dr.Gero knew him", Cell told her. 

"How the fuck would Dr.Gero know my father?!". 

Suddenly, Cell seemed to get a lightbulb in his mind. Like an idea snapped in his head. His eyes went wide with realisation. 

"What did your father do for a living?". 

"Washed cars, ironically... Why?". 

Cell's eyes seemed to be wandering, like he was completely lost in thought. But also like there were a million ideas spiralling around his brain. He'd obviously had some kind of brain storm. 

"Did he have another career before it?", he asked. 

"I... I don't know. To me, he'd _always_ washed cars... Cell, what are you getting at?! Why are you asking all of this?!", Okasha yelled, becoming irate and impatient. 

"Tell me... was he clever?", Cell asked, now looking directly into Okasha's eyes, and _seriously_. 

"Yeah... I'd say so. He was very smart. Always getting us out of awkward situations, and being able to fix any tech. He was a whiz with mechanics too", she explained. 

"Of course!", Cell cried, in realisation. 

"What, what is it?!". 

"Your dad... I think... I think he might have been more than you realise", Cell spoke, confusing her even more. 

"What are you trying to say...?". 

"I never met your dad. The only way I could know him at all, is if Dr.Gero knew him. And Gero knew very few people... but he knew other scientists", Cell explained. 

"And... your point, _is_?". 

"Your dad might have been a scientist too, that knew Dr.Gero...", he told her, blowing her mind. 

"I... beg your, _pardon_?", Okasha asked, laughing a little at the end of her sentence. 

"Okay, I know this all sounds crazy, but-". 

" _Crazy_?!", Okasha interrupted him. 

"Crazy isn't even a big enough word to describe this! Is this... all about my origins again, or something?!". 

"Yes!", Cell replied. 

"So, what?! You think... I wasn't adopted, but my dad and Dr.Gero created me or something together?!". 

"Well, I mean... that's _one_ possibility...". 

"Oh, _hell_ no!", Okasha shouted. 

"What?! Don't you want to know how you got your powers?". 

"You are spouting _bullshit_! You are implying that my father wasn't who he said he was, and lied to me my whole life! Fuck you, Cell! I knew my father- he wasn't like that! He wasn't some... evil scientist like Gero!". 

Cell could see tears bubbling up in Okasha's eyes. He was basically telling her that her life might be a lie. Fabricated. Not what she believed it to be. That her father might not be the man she knew. 

But he knew one thing, and he was adamant on telling her. 

"I have the feeling he wasn't evil, Okasha... not one bit". 

Okasha sniffed, and looked up to him, with a curious look. 

"Maybe... he did all of it, and didn't say anything... to _protect_ you...". 

"To protect me from... what?", Okasha asked, red-eyed. 

"I... don't know. But I do have... a bit of a nuts theory. I won't tell you it if you don't want to know... I seem to have upset you enough for one night", Cell spoke, feeling guilty that he'd hurt her in the way he did, not expecting to get such a harsh reaction from her... he hadn't meant to. 

"No... it's okay... This is rather hard to take in and accept, but... you are smarter than me. And if you recognise my dad... _something_ must be going on", she gave him the go-ahead. 

Cell smiled, knowing that she was now coming to terms with all of it. He knew he had to take it slow for her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, or ruin her whole life. 

"I believe... your father and mine may have known one another. Might have even _worked_ together. Somehow... you came to be. You got your powers. From him, Gero, or both of them... Gero had a crazy career, after all... he wasn't _just_ involved with Red Ribbon", Cell began. 

Carrying on, saying, "But one way or another your father decided maybe... he wanted to keep you. Thought your powers dangerous. Maybe others like my father wanted you for your abilities... and... your dad saved you". 

Okasha's eyes seemed to light up at such an idea, and her hands slapped onto her lap, her jaw dropping with shock. 

"Like... so, what you're saying is, he ran away with me and my mum, changed his job, and didn't tell me he knew about my powers, just to protect me?". 

"Yeah, that's the feeling I get. Whether it's true or not, I don't know- sadly one of my powers is _not_ a psychic ability. But that is the very basic of what I can guess at, by putting the pieces together", Cell answered. 

"I see!", Okasha gleamed, seeming a lot happier with that idea, other than the one of her father being in league with Gero, and evil. 

"I much prefer that theory", she told him. 

"Me too... I'd hate to think your dad made you a weapon", he told her, but that confused Okasha. 

"Don't you... want me to be a weapon though...? So I can fight you...?", she asked, a little fuddled. 

"U-Uh!", Cell mumbled, unsure how to correct himself, or get himself out of that hole, as he'd contradicted himself. 

"I... I... uhmm... sorry. I know that sounds... confusing. But you won't become one, will you? You're at least doing this for a _good_ cause. Other than you being _created_ to do evil deeds, and what not...", he spoke. 

Okasha raised her eyebrow at him, looking at him with a sassy and annoyed expression. 

"You change your mind like the fucking weather! You said before you'd _like it_ if I was evil, and would destroy the world with you", she snapped. 

"Ha... haha... well, a man can have multiple wants and desires. The idea of you fighting me, and joining me, are equally as exciting. But I know for a fact it will never be the latter, so I'm putting all my efforts into the former", he explained. 

Okasha just rolled her eyes. She chuckled slightly. It was so amusing how he had no idea what she was planning. The fact she'd do a little of both. 

Fight him, but not kill him. Then hopefully become his friend for life, which was joining him, in a way... 

"You're right. If your theory is correct, then my dad was successful. He saved me... and made sure I would never harm a thing with my powers", she beamed. 

"Yeah, he must have loved your pacifist nature", Cell smiled subtly, feeling very strange in that moment... 

"Hey, I'm guessing that _wasn't_ what you came in my room for?", Okasha asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. 

"Oh! No, no. I had no idea I'd see a photo of your father and recognise him", Cell told her. 

"Okay then... Then why have you come in here? You were going to tell me of another discovery you made", Okasha stated.

"Ha... yes, I was... but, in truth... I actually lied", he told her, stunning Okasha. 

She sat in silence for a moment, processing what he'd said, not being able to believe him for a moment. 

"Lied...? What are you talking about...? You say you never lie!", she asked, her voice quiet and trembly. 

"Ha, no need to be so worried. I came in here because I thought you were hiding something from me. I made an excuse to get in your room. Just a tiny white lie, for both of our benefits", he explained. 

Okasha's face twisted into rage and sadness. She apparently had no reason to worry, but it still hurt her feelings. 

"Why would you do that to me?!", she yelled. 

"Okasha... calm down. I did it because... I wanted to trust you _fully_. But as I can see, you were _right_! You've been telling the truth all along... You truly don't have a thing to hide. I can see that now", Cell explained. 

"Oh...", Okasha gasped with realisation, calming down. 

"See! Yes, it may have been a test, and I may have deceived you. But it was necessary. I can trust you now, Okasha... _fully_ , and have no doubt... I thank you for letting me in", he smiled to her, brightly. 

'Thank you, Vincent, for being silent', Okasha thought, thanking the Gods. 

His test may have been rude, unsentimental, and immoral, and actually rather cruel. But he was finally testing her on the last thing he had suspicions on. 

If he fully trusted her, then he would leave her alone, and never question her again. So, in a way, she was glad he'd actually done it. 

Vincent just had to be quiet... for a few moments longer. 

"Well... you're welcome! I am glad I have proven to you my worth...", she spoke proudly. 

"Oh... you have indeed. No more breaking down your door, or suspecting you of hiding things. I don't even have a need to come in here anymore, now I know you're innocent... You may have your privacy", he told her, making her smile from ear to ear. 

'Thank the heavens!', she thought, so very gleeful. 

"T-Thank you... Ha, of course I'm 'innocent'. You make it sound like if I hid _anything_ , I'd have broken the law or something!", she laughed. 

"No, of course not, you know what I mean. You haven't broken my _trust_ ", he told her, but Okasha had a thought... 

"But if... y-you _did_ discover I was hiding something... w-what would you have done...?", she asked. 

Cell raised an eyebrow ridge, then puffed out some air, like he was having a small debate in his head. 

"Honestly... I just don't know. I guess... it depends on what, if anything, you would be hiding. But you're not hiding anything... so... it's all good!", he tried to shrug it off. 

"Would you have... hurt me?", she asked, in a very serious, and monotone voice. 

Cell had to think about that, for a moment. For some reason, he didn't like the idea of hurting her. In training, it was necessary, and sometimes he did it without meaning, as he sometimes didn't know his own strength. 

He'd hurt her physically in the past, but not much- and it was when they were not very close. He'd held her up by the neck, but even then, it wasn't the most pleasant feeling. 

He had no idea why, but he hated hurting Okasha outside of training- emotionally or physically. He was a gentleman, and the thought of abusing women for pleasure, displeased him much. 

He tended to kill women quickly when he went on a mass killing spree, and always took pleasure in hurting males more. 

But Okasha was an even more special case. He couldn't stand the thought of her being in _any_ form of pain...

"I seriously doubt it, my dear", he told her. 

"I think I'd just be a little annoyed, and wouldn't trust you as much anymore", he added. 

"O-Okay... that's good to hear", Okasha spoke, smiling at him cutely, which made Cell's heart flutter. 

'What is happening to me...? If she hid something from me, I should punish her... _maybe_ hurt her... I did warn her that she shouldn't hide things from me. But even if she had, I couldn't bring myself to... Why? Why am I developing... a _soft spot_?!', Cell thought to himself, his internal battle returning. 

"Yes, well... uhh... I best be off then! You have gained my trust. I will go and make you some food now", he smiled back to her, needing to get away, so he could think alone. 

"Okay! Thanks...", Okasha beamed sweetly, once again making Cell feel strange. 

He only smiled back, and went to walk out of her door. 

Okasha was so very relieved, that nothing had happened. That he hadn't found out. That Vincent had stayed silent. If he had found out, Cell might not hurt _her_... but he could have hurt the little bug. Okasha, would rather her get hurt, than him. 

But luckily, it seemed, the universe was on her side, and he wouldn't find out... and wouldn't try to, ever again. 

However, the moment Cell's hand took hold of the door knob, so he could leave, something stopped him... and stopped Okasha's heart. 

A small chirp could be heard, that echoed around the room... and it immediately caught Cell's attention. 


	17. Trust And Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just letting you know, from here on out, my uploads may not be as often. I am by no means abandoning this, but lately I have been so fucking busy. Things are just piling on top of me, I've been given extra hours at work due to us being understaffed due to Covid affecting lots of people, and on top of that I also might want to start dieting and exercising to lose weight. A lot is going on, and ultimately I will have less hours in the day. Less hours, but so much work to do at the same time, so I apologise if the chapters that come out now are not so frequent. I am very sorry, I will get them out whenever I can! Enjoy the latest chapter- sorry for leaving it on a cliff-hanger last time lmao.

Cell immediately stopped in his tracks, frozen, at the sound of something so strange, and unfamiliar. Okasha, also frozen with fear, keeping her mouth shut, hoping he'd pass it off as nothing, and ignore it. 

'God _dammit_ Vincent... we were so close!', she thought to herself angrily. 

He _had_ to do it. He _had_ to chirp at the _very last second_ , before Cell was going to leave. But _noooo,_ it was like he did it on purpose or something. 

'What is he, suicidal?!', Okasha internally asked herself. 

And, to her horror, Cell did not walk away and ignore it. He turned back to her, slowly... with a confused and concerned expression. 

He asked her suspiciously, "What... was _that_?". 

"What was what?", Okasha asked him, trying to play innocent. 

"I heard... what sounded like an insect chirping". 

"Well, I didn't hear anything", she smiled, acting the best she could. 

His eyes narrowed, and she could tell he wasn't believing her. 

"It could have come from outside, Cell. You have better hearing than me". 

"That might be so, but it sounded like it came from _inside_ ", he spoke, not letting it go. 

"I'm sure it was nothing. Weren't you getting me food? I am kinda... hungry now", Okasha said, making an excuse so he would leave. 

However, to her dismay, Vincent made a second, louder chirp. Cell's attention snapped towards the cage next to her bed, as he could easily detect that, that was where the noise had come from. 

"It was... coming from there! That thing with a... towel... over it...", Cell spoke, and suddenly came into realisation, that Okasha was indeed, hiding something. 

"What's in that?!", he asked, harshly. 

"N-Nothing! Nothing important!", Okasha tried to tell him, but Cell was totally unconvinced. 

"I _knew_ you were hiding something! My suspicions were correct- they always are!", he yelled. 

"C-Cell, please, it really, _really_ isn't _anything_ important!", she kept trying to deter him, but there was nothing she could do anymore... 

Her heart, broke. Tears began to form in her eyes, at knowing Vincent could die now... and she couldn't hide her pure fear and anguish. 

"You lied to me... the fuck do you have in there?", he asked her, walking up towards the cage. 

"No, no, no!", Okasha used what little strength she could, to try and get to the cage in time. 

But it was too late. Cell was faster. He came up to the cage, and snatched the tarp off it. To reveal what was truly inside... 

Vincent wasn't just hiding in a corner. He stood proud, seemingly showing off, right in the middle of the cage... looking up towards Cell. 

Cell's face went from one of anger, to one of surprise and confusion, much to Okasha's shock. He didn't look mad, but quite bewildered. 

"This... is... a cicada...", he spoke. 

"Leave him alone!", Okasha's instincts kicked in, and she shot up out of bed, not caring how much it would exhaust her due to her sickness, to protect Vincent. 

She didn't care what Cell's initial thoughts were- she pushed him away from the cage the best she could, to stand in front of it. Arms out, in a protective stance. 

"Okasha... I... Why were you hiding this from me...? And why do you own a cicada, of _all_ animals?", he asked her, in a calm tone, his eyebrow ridge raised. 

"You know why! And, because... I like them. They are my favourite insect...", she stammered. 

For a moment, there was total silence, as Okasha stood her ground, staring deeply into Cell's eyes, to back off. However, she did not get the reaction she expected. Instead, Cell smirked, and then burst out laughing. 

"Ohhh, that's _hilarious_!", he laughed. 

"W-What is...?". 

"I knew that you _liked_ the insect I was based on, but I didn't know it was your _favourite_! You kept that quiet, didn't you?", Cell gave her a cheeky, mocking smirk. 

"S-Shut up!", she yelled, just wanting him gone, not having any time for his torment. 

"Hey, hey... w-why would you hide this from me? I mean, I'm not angry, just confused...", he admitted to her. 

If he wasn't mad, and didn't know why she was so protective, then she'd keep it that way. Okasha would keep him in the dark, as he may have forgotten. And if she told him the reason, then he might remember, and kill Vincent. 

"None of your business...", she snapped. 

"Woah, woah! Okasha... w-what's gotten into you all of a sudden...?", Cell asked, not understanding her hostile nature. 

Okasha did not answer him. Just stood at the cage, protectively. Ready to defend him to her last breath, if possible. She locked eyes with Cell, angrily, and grit her teeth. 

Her actions however, made Cell realise, why she was being like that. He sighed, and facepalmed himself, and also felt really bad... 

"It's because you think I'd kill him, right...? Because you obviously care about him, _a lot_ ", he guessed, and guessed correctly.

Okasha's eyes darkened, and let a few tears fall. He'd found out... and that was the _worst_ thing that could have happened. She, and more importantly, Vincent... were doomed. 

"You lied to me when you said you had nothing or no one left you cared about. You lied... to protect _him_. Ughh... I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner...", Cell began. 

"Because all I've been going on, and on about, is unlocking your hidden power, and threatening to kill someone you cared about. That's why you hid him... that's why you wouldn't let me in your room, all this time...". 

Okasha began to blubber. 

Tears cascading down her cheeks. Her lips trembling, as she was now too sad, and afraid, and angry, to even speak. Her eyes began to glow green... as she was ready to protect Vincent, at all costs... 

" _Stay... away... from... him..._ ", she spoke, her voice fuelled with rage, as it echoed harshly across the room. 

"He... is literally, the _last_ thing I have... the last person I _love_! He, is the only thing that kept me _sane_ , during your days of torture! You have him to thank for me not trying to kill myself again! You have him to thank, for me being here _at all_! Because he was _all_ I had when my parents died!". 

Cell had never heard such a tone from her before. He'd heard her be upset. Angry. Vengeful. Depressed. But here... he'd never heard her so desperate. Her passion, to save what she saw as a friend. 

It was so harsh, and it hit him like a bullet. And the expression on her face was indescribable. It broke him... and for some reason... he did as he was told. 

Cell stepped away from the cage, by a few feet... 

Okasha gasped, and relaxed a little bit more, cocking her head in confusion, and looked at him as to ask, 'why?'. 

"Okay... okay. I won't hurt him...", he told her, holding his hands up in surrender. 

"I promise...". 

Cell didn't know why... but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Seeing Okasha in such a state, deterred him from having any thoughts of killing the insect. 

He realised it probably wouldn't work... that her powers would not come out even if he did kill him. And even if it _did_ work... it wouldn't be worth it. 

"Why... won't you...?", Okasha asked. 

"Because...", Cell began, taking a deep intake of breath. 

"I don't want to risk it. I have decided that. I don't think it'd work, and I'd... I'd _hate_ for you to try and kill yourself again... It... It just isn't worth the risk", he explained. 

"Y-You... you _mean_ it?", Okasha gasped. 

"I do... I swear to you. He shall not be harmed. I will not use him, nor _ever_ will use him... to push you over the edge. I don't think that's the answer", he told her, and she knew he was being honest and genuine. 

Knowing it, knowing within his eyes was truth, Okasha powered down completely, looking at him with her clear eyes, with utter shock. 

"I hid him away all this time at the fear you'd kill him on the spot. Especially after that talk the other day... how you'd do anything to unleash my potential... I thought I'd have to hide him away forever... never being able to trust you around him...", Okasha spoke, her breath heaving and heavy. 

"I know... I know. That's my fault... and I'm... s-sorry...", Cell apologised, miraculously. 

"I made you fear for his life due to what I was willing to do to make you snap. And in turn made myself not trust you. It's all my fault, I don't blame you for never telling me about him. I suspected you hid something away, but that was due to my own actions. I can't apologise enough...". 

"So... y-you'd _never_ consider it? You'd... _never_ kill anyone I loved or cared about...?", Okasha asked once again, to make sure. 

There was a small pause, while Cell thought about it. For such a long time, he'd told himself he'd do whatever it took to get a great fight. But the past few weeks of knowing Okasha, now he knew, that he couldn't do a thing to hurt her- even if it did get him what he wanted. 

He'd become so very selfless, and hadn't known it as much as he knew it now. Because when she asked him that question, after a few moments of pondering, and knowing he had to swallow his pride, he finally answered her, the thing she never expected to hear. 

"No. I'd never do it, now I think about it...". 

His answer, had her standing still, eyes full to bursting with shock. It was like she had just been told the best news of her life. 

"I-I had to think about it because, you know. Parts of me would, parts of me wouldn't. But you know, maybe... this isn't the way, you know?", he carried on, to try and get a reaction out of her. 

But Okasha was stuck still. Her eyes glued on his. She'd been stunned out of her skin. Cell didn't know what to say back. He raised his eyebrow ridge at her, not understanding why she wouldn't speak. 

"Okasha...? I-", he went to say to try once again, but something stopped him. 

It all happened very fast. Within the blink of an eye, Okasha launched herself forwards, and onto Cell. 

She latched her arms around him... and hugged him. 

Tightly, her arms caressing his wings, her head at the side of his neck. Cell could only gasp, and stand there still and frozen, tense, with his arms out, not knowing where to put them, or what to do. 

"Okasha?! W-What, a-are you doing?!", he blurted out. 

"What do you think I'm doing, you big lug? I'm hugging ya!". 

"W-Well, yes, but, _why_?!", he asked, but stopped speaking immediately, as soon as he heard her crying... 

"You're crying...? I... I thought all of this would make you happy...", he spoke, not understanding. 

"I _am_ happy! I'm over the moon! I am crying tears of _joy_ \- If I wasn't happy, I'd punch you in the face, not hug you, ya moron!", Okasha sniffed, but was giggling at the same time. 

"O-Oh...", Cell stammered, unable to even think straight, at feeling Okasha's body against his, her arms poking at sensitive areas. 

He gulped, and tried to ignore the feelings- the same ones he'd been having before, but stronger. All he did was buck up some courage, and wrapped his arms around her as well. 

Her body, felt very warm... He'd not hugged someone before. The best he'd been given was Android 16 bear-hugging him from behind, to lock him in place, while trying to blow him up.

This, was a lot more sweet. Intimate. Gentle, and soothing. He'd never felt more safe... more relaxed. Okasha's body was soft, and welcoming. Her breath on his neck tingled, and he couldn't help but sigh with joy. 

"Thank you... thank you _so much_ for taking my feelings into consideration... I cannot thank you enough for sparing Vincent...", Okasha sobbed. 

"Vincent?". 

"That's his name". 

"Oh... well, you're welcome", Cell smiled, and couldn't help but pull her closer into the embrace. 

"O-Oh! Careful, Cell! You'll snap me in half!", she cried, as he was squeezing her a little too tightly. 

"S-Sorry!", Cell stammered, apologising, and immediately let go. 

"So sorry- I didn't mean to hurt you". 

"Ha, it's okay... no harm done...", Okasha beamed at him, brushing a little bit of hair out of her face, looking a little flustered. 

'Just small gestures like that... her eyes, and her smile... they make me feel so _strange_... And that hug. It... _did_ things to me... but what things?! What the _fuck_ is going on?!', Cell thought. 

"But thanks again. He's my world... and I'd love to thank you more for not killing him. And oh, I swear on his _life_ , I have _nothing_ else I'm hiding from you", Okasha told him. 

"It's okay... I believe you...", Cell smiled at her, subtly, but sweetly... that made her heart beat so very fast. 

"U-Uh! Oh shit, I'm so sorry I hugged you! I must have startled you! Sorry if you hated it...", she apologised. 

"No, no... it was actually... okay. I... I liked it...", Cell admitted. 

"Oh...", Okasha gasped, getting flustered again, but she knew she had to change subject. 

"B-But I could have given you my illness!". 

"Okasha, _please_. You know I am immune to all sicknesses and viruses. I have the perfect immune system!", he laughed. 

"Yeah... I... I just don't know what came over me...", she blushed, turning away to try and hide her face. 

"Hey! I... actually know how you _can_ show your thanks...", Cell said, coming up with an idea. 

'Oh, thank fuck for that', Okasha thought, not being able to take the tension anymore. 

"Hmm? What's that then?". 

"Uuuhhh...", Cell went to speak, but he actually got a little bit nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Another hug?". 

"No, no! Although that would be nice...", he smiled. 

Cell blinked and shook his head a few times, almost like he was slapping himself over the face, to tell himself to stop. 

"No... I'd... I'd like, I mean... if it isn't too much trouble...", he began. 

"Not at all! I'd do anything to say thank you". 

"Will you sing for me again?". 

Okasha's eyes snapped to attention, and she looked at him like he'd just asked her to marry him. 

"You what?". 

"Can you please... sing for me again? Like you did before. It's been ages. Like I said, I just... hope it isn't too much trouble", he repeated himself. 

"Blooming heck...". 

"What? I did say that I'd probably ask you again one day. If you don't want to, it's-". 

"NO! No... I mean, sure... I'd love to sing for you...", Okasha blushed, heading off to find her acoustic guitar. 

She was just in a little bit of shock. It had been over a week since she last did, and him asking for it now, of all times, was a bit sudden. 

His kindness was sudden. Him sparing Vincent was a shock. And him _liking_ the hug? That was a _huge_ surprise. Everything was completely stunning her, and Okasha was overwhelmed. 

The way he treated her, was getting to be too much. But she had to stay back, take it easy, and be patient. 

"Glad you're not using your electric this time", Cell laughed, as soon as he saw the guitar. 

"Ha yeah, you're lucky I have a headache". 

"I'm only messing... I wouldn't have cared either way. I just want to hear your voice", he told her. 

Okasha gulped, trying her hardest not to react to his comments. 

'Will you shut up being so sweet?!', she thought. 

Okasha sat down next to Cell on her bed, and began to tune the instrument, and test out its strings. 

"What are you thinking of singing this time?", he asked. 

"Hmmm... something slow and sad again, but even sadder". 

"It about me again, and how sad I make you?", Cell asked, but laughed at the end, as he was joking. 

"Nah, of course not... you don't make me sad anymore", she explained. 

"Good... I am so glad I don't...", he told her, and Okasha was internally screaming. 

"Uh! I might sing in the memory of my parents. A sad song about death. Not a song about losing your parents, but... just a song about loss", she decided. 

"Oh... well, what's it called?", he asked. 

"It's called My Immortal, by a band called Evanescence". 

"Oh, aren't they that rock band you like?". 

"Yes, but this is the slowest song they've ever done, and it's famous as Hell". 

Cell was quiet after that. He just sat, waiting. Patiently, as Okasha got her guitar finely tuned, and got into position. She cleared her throat, and began to play it. 

It was indeed, a very slow tune. Very melancholy, and sad sounding. Cell could tell right away, that it would be an emotional moment. 

_"I'm so tired of being here, supressed by all my childish fears"._

_"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave"._

_"Your presence still lingers here..."._

_"And it won't leave me alone"._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real"._

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase..."._

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"._

_"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"._

_"And I held your hand through all of these years"._

_"But you still have... all of me"._

The first part of the song, and the first chorus went by. And Okasha could feel Cell's eyes on her, glued to her, tightly. He did not look away, nor barely even blinked- she could tell, even as she sang focused on her song, not even looking at him. 

His intense staring made her very embarrassed. But she would not stop, for anything or anyone. She wanted to impress him...

_"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light"._

_"Now I'm bound by the life you left behind"._

_"Your face it haunts... my once pleasant dreams"._

_"Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me"._

_"These wounds won't seem to heal"._

_"This pain is just too real"._

_"There's just too much that time cannot erase"._

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"._

_"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"._

_"And I held your hand through all of these years"._

_"But you still have... all of me"._

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone..."._

_"But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along"._

There was an instrumental after that, that was beautiful and long, and was played so well. Cell was mesmerised- even more so than last time he heard her sing. It was so emotional- so much so, he even started to feel _sad_ for her. 

Times like this, were when Cell realised how much he was changing. How much he really did like her, and cared for her. And also, how he shouldn't... 

But he forgot about what he should and shouldn't feel in that moment. All he wanted to focus on, was Okasha, as she sang the chorus one last time... 

_"When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears"._

_"When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears"._

_"And I held your hand through all of these years"._

_"But you still have... all of me"._

_"Me..."._

_"Me..."._

The song ended. 

Okasha took a deep intake, and outtake of breath, before smiling, and putting her guitar down. 

"So... how was that for you?", she asked, before turning to Cell. 

However, he could barely speak a word... as he looked at her, like he'd just seen a fucking angel. 

"Do you even _have_ an opinion?", Okasha questioned him. 

"Of course I do! That was... _beautiful_!", he practically gawped, once again beginning to clap her performance. 

Okasha, again, turned away, blushing. 

"Thank you...". 

"I see I have embarrassed you again... are you alright?", he asked, noticing the ruby red on her cheeks. 

"I-I'm fine! It's just...", she began, trying to pluck up the courage to speak about it. 

"You seem so... _kind_. All of your nastiness, and evilness seems to have faded away... I don't understand", she told him. 

Cell closed his eyes, and let out a deep sigh. 

"I don't understand either...". 

"How can you go from being sadistic, threatening all I love and care about, wanting me only for a fight, to... the complete opposite?!", she asked, like he had the answer. 

"I don't know!", he shouted, making her jump. 

"I... I'm sorry. I just... my confliction is really bad lately, and... I still don't have the answers to all your questions. I apologise...", he told her. 

"Hey... it's alright", Okasha began to say. 

"I understand. You take all the time you need to figure it out. I'm not getting stronger... so you have plenty of time to... work out what's going on", she assured him. 

"I... guess so. I want this fight, _so bad._.. and yet... I am beginning to enjoy just... being around you. In general. And I... urgh! I don't get it!", Cell growled, clutching his head, like his mind was in so much pain due to his split emotions. 

"Hey, hey... don't think about it too much right now. Take your time... figure it out in your own pace... I know how patient you can be. And I will try to be too", she informed him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I thank you... I'm just confused as fuck. I am not made for this. But ever since... you nearly _died_... it's like something just _hit me_. And my brain snapped... and everything changed", he tried to explain it the best he could. 

"Wow... I'm sorry. You must hate becoming something you're not...", Okasha tried to apologise, even though she loved his new self, she knew she was being selfish. 

"Parts of me do hate it... and yet, parts of me _don't_. It's like I have two parts of my mind and they're constantly fighting", he explained. 

"Yes... many people have that. The inner confliction. But it's not parts of your _mind_ fighting...", Okasha said. 

"Oh...?". 

"It's your head and your heart...". 

Cell's eyes widened, as he let out a subtle gasp. 

"Tch...", he scoffed, turning away, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. 

"Nor my head or heart are _good_ ", he stated. 

"That's where you're wrong... I think your heart has changed completely. Here... remember when I sensed your soul before?", she asked. 

"Yes... and you said it was so dark and evil all you wanted to do... was run away...". 

"Well I haven't assessed it since that day... want me to have another look?", Okasha asked. 

Cell mumbled, unsure, pondering on what he wanted. 

Did he even want to know...? If he got the answer that his soul was still black and sticky like tar, he'd be happy. But if not...? He didn't know how he'd react... 

"Alright, go on then", he said, deciding, he was too curious not to... 

Okasha closed her eyes, and focused really hard. She instead pushed away his power, and focused on his soul...

" _Well, well_...", Okasha smiled, smugly. 

"What is it?!". 

"There has been _some_ change...", she told him. 

"Like what?!", Cell gasped. 

"Like... it's not _as_ bad, as before...". 

"Not _as_ bad...? So, it's still bad". 

"Hmm... yes. It's still dark, and evil...", she told him.

Cell felt so very relieved... until she said one last thing. 

"But it isn't so fucking potent that I want to run away. It's not as vile or as rancid... I'd say it's an improvement...". 

Cell's face twisted into one of horror, and disgust... but also fear, as he did not know what was going on, and he had no idea what he thought of it. 

"W-What's happening to me?!", he yelled, seemingly debating his own existence. 

"Hey, hey!", Okasha tried to calm him down, as she wrapped her arms around him again, gently... 

"You might not see it this way but... I think it's a good thing...". 

"A good thing?! How can it be a _good_ thing?! I literally _am_ , changing! This isn't supposed to happen! I'm... I'm the perfect being! The universe's end!", he yelled, clutching his head. 

"Maybe...", Okasha went on, hugging him tighter. 

"And that's why your soul is still evil. I don't think anything will ever change that... however...", she continued. 

"Even the evillest people can make friends and allies. If they do so then... they're not the most vile of people. I like villains like that... Ones that still have a heart". 

"But I'm not _meant_ to have a heart! Metaphorically, of course...". 

"And that's the only thing that's changed. You are my friend now, Cell... and that's what is different. You're not _completely_ heartless...", Okasha explained. 

" _Friends_?!", Cell scoffed. 

"Mhm. Scoff and deny it all you want. But I think we are", she said, snuggling into his chest. 

Cell tried to steady his breathing. He had so many mixed emotions. His head was spinning. And yes, his head and heart were both yelling different things. 

But like she had said... he had plenty of time to work it all out. So, he relaxed a little. 

"Urgh... pft. _Whatever_. I _am_ heartless...", he growled. 

"Hehe, _sure you are._.. you just spared Vincent for no reason, huh?", Okasha giggled. 

"S-Shut up!". 

Okasha just laughed some more, hugging him tighter, to the point they fell backwards onto the bed together.

"Ah-!", Cell yelled, as he was pulled into an embrace, he could easily get out of... but he didn't want to. 

"Get off me!", he yelled. 

"You can easily get me off me yourself, what with your _perfect_ power...", Okasha teased him. 

"Yes, well, but, it would be nice, if you let me go... I don't want to hurt you...", he made up an excuse. 

"Not happening. I like hugs... and I thought you did too", she continued to push his buttons. 

"I-! Urgh... Tch... fuck you!", he cried, unable to deny it, or fight any more. 

"Ha, got you! You are staying and not fighting on purpose... you _want_ this", Okasha laughed. 

" _Shut... up..._ ". 

"No!", Okasha giggled, and just hugged him tighter- as tight as she could, as she knew it wouldn't hurt him. 

Cell just grumbled... but in truth, he did actually enjoy it... the warmth of her body, against his... 

'Dammit. She's right. Her... _friendship_ has changed me... Oh, how the mighty have fallen...', he thought to himself. 

'But I cannot change any more than this. Oh no. Friends, _possibly_... but no further. No further changes. I cannot allow it. I still _need_ that fight', he thought, knowing, if he softened any further... he may not want it anymore, and his purpose, might fade away... 

He let himself sit in her comfort for a small time longer, until he actually started to become rather peckish. 

"Hey... do you want to eat now?", he asked her. 

"Uhh... yeah. That would be nice", she agreed, and finally let go. 

"Hmm...", he mused, actually rather disappointed she had stopped. 

But... maybe later, he could somehow... _subtly_ persuade her to carry on. 

He got up from her bed, leaving its comfort and hers. Wanting to get something to eat quickly, so he could get back to that sweet feeling, as soon as possible...


	18. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, gonna get this out now, as soon as I can, before things get busier. Because things are gonna pile on me even more, very soon. So sorry for the waits guys! I'm also up to my ears in drawing ideas xD That's something I have become very invested in as well lately. Enjoy this latest chapter, chock full of fluffiness.

The night progressed differently to what Okasha expected. Cell went to get food. But they ended up staying up, snacking, and chatting, in her room... like it was a sleepover. 

Now they had each other's trust, 100%, they shared more. There was nothing to hide... especially now, since Okasha knew Cell wouldn't use any of the information against her. 

"Didn't you say you had two friends, besides Vincent?", he asked her. 

"Yeah, just two decent friends who I've known since High School". 

"Who are they?", he questioned, and for once, Okasha felt totally safe telling him. 

"Liza and Penny. They are the same age as me- we were in all the same classes", she said. 

"Tell me about them", he asked, because he was genuinely curious, and wanted to make polite conversation. 

"Well Liza is short, with blonde hair, that she always has in a ponytail. Penny is ginger, with freckles, and very curly thick hair, that comes down to her arse, and is a few inches shorter than me", Okasha stated. 

"They nice?". 

"Sure- wish I could hang around with them more. But they both live in Thailand at the moment, together". 

"I mean... you _could_ visit them", Cell told her, as he now did not want to restrict her. 

"Nah... Maybe I will, once I save the world. Then they will like me _even more_ ", she said. 

"Don't they like you enough as you are...?". 

"Of course they do! They just aren't my _best_ friends. I am hoping to change that, once the world isn't in danger", Okasha explained. 

"Hmm... well. They should like you more _now_ , regardless". 

"They do! They are just very... involved in one another. They always deny it, but... I think... they're actually _in a relationship_ ", Okasha whispered the last part. 

"Oooh! That's some serious accusations", Cell laughed. 

"Nah not really- I'm fine with it as long as they're happy. Nothing wrong with being gay". 

"Very true! That would explain why you are not as included though. Couples always want time to themselves", Cell said. 

"True also. I will go over to see them at some point. Maybe when I have more time on my hands. 'Cos right now, I'm too involved with _you_ ", she smiled. 

"Huh, yeah, but not in a _relationship_ way". 

"Oh, you know what I mean!", Okasha scoffed, playfully hitting his arm. 

"Course I do, I'm only messing!", Cell laughed, but even though he was... he was actually still curious about such a thing, and what love was as a concept...

"So, when you _do_ save the world... are you thinking of trying again with a relationship?", Cell asked. 

This was a shock to hear- she had no idea why he was asking such a thing, and it made her blush. 

"U-Uh... _maybe_. But since my past partner, I've given myself very _high_ standards... it's gonna be hard", she explained. 

"I understand that...", Cell spoke. 

"But, uhm... I'd _like_ to. As you know, I've always wanted someone... So yeah, sure! I guess there isn't any harm in it. _If_ I save the world, anyway". 

"Oh, _you will_! Don't be such a downer, just because you've made hardly any progress and I'm perfection incarnate", Cell said, but he wasn't helping. 

"Yeah... that makes me _real_ confident", Okasha pouted, crossing her arms. 

"Oh... sorry. Well... just strive for those things, and maybe, it'll help!". 

"We've _tried_ that... you're really not helping. How the hell am I supposed to have _any_ confidence?", she asked. 

"Hey... stop being so down on yourself. Let's not talk about this anymore. Let's talk about something that will cheer you up", Cell suggested. 

"Like what?". 

"Describe your perfect lover to me. Thinking about such a thing will surely cheer you up". 

"I... I...", Okasha stammered, taken off-guard by the question... and she didn't actually know how to answer. 

"To be honest... I don't have someone in my mind that I'd say is ideal. I don't have a type", she stated. 

"Oh...? Interesting...", Cell spoke, listening on, fascinated... and at the same time... not quite sure why he asked in the first place. 

"I suppose personality is most important. Looks don't do much for me if you're a piece of shit inside". 

"Makes sense". 

Okasha pondered, before coming up with a solid answer. 

"Someone who is confident... but not _over_ confident. I'd hate to date someone with a _stick up their ass_... *Cough* _Cell_ *Cough*". 

Cell laughed at her gesture. 

"Of _course_ not", he chuckled. 

"Someone... _romantic_. With gentlemanly charm. Politeness. Selflessness and... just someone I can trust and talk to", she went on. 

"I believe those are common desires". 

"They are, but... I guess I'm looking for someone who isn't traditional. Someone who adores me, would do anything for me, and thinks I'm the most beautiful woman in the world. Someone who would swallow their pride for me, and me alone". 

Cell gulped. What she wanted, really hit close to home. 

He was polite. Gentlemanly. He was selfless for her and no one else. He was kind to her, and would never be kind to anyone else. They had trust. They talked a lot and about anything. 

If he wasn't as cocky, and as much of a bastard... would she like _him?_ He didn't ask though. He would never ask. He'd embarrass himself. 

'Why would I want to know anyway?', he asked himself. 

"I know appearance doesn't matter... but is there anything specific you do like in a person's looks?", Cell asked, becoming more and more curious, for reasons he couldn't understand. 

"Hmmmm... If I _had_ to say _something_... it would be a nice smile, a sharp jawline, and very captivating eyes. I know I am very tall but they must be taller than me".

'She is _basically_ describing me...! The fuck?!', Cell thought. 

"Anything else...? Like, muscles, maybe... any kind of particular voice?", he asked. 

"Sure, muscles are nice, but I hate when they're over the top. Voice, not bothered about. But I like deep voices the most". 

Cell wanted to pass out. If he just apparently pulled the stick out of his butt... he would indeed be _perfect_ for her, _literally_! 

"I-I see...". 

"And dimples... they are nice. A sexy laugh. Someone who isn't afraid to try new things". 

'Oh my Kami!', Cell's mind spun, unable to believe what he was hearing... 

Not to be cocky, but he knew he had those things. 

'Am I... her type? Urgh, what do I care?! It isn't like I'm interested in her or anything!', he thought, but it was hard for him to convince himself... 

He wanted to change subject now. He had no idea how that would have gone. It was so different to what he expected. He expected her type to be his complete opposite, since she seemed to despise everything about him. 

Well, _before_ she did... now Okasha considered them friends. She even seemed to like him. 

Before he could think on it more, his mind shut it all down, because he knew it was all stupid and ludicrous, and that he shouldn't be thinking of such vile things. 

"Huh... you might meet someone like that one day. Have hope", he beamed, to be polite. 

"Ha, I do. So, what about you?", Okasha asked. 

"What about me...?". 

"What is _your_ perfect idea of a partner?". 

"Tch! How gross! You know I have no concept of love or romance, and are incapable of feeling attraction. I do not have such a thing- all living beings are not worth my affection anyway", he scoffed. 

"Cos you're too perfect?". 

"Uh... well. Yeah. Cos even if I _did_ have a concept of love, like you, I'd have _high_ fucking standards". 

Okasha giggled. 

"I knew you would... I only asked to be polite. Thought there might have been... _something_ you had in mind", she explained herself. 

"It's okay...". 

Okasha was secretly disappointed. She thought maybe during the time that had passed, he might have changed his mind about that. 

It was sad to her. It may come in handy when living with him... but in the long run, it might break her heart. 

"Eh?! How have you finished all that mint and strawberry ice cream _already_?!", Cell gasped, changing topics, and was stunned by how much she could eat. 

They'd already had ramen, and profiteroles- and she had eaten even more, to his utter shock. 

"They're my favourite flavours... I'll burn it off when I'm better and out of bed". 

"If you keep eating that you'll never get better. I'm not controlling your diet, I'm just wo-", he went to say 'worried', but he stopped himself. 

"Just... what?", she asked. 

"Nothing". 

"Tell me what you were going to say". 

"It was nothing, Okasha". 

"Tell me!". 

Cell growled, but... decide to give in. 

"Worried... just worried you won't get better". 

Okasha began to smile cheekily, from ear to ear. 

"I _knew_ it! I just _knew_ you worried and cared about me!", she beamed. 

"Tch, don't let it get to your head...". 

"Ha, I'll try not to", she giggled, reaching for a bar of chocolate and packet of toffees. 

"Hey!". 

"Cell, this may shock you, but what I eat doesn't affect me getting better. Bring me soup and shit all you want, it won't help". 

Cell growled. 

"Fine! But if you aren't better any time soon, don't blame me!". 

"Ha, I won't- I know I'll be fine soon". 

Cell sighed. He hoped so. This was all beginning to become a nightmare. He cared about her and he shouldn't. He was changing too much. He needed to get his head straight. 

And for that to happen... he must fight her. He knew, he had to focus on that, if he was to understand anything, and get everything else off his mind. 

Thinking so hard... he began to become a little mentally exhausted... and he yawned. 

"Aww... tired much?", Okasha teased. 

"U-Uh... yeah... I guess so... Damn, I've never slept so much...", he rubbed the back of his head, slightly worried about _himself_ too. 

"I wouldn't think too much about it. Let's go to bed". 

"Y-Yeah...", Cell spoke, trying to get up to go back to the sofa. 

But his vision became blurry. Tiredness was taking over fast. He couldn't move right. And as he got up, he fell straight back down onto Okasha's bed. And he passed out. 

"Cell? Cell!", Okasha yelled to try and get his attention. 

"You can't sleep in my bed, with me! Get up!". 

But no matter how hard she tried, he would not wake. He was snoring, and even pushing and hitting him wouldn't work. 

"He's out cold... and in a very heavy slumber...", Okasha spoke to herself. 

"No way am I sleeping on the sofa... but... I... I can't... sleep in bed... _with_ him!". 

She began to blush. Panic. Unable to think. The thoughts of sharing her bed with him, made her unbelievably flustered. But... it did get her rather excited. 

"Ooohh... in bed with Cell! I don't know why I'm thinking like this, but... oh, screw it! I'll let him stay...", she gave in, and covered him up with her duvet. 

'Wow... he looks... _adorable_ when he's asleep...', she thought. 

It was the only time he didn't look cocky, or annoyed. When he slept, he looked so peaceful, and cute.

'I shouldn't have these thoughts... What's happened to me...? I just... can't possibly... like him like _that_...'. 

But her blushing at just the idea of sharing her bed for a night, did not fade. 

All she did was smile, at his sleeping form, unable to help her mind flowing with how much she really actually liked him... and how she hoped, he might change enough one day for him to feel the same. 

"Night, Celly...", she petted him on his crest, before getting into bed, under the duvet, and falling asleep next to him...

\-----

Okasha groaned softly, as her eyes fluttered open, to be met with bright light streaming through her curtains. 

It was morning, and she'd never felt more soothed, or relaxed. She had slept marvellously. 

It was very warm, however. She felt like she was being enveloped with heat. Yes, it was summer, and it was hot. But it was like the sun itself was hugging her, and it was quite overwhelming. 

Immediately, Okasha tried to get up... but, she found herself seemingly trapped, unable to move. 

"What the...?", she quietly asked herself, until she realised something was wrong. 

Her back was pressed against a hard surface. It felt like something was hanging onto her, tight. 

She slowly looked down, to see two arms, wrapped around her waist... 

"Holy shit!", she gasped, and looked behind her, to see Cell still fast asleep, spooning her! 

He had her in a tight embrace, his head nestled above hers, his body pressed against hers intensely. His breathing was hot, his whole body was hot- it was not the weather that had made her so warm. 

Straight away, Okasha began to panic. Such a position was one only couples used. She was incredibly flustered, and began to struggle to get out of his grip. 

"Cell! Cell, wake up!", she called to him, but nothing happened- he was still fast on. 

Okasha fought to get out of the embrace, her face bright red, as her ass was right up against where his crotch plating was- his arms just under her breasts. 

It was too much- she needed to get out of it, as her thoughts were running wild. 

"Wake, up!", she yelled to him again, and elbowed him in the stomach, as that was the only thing she could think to do. 

Amazingly, it worked. Cell began to stir, groaning. But he was only half awake. 

"N-No... 5 more minutes... comfy...", he lazily mumbled. 

"No! Get up! You're... you're... on me!", she shouted. 

"Hmm?", her tone woke him up more, as he opened his eyes, confused. 

"Huh... what...", he spoke, until he looked down, to see what he was doing. 

"Oh, _my_ -!", he gasped. 

"Get off me for fuck sake!", Okasha shouted. 

Cell's mind turned to mush. He could barely speak. His mouth was gaped open, and his cheeks were bright purple. He couldn't comprehend what he was doing. He was in too much shock. 

"Okasha, I-I-I-I'm sorry!". 

He finally gained some common sense, and snatched himself off her as quickly as he could. 

" _Thank you_! I'm all for hugs, and I know you like them, but... that was... too much...", Okasha told him. 

"I-I am so sorry! I literally have _no idea_ how that happened! If I made you uncomfortable-". 

"Yeah, you fucking did!". 

"Sorry... the last thing I remember was trying to get out of here to go to the sofa... then I blanked out. I didn't even know I was still in your room!", Cell told her. 

"You fell asleep and I couldn't move you... I couldn't get you out of my bed or wake you, so I just left you... I thought it would be harmless... clearly not". 

Cell couldn't look her in the eyes. He turned away, blushing furiously. To have done something like that, unconsciously, was the most embarrassing thing in the world... 

When he had woken, he thought he was cuddling a massive fluffy pillow, and Okasha was just trying to get him up for the day... little did he know that the 'pillow' was her. 

He had loved the warmth... the softness of her body. The silky texture of her skin. Her natural smell, and how she seemed to fit so perfectly up against him. 

He had no idea it was actually her, and now he was internally freaking out, not knowing what had come over him... 

"I cannot apologise enough...". 

"Hmm...", Okasha mumbled, now looking away as well, just as flustered. 

Because like Cell, she had actually liked it. She struggled to get off because she hated the fact she liked it. She didn't want to have such feelings. Yet they were there. They happened. 

So she forced herself out of it, despite feeling safe and protected in his arms. Loving the feeling, as she'd never had such attention before. 

Parts of her craved more... but that was too far. They were just friends. 

"Well... uh... this is awkward...", Cell spoke. 

"Just a bit, yeah...", she replied. 

"I'm really sorry... is there anything I can do to make it up to you...?", he asked. 

"No... I'm good. Don't worry about it, just forget it happened...". 

"I agree. I will". 

Although Cell agreed to those terms, he didn't want to forget. He knew he liked it, and even with his confliction, he would never forget, even if he tried. And neither would Okasha. 

"Uhhh... so... how are you feeling today?", Cell asked, to try and change the subject. 

"Actually... rested!". 

"Still sick?". 

"Yes, but honestly... not too much. I feel so much better than before". 

"Ha, seems I have some kind of healing properties if you sleep with me!", Cell laughed. 

Hearing him say that, made Okasha gasp, blush, and scowl at him. 

"Oh! No, no, not like that!". 

"You really need to think before you speak...", Okasha growled. 

"I do... I'll admit that... sorry. Just saying maybe, me cuddling you helped you get better or... something". 

"I seriously doubt that", Okasha spat. 

"Sorry... uh... how much better are you feeling?", he asked. 

"Enough not to be bedridden". 

"Enough to train...?", he asked. 

Literally any activity would do, to get his mind off what was happening- he didn't care what, he needed a distraction, and he craved training very badly. 

"Hmm... sure!". 

Cell sighed with relief. Thank goodness. She was better- they could get on with the important stuff. 

"Fantastic. Take your time getting ready, I'll wait for you downstairs", he told her, at last getting up and out of her bed, and out her room. 

Both of them, once he left, sighed with intensity, unable to get off their minds what just happened. 

Neither of them had been so embarrassed, and neither of them knew what was going on. 

Cell didn't want to leave her. Or leave her bed. In fact, he would have liked to stay in bed, cuddling her for longer... but he knew he _couldn't._

Okasha felt the same. She would have adored it. But she could not stand how she was, possibly, falling for him... and doing things like that would make it worse. 

She decided that all she wanted to focus on now, was training. It was the thing she knew would get her mind off all of it best. 

\-----

It had now been a month. Not since Okasha and Cell had met. But a month since The Cell Games. A month since he had taken over the world... 

So, 3 weeks since him and Okasha had met. But this was significant. Both of them were sat together, watching the TV, and the news, as they mourned the day that happened a month ago, and the people who had been lost. 

"Tch, you humans. So sentimental. It has been a month- so what?", Cell scoffed. 

"People tend to remember horrific events to honour the victims. We still honour people who died in wars centuries ago", Okasha explained. 

People had made memorials. Made statues of Cell and burnt them. Put flowers at mass graves. It was very sad to see, and made Okasha want to defeat him more. 

Of course, she knew all too well, from the past 3 weeks, that he did indeed have a softer side. That he wasn't a complete asshole. 

She hoped once the fight was over, he would change. And that she could show the world, how he did have a heart. 

But since a week back, since their conflicting emotions, they had done all they could to distract themselves from it all. Their training, had been non-stop. 

Still no proper progress, however. Okasha had reached all her limits with other abilities. Like speed, stamina, defence, normal strength, other things like instant transmission, dodging, landing, reflexes... but her own powers had _still_ not improved. They were taking a well needed break at the moment. 

"It's still stupid- there's no point in remembering when everyone will be gone soon anyway", he told her. 

"I might still beat you", Okasha said. 

"Maybe, but your lack of progress is infuriating. We need a new approach", he stated. 

"Gonna kill Vincent?", Okasha joked. 

"Of course not!". 

"I was only messing". 

"Hmm... but genuinely. I need to come up with something... but it's hard. I have been thinking for so long, and I'm coming up blank". 

"Urgh, you and me both...", Okasha sighed. 

There was also something else on Okasha's mind. Something that had been bothering her for a bit. 

He had said he'd blow up the Earth if he won... so... did that mean... he would kill _her_ as well...? 

Okasha genuinely believed they were friends. Friends do not kill one another. It broke her heart to think he might do such a thing. She wanted to ask... but a good time never arose. 

"Hey, how about we celebrate my victory in our own way?", Cell suggested. 

" _What_? Why would I want to celebrate _that_?". 

"You might not want to, but I do! Not mourn, but celebrate, my amazing triumph! Surely you'd like to have some fun?". 

"Knowing you, your idea of celebrating winning your games, will be slaughtering more people", Okasha rolled her eyes. 

"Well... uh... yeah... sure. I'd like to do that but... I'd like to do something with you instead", he told her. 

"Hmm? Oh, well... that would be nice. But I have no idea how to celebrate... _that_. It wasn't the greatest day for me, either". 

"Oh, come on Okasha. If it hadn't happened, you wouldn't have met me. Aren't I... your 'friend'?", he asked, slyly, knowing saying something like that would encourage her. 

"Don't be a dick about it", she rolled her eyes. 

"Haha, sorry. But honestly... if you have such an issue with it, how about you pick what we do?", he suggested. 

"Me chose another activity...? Huh... well. There's... tons to pick from...", she pondered. 

"Anything you like. I'd rather not sit in all day, and celebrating sounds like fun. Just, no watching people burn statues of me...". 

"Hahaha that would be _so_ fun to watch!", Okasha laughed. 

Cell growled, looking at her, pouting, like he would snap her neck. 

"Kidding! Hmm... how about... uhhh... the zoo?", she asked. 

"The zoo...? They're still running?". 

"Yeah or else who would look after the animals?". 

"I thought since my rein, they would be abandoned, and the animals would have escaped or something?", he questioned. 

"Nahhh... well, uh. I think... a _few_ zoos had that happen, but not _all_. As far as I know, Tokyo Zoo is still up and running", Okasha told him. 

"Hmm... I see. Sure, we'll go there. Better animals than humans". 

"Exactly my thinking!", Okasha beamed. 


	19. The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to start the chapter with a note when I put it up yesterday. Oops! All I want to say is hopefully I will take some load off my massive amount of work soon, so I can upload more often. But unfortunately I was working on a project for a friend and my laptop crashed and it was all lost and I can't get it back. I will probably have a long gap at some point in the future where I don't upload because I'm working my ass off to re-do it. I'm also working on something else really big right now too, and I'm hoping that will be my crowning achievement in life. So once again I am sorry for the waits in-between, but all the stuff I'll bring out in the future will be worth it.

People ran, as fast as they could. Screamed, at the top of their lungs. Pelting it out of the zoo, as fast as their legs could carry them. As Cell casually sauntered through the crowd, like he owned the place. Getting rid of them, so that Okasha could follow. 

Because again, he didn't want anyone to see her with him. It was now for her own protection more than anything. Cell didn't want anything to happen to her, or he'd never forgive himself. 

But he walked so normally, grinning, as people passed him by. He would look them in the eye, or pretend to aim for them, so they would get out faster. And eventually, they did. Every single person evacuated the zoo. And Okasha slipped in, so happy she didn't have to pay. 

"I hate to admit it, but having you around sometimes, can be great", she told him once she was at his side. 

"Mm, please tell me more about how amazing I am...", he teased. 

"Shut it", she slapped his arm. 

"I can't believe it... no having to queue, or pay, or push past people to get a good view... oh, this is incredible!", she gushed at having the whole place to herself. 

"You're welcome", Cell smiled. 

"Well yes... thank you. Come on, let's go to the bug house!", Okasha suggested, grabbing his arm. 

"Hey!", he tried to protest when she dragged him along. 

He could easily stop her. He was strong enough not to be dragged along by her. He was powerful enough to just watch, and stand there, as she tried and failed. 

But... he didn't. He may have tried to protest but he did not stop her. He allowed himself to be pulled to the bug house. 

Okasha seemed so eager, and excited. He'd never seen her so high spirited. Nor him singing for her, praising her own singing, taking her to ice skate, or the cinema, made her this happy. 

Her smile was so wide and bright... and Cell was happy too. He liked seeing her like this. So he'd play along. Let her have all the fun she wanted to have. 

They soon got to the bug house, and Cell was actually rather stunned. 

"I... kind of feel at home here", he smiled. 

"Really?!". 

"It's very nice and warm. The environment is spot on. My inner cicada is telling me how perfect this is. Damn, look at me going native", Cell rolled his eyes, ashamed. 

"Ha, that's adorable! You should show your insect side more often- then maybe I'd like you more", Okasha teased. 

"Very funny", he scoffed. 

First off, they went to see the butterflies in the butterfly house, and Okasha was buzzing. 

She was delighted to have them flapping around her, and landing on her body. Having them in her hair and on her hands. 

Cell, less impressed. He stood there pouting, arms crossed, as they were drawn to him, seemingly sensing he was a fellow insect, and crowded him. He was covered in colour, and it made Okasha burst out laughing. She took out her phone and started taking photos. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!", he yelled. 

"This is so going in my photo album". 

"Oh no you don't, delete them!", he shouted, embarrassed. 

"Make me", she stuck her tongue out at him. 

But he knew there was nothing he could do. No threats would work. They had established the other day he'd never hurt her, or anyone she cared for... therefore his threats were empty. 

"You're trying to make me look like an idiot...", he grumbled. 

"No... I think you look adorable with them crowding you. But yes... it's also funny!", she laughed. 

"I feel humiliated!". 

"We will leave then. Don't wanna break your oh so precious pride", she teased, leaving the butterfly house. 

However, little did Cell know, he'd rather stay there, than see the next creature. They turned a corner... and was faced with a tarantula cage. 

" _Holy motherfucking shit_!", he screamed, backing up. 

"What? What's wrong?". 

"What the _fuck_ is that?!", he asked, looking pale. 

"It's... just a tarantula. Basically, a big spider... Why?", Okasha questioned, very curious about his reaction. 

"No, I don't like that", he closed his eyes and shook his head. 

"You... you can't _possibly_ have arachnophobia... You're _Cell_! You'd squish it with your fingertips!", she tried to tell him.

"I know but... something about it is just off-putting", he said. 

The tarantula moved forward, it's movement slow and stalking, and this made Cell back up even more, jolting backwards with a cry. 

"Ahahahaha! Big bad Cell, scared of a spider!", Okasha laughed. 

"It isn't just that! My instincts are just _screaming_ danger". 

"Hmmm... maybe that's your cicada DNA again", Okasha suggested. 

"What do you mean?". 

"Tarantula eat cicada... maybe seeing a predator puts you on edge", she stated. 

"That would... eat a cicada?! Oh... Christ... I feel sick... please can we move on?", Cell asked. 

"Sure...", she complied, but secretly, was laughing internally. 

'Hmm I wonder if I should find a tarantula to use in our battle... maybe scaring him off is the easiest option', she thought, but knew that was just plain cheating. 

But she knew she'd use it to tease him at some point, for fun. They moved on as Cell wanted. They saw all manner of bugs after that. And eventually came to some cicadas. 

"Knew they'd have them", Okasha beamed. 

"Want me to smash it open and you can free them?". 

"What? No! Why would I do that?". 

"You love them so much, thought you'd want to give them a better life or, give Vincent a friend", Cell shrugged. 

"No, no. Zoo staff take care of them just as well as I would, in fact, probably better. They're safe and content here", she explained. 

"Hmm. So odd how some of my DNA is cultivated from such... strange, ugly, tiny, weak creatures...", he mused. 

"But they are respectably intelligent for a bug, and very sweet and harmless. Probably why you do have _some_ kindness", Okasha teased. 

Cell rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning up his nose at her comment, even though he knew she would probably be right. 

"Whatever. I am just disgusted that I was made from such a thing. I have no idea why Dr.Gero couldn't pick something more fearsome and evil". 

"What, like a spider?", Okasha giggled. 

Cell closed his eyes and took a deep intake of breath, shuddering at the mention of them. 

"I _guess_. Then I wouldn't be so frightened... I don't think those _beasts_ fear anything", he cracked his neck, gagging. 

"You'd be surprised. Bet it was far more scared of you. People think spiders are so horrifying, but actually-".

"Can we _stop_ talking about them please?! I know you're a nature person, and you're right, but that doesn't cure a serious phobia, especially with the fact it's due to my DNA", Cell snapped. 

"Sure. I just find it funny", Okasha giggled. 

"You find the fact I'm scared of spiders funny...?". 

"Yes". 

"It isn't funny!". 

"Oh Kami above, it sure is", Okasha giggled, and walked off, done with the bug house, followed by a very irate Cell. 

"I am sure we can find other things in the zoo that you would like to take your mind off them". 

"Better", Cell pouted, still feeling unpleasant goose bumps going down his spine at remembering the eight-legged creature stalking forward. 

But Okasha wasn't done wanting to spook him. They'd move onto the nicer animals later. But next, she took him somewhere to test another phobia- one her father had. 

Okasha took Cell to the bat cave... 

"Where are we?", Cell asked, as it was almost pitch-black inside. 

"Didn't you check the sign before we came in?". 

"Oh... I should have probably done that, fair point". 

But before he could say anymore, loud squeaks and flapping noises could be heard above them. 

"The fuck was that?", Cell asked. 

"The animals". 

"What animals are in here Okasha? Where have you brought me?", he continued to ask, frantically. 

"You'll see...". 

Soon, the bats began to fly around them. Only just dodging them. They could feel them pass by their faces. The smallest amount of gust. The flapping of their wings in their ears. 

"I don't think I like this", Cell said. 

"Have you brought me somewhere that I'd be scared again?!". 

"Depends... my dad was terrified of them... never came in here with me and my mum as a kid. He hated literally _any_ creature that liked to flap about...", she explained. 

"Bats", Cell finally registered. 

"Correct".

"Oh, _God_ ", Cell cringed as more and more flew past him, nearly hitting him in the face. 

"Please can we leave? They're making my reflexes go mad, and their way of communicating is hurting my ears". 

"Ha, sure", Okasha agreed, happy with the result. 

"Can we see some _nice_ animals now?", he asked, annoyed. 

"Of course!". 

"You're having fun, aren't you? Having fun at my expense...", Cell pouted. 

"What, me? _No_!", she lied. 

"No point denying it". 

"Hmmm... _tiny bit_ ", she admitted. 

"I have been nothing but nice to you". 

"Hilarious you are. You still have fun at my expense in training. I'm getting my own back!". 

"You're not funny. Because of this, our training sessions after today are going to be very harsh", Cell told her. 

"Worth it", she chuckled, but would accept his terms, and moved on to other more pleasant animals, as she'd had all the fun she needed. 

They visited so many other creatures after that. The giraffes and zebras. Wolves and polar bears, and other bear species. The reptile house, where they kept animals that Cell rather liked, like snakes and crocodiles. Komodo dragons were his favourite. He loved how deadly they were. 

They saw meerkats, many bird species, rhinos and hippos, lemurs and monkeys. But after that, they took a small break. They went to get something to eat from the food court. 

"This is actually rather nice. Makes a nice change from getting chased by dinosaurs", Cell said. 

"Agreed. Still so much more to see once we're done here", Okasha said, finishing off her sandwich. 

But then, she did something, that Cell had never seen her do...

"Is that... a... cigarette?", he asked, stunned and horrified. 

"Yeah, why?". 

"You... you smoke?! Since when?! You're perfectly healthy, why would you ever want do that?!", he yelled. 

"I smoke every once in a while... literally every blue moon", she told him, lighting it and taking a few puffs. 

"Why though...? I'm... not telling you to stop or what to do but... I don't get it... That could actually kill you". 

"That's why I do it super rarely. I only do it when I'm stressed", she explained. 

"Stressed...? We've had a wonderful day today so far. Everything had been going fine. You didn't even smoke when I made you suicidal!". 

"I did- I just did it out my bedroom window so you wouldn't notice". 

Cell's face was one of serious sadness and disappointment. Horror and concern. Smoking was such a bad habit, and so bad for you. He did not want her to get something like lung cancer from it... 

"So why are you stressed _now_?", he asked, needing answers, as it was very out of character, seemingly as she had come across so happy lately. 

Okasha took a few more puffs from the cigarette and sighed, looking down to the floor, looking glum. 

"It's... a long story. Not one I really want to discuss right now...", she answered. 

"Well, you must! I want an explanation!", Cell insisted. 

"It's... never been a good time to speak about it". 

"It probably never will, so just spit it out. I hate the idea that you're stressed... I want to help", he told her. 

"Well... I... I've had a lot on my mind. Especially about... our final fight", she went on to say. 

"Still doubting you'll win?", Cell asked. 

"Well yeah, but it's deeper than that...". 

"Deeper... how? Tell me Okasha... what's wrong? I hate seeing you down...", Cell tried to get her to speak. 

Okasha guessed it was better now than never, and that she could not hide it any more. 

"We're friends... right?", Okasha asked. 

"Uuuhhh... well... uh...". 

"Just be honest with me for fuck sake, it's important", she snapped. 

"Uh, well... I guess so...", he admitted at last. 

"I am happy you have swallowed your pride enough to admit such a thing. Just one problem with that admission", Okasha said. 

"What...?". 

"When we fight... will you kill me...?". 

Cell's eyes widened slowly, at such a question, so serious, Okasha's facial expression was dark to the point she looked lifeless. Cell went pale, his heart sank at her thinking such a thing. 

"What... makes you think that I would...?", he asked, hurt. 

"Because it's a fight to decide the fate of the planet... The fact I will die if I lose anyway. Just wondering if you'd kill me to win instead of it being a fight like your games, where you can just knock out the person, or push them out of the ring", she explained. 

"It will be _exactly_ like that! I did say in The Cell Games announcement and rules that killing is forbidden and I will try to avoid it!". 

"Try. Key word there. Try. What if you do it by accident?". 

"I won't". 

"Or on purpose...". 

" _I won't!_ ", Cell yelled, making Okasha jump. 

"I... I don't want to kill you...", he admitted. 

"I will make another ring and attempt to push you out of it...". 

"Will you now?", Okasha asked, unsure. 

"Yes, I will! Why, wasn't your plan to defeat me to kill me, either?", he asked. 

"Of course not! At first, when I hated you, sure! I used to think you were the opposite of life, and even though I was against murder, me killing you would be a good thing", Okasha began. 

Adding, "But now... after all this... becoming friends with you... I'd never do that. I was never planning on killing you...". 

Cell was shocked by her admission. Amazed by such a revelation. But was happy. Happy she did not want him dead. It cheered him up. 

"I'm glad to hear it! We are agreed then. No killing one another when it happens", Cell made terms. 

"But... you're going to blow up the planet if you win... and me with it. I will die regardless...", Okasha made a point. 

"Well... uh...". 

"Didn't think about that, did you?". 

"No", he admitted, sulking. 

"I could... uh... bring you with me", he suggested. 

"Not happening". 

"What?", Cell gasped. 

"I'm human... I can't come with you. I can't breathe in space, dumbass", Okasha told him. 

"Oh... good point. Uhhh... space suit?". 

"Regardless... I don't think I'd want to leave my planet with you, to fight with you for all eternity...". 

"B-But... I don't want to kill you! I don't want to blow Earth up with you on it!", Cell yelled. 

"That makes a first... I am happy to know you won't kill me during battle... but, your goal is to kill us all, and I can't and won't go with you... This is why I am so stressed and upset. It's inevitable...", she explained to him the issue. 

"Unless you win, of course...". 

"Fat chance, what with the zero progress we are making", Okasha sighed, and continued to smoke. 

"Never give up hope. Make this a new drive and motivation... Because I'm not going to just _let_ you win", he told her. 

"Yep, I'm aware of that, and that's why I'm stressed. A girl can hope, but it's not that easy". 

"I'm sorry... but I still wonder what you'd do with me anyway. If you weren't going to kill me... what were you planning? Can't let me live, can you? I'd still rampage the planet...", Cell made his own point. 

"No you won't...", Okasha said, stunning him. 

"What do you mean by that?". 

"If I defeat you, I won't kill you, because I know you won't do that. We'll live peacefully, won't we?", Okasha revealed her plan. 

"Peacefully...? Okasha, I don't think I can do that... my nature makes it so I must fight, must kill!". 

"I think I can keep the fighting under control. If I win, that will give me confidence enough to fight you casually so you're satisfied", she said. 

"I will never be satisfied until I destroy the universe! Peace for me is not possible! You _have_ to kill me, or you will be killed!". 

"I won't kill you Cell. You're my friend. I will figure something out, don't you worry. I am just glad you do not intend on killing me. I feel... a _little_ bit better about this whole thing. But... turns out there are more complications that I thought...". 

"Yeah, you and me both. I had no idea so many issues would arise...". 

Okasha did not reveal her whole plan though. She knew he would become peaceful, in time. He was always changing, and she hoped she could change him enough, so his bloodlust would fade. 

Her goal was to show him that life was more than just battle and death. So in the end, he would choose a life with her other than just carrying on trying to kill everyone else. 

That was her only option. If he won, she was doomed. Happy he wouldn't try to kill her in battle. But she would not leave the planet. She would die, anyway. She'd have to think of something to survive that, before the day came.

Okasha realised, there was a lot to think about... 

"So, will you stop smoking now?", Cell asked. 

"No. If anything, this has made the stress worse". 

"Fuck sake...", Cell sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

He just sat there after that, just watching her puff on it, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it into the air. It might be bad for your health, but it sure did look cool. 

Especially on Okasha. She looked so fucking cool doing it. And Cell, for some reason... got an idea. 

"Pass me one then. Won't let you do it alone", he asked. 

"But... you said it's unhealthy!". 

"For you, maybe. I have the perfect body- it will not harm me in any way", he explained. 

"Doesn't mean you'll like it, though. Smoking isn't for everyone, lots of people think it tastes gross", Okasha tried to warn him. 

"Maybe. There is a chance my immune system will reject the smoke, but I am not 100% sure. I would like to try it out", he insisted. 

"Why...?", Okasha asked. 

The real reason? Cell didn't want to say. But he wanted to impress Okasha. It looked cool on her, so he wanted to look cool too. Show off to her. 

Why did he want to impress her? He still wasn't sure. But his mind was made up on it. He really wanted to do it. 

"I have been trying so many new things out lately... Might as well try smoking", he made up an excuse. 

"Alright, but don't get addicted! Don't want you stealing from my stash". 

"Ha, I won't", Cell chuckled, as Okasha handed him a cigarette and her lighter. 

Cell was of course, very confident about this. He did it all, as pompously as he could. Trying to show off, and show that he knew what he was doing. He lit the cigarette, and sat back with a cocky look in his eyes, as he took his first ever puff... 

Needless to say, it was a complete disaster. 

The second Cell took that first intake of smoke into his mouth, and through his nose, he began to cough and choke violently. 

He had been so fucking suave and cocky, but it blew up in his face. Almost literally. He spat the cigarette out onto the floor and was gagging. 

"Oh my God, I knew it!", Okasha laughed her ass off. 

"I knew you'd hate it, and your body would reject it! Ha!". 

"And you let me do it _anyway_?!", he yelled. 

"Yes! I wasn't totally sure what would happen, but I had a good feeling about it". 

"Why have you enjoyed punishing me so much today?!". 

"Before those were jokes. This time, I wanted your cocky attitude to backfire. I love seeing people who are so cocky about something to have a comeuppance", she explained. 

"Urghhhh... well... congratulations... Your little plan worked! Happy?!", he scoffed. 

"Aha, oh totally! My shenanigans are done now though, I promise. Let's go see the rest of the zoo". 

"Urgh, they better be... and the rest of it better be good too. I am in a _really_ shitty mood now...", he warned her, becoming bitter. 

"Come on, I'm going to take you somewhere I have a feeling you'll like", Okasha assured him, as they moved on. 

\-----

Okasha led him to the big cats enclosures. And she had been right. Cell _lived_ for them. The fact they were terrifying. Natural predators. The way they looked and sounded. 

He went back and forth between them all. The lions, jaguars, leopards, pumas, and he especially liked the tigers. He couldn't stop watching them, and liked their build and pattern the best, and the fact that they were the biggest of the big cats. 

"I want one", he stated, as he watched a female clean her two cubs. 

"They're the most majestic and cute things I have ever seen". 

"I didn't think you had a concept of cute", Okasha said. 

"I do now. I want one. Can I have one? Can I steal one and bring it back?", he asked. 

Okasha had never seen him in such awe. His eyes were practically glistening as he watched them, like an anime girl. 

"Absolutely _not_! They are dangerous wild animals! They could harm us!", she rejected. 

"But Okasha! _Please_!", he begged with his hands together, like a little kid who wanted a puppy. 

"NO!". 

" _Plllleeeeasseeee_!". 

"I will get you a _regular_ cat!", she decided to compromise. 

"A regular cat...?", he asked, bewildered, obviously unaware of what she meant. 

"These are big cats, right? Big. Normal cats are small and are a very common house pet", she explained. 

"Really?! But can you get me one that looks like a tiger...?", he asked. 

"Slightly, yes. Just different colours, but I can promise the stripes". 

"Deal!", Cell beamed. 

"You serious, though? I can have a pet, too?", he asked to make sure. 

"Yeah, as long as you take care of it, take full responsibility for it, and make sure it doesn't come in my room and kill Vincent". 

"I can promise you that!", Cell beamed. 

"Alright then. I will go searching for one tomorrow. Cannot promise I can find one right away. During these times they like to hide a lot- you'll have to be patient", she told him. 

"I don't care, I can wait! Oh, thank you!", Cell squealed. 

He then went up to her, picking her up, to hug her intensely. 

"Oh! Cell! Again, too hard!", she gagged. 

"You'll live- I can't thank you enough!". 

"You can thank me by _putting me the fuck down_! I seriously need to teach you how to hug properly!". 

"Sorry", Cell at last let go, and put her down gently.

"Sheesh, this is a new side for you. I never would have guessed you'd be a cat person. Then again... it makes sense". 

"Why?". 

"Cats are evil", Okasha giggled. 

"Yes, they are monsters, and I love them!". 

"Normal cats can be bastards. You better train it not to scratch up my carpet or piss on my laptop". 

"I make no promises, after the way you treated me today...", he leaned in and grinned evilly. 

"You better or I'm not getting you one- this is me making it up to you", she shot him down. 

"Alright, fine", he agreed, as he'd do anything to get one. 

"I uh, think we've seen everything in the zoo now... lets go home", Cell suggested. 

"One last thing", Okasha said, before leading him back to the entrance of the zoo, where the gift shop was. 

"I want a souvenir", she told him. 

"Are you going to... steal it...?", Cell asked. 

"Not this time. Going to leave some money on the counter", she told him, after feeling bad about the cinema, and then led him inside the gift shop. 

"Hey look at this!", she shouted to get his attention. 

"What? AHHHH!", he screamed, upon Okasha throwing a plastic spider in his face. 

"Ahahahahaha! I am _never_ going to let you live this down", she laughed loudly. 

Cell pouted after that. But she made it up to him. Okasha found a nice butterfly statue for herself. But then found a soft toy of a tiger. 

"Here", she threw it to him, and he caught it with his amazing reflexes. 

"A tiger?".

"Just a toy since you can't have the real thing, I will get it for you to say sorry", she stated. 

"I am a killing machine... and you want to get me a _stuffed animal_? I am not a child, Okasha", Cell tried to appear tough, like he didn't want it, or care for it. 

But the more he looked at it, the more he couldn't help it- it was so cute. 

"You sure about that...?", Okasha asked in a teasing tone, seeing his eyes so bright while looking at the toy. 

He mumbled in annoyance while contemplating, feeling its softness, trying to resist. 

"No... I will not... give in... It isn't... cute... I am a monster, and a plushie will not... win me over... I hate... cute things... I will not give in...", he tried so desperately to not show emotions towards it. 

But he couldn't help it. He and Okasha knew he was forcing it. She giggled. She had always known Cell wasn't as tough as he made out to be. He had a soft side, and Cell could not take it anymore. 

"Ooohhh... okay! I will take it!", he at last gave in, and cuddled it to his chest. 

"Awwww!", Okasha squealed. 

"Don't you _dare_ speak of this...", he warned her. 

"So what if I do? Big bad Cell, hugging a tiger toy...", she continued to tease, giggling, loving seeing such a sweet and fluffy side to him. 

"I am warning you... I can still kill you with my pinkie finger", he warned her further. 

"So what? Some people are super strong, and muscly, and mean looking... but deep down, they are sweethearts. The story you told me about Vegeta... sounds a bit like that to me", she said. 

"Maybe, but just because I like cats, doesn't mean I am soft...", Cell spat. 

"Sure", Okasha chuckled, and went to pay for it all. 

She wouldn't say any more. She knew his pride was too strong to break fully. Yet, anyway. She was slowly getting there. 

"T-Thank you, though...", she heard him stutter from behind. 

"You're welcome", she spun around and beamed. 

"You will... still try to get me a real cat, too...?", he asked. 

"Yeah. I will look, and you can look, if you wish. Just remember what I said about training it". 

"Yeah, I will keep that in mind. Thank you...", he mumbled, looking embarrassed as hell. 

"It's okay... hey. Remember, it's normal for people to have their likes and interests, and favourite animals. You shouldn't feel ashamed", she tried to tell him.

"I should not _like_ anything other than what I was made for...", Cell scoffed. 

"Maybe not, but like we said, everyone changes. I honestly believe this is a good thing". 

"No it isn't! I will not become soft!", Cell yelled. 

"Cell. Look at that tiger and tell me what you think, and be honest". 

Cell did as she asked. He held it, and looked at it, and analysed his feelings towards it. 

"It's cute", he answered, blushing and looking away. 

"Good! Listen. You can still be a tough monster, and have a softer inner side... Everyone does. It's normal...", she tried to tell him. 

"Unless you're Frieza", he shrugged. 

"Ha! Sure, apart from him. But he isn't the only person you share cells with. Vegeta, and Goku, and Gohan, and more... they're all _good_ people... You can still be who you are, and still have this other side. I promise I won't tell anyone about it", she winked at him. 

"Tch, better not...". 

"Besides... to pick a favourite animal, as a tiger? Cats? That makes sense to you. They are vicious, evil creatures... Of course you were going to fall for them", Okasha tried to make him feel better. 

"You're right! I only like them for that reason!". 

"Don't kid yourself- they're adorable looking". 

"Urghhh... yes", he sighed. 

Okasha giggled, loving seeing such a side to him, that no one else ever will... she felt so happy and privileged. 

"Good, nice that you admit it. Let's go home now... and search for your cat, okay?", she suggested. 

"Okay!", he beamed, his mood shooting upwards once again at the mention of having one of his own. 

Okasha laughed, as she could not believe what she was seeing. He was indeed, acting like a kid. Excited beyond belief at the mention. 

Today was progress. She had seen a new side to Cell. In fact, a couple of sides. That he could feel a sense of admiration, an also fear. Such a thing was uplifting, and enlightening. 

The trip to the zoo had been a serious success. Okasha was going to win him over yet. She knew it... 


	20. New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get out guys. Been very busy with playing Dungeons and Dragons, doing art, and trying to lose weight. Also internet has been an ass again, so this is out later than I wanted it to be. Many apologies! Here is lots of fluff and references to when Cell announced his games. Enjoy!

  
One week later. Okasha and Cell were sat in the living room of her home, on the floor, at opposite sides of her table, playing chess. 

But at the same time, discussing how they were going to make Okasha stronger. Because like Cell had said, he had made the training sessions harsh. He had pushed her as much as he possibly could the past week. 

Even, regrettably, hurting her... and he had hated doing that. And that still had not worked, and he felt awful about it. He'd hurt her for no reason. 

So he decided to take a break this day, to sit down, relax, and talk about it instead, and do some calming activities. 

"We are getting nowhere with raw training... I think we have reached the limits of all we can do with it. Everything is at its peak, except your supernatural powers...", Cell began to say. 

"I agree... but, I don't want to give up...", she replied. 

"I don't expect you to- you're just as passionate about this now as me". 

"So what do you suggest?", she asked. 

"Relax and take some time- that's the thing you need the most right now. Your body needs an extended hiatus- to heal and prepare itself. That's the first thing", he began. 

"And the second?", Okasha questioned, raising her eyebrow. 

"Secondly I think I need to look into your origins more", he told her. 

"Oh? We found nothing the last time we looked... how is that going to work out?". 

"We just need to keep trying. But leave it to me and don't worry. You rest up, okay?", he asked of her, continuing to play chess, both of them amazing multitaskers. 

"For how long?", Okasha questioned. 

"For as long as it takes until I found out how to unlock your hidden potential. I know it's there; we just need to find out how to bring it out of you", he began. 

Adding, "Because I think we have done all we can with training- it isn't needed anymore". 

Okasha gasped, stopping playing for a moment, to look at Cell in the eyes, with a shocked expression, as she couldn't believe what she had heard. 

"Are you saying... no more training?", she asked, bewildered. 

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying", he replied. 

"Are you serious?!". 

"Yeah". 

"Oh Cell! Thank you! I honestly never thought this day would come!", she cheered with excitement, and relief. 

The thing Cell had threatened to do, when they met, was to punish her with violence and fighting if she disobeyed him. Now, she wouldn't have to fight again... 

Not until the final fight of course. But she didn't have to worry about that at all. Her body had learnt all it could. Now it was up to Cell to bring the power out of her, and she did not have to train for that at all. 

Nothing could explain how relieved she was... the biggest weight on her shoulders had been lifted. 

"I cannot thank you enough...", she smiled at him, sweetly. 

"Thank me later when I have this whole thing sorted", he cocked his head, and moved another chess piece. 

"Checkmate", he winked at her. 

"Damn!", she cursed, and then laughed. 

"Alright, guess it's your choice of dinner tonight", she said, as they had made a bet. 

"Pizza", he said. 

"And I really wanted ramen", she rolled her eyes. 

"I am perfect at every game- you will never get to choose". 

"Stop being so cocky- I'll get it in a bit. I need some fresh air", she told him. 

"I'm going for a walk". 

"Be careful", he instructed. 

"No shit", she chuckled, and walked out the door- she knew he would text her if he got worried... he always did. 

But Okasha had left to clear her head. Having a stroll was the best way to do it. It was the second-best way to think and get things off her mind, besides a shower. 

She went to walk in the forest near her house, and to some old ruins. 

Because of what Cell had talked to her about a week ago, when they were at the zoo. About what would happen in their final fight, and the outcomes. 

Personally, Okasha did not want the fight to happen at all. But Cell had still not changed enough. He was still persistent on doing it- still totally adamant. 

Her pacifist ways would not be shattered though. She would do all in her power to stop him, and fight him carefully, non lethally, away from all life. 

But of course there was still one last issue. That if she won, he would still go on to other planets and maybe stay on Earth, continuing to kill. 

Her plan was to make sure his heart had softened enough so that wouldn't happen. She wanted to convince him to stay with her, happily, as friends... but she needed more time. 

Okasha prayed it would take him a while to find her origins- because she was not convinced that he would want peace with her, if they fought in that moment. 

Okasha needed more time, to befriend him more... convince him that he could have a better life, than being the universe's end. That, was her only option for success. 

The alternative? He won. He would destroy the planet. Continue his bloody path. Destroy the planet, and her. And if she wasn't there... he would never change for the better. 

Okasha wanted a life with Cell. A happy one. A peaceful life of friendship... or, anything else. 

She by no means wanted to control him. Because she adored everything about him, besides the lust for battle and murder. 

She had learnt to like his confidence... it was amusing sometimes. Had learnt to like his strange tendencies and naivety. She loved showing and teaching him new things. His smile, and muscles, and eyes, and... well. All those things... they had grown on her. 

Was she falling for him? Maybe. She wasn't sure yet, but she knew she would be sure once the final fight was up. Because the only thing she wanted to change, was his love for killing, and the idea that he had to end everything.

She would need to chat to him about that, and how his desire for such a thing was not his. It was Gero's. Okasha needed to tell him that he had his own life, because, he actually did. He was his own person... but his judgement was clouded by that evil man, poisoning his mind for 24 years. 

Okasha sighed, knowing and weighing her options. There was only one good outcome of three. Cell winning was bad. Her winning too early on in Cell's character development was bad. 

The timing had to be perfect... and even though she was happy she no longer had to train, she needed to hurry up her process. She did not want to get stronger too soon without him being soft enough. 

Before, all she wanted, was to get strong faster. But now she realised that patience was a godsend, and it was needed. 

She sighed again, flying up and sitting on top of some old ruins, dangling her legs. She prayed to God her plan would work. That when the time came, Cell would give in. That when she won, he would see the bigger picture, and want to be with her. 

'Be with me? Urgh, stop with thinking like that, Okasha. Be with me _as a friend_. He isn't capable of feeling romantic attraction anyway...', she thought. 

Not a second later, her phone buzzed. She had a text from Cell. 

_Cell: "Hey, are you alright?"._

_Okasha: "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"._

_Cell: "You have been gone an hour, and I have a strange feeling in my gut that you're not okay"._

Okasha raised her eyebrow. Looks like she had gotten too lost in thought, and had lost track of time... 

Also, how did Cell know she wasn't okay? That she had a lot on her mind? How strange... 

_Okasha: "Sorry, lost track of time. I'm fine, don't worry. I will make my way back soon"._

_Cell: "Where are you?"._

_Okasha: "Just at the ruins. I am coming back now"._

_Cell: "Good, I'm hungry"._

Okasha chuckled. That was another sign of his change. He always wanted to eat more, even when he didn't need to. He enjoyed it. 

Also, sleep. She let him sleep in her room and bed more. He rarely needed sleep, but he took pleasure in it now, other than it being necessary. 

He said he was hungry. But it was more likely he just craved the taste of pizza. 

However, as Okasha jumped down from the building, she heard something rustle in the bushes beside her. 

"Hello?", she called out. 

She knew better than to go towards it. She had seen too many horror movies. She just stood and waited to see what it was, ready to bolt at any moment. 

However, what it turned out to be, was totally harmless... and exactly what she had been looking for. 

" _Meow_!". 

"Oh... my... god...", Okasha gasped, as a tabby cat, barely a couple of months old, came out from the bushes. 

A week of searching for what Cell wanted, and she had been unsuccessful so far. But at fucking last, a cat- the right breed too, just fell into her lap. 

And it was so damn cute. Okasha knew Cell would love it. 

"Ohhhh! Awww, how adorable! Here, kitty kitty... pspspsps...", she tried to get its attention to come closer. 

Usually, cats were untrusting and skittish. But to her amazement, the cat meowed and came closer. 

Okasha reached out her hand so the cat could assess it... and it sniffed it willingly. Then, the cat pushed its head into her hand, establishing trust. 

"Oh, get in! This is the perfect cat for him! Come here, sweetie...", Okasha celebrated, and then picked the cat up. 

"Hello, uhh... girl! Female! Get in... another girl in the house. This makes the gender ration even. Two men, two ladies", she giggled. 

"I cannot wait to see Cell's face!", Okasha giggled, and made her way back to her house... 

\-----

"I'm home!", Okasha pushed open the door, but she did not go inside. 

She peaked her head around the corner, holding the cat behind her back. 

"Hey... uh... what are you doing?", he asked, seeing her position, and becoming instantly confused. 

"Oh, nothing... I just have a little surprise for you!", she giggled. 

"Oh? What kind of surprise?", he asked, in serious suspense. 

She stood in the doorway, and held the cat behind herself as she walked inside. 

"I got you a little present...", she said, becoming giddy herself, excited for his reaction. 

"What is it? Come on, I hate waiting on things like this!". 

Okasha beamed, and then held out her arms... holding the cat out in front of her. 

"Meow~!", it called, and Cell's jaw dropped. 

"* _Gasp_ *! You _found_ one!", he gasped at the top of his lungs. 

"I'd like to think she found me". 

"She's so, fucking, _cute_!", Cell practically squealed, and picked her up, looking into her eyes with awe. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!", he said to her, and hugged Okasha gently. 

In the past week, she had taught him how to hug properly. So he no longer squished her. 

"You're welcome!", she hugged him back. 

"Hmmm... I don't know what to name her. I always thought it might be a boy...". 

"Always prepare both gendered names". 

"Well how about a non-binary name? A name that is used for both genders?", Cell asked. 

"Hey, yeah, that's a good idea". 

"Well, she has tiger stripes like I asked... so... Stripes?", he suggested. 

"Ha yeah, sounds good to me- but you name her whatever you want, you don't need my approval". 

"Kinda do... or I'd name her Armageddon", Cell shrugged. 

"Aha! Okay, yeah... stick to Stripes", Okasha laughed. 

"Fine. Hey, Stripes! Hey! Aren't you a cutie!", Cell immediately began to pet talk to her, and rubbed his nose up against hers. 

"Pppfffttt! Haha! Oh my, that's so cute!". 

"Don't laugh", Cell narrowed his eyes. 

"I can't help it- your weakness is a cat!". 

Cell grumbled, and held Stripes in his arms, petting and cuddling her. 

"Don't listen to her, she's mean", he told the cat, and rubbed her under her chin- and she purred. 

"Well she likes you, that's for sure. She is the most trusting cat I have ever known. Probably because she's very young and luckily has never known abuse or hardships", Okasha explained. 

"How old do you reckon she is?". 

"Few months, I think... No more than 3 at the most", she answered. 

"So I have a long time with her. Or, long, in your years", he said. 

"You could get the dragon balls and make her immortal", Okasha suggested. 

"Good idea! But, not yet. I will allow her to grow up a bit more first". 

"That is also a good idea. I am glad you are happy with her", Okasha beamed. 

"Happy? I'm overjoyed! I have no idea where my love for cats comes from, other than the fact they are skilled hunters... because I am not meant to think they're cute... but I cannot help but adore them. Thank you", he blushed. 

"Hey, it's alright, don't mention it. Everyone has a favourite animal. I'm an insect person, you're a cat person. Some people are dog people, and I've known fish and bird people before", she told him. 

"I know, but I am still not used to my own change of character". 

"Yeah... I am aware. But do not get rid of her due to your pride". 

"Oh heavens no! I might be confused and conflicted, but I'd never abandon her because of it!", he assured her.

'Yeah... I hope one day you will think the same about me', Okasha thought. 

"Good. I am going to go into the town to get her food and supplies. Like a collar, bed, scratching post, etc". 

"I don't know how to repay you...", Cell said. 

'Hopefully one day, you can, by not killing me and living with me happily', she thought. 

"Don't mention it!", was the thing she said though, and not the thing she actually wanted to tell him. 

Then left, with a heavy heart, to go and get all the things their new arrival needed. 

\-----

5 days later, and Stripes was perfectly integrated into their home now, as a member of the family. Cell was currently playing with her on the floor. He was dangling a wand in front of her, with a fluffy mouse on the end. Cell loved her reactions of rolling around and trying to catch it. 

One of the perks of being so strong, was that when she scratched him, it did not hurt at all. They were having a lot of fun... until Cell heard something that put him off. A noise that was coming from Okasha's bedroom, that made him stop immediately and change his priorities. 

He could hear her crying. 

Although he loved Stripes, Okasha was still his friend, and main priority. So he stopped playing with her, and went up to Okasha's room immediately to see what was wrong. 

He knocked on her door and called to her.

"Hey... are you alright?". 

"Oh, uh... yeah, I'm fine...", she called back, sniffing, obviously not fine. 

"You're crying, I can hear you", he told her. 

"It's nothing...", she tried to make him forget about it. 

"Okasha... can I come in please?", he asked politely. 

These days he only entered with permission, even though he knew she had nothing to hide... it was just respect. 

"Uh... sure", she agreed. 

Cell quietly opened the door, and smiled when he saw her. But he was secretly hurt inside, because her eyes were red and water was all down her face. 

He hated seeing her like that. Not because it annoyed him. But because he was sad when she was. 

"What's wrong?", he asked, sitting down beside her. 

"Nothing important", she lied. 

"Okasha, you're crying. If it was nothing, or if it wasn't important, you wouldn't cry, would you?". 

"No, but... I am telling you it doesn't matter and that to forget about it... there's nothing you can do to help me. It's out of our hands...", she told him. 

"Talking about it could help a little bit. Whatever is wrong, I will do what I can to make you feel better", he tried to convince her. 

"You can't do _anything_...", she wept. 

"Okasha... talk to me", Cell tried one last time, and wouldn't try again after. 

He did not push her any more than he needed to. He knew his, and her limits. Sometimes she opened up, and sometimes she didn't. 

"Well...", she began, and Cell knew she was finally going to tell him. 

But what upset her, was a shock. He expected it to be about the final fight again. But it wasn't that, at all...

"I... had tickets to go and see one of my favourite bands in a few days... But, you know... thanks to the whole apocalypse and what not... they obviously cancelled...", she explained. 

"Huh...? You mean because of what I did, the concert isn't going along?". 

"Yeah... I know, it's pathetic. But I was really looking forward to seeing them, and the sadness of it just... got to me", she explained. 

"I see...". 

"I-I'm sorry... Do not feel bad, things just... happen", she said. 

"It's okay, and it's not pathetic. Music is a huge thing to you, so it must have been massive for you to get to see them. And I ruined your chance. I should be saying sorry". 

"Nothing you can do though, is there?". 

Cell narrowed his eyes, and got an idea.

'We shall see about that', he thought. 

"What are they called?", he asked. 

"T.F.H.O.T.A". 

Cell raised his eyebrow ridge. 

"Oh, it stands for The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse...". 

"Oh. Like War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death?", he asked. 

"Yeah, there's four members, and those are their nicknames- nobody really knows their real names", she explained. 

"Huh... alright. Well, I am so sorry this happened. I will make it up to you", he assured her. 

"How?". 

"Just you wait", he winked at her, and got up to leave. 

"Where are you going?", she asked. 

"To stretch my wings... and of course do some research. I'll be back soon, phone if you need anything". 

"Bring me back some chocolate", she asked. 

"Your wish is my command", he agreed, and left the house. 

He would not allow Okasha to be sad. Zoos and cinemas stay open, but bands cancel their concerts? That made her upset. He wasn't having it. 

Cell was going to fix it... 

\-----

Cell landed outside of a large white building. Luckily, he had not randomly destroyed it in his rampages. 

It was the band's studio, and he was going to have a word with them. 

He walked inside, to be greeted with other bands, and their producers, and receptionists. They immediately began to scream their heads off and ran away. 

"Stop where you are!", he yelled, and they obeyed him, trembling in corners, mind you. 

"Can anyone tell me where to find The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?", he asked as nicely as he could. 

"U-Uh, they're o-on the second floor, corridor t-three, studio B, s-sir...", one man told him. 

"Ah, thank you sir", Cell bowed, and using his powers, flew upstairs and through the ceiling. 

He found the right studio, and walked right inside, where the four men were practicing. 

"Hello my friends!", he beamed. 

They turned their heads to face him, and they all went pale. They stood there, still, unmoving, and totally frozen, like they'd just been literally petrified.

"I bet it is a surprise to see me here, hmm?", Cell asked, with his hands on his hips. 

"U-U-Uh, hey man, j-just take w-whatever you want, j-just don't hurt us!", one man in red trembled. 

Cell had done his research. He knew their colour co-ordination. War was wearing red. Pestilence was white. Famine was black. And death was moss. 

"Oh, there's something I want, alright...", Cell frowned, and walked forward, with his arms crossed. 

"You were meant to do an open field gig in two days in Japan...", he said. 

"Y-Yeah, but because of you, we had to cancel!", Famine said. 

"Because you thought I'd be able to kill everyone easier... Well, that isn't going to happen. You best announce you're still going ahead with it", Cell spoke his intentions. 

"Y-You want us to play the gig...? Why...?", Pestilence asked. 

"Oh, call me a fan myself", he smiled evilly. 

All of the men looked at one another, with very confused and concerned expressions. 

"Well? Get up and do something! Because if you don't play that concert, I will slaughter each and every one of you, and all the people you love...", Cell threatened them. 

"Ahhh! O-Okay, you got it, dude!", Death agreed to it, whom was the lead singer of the band. 

"Right men, do as Cell says, let's get on with it!", he told his other band members. 

"Excellent... just know I will be watching. Do not screw this up...", Cell warned. 

"W-We won't! We will make this t-the best performance yet, d-don't you worry!", Death assured him.

"Good... I shall be off. See you in a few days...", he saluted them with two fingers, and left the building, feeling very pleased with himself. 

He couldn't wait for the news to hit, and for Okasha to see... 


	21. Weak Spots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Getting this out asap before shit gets busy again, cos Christmas time at mine is always so nuts since I have a large friend circle and family. In this chapter, things get... let's say... rather... heated xD No sex yet or anything, but, let's say Okasha explores some of Cell's biology here, and discovers his... *cough* stinger is quite... sensitive xD So, slightly nsfw, I guess??? I'll put a warning above where it starts to get saucy in case it's not your thing and you wanna skip it. But if you like the idea of Cell's tail being sexually stimulating... go ahead! Lol, enjoy ^.^

Cell came back not too long later. Okasha was sat on the sofa on her laptop, Stripes next to her on a pillow. Her expression said nothing- the news had not happened yet. So Cell had to be patient. 

"Hey, you feeling better?", she asked him. 

"Oh, _definitely_ ", he replied, sitting at the other end of the sofa, and throwing her the chocolate she'd asked for. 

"Thanks!", she beamed. 

And then asked, "When you said research, you meant my origins right?". 

"Yeah but, it came up blank again", he told her. 

"Oh". 

"Just gonna have to keep trying", he told her. 

They sat quietly after that. Cell was waiting. She would find out soon, since she was on the net. 

But he did not have to wait long. Just an hour later, it appeared she had seen a newsfeed on social media. And the loudest gasp he'd ever heard came out of her mouth. 

"What is it...?", he asked, eagerly. 

"This... that... I... this isn't _possible_!", she squealed. 

"What isn't...?". 

"D-Do you remember when I said that band cancelled?!". 

"Yes...". 

"Well, they are not cancelling it anymore! They just announced they are still doing it, and that tickets are still valid! What the _fuck_?!", she cried. 

"Well, well... what a _strange_ co-incidence...", Cell mused, smirking. 

Something clicked in Okasha's mind with his tone, and she turned to look at him, stunned. 

"Did... did you have something to do with this...?", she asked. 

"Oh, noooo... Not merely 'something', more, _all_ of it...", he turned to her and spoke. 

"You what?! H-How?!". 

"I just paid them a friendly visit and persuaded them nicely to go along with it...", he told her. 

"You mean you threatened them". 

"Well... sure. But don't be _too_ grateful", he rolled his eyes. 

"Ohhh, I guess I don't care! T-Thank you, so, _so_ much!", she squealed. 

"But why did you do it?!". 

"My dear, I simply did not want to see you so sad over something I had done...", he told her, giving her a cocky smile. 

Okasha beamed, brightly. She could not take it anymore, and lunged in for a tight hug. Luckily, no matter how tight she hugged _him_ , she'd never hurt him. 

"Oh! You're welcome, my dear". 

"I cannot thank you enough!", she sobbed. 

"Do not bother- I believe we are even now. I wanted to thank you for the cat, and so I did", he told her. 

"You're right... I just wish... there was another way I could say thank you, because saying it and hugging you doesn't feel like enough...", Okasha told him, as she pulled off and looked at him... and got a strange urge. 

"It is, as I have said, we are even now!". 

Okasha heard him. But her focus was elsewhere. 

She had never felt so grateful. He had done many kind things for her, but this was one of the tops. The number of good things he had done was piling up, and she was beginning to slip. 

The hugs were not enough... she had an urge to _kiss him_. Right on the lips. But she knew she couldn't do that. And the thought came and went quickly. 

"Yeah... agreed", she said, prying her eyes away from his mouth, and ran upstairs. 

"Hey, where are you going?", he called to her. 

"To get an outfit together, of course!". 

"Of course", he nodded and beamed, feeling silly he had not guessed, as she had an outfit for every occasion. 

Cell was very pleased with himself. They were now even. He'd made her day. Reversed something he'd done. And made her very happy. 

It was so strange to him, to put someone's needs and emotions before his own. But he was doing it so regularly now, that it seemed to come naturally. 

Did he like it? Did he understand it? Not completely with either. But he was happy when she was happy. 

He couldn't explain it. But her happiness seemed to make him feel complete. Who was he to argue with that?

\-----

It was now 24 hours until the concert, and Okasha could hardly contain her excitement. She was playing with Stripes to try and get rid of some of her pent-up energy. 

Cell had been gone most of the day to try and find out her origins. But he came back a minute later. 

"Having fun, I see", he said coming through the door. 

"I swear to God, why do you never spend time in your own home?", she asked. 

"I just did! I do most of my research away from you, at my castle", he told her. 

"You spend so much time here now, when you come in, you might as well yell, 'honey, I'm home!'", Okasha laughed. 

"Funny you are", he rolled his eyes. 

"I hope she hasn't scratched you while I was gone". 

"Nah, she's been an angel", Okasha told him. 

"That's me being perfect at animal training. Just one look and they are disciplined", he said with a snap of his fingers. 

"Suuure", Okasha spoke sarcastically. 

"I shall join in", Cell stated, and got out one of the cat's favourite toys- her laser pointer. 

"Oooohh! Stripes, what's that?!", Okasha gasped, and pointed at the red dot on the floor. 

The cat immediately spotted it, and went mental. Stalking it like it was prey, and displaying amazing pouncing abilities. 

"Awwww! Hey, let me have a go on that", Okasha asked of him. 

"Alright, knock yourself out", he handed her the laser. 

But Okasha intended to do some very cheeky deeds with it. She began to slowly dragging the laser across the floor. Towards the edge of the carpet. Onto the sofa... and onto Cell. Stripes, following loyally. 

"Oof! Okasha, you-! Ohhh! Stripes!", Cell yelled, as the cat clambered all over him. 

"I'll get you back for this!", he cursed. 

"Ahahahaha! What's the matter, Cell? Does she tickle?", Okasha laughed. 

"No, it just feels, ahhh! Annoying!", he yelled, as the pointer was directed to his face. 

"Ahhhh! Get her off me! Fuck!", he swore. 

"Okay, haha, I've had my fun", she giggled, and directed Stripes back to the floor. 

"You not ticklish? Cos that was my intention". 

"No, I'm not! At least... not to my knowledge", he answered. 

"People are ticklish in different places... maybe you are somewhere, that I haven't tried...". 

"Well, I'm not, so there's no point in checking", he huffed. 

"Oh, I think there is...", Okasha smiled evilly. 

"No, don't you dare! I will not have these childish shenanigans. I am a dark lord- a destroyer of all, and I, am, not, tick-", but before he could finish, Okasha went straight for his feet. 

"Hey! Ahhhh! What the fuuuck?!", Cell yelled, and immediately flinched backwards to get away. 

"Ooooh! I think I found your weak spot!", Okasha giggled. 

"It isn't ticklish!", he lied. 

"Oh? No?", she asked, and grabbed hold of his foot, held his leg down, and continued. 

"Ahhhh! G-Get off!", he yelled, but was holding back laughing. 

"No! And if you struggle too much you could hurt me...", Okasha reminded him that he could not escape. 

"U-Urghhhh... p-please... stop!", he yelled, but was beginning to splutter and struggle not to laugh. 

"Nope!", Okasha continued, amazed he was ticklish somewhere. 

"This is one of the most ticklish parts of the body... the feet tend to be the weak spot... only makes sense it's yours...". 

"N-No! I feel n-nothing! It just feels o-odd! L-Let go or I swear I will s-snap your neck!", he threatened. 

"Yeah, _sure_ you will...", Okasha chuckled, knowing his threats were empty. 

Cell was going purple in the face. He was holding his breath, and sweating. His whole body was tense as he tried to escape, and tried not to burst out giggling. 

"O-Okasha... I-I-I'm _begging_ you!", he screamed. 

"Not _listening_ ~!", she sang, and was very amused at what happened next. 

He grabbed hold of a pillow, and bit down on it. She could hear the muffling, and it amused her greatly. She just tickled him even more aggressively, and that is what did it. 

He began to laugh into the pillow, pushing it into his face to try and silence himself. 

"Ah _ha_! I know you're laughing!", Okasha caught him. 

It was hard for him to bite down on the pillow... and eventually gave in. The pillow fell from his face, as he gasped, and laughed loudly. 

"Ahahaha! S-Stop!", he cried, tears falling down his face. 

"Do you admit that it tickles?", she asked. 

"Y-Yes! Ha, ahaha! P-Please! Stop!". 

Okasha giggled, happy with the result and his answer, and let go. Cell breathed out heavily, exhausted, and breathed rapidly to try and get his breath back. 

"Funny how during intense workouts and fighting you hardly break a sweat, but when I tickle you, you're tired", Okasha chuckled. 

But Cell only grumbled in response. He crossed his arms and pouted, and turned away from her. 

"Awww, sorry, did I touch a nerve?", she laughed. 

He didn't answer. He was annoyed as Hell. 

"Ha sorry, I guess I just like pushing your buttons. Let me make it up to you...", she said. 

"You can't...", he grumbled. 

"Yes I can!", she exclaimed, and went over to jump onto him, and hug him from behind. 

But she used a bit too much force, and Cell's shields were down, and when she did go to hug him, he fell forward, and she followed, falling on top of him with a yell. He was face down on the sofa, while Okasha was on top of him from behind, in a very awkward position. 

"Ooof! Sorry Cell!", she immediately apologised. 

"*Sigh*... It's okay. It's not as uncomfortable as I expected", he said. 

"So I can stay like this?". 

"Sure". 

"Yay!". 

Okasha did as she first intended. She laid back down on him and hugged him softly. He was a lot more comfortable than expected. His wings didn't get in the way nearly as much as she thought they would. She nestled herself into his neck, her arms around his waist. 

"That's better... I'm more relaxed now", he told her. 

"I can make you more relaxed... making up for what I did". 

"Oh, and what's that?", he asked, curiously. 

"Ever gotten a massage?". 

"Obviously not", he replied with a grumble. 

"Want one...?". 

"Hmmm... go on then, what could be so bad about one?", he replied, wanting to try something new, once again. 

Okasha blushed. She didn't think he'd say yes... 

Part of it was a joke. She had no idea Cell would actually want one. She thought he'd believe he was above such a thing. 

She was about to touch him in a way she'd never touched him before... 

Yet she did not want to disappoint him. So, taking a deep breath, she laid her hands down onto his shoulders, and began to rub them. 

"I hope you can even feel it through your thick armour...", she said to him. 

"You're stronger than the average human, Okasha... believe me, I can feel it perfectly fine", he assured her.

"That's good...", she sighed, and pressed down on his shoulder blades, and the plates that connected to his wings as much as she could. 

**(SLIGHT NSFW WARNING BEGINS HERE)**

"Mm~", he made a soft noise. 

"I-I'm not putting too much pressure on, am I?", she asked, worried she might make him feel uncomfortable. 

"No, no... you're doing it _perfectly_...", he practically purred. 

Okasha smiled, happy she was making the right moves, and continued in that area, making Cell relax and sigh. 

"That... actually feels... really good...", he told her. 

"I am glad! I... did a little bit of massaging before, but not a lot. Glad to hear I am naturally good at it", she chuckled. 

"Y-Yeah... you're good at it, alright... mmm...", he moaned softly, making Okasha feel very strange. 

"Uh, don't make those kinds of noises!", she said. 

"I-I can't help it...", he sighed. 

"Feels too good... S-Sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable...". 

"It's alright", she assured him, and moved her hands down his wings. 

"Ooohh~ That's sooo nice...", he praised her. 

"Seems like your wings are another soft spot, hmm?". 

"Yeah... but not in a ticklish way... They're just sensitive", he told her. 

"I can see that", she giggled, as she tried to stoke every little bit of them. 

She continued with his wings for a bit, until she got to his back and spine. She made sure to cover the armour there, and the soft flesh sections that connected them all together. 

"Mmm... there... that's nice...", he told her, where his midsection was. 

"Ahh... don't stop...", he purred. 

"Jesus Christ Cell, it sounds like you're getting your dick sucked!", Okasha laughed. 

"Ahaha! S-Sorry... never felt like this before, it's very new... I don't know how to control my noises", he explained. 

Okasha was glad he had his eyes closed and was not looking behind himself. Her face was bright red. His moans made her feel very hot. 

'Wow, wonder what he would sound like if he _was_ getting his dick sucked...', she thought. 

'Huh?! Why am I thinking such things?! That's so inappropriate!'. 

"Hmm? You okay? You seem to have slowed down...", Cell snapped her out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry, hands hurt, give me a second", she made an excuse, and cracked her knuckles. 

"Ah, that's better... hmm", she pondered, and looked at his back to see where else she could touch. 

Curiously, she made her way up his back, to the soft parts underneath his wings. 

"Ahh-!", he screamed. 

"Oh, so sorry!", she cried, thinking it hurt. 

"N-No, no! Keep going! It felt... _great_. It was just a sudden shock, that's all... please, carry on...", he assured her. 

"A-Alright...", she agreed, and went back to that area, and gently rubbed her fingers inside. 

"O-Oh... f-fuck... that's a new sensation...". 

"Hmm? What do you mean?", Okasha asked. 

"Not relaxing, per say, but... it feels... very nice in a different way", he explained. 

"It's hard to explain to be honest but, please don't stop".

Okasha obeyed him, pressing her fingers into his under-wing harder, earning very strange and lewd noises from him. 

"Mmm...", he continued to moan, as he gripped the side of her sofa tightly... and his face went purple. 

'Am I... Am I _pleasuring_ him?!', she asked herself internally, as all the signs were there. 

Cell did not know what sexual pleasure felt like... but Okasha knew the signs. She, cheekily, instead of stopping, decided to test it out more, and pressed harder and rubbed faster. 

"A-Ahhh!", he cried, and that was for sure, a solid way of telling. 

"You say it isn't relaxing, but it feels good... how?", she asked. 

"I... I can't describe it...", he muttered, but his face was twisted with pleasure. 

"Try...", she asked of him. 

"M-My body feels very warm. I can hear my own heartbeat. I-It tingles...", he explained. 

"O-Oh...", Okasha gasped, but yet did not stop. 

Instead, her eyes were now on his stinger. The thing that sucked up his victims. But she had a feeling... that would be even more sensitive. 

Her hands moved to lightly stroke over his stinger, from the top, and down to its tip. Cell let out a loud gasp, and his eyes shot open. 

"Is that unpleasant?", she asked. 

"No! Not at all! There, just _there_! J-Just be careful... It could open", he warned her. 

"I will be gentle...", she assured him, not wanting to get swallowed. 

Okasha lightly traced her fingers from the top section, where it was large and bulbous, down to where it thinned, and Cell shuddered. His breathing became hitched and he began to wiggle about slightly. 

"Tell me if it gets too much, and I'll stop...", she said to him. 

"N-No, d-don't! I-It feels _amazing_!". 

Okasha gulped. It seemed he did not realise what was happening. She felt bad, as she felt like she was taking advantage. But she was enjoying it, and so was he. Who was she to deny him what he wanted? 

So she continued, stoking up and down his stinger, and when she got to the tip, she circled her thumb on it. 

"Haaahh... f-fuck... a-ahhh...", he moaned, his face so flushed, fingers and claws digging into the sofa tightly. 

The more she did it, the more he shook and shuddered, and before she knew it, his stinger began to pulse and open slightly at the bottom. 

"I-It's opening...", she told him. 

"I-It's okay... I can control it...", he reassured her. 

"Is there... anything you want me to do...?", she asked. 

"Not particularly. Just do... what you want to do...", he sighed. 

Okasha did as she was asked. And took a serious risk, but her gut told her it would be okay. She began to stroke the outer ring of the opening on his stinger...

Cell gasped loudly, as his stinger pulsed and opened up more, like giving her an invitation. 

"You're not going to absorb me, are you?", Okasha laughed. 

"No! I-I can... control it... it just... ahhhh...", he moaned, now struggling to speak. 

"It just, what?", she asked, becoming bold, tracing the ring, daring to go a little deeper inside. 

" _Ahh_... it just... when absorbing people, it... it happens so fast, I-I have no time to... appreciate the feeling of the matter... going inside...", he explained. 

" _Oh_ ", Okasha said, realising. 

"So, if I am careful, I can make you appreciate it...", she assumed, and slipped a few fingers inside. 

"A-A-Ahhhh~!", he cried, telling her all she needed to know. 

All of his noses, and reactions... they did things to Okasha. She felt her heart beat fast, and her blood run warm. Her own blush had become as bright as tomato, as she could feel herself, for the first time, become rather... aroused. 

"You're really enjoying this, huh?", she asked, in a lewd tone. 

"Y-Y-Yes! Oh my, _yes_! Mmmm, never before have I felt such _bliss_ ", he moaned. 

"Perhaps you would like more...?", she asked, dwelling deeper, and causing his stinger to react by opening further. 

"Haaaaa... a-ahhh...", Cell continued to groan deeply, and Okasha could see drool slipping out of his mouth slightly. 

"Y-Yes... _more_ ", he encouraged her, as his stinger began to open and close, like it was trying to swallow her fingers. 

She had two fingers down to the knuckle now, sliding them in and out, it becoming easier and easier, as the walls inside were beginning to get wet... 

'I cannot believe that this seems to be... a second sexual organ for him... Surely he can't... _cum_ from this?!', Okasha thought. 

Yet she did not stop. She added another finger, and circled them around inside the walls, exploring each inch she could get to. 

" _Oooohh_... c-careful... I-I am worried... I will lose control of it for once...!", Cell warned her. 

"In what way...?". 

"M-My tail end seems to... be gaining... a mind of its own...! I-I cannot stop myself from wanting _more_!", he told her, as his stinger began to seemingly suck her fingers deeper. 

"It will be fine...", she told him. 

"I don't want to hurt you!". 

"You won't...", she assured him, and soon enough, his stinger had sucked in her whole hand. 

"Oh!", she gasped, but it did not go any further. 

Cell now, moaning uncontrollably and shaking like an earthquake. 

"O-Okasha! Fuck! Ahhhhh!", he moaned incredibly loud, as her hand and fingers rubbed against all the soft flesh inside, and his sweet spots. 

His wings began to vibrate, as he clawed at the sofa until he made marks, and bit deep into a pillow. His panting was frantic, and he couldn't stay still, almost thrusting upwards so he could feel more, and get Okasha's hand in further. 

"D-Deeper...", he moaned, his deep tone from his throat made Okasha shiver too. 

"I-I don't think I can... If I do, it could be dangerous...", she told him. 

"I-I just want more! It keeps feeling better, and better by the second!". 

Okasha bit her lip. She knew. She thought she might be going too far. But it felt good for her as well... 

"I don't know why it feels so good... I-I don't know what's happening...! _Ahh_ , urghh...", he groaned, and a moment later, his stinger fully expanded, like a flower opening up. 

"Oh my...", she gasped, removing her hand. 

"Oh, sorry!". 

"Hey, it's alright... just didn't expect that...", she told him, but continued, now having more room to move and work. 

"Oh, _Gods_... what _is_ this wonderful sensation...?", he asked himself. 

"I don't know, do I?", she lied. 

With his stinger fully open, and safe, as she could tell, she used both of her hands to continue pleasuring him, and Cell could hardly handle it. 

" _Urrghhhh_... Oh, _Christ_... fuck, _ahh_! That feels _incredible_ ", he moaned, deep throaty moans, his eyes almost rolling into the back of his head. 

"Yeah? I can tell... you're very hot and wet inside...", she spoke. 

"Haaa, haaahhh... ah, ahhh... I can feel it all over my body...", he panted, his breaths becoming shaky and laboured. 

"Oh yeah?", she asked. 

"Mhhmm... I feel so hot... and, there's a throbbing sensation all over...", he told her. 

"I see... I guess I have made all of my bad deeds up to you, hmm?". 

"Ooohh, indeed you have, my dear... urgh, don't stop, don't stop!", he called out, groaning continuously. 

"I won't...", she told him, reaching inside as far as she could, which had him _revelling_. 

"Oh, _Kami_! _Oooohhh_ ~! That's right... deeper...!", he called out, his stinger sucking on her hands more than ever, trying to get every little ounce of pleasure it could. 

She giggled, loving this whole experience, hoping she could do it a lot more often, and hoping he wouldn't realise what it all meant. Cell panted so heavily, calling out, his body losing all control of itself. 

"Whatever you do, don't spit out a Cell Junior!", Okasha laughed. 

"Ha, ahaha! I-I won't... I-I can only do that on command, with a lot of effort...", he assured her. 

This continued for a few minutes longer, his moaning getting louder, and louder. His breathing becoming rapid and uneven. 

"W-What _is_ this?!", he asked. 

"What's what...?". 

"I can feel... a throbbing sensation, all over...", he said. 

"I know, you've said", Okasha reminded him, confused. 

"I-I know, but... it's in, one place... in particular...", he told her. 

Okasha's heart nearly stopped. She began to sweat. 

"W-Where...?", she asked. 

"In my... on my...", he began to say, but stopped immediately, his eyes widening. 

Cell had suddenly realised what was going on. What the sensation was. Why he was feeling what he was. 

Because most of the throbbing, and the desire... was now coming from his crotch plating. And Cell was not so naïve that he did not understand those implications. 

"On your what?", Okasha continued to ask. 

"Stop. Please stop, _right now_ ", he asked, rather harshly. 

It became clear to Okasha in that moment, that Cell had figured it out. She did not want to overstay her welcome, and she did as she was told. 

"Okay...", she spoke softly, knowing it was a bad idea to keep going. 

Okasha carefully and slowly slid her hands out of Cell's stinger, as she knew better than to do it quickly and all at once, and he shuddered one last time before she was completely out. 

Cell panted, shook, and closed his stinger up, and tried to get his breath back. He gulped, taking him a minute to completely compose himself, before he exhaled and sat up, a small blush still painted on his face. 

**(SLIGHT NSFW ENDS HERE)**

"Sorry...", she apologised. 

"No, no. None of this was your fault, you did nothing wrong. I just knew if I told you to carry on, I...", he went to say, but stopped himself. 

"You... what?". 

"Nothing, leave it", he turned away and closed his eyes, obviously very flustered and embarrassed. 

"I still thank you though... that was quite the stress reliever...". 

"You're welcome... If you ever want me to do it again-". 

"No! I mean uh, no, sorry... It won't happen again", he told her. 

"Oh...", she replied, very disappointed, but she knew why. 

Cell was too prideful to say what was wrong. To say what he might have done. But Okasha knew. And she got it. She wanted to carry on, and see what he would have done... but Cell would never have any of it. 

"Excuse me", Cell pardoned himself, too embarrassed and too hot to stay around. 

He instantly made his way upstairs. Okasha presumed he needed time to calm down, or a cold shower. She would respect his privacy, and would not follow. 

But she could not stop her own heat. Her mind was mushed, as she had wanted more... maybe even wanting Cell to do something similar to her. But he had realised and declared it no more, and she couldn't be more disappointed and ashamed at the same time. 

'What was I thinking? What did I think was going to happen?! I never should have gone that far. I might have ruined our friendship now. I wasn't planning on going that far, not until we had settled down more after our final fight! Oh, I'm such an idiot', she thought. 

Okasha just sighed and groaned, annoyed and embarrassed by herself. She facepalmed herself, as never before had she felt so stupid. 

She went too far, and that was a fact. She should have stopped while she was ahead, despite him calling out for more. 

Okasha should have told him the truth. That it was sexual. Cell knew that now, and their relationship could come crashing down... 

Okasha fell flat down onto the sofa, burying her face into a pillow. She decided she would fall asleep there. So embarrassed, she wished that she would not wake up... 


	22. Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody ^.^ Again, wish I could have got this up sooner. Been busy af. Obviously, because in 2 days, it's that occasion I loathe and never look forward to xD But I'm getting this out just before. And I hope after, my uploads will be slightly more regular, due to my work calming down a little bit. Enjoy Christmas everyone! <3

The day of the concert had come. However, Okasha was worried she would have to go there alone. 

Her and Cell had not spoken to each other since the incident. More because she hadn't even seen him around. 

She fell asleep on the sofa for a few hours, and when she awoke, Cell was nowhere to be seen. All night, and all morning, and most of the afternoon, he'd been a no show. 

Okasha was very afraid, that she'd fucked everything up. Either way, it was just a few hours now until the gig, and she was getting ready regardless, not wanting it to ruin her time. 

She could get there quickly due to her flying and since she knew where it was... she didn't need Cell. But Hell, did she _want_ him. 

Okasha had missed him so much. He rarely spent extended times away from her anymore. It was so weird. And it hurt, because this could be the end. 

Okasha took a deep breath, and looked at herself in her mirror. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail, two large strands falling down her face. 

She had on a purple headband on her forehead with pink peace symbols on it. She wore a purple leather jacket with a pink tank top on, with a purple heart on. 

She wore tight leather purple jeans, with a pink belt. Purple boots with pink laces. Painted her nails pink. 

She had prepared this outfit very carefully. She looked great. Shame Cell wasn't there to see it... 

However, as she grabbed her bag, about to leave, she got a knock on her door. Okasha gasped, and ran to open it. Miraculously, Cell was standing there, with a smile on his face. 

"Ah! You're ready. Good, let's go!", he beamed. 

"Cell...? Where have you been?", she asked. 

"Sorry... had to go and do some stuff. I apologise for not texting you. Had a lot to... well, work out", he told her, rubbing the back of his neck, obviously embarrassed. 

"I understand...". 

"And did some more research, of course! But now, the concert awaits. I wouldn't want to make you sad by missing it", he explained. 

"Well, that's good! I really wouldn't have been much pleased if I went alone". 

"You could have done... you don't need me there". 

"No... but I _want_ to go with you Cell... it's always a better experience going with a friend", she beamed, and Cell smiled back, feeling very flattered. 

"We will have to stay out of view, though. If people see me...". 

"Yeah, I know, they will flee in a panic and the whole thing will end. It is a good job it's an outside concert. I'm sure we can find somewhere out of view to watch", Okasha voiced her understanding. 

"I went to look at the area before I got here. I think I have found a suitable place", he told her. 

"Oh?! Wow Cell, you're the best!", Okasha squealed, and hugged him. 

She was over the moon that she had not ruined their friendship, and that Cell was seemingly trying to forget it all. It was so pleasing. She knew now what to do from now on. She'd certainly learned from her mistake. 

"Alright, my dear. Let's go, don't want to be late now".

Okasha let go, and agreed. They left the house then, to go to the concert. She had not been this hyped, in a while... 

\-----

When Okasha and Cell arrived at the concert, Okasha could not help but gasp once they could see it in the distance before they landed. 

" _Woooow_... What a turnout!", she gasped, at the massive crowd. 

"Many people want a good time before the end of the world...", Cell said. 

"It isn't just that- they're super popular!", she told him. 

"Hmm, true. Here, this way", he instructed her, and took her to a tall hill that stood right at the back of the area. 

"Oh, you're right. No one will see us here- and it's a _great_ view!", Okasha praised Cell. 

"Of course. Come, sit", he said, as he made himself comfortable. 

But he looked up to her, before she did so, and said, "Hey...". 

"Hmm?", she raised an eyebrow. 

"... You look nice". 

Okasha softly gasped, and blushed, looking away... 

"T-Thanks", she stuttered, before carefully sitting down next to him. 

Cell had no idea why he'd just said that. It just popped up in his mind, and he couldn't stop himself from saying it... 

"How long until they come on?", Cell asked. 

"There will be a supporting band on first so, let's say, that will start in a minute. Your guess is as good as mine for when T.F.H.O.T.A will be on", she informed him. 

Cell rolled his eyes. It was rather degrading to sit and watch a few bands he knew nothing about. Such a thing was below him. 

But, for her sake... it was worth it. He did all of this for her, since she had done so much for him. He just wanted to see her happy... 

The support band finished quite quickly- they were only on for half an hour. And soon, the set was being put up, for the main event. 

"Ooohh! I'm _so_ excited!", she squealed. 

Cell just chuckled and shook his head. Damn. It was actually rather adorable to see her so excited... but he just rolled his eyes to say that he saw her excitement as silly. 

"Sorry, I know you don't understand", she apologised. 

"No need to be sorry. Like I said, as long as you're happy, so am I", he assured her. 

Okasha once again turned away, and blushed. 

"I-I don't know why...". 

"Mm, me neither...", he replied. 

They sat in an awkward silence then, neither saying anything for about 5 minutes, as they waited. But Okasha thought it was too awkward, and too silent. She would say literally anything for it to stop. 

But she did not think before she spoke. And for some reason, brought up the last thing she wanted to speak about. 

"I-I never got the chance to, really, properly apologise for yesterday... I made you uncomfortable, and that wasn't my intention...". 

"Okasha, can you _please_ just drop it?!", he snapped at her. 

"Uh! Oh God, I'm sorry! I don't even know why I brought it up in the first place...", she apologised. 

Cell just huffed, crossed his arms, and turned away from her, obviously very annoyed. But seeing her so sad, and so guilty... he felt obliged to reassure her. 

So eventually he sighed, and turned to her, and said, "Hey... for what it's worth, you really don't need to say sorry...". 

"Why not?", she asked, very confused. 

"Because you were only doing what I asked you to do... If anything, it was my fault. I wasn't uncomfortable, okay? At the end it just got... weird, you know?". 

"Yeah... I know", she admitted. 

"And that was not your fault what so ever. I told you to kept going, and you did. You just wanted to... please me. Make up to me your deeds from before". 

"That's true", she told him. 

Adding, "I still feel bad- you left me for a while after. I thought I'd done something so bad, that... I'd ruined our friendship". 

"Oh heavens, no! You'd have to do something _ungodly_ terrible for that to be the case!". 

"Phew, I'm glad about that! Ungodly terrible, like what?". 

"No idea, but what happened wasn't even close. I... I don't expect you to understand why I ran off, and why I told you to stop. It's long and complicated but, it just got strange for me in the end. My confliction again, I guess", Cell explained to her, and Okasha realised something shocking. 

He was making up an excuse because he didn't know that she knew why he asked her to stop. He had no idea that she understood that it was sexual. Basically, he thought she was in the dark. And didn't want to tell her the real reason, so blamed it on his conflictions.

Yes, it was somewhat to do with that. But there was a bigger reason, and he thought she was oblivious. 

In a way, that relieved her so much... that did not make this whole thing nearly as awkward as she felt. She could play innocent, and both of them would benefit from it. 

"Yeah, I understand. Not used to being happy and pleased and massaged... I get it. It isn't something you'd normally do...", she played up to it. 

"Y-Yeah... I knew you'd understand", Cell smiled, but Okasha could tell that behind it, he was hiding the truth, and was unbelievably embarrassed. 

Or... maybe he _was_ aware that she knew, and he was just playing innocent himself, so that she did not find out that he was actually feeling pleasure through the whole thing. 

Okasha had no idea. But she did not intend on finding out. She had pushed enough. She would now end the conversation, and not bring it up again. 

"Still sorry though- won't do it again. I will continue to sing to you to relax you from now on", she giggled. 

"Ha, that's a good idea. Again, don't ever feel guilty for what you did. It was... nice before my inner fight came back", he admitted, and the more he talked about it, the more Okasha's heart clenched. 

"Okay...", she replied simply, and luckily, that was the end of it. 

They only had to wait a little while longer... until the lights dimmed, red lights adorned the whole stage and field area... and everyone knew, that the main event was about the begin. 

"*Gasp*! It's starting!", Okasha squealed, nudging forward slightly to get a better view. 

"Well, that's not gonna help, is it?", Cell scoffed, thinking it was pointless. 

"It is for me!", Okasha shot him down, and paid no mind to him, turning around and devoting her full attention and gaze onto the stage. 

Soon enough, T.F.H.O.T.A came onto the stage, and everyone went mental. 

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", Okasha screamed at the top of her lungs, on top of everyone else there, and Cell hissed and covered his ears. 

"Jesus Okasha, tone it down!", he complained. 

"Oh, and I suppose all the noises and explosions did nothing to affect you during The Cell Games?", she turned to him and narrowed her eyes. 

"There was nothing there as high pitched as your screaming!". 

Okasha just put her middle finger up at him, and stood up, to cheer at the top of her lungs. Cell would just have to put up with it... 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!", the lead singer, Death, greeted everyone as they walked on, the rest of the members waving also. 

"You must be wondering, why we cancelled the cancellation!", he began. 

"Well, let's just say... a very _special_ fan, persuaded us, and made us an offer we couldn't refuse". 

"Did you threaten to kill their loved ones...?", Okasha turned to him and asked. 

"Hmmm... _maybe_...", Cell put a finger to his mouth and tried to look innocent. 

"You're such a dick". 

"Hey, they are playing, who are you to complain?", Cell growled at her ungratefulness. 

"I'm not- I'm just pointing out the obvious", she made a sarcastic smile, and stood up, to watch the band properly... 

"We are so pleased that you have all come here tonight, at such short notice! You make us feel very special! I hope you enjoy yourselves tonight!", Death made his final announcement, before they began to play their first song of the night. 

Cell expected them to be boring. Drab. Not something he'd enjoy. He expected he'd be bored out of his mind all night. That it would go slowly. That he'd hate it, and there would be nothing to do but lay back and wait.

However, that wasn't the case much. 

They were very upbeat, and he did not totally despise their genre. Soft rock, he knew. And they were very entertaining. They didn't just stand around when they played songs. They tried to get the audience involved as much as they could. 

Not a single person on stage, or in the audience stood still throughout the whole thing. Everyone bounced. Jumped. Swayed. Danced... 

Okasha couldn't stay still what so ever. Or silent, apparently. She was constantly jumping around and spinning, singing along, and cheering. Her smile never faltered... and because of that, Cell was very pleased. 

"Enjoying yourself?", he called to her, as she jumped up and down, clapping. 

"Obviously!", she giggled. 

"Good. If you were not entertained, I would have done something to up the excitement". 

"Hehe, you're too kind... but I am entertained _perfectly_ ", she assured him. 

"Hey". 

"What?", he asked. 

"Stand up... and dance with me", she asked of him, again. 

"What? No", he refused. 

"You said you might one day... You refused me when we ice skated. Dance with me now". 

"No- it's humiliating", he crossed his arms and huffed. 

"Cell...", she said to get his attention, and he turned to see her eyes big, and full... 

" _Pleeeeasseeee_...", she begged, with big puppy eyes, and Cell, could hardly refuse... 

"Oohhh, _alright_! But not a lot, and not for long!", he gave in. 

" _Yaaayyy_!", she celebrated, while grabbing his hand and pulling him up. 

He did as he said- not a lot. But he held her hand and helped her sway. He twirled her around. Spun with her a little. But he did not move much... he was too embarrassed. 

Even though Cell knew he'd be the perfect dancer, he was still too proud to do something he believed was below him. But he did what he could to make Okasha happy, as she giggled all the way through. 

Soon however, one of their softer, and heartfelt songs came on, and no one was jumping and screaming about for that one. 

"Here, come", Okasha instructed Cell, as they sat back down on the grass together. 

"For this one... you have to be still. You have to be slow. Close your eyes and feel the emotion from it". 

"Uh, Okasha... you know that isn't possible for me", he pointed out a problem. 

"I know, but... for me. Just... sit here, next to me", she asked of him, and Cell did not refuse. 

Okasha got close to Cell, and leaned against him... resting her head on his shoulder. 

Cell held his breath... he instantly became tense. He didn't move her though, like he thought he should. But let her. 

Because this was like a hug, only... more emotionally intense, as it did things to him, he couldn't explain. 

For some reason, he had the urge to keep her warm, and safe... so put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to him. 

"Uh! Cell! What are you doing?!", Okasha immediately gasped. 

"Just... I dunno. Felt it was the right thing to do...", he explained. 

"Cell... this is, uhm...", she stuttered. 

"What?". 

"Nothing", she gave in, trying to ignore all the romantic feelings she was getting. 

But once again, Okasha believed she should take advantage of this moment, since he had no idea what implications it had. She would let this last, and enjoy it while she could. 

So snuggled closer to him, and was surprised to feel how warm he actually was. 

"Mmm, you're like a heater", she told him. 

"Yeah, thought you might enjoy a bit of warmth", he chuckled. 

Okasha put her hand on his chest... on his pectoral, where Cell had very much liked being touched before. She could feel his heart, beating... 

"Ha, you _do_ have a heart", she mentioned. 

"Huh...? Why do you say that...?". 

"I can feel it...", she told him, and he immediately gasped quietly. 

The heat, where she touched him, and the fact they were cuddling, made Cell feel warmer than ever... and he did not notice his heartbeat speed up. 

But Okasha did. 

It was pounding, hard. It was at twice the speed it was before. She looked up, to see Cell trying to look away to hide his embarrassment. But she could tell he was blushing... the purple was too obvious, and it wasn't just the face stripes. She could see it on his cheeks. 

'Does he... feel the same way I do...? Does he even understand what he's feeling...?', Okasha thought. 

'No... he doesn't. But _damn_ is it adorable! He's so innocent, and it's cute as _fuck_!'. 

Okasha wouldn't push it, though. It was still too early. She needed to establish so much more before she went _there_. Their friendship had to have more weight first... 

But she could not help but feel that urge again. The urge to kiss him. Even if it was just on the cheek. Anywhere would do. 

But she knew... _that_ would be the ungodly terrible thing, that _would_ ruin the friendship. So, she just stayed still... and enjoyed what she could instead, as to not frighten him away, or push the boundaries too far. 

No. Final fight. Get it done and over with. Then, she can _maybe_ , just _maybe_ , start pushing... 

The gig went on for an hour and a half. They amazingly had played all Okasha's favourite songs by them. But it ended after that. It felt like it went far too fast. But Okasha was very satisfied. 

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, for coming out tonight!", Death thanked the audience. 

"You have been wonderful! We have been, The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Goodnight!". 

All the members bowed. They had done their encore. Everyone cheered louder than ever, as the four members departed the stage...

"Oh... my... _God_! That was... _amazing_!", Okasha gasped. 

"If you think that, then it was worth it to tell them to go ahead with it", Cell smiled smugly.

"It was honestly... magical. Cell, I... I cannot thank you enough for doing this for me...", she almost broke down, tears of joy in her eyes. 

"You're crying because you're happy, right?", Cell asked to make sure. 

"Yes, of course!". 

"Then I am happy too", he told her, and this time, his smile was subtler and sweeter. 

Okasha smiled, and shook her head, but stared at him with a look of confusion and be-wilderness. 

"What is going on with you, Cell? When we first met, you didn't give a damn about how I felt...", she pointed out. 

"I... I don't know, okay?", he turned away, ashamed. 

"And I definitely cannot blame it on the fact you're doing it for selfish reasons anymore... because you have stopped training, and you know my wellbeing won't be a factor once you unlock my hidden power...", she went on to explain. 

"I-I know that...", he stuttered, blushing. 

"You really do care, don't you...?". 

"Mm! Stop it!", he yelled, pouting, hating the fact she was forcing him to admit it. 

"You can just admit it... no one else is here to hear you". 

"I don't care about that!", he shouted. 

"Yeah, yeah, I know... admitting it _at all_ breaks your pride...", Okasha sighed. 

However, she became a little brave. She took a few steps towards him, and put her hand on the black gem in the middle of his chest... and she could feel him instantly tense up, and take a sharp intake of breath. 

"But sometimes... I wish you would swallow it a little...", she admitted it. 

"Okasha... don't. Just, _don't_. I care a little bit. Yes, I do like seeing you happy. I care about you to an extent... But don't assume I care more than I do, because I don't. I wouldn't bend backwards for you". 

"You're such a liar- you already have. You saved me from death. Did all you could to cheer me up. Took me places and have done things with me. We are friends. _Best_ friends! I don't know why you can't see that". 

"I... I do see that; I just don't know why I'm doing this! I still haven't figured this shit out with myself. So, I wish you'd just shut up about it, until I do. I don't need your help and encouragement- you're honestly just making me feel worse". 

"Because I am pointing out the truth? You're just ashamed. Embarrassed. That's normal...", Okasha tried to tell him. 

"Stop telling me it's normal! It's not normal for _me_!". 

"Maybe not before, but Cell, we have established that it is _becoming_ normal for you...". 

"Yeah, and I don't like it...", he scowled. 

"Do you not like it because it feels wrong, or because you just _think_ it's wrong...?", Okasha asked an important question. 

"I... uh, I...", Cell stuttered, confused, as he actually had to think about it. 

"Both...? I think...". 

"You _think_?!", Okasha raised an eyebrow. 

"I-I-I don't _know_!", Cell shouted, but his voice broke- he sounded so conflicted and so upset. 

"Ahh, my head hurts! P-Please, I don't want to talk about this anymore!", he yelled, clutching his face in his hands, and Okasha immediately felt guilty, as it seemed she had pushed this on him too early. 

"I-I'm sorry... I just... want to help you with this confliction thing. Help you understand it...", she apologised, and twisted the truth slightly. 

"Well, you're not helping! I said I'd figure this out by myself, and you're ignoring me!". 

"I'm really sorry, I just wanted to be here for you like you have for me. I promise, I won't bring it up again...", she vowed, and she meant it. 

"You better not!", Cell spat, his face twisted with rage, going almost red. 

Okasha lowered her head, feeling _unbelievably_ bad. She sighed, wanting to kick herself. She was pushing it too much... like she was testing to see Cell's limits. But she would ruin the friendship, if she carried on. 

"I'm sorry...", she almost cried, going up to him, knowing her limits now, and hugging him softly... 

Okasha could hear Cell let out a long exhale of breath, before sniffing... and slowly, and tenderly wrapping his arms around her. 

"I forgive you...", he whispered, and that was a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. 

Okasha kept hearing him sniff. She dared to look up, wondering... was he _crying_? His eyes were slightly red, but no tears came. Like he was holding them back. 

Okasha had the urge to ask him... but she had damaged his pride too much that night. No more- she had done enough. She was afraid if she pushed one more button, he'd push her off that hill... 

Their hug continued for 30 seconds. It was very soft, as makeup hugs tend to be. It was emotional, and felt very overwhelming. But she decided to break the ice before it got awkward. 

"Ohhhh... dear. I'm _exhausted_ after all that singing and dancing...", she told him, and then yawned. 

"Yeah, best get you home then, hmm?", he smiled. 

"Mhm... oh God, I feel so weak...", Okasha told him, and that was not a lie. 

Before she was too focused on their conversation, to notice how her body was breaking down- she could barely stand. 

"Oh... you alright?", Cell asked. 

"Not really...". 

"Can you fly?". 

"Don't think so...". 

"Hmm... okay. Looks like I'm going to have to carry you". 

Cell then leaned down, reached one of his arms under her legs, the other on her back, lifted her up, into a bridal position. 

He had carried her like that before, but today, for some reason... it felt different. Cell held Okasha closer to his body. He held her tighter. It was more tender, and soft. Sweet and passionate... 

Okasha couldn't hide her blush, as Cell began to fly off with her. 

"This is so kind of you...", she told him. 

"Mm, don't mention it... Like, literally, _don't_ ", he chuckled, seemingly trying to make light of his previous confliction. 

Okasha giggled, and replied, "I cannot help pointing out the obvious...". 

The warmth of his body, how secure and safe she felt, made Okasha begin to drift. She felt like was in the clouds, sleeping on the fluffiness. The light breeze as they went by, only added to the pleasant sensations. 

It felt like being in her bed, only nicer. Her eyes began to flutter shut. 

"Hmm... t-thank you, again, for tonight...", she said to him one last time. 

"It was my pleasure, my dear...", Cell said back to her, looking down upon her, and seeing her eyes closed. 

Okasha soon, fell asleep, in his arms... 

It was a good job too. She could not see the look on Cell's face. The light purple hue on his cheeks. His eyes half-lidded. The tiny, sweet smile. 

Also, couldn't hear him sigh, heavenly. Or feel his heart, speed up once again... 

\-----

A week went by. And Cell had to admit, that having more time with Okasha, not spent training, was very pleasant. 

Yes, he could admit, they were friends. Still too prideful to admit they were best friends. But friends, none the less. 

She was a wonderful person, and he hoped that if he won the fight between them, he could somehow persuade her to come with him. 

" _If_? Shit, what's happening to me?", Cell asked himself. 

He was starting to doubt himself, and that never happened. He had tried to ignore all the confliction for now, and focus on other things. 

He'd focused on her, and making her happy. Spending time with her, was a joy. But also continuing his research. He'd been going harder at it this week, than ever before. 

Even right now, he was in his castle, sifting through 22-year-old newspapers he'd dug up. 

Okasha was asleep, and he was not tired. He did it mostly when she was in bed. Because when she was awake, he wanted to spend every second he could with her. 

"Christ, what's going on with me...?", he asked himself, as he continued to flip through papers. 

"Okasha... who are you, and what have you done to me...?". 

However, as he said that... he came across the next newspaper in the pile, and the opening headline grabbed him immediately. 

"Huh...? What's this...?", he gasped, flipping to read the article. 

As he read it, Cell's eyes bulged like balloons. A smile crept over his face more and more, excitement filling him to the brim. 

" _Yeeeessss_! YES! Get in!", he yelled. 

Cell immediately got up from his chair, and checked the clock. It was 7 in the morning... Okasha would be up soon. He'd wait another hour, but he could hardly contain his emotions. 

He had finally struck gold... 


	23. Answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everybody! I hope everyone had a great night, and I wish everyone a great year (hopefully). Good riddance to 2020. And what better way to celebrate the new year, than some long-awaited answers to your burning questions...? ;)

Okasha spun around in her room, joyfully, as she got dressed. She'd just got up and had a shower, and was feeling marvellous. 

The past week with Cell had been even better than before. She was beginning to think she was really close now to her goal. Pretty close to be ready to sit him down to talk. 

And if they had their fight there and then... she was pretty confident she could convince him to give up his hateful life. 

And yeah... she was mostly sure that she had fallen for him now. She would be happy if they were just best friends for their lives, but she would be even happier... if it went further. 

Because the past week, she had begun to feel things, she had never felt. At the concert, when they cuddled. When he picked her up and took her home. That was just the beginning. 

They had so much more contact, and touch. They hugged a lot more. Snuggled up to one another a lot more on the sofa when watching things. She allowed him in her bed more, and did not fight to get away when he hugged her from behind. 

Okasha sometimes pretended to be asleep, and the results were interesting. Cell would play with her hair a lot, or brush it out of her face... and sometimes touch her cheek.

Okasha had never felt like this in her life. It made her feel... fuzzy. Warm, with butterflies in her stomach. 

A few months ago, she hated Cell to the core. Now, it was the complete opposite. 

Did she think the feelings were going to be returned...? She wasn't sure yet. The friendship was solidified. But that was it. Okasha still had to be careful not to ruin it. 

She needed more proof that he felt the same way. Yet she doubted he would. He had told her how it was impossible how he could not feel attraction. 

But, he was changing... a _lot_. Maybe that was something that could change, too... 

Either way, Okasha was on cloud nine. She'd never liked someone so much. Even at the beginning of her previous relationship, before things got bad, she did not like her partner as much as she liked Cell right now. 

She had never liked _anyone_ as much. It was such a new, foreign feeling... but Okasha liked it. She knew it was positive, and she couldn't stop herself smiling. 

Cell was the last person she had in her mind at night, and the first thing she thought about when she woke up. 

Was she in love...? Yeah... she believed it was so. She never had been in love. But she believed this is what it felt like. 

Right now, all she could feel was intense excitement. She could not wait for Cell to get back. She knew that he was off some nights, trying to do his research. Which was fine. 

She wished she had more time before her origins were found. But she knew she would. It wouldn't be that easy. She had plenty more time with him, before all that happened. 

So she was just excited to see him again. She even missed him when she was asleep. That said volumes to her. 

Okasha was singing and dancing to a song she liked while she was getting ready. One she related to a lot- as a person, and due to what was happening lately. It reminded her of herself. In addition, her feelings that were coming into motion. 

The song was 'Like a Virgin', by Madonna. 

_"I made it through the wilderness. Somehow I made it through"._

_"Didn't know how lost I was until I found you"._

_"I was beat, incomplete"._

_"I'd been had, I was sad and blue"._

_"But you made me feel..."._

_"Yeah, you made me feel shiny and new"._

The lyrics rang true for Okasha. She sang and danced around her room. She had survived through serious hardships. She'd been down and out. But she had gotten through it all. 

She had been miserable, unloved, and there had always been something missing from her life. But Cell had come. He'd found her. And now, her life was new and so much better than before. 

_"Like a virgin"._

_"Touched for the very first time"._

_"Like a virgin..."._

_"When your heart beats, next to mine"._

So many new things were happening with Okasha. All the touch and attention she was receiving. Being treated so well. She had not related so much to a song in a while.

_"Gonna give you all my love, boy"._

_"My fear is fading fast"._

_"Been saving it all for you, cause only love can last"._

_"You're so fine, and you're mine"._

_"Make me strong, yeah you make me bold"._

_"Oh, your love thawed out"._

_"Yeah, your love thawed out what was scared and cold"._

The next part of the song was... very romantic. More things she wished, rather than were actually happening. 

She wanted to give her love to Cell. She no longer was hesitant with her emotions. It had indeed felt like all her life, she had been saving herself for him. 

She so desperately wanted him to be hers. Because he did indeed make her feel incredibly powerful. Physically and emotionally. Cell had helped her overcome so much... 

_"Like a virgin, hey!"._

_"Touched for the very first time"._

_"Like a virgin"._

_"When your heart beats, next to mine..."._

_"Oh, Oh, Oh"._

_"Oh, Oh, Oh"._

_"Oh, Oh, Oh"._

_"You're so fine, and you're mine"._

_"I'll be yours, 'til the end of time"._

_"Cos you make me feel"._

_"Yeah, you make me feel, I've nothing to hide"._

Okasha really did want to be with Cell until the end. In any way she could. She may not be immortal like him, but she certainly wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. 

And even though she couldn't tell him how she felt... at least not yet she couldn't... she had no secrets from him. She told him everything. And that, she believed, was the beginning, to a very healthy relationship. 

_"Like a virgin, hey!"._

_"Touched for the very first time"._

_"Like a virgin"._

_"When your heart beats, next to mine"._

_"Like a virgin, ooh, ooh"._

_"Like a virgin, feels so good inside"._

_"When you hold me, and your heart beats"._

_"And you love me"._

_"Oh baby, can't you hear my heart beat?"._

_"For the very first time..."._

Those lyrics kind of spoke for themselves. Okasha only wishing so badly, that Cell would love her. Because it did feel like she had been a vessel until lately. Now her heart beat, properly, for someone... and that had never happened before. 

The song ended there, and Okasha was soon ready. But she couldn't stop herself from feeling very warm. Her heart speeding. Her face from flushing. 

Just listening to that song made her realise so much about how she felt. And she couldn't understand how it had happened. How it came to be, so fast. 

It seemed like only yesterday they'd been at one another's throats. But now? So much had changed. 

Cell had a _heart_. His soul wasn't nearly as disgusting and potent. She had made sure to sense it a few times after it began to change, and she noticed even more change every single time she checked. His soul was getting better all the time... 

She had no idea how she'd done it. Turned a mass murderer, who's only purpose was to kill and destroy, into a big softie, who spent most of his time with her, and having fun with other things, instead of terrorising innocence. 

They had changed one another for the better, and Okasha's feelings were skyrocketing. 

'Should I tell him how I feel...? That I don't want this fight... That I want us to live in peace forever... That we should use the Dragon Balls to reverse the damage of the world... That I... love him...?', she thought to herself, having a debate in her head. 

However, she did not have long to think on it. A knock came at her door soon enough, and her heart exploded, knowing who it was. 

Okasha gasped and ran to the door, opening it swiftly with the brightest smile ever on her face. To be greeted by Cell... who had an equally enthusiastic look on his face. 

"Good morning!", Okasha sang. 

"Oh, a good morning it is, indeed!", Cell beamed.

"You seem... _very_ happy. Actually... happier than normal", Okasha pointed out. 

And for some reason... she got a bad feeling. Normally she loved seeing Cell joyful. But something didn't sit right... 

"I _am_ happier than normal! I have some _amazing_ news to share with you!", he told her, and grabbed her arm, dragging her downstairs like an overexcited toddler. 

"Waaa-! Cell, calm down!", Okasha cried, not liking where this was going... 

The two of them came to her kitchen counter, where an old newspaper laid. Cell had brought it with him. 

"What's... that?", Okasha asked. 

"Hope!", he told her. 

"Okasha...", he began, giddy, and overwhelmed. 

"I... I found a lead last night!", he revealed why he was in such a good mood, and her heart sank. 

"A... A lead...? Y-You mean... to my origins...?". 

"Yes!", he exclaimed. 

Okasha wanted to be sick. No. It was too soon. She didn't want this. She knew she felt something was wrong...

"O-Oh...", was all she managed to stutter out. 

"Look", Cell stated, making her look at the newspaper. 

"22 years ago... your age, mind you. There was a group of people who got arrested for experimenting on unwanted children. Babies who were abandoned...", he told her what he had read. 

"It was a conspiracy, and not a lot of the details were leaked, because the content was too sensitive. But... some of the scientists have recently been released from prison, and one lives nearby, in Japan", he explained. 

"Cell... how can you know this _definitely_ explains everything? How do you know this is the piece you've been missing?", she asked. 

"I don't... but it's the hardest piece of evidence I have found. I could be wrong. But nothing sounds closer than this. I will be shocked if this story has nothing to do with you". 

Okasha crossed her arms, sighed, and look away... feeling absolutely awful, as her stomach churned. 

"What's the matter...? Aren't you pleased about this? This could be the first proper lead to finding out your origins!", Cell exclaimed, confused why she was not as happy as him. 

"I... I just have my doubts". 

"Okasha, my dear, you should have more faith!". 

Okasha diverted her eyes, and rubbed her arm, nervously... not knowing what to say. 

She didn't want to fight Cell. Didn't want to unlock her powers anymore. She cared, and loved him too much to harm him. Or potentially, him harming her. 

"I... I don't know Cell", she tried to tell him.

"Okasha, this could be it... We could _finally_ make you powerful!". 

"I don't want power, Cell... I just want... I want...", Okasha stammered, but she became too nervous to say anything, and backed out. 

"You just want what?", Cell pushed. 

"Nothing. Parts of me just... think this is a bad idea". 

"Okasha, we can finally have that fight we have always been working towards...!". 

Okasha could see the excitement and enthusiasm in Cell. Although she was sad that he did not take her feelings into consideration, she took his into hers. She went along with it, because all she wanted... was to see Cell happy. 

"I know. Alright. Where does the man live? Does it say?". 

"Not in the paper, but I did some digging, and I've found him!", Cell told her. 

"Alright, well... let's get going", Okasha put on a fake smile. 

"Yes! Oh, Okasha... I have a _great_ feeling about this!", Cell exclaimed. 

Okasha, having a _terrible_ one... 

\-----

The fly to the house did not take long. And they soon landed at a small house in a long block. No one was out, and due to Cell's rein, the street was ruined. It was a messy ghost town, destroyed by one of Cell's rampages. 

"Oops...", Cell shrugged, embarrassed. 

"Better hope he still lives here and hasn't moved or was killed by your actions!", Okasha crossed her arms, angrily. 

But in truth, she wished he had been. Because then, her origins would not be solved. And Cell would go back to looking, blindly. 

However, as they rang the doorbell... they could hear footsteps coming towards the door. Someone was in... 

An elderly man, close to his 70s, with silver spikey hair, a few inches taller than Okasha, with brown eyes, and thin, opened the door, and looked up, and saw Cell, and gasped and tried to slam the door on him. 

"Ah, ah!", Cell stopped him, and put his foot in the door so he couldn't close it. 

"We need to talk, old man...", Cell spat. 

Okasha was not used to hearing Cell talk with such a bitter tone. She was too used to hearing him speak to her with kindness. She had forgotten, that if he was addressing anyone else... he'd go back to his vicious self. 

"G-Go away! I'm old! And have nothing! You don't want anything from me!", the man pleaded. 

"Oh, quite the contrary...", Cell smiled evilly. 

"Go away! You've destroyed my street enough as it is- now you're assassinating old people?!", the man yelled. 

"No, no... I'm here for a different reason...", Cell told him. 

"Huh...?", the man pondered, and then, turned his head to see Okasha... 

"W-Who's she...?". 

"We'll get to that. First off... I want to start by telling you... I know you were in prison, and why...", Cell narrowed his eyes. 

"Uh, h-how do you know that?!". 

"I've been doing a little bit of digging... You were in an unauthorised, non-government programme... and you got caught. Don't deny it". 

The old man began to sweat. But soon, hung his head in shame. 

"I don't... I was involved with something I regret having any involvement with...". 

"Indeed you would. You took babies... _new-borns_... whom had no parents, and were found abandoned, and experimented on them...", Cell spelt out his evil deeds. 

"Y-Yes...". 

"He's a _monster._..", Okasha gasped. 

"P-Please, miss, I-I am so sorry! I-If you are here to get the details for my second arrest, p-please-". 

"She isn't!", Cell interrupted him. 

"T-Then... why are you both here...?". 

"I'm glad you asked...", Cell hissed. 

"What kinds of experiments did you do, and why...? Be honest now", Cell asked of him. 

"W-What will you do if I don't tell you?". 

"You know what", Cell snapped, and put his finger to the man's throat. 

"Cell, stop!", Okasha tried to tell him. 

"I-It's okay miss... just wanted to make sure. It's just... i-it's a very shameful thing to s-speak about...", the man stuttered. 

"Will you tell us?". 

"Yes". 

Cell then smiled, pleased with his answer, and removed his finger. 

"Go on then. I bet this will be quite the _fascinating_ tale", he crossed his arms, and prepared himself to listen. 

"I-I was once a very passionate scientist. I was part of a group of people who, wanted to make the world a better place. Our dream was to make a super human. Someone so strong, they could defend the planet...", the man began. 

"We took young infants who no one would miss, so we could turn them into people who the world would recognise". 

"That no one would miss...? So if the experiments went wrong, they'd die, and no one would miss them?!", Okasha yelled. 

"N-No, that's not what I meant! No one to miss them while we did our tests! I can assure you miss, no children were harmed or killed in our experiments!". 

"Hmm, that makes a change", Cell rolled his eyes. 

"It's true. B-But see, we did come across some complications. The children always survived, but the tests were always, well... failures. We tried again, and again, but nothing seemed to be working", the man continued. 

"So... that's a bummer, hmm? But let me ask you this... Were _any_ of your experiments, successful...?", Cell asked. 

"Why... yes. Just... the one", he admitted, shocking Okasha. 

"Well, _well_. What happened to them...?", Cell asked, a sly smug spreading across his face. 

"They gained the powers. Took to them like glue. It was a miracle. We were successful. It was the greatest day in my career!", the man admitted. 

"Gender", Cell spoke. 

"I beg your pardon?". 

"What was the gender of the child?".

"Female... It was a girl". 

Okasha gasped. Her heart dropped. Her face fell to show an expression of horror, shock, and bewilderment, like she couldn't believe such a revelation... 

"And... what sort of super human powers would she have...?", Cell asked one last vital question. 

"Well, your typical. Flying. Shooting energy blasts. Amazing speed and defence. Oh, you should have seen her glow...", the man reminisced. 

" _Glow_...?", Cell raised his eyebrow ridge, getting closer and closer to the truth. 

"Yeah. Bright green! And when she 'activated', as we called it, when she cried... oh, her voice echoed around the lab. It was incredible!". 

Time seemed to stop for Okasha. Her eyes bulged and her mouth went dry. She could hear nothing but her own, slow heartbeat for a moment. Until she dropped to her knees. 

"Hmm? My dear... are you okay?", the man asked her. 

"The child's name... did she have one...?", Okasha finally spoke up for herself, and began to ask her own questions. 

"Well yes, of course. But uh, in my old age... I seem to have forgotten. Oh, what was it now? It began with an O; I know that much". 

"Okasha...", she spoke out in a shaky breath. 

"Why, yes! That was it! B-But, how do you know that...?", the old man questioned. 

"Why do you think, old man? Take a closer look at her", Cell ordered of him, as Okasha managed to get a hold of herself and stood up. 

She looked at him, deep in his eyes... with anger, disappointment, and sadness. Until the old man's eyes widened, as realisation set in. 

"My dear... how old are you...?". 

"22...", she answered simply. 

"Oh... Oh my Gods! I-It's you, i-isn't it?! Okasha... it's you!", the old man choked up, tears falling from his eyes. 

"Yeah... that's me", she told him, sobbing. 

"Oh, my child!", the man cried, and went up to hug her. 

"No!", Okasha yelled, and stood back. 

"I am _not_ your child. My father was-". 

"Christopher, yes... I apologise my dear, you're right. He brought you up... I had nothing to do with it". 

Okasha gasped, and took a few steps back in shock... 

"You... You knew my dad...?". 

"Why, yes. He was a very close friend of mine- a great co-worker, who wanted nothing more but to do all of this for the greater good", he admitted. 

"Cell... you were right. My dad _was_ a part in all of this...", Okasha gasped. 

"Hmm... I knew it", Cell smiled. 

"Oh, my dear... I am so sorry I did not catch on that it was you sooner. Your pink hair, your green eyes, and golden skin... I feel like such a fool that I did not recognise you. You were such a unique child, even before you gained your powers...". 

Okasha wiped away her tears, smiled, and told him, "You don't have to be sorry for that. As long as you never harmed me during your tests...". 

"Oh goodness no! And your father made _sure_ of that", he told her. 

"Hmm, hmm, this is all well and good... but I think we are missing a piece to the story here", Cell began. 

"Okasha did not become the super weapon you made her to be. What happened there...?".

"You have quite the perceptive mind. But being who you are... I think you know, Cell", the man said. 

"I do... I just want you to say it yourself to her", Cell explained why he was not saying it himself. 

"Well... your creator got involved". 

"Dr.Gero?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Indeed. He was a rogue scientist in our mission. He tampered with things. Tried to intervene. Make it corrupt. He wanted to turn you into a horrible weapon for destruction, Okasha...", he explained. 

"My god, you were right about that too!". 

"Told you", Cell smirked, being very smug how all his theories were correct. 

"I saw a photo of Okasha's father and recognised him, which meant Gero knew her father. Let me guess- Christopher knew what Gero was doing, and rescued Okasha...", Cell ended his theory. 

"Right again. He did catch wind of Gero's true intentions, and sought it to stop him. I agreed with Christopher, and helped him escape with you...", the man told Okasha. 

"My dream of making someone a superhero had been crushed, but I did not mind. Better for you to grow up normally, than be used as a tool for evil", the man continued. 

Adding, "Not like it helped though... he created _you_ ", turning to speak to Cell. 

"Hey, I didn't ask to be born but hey, here I am", Cell cocked his head and smirked. 

"I wish I could have done more to stop him. I went to jail for all of this... I should have killed him while I had the chance. Rather stop the world from ending than be free right now", the man voiced his regrets. 

"Wow", Cell rolled his eyes. 

"I am just glad Christopher raised you safely... you must have so many questions...", the man turned to Okasha. 

"No, no... they've pretty much all been answered. Everything makes sense. Why I was so different, and why I have these powers. Why he never told me I had them. It was all to protect me...". 

"Indeed my dear, you are correct. But, what I can't seem to understand is... why you're with _him_ ", the man gestured to Cell. 

"Hahaha! And you ask the important question at last!", Cell laughed. 

"Christopher's daughter, and Gero's son... This was destiny, old man!", Cell told him. 

"I... I thought you said there was no such thing...?", Okasha asked, gobsmacked. 

"That was before! Now I have heard this story, I am a true believer. You want to know why me and her are hanging out, old man?". 

"Stop calling him that, I'm sure he has a name!", Okasha scolded him. 

"I-It's Ian...", the man told her. 

"Ian. See, he isn't just a random person. Show some respect, Cell". 

"My dear, you speak to this monster with such boldness...", Ian gasped. 

"I guess you created me that way. But... in truth, me and Cell... we are fr-". 

"We are two people who have come a long way to find out all about her origins... so that we may _fight_!", Cell exclaimed, denying they were at all friends. 

"Fight?!", Ian gasped. 

"Indeed! I have spared the planet these past few months because I discovered her. Her powers are... truly amazing. But no matter how much I train her, she cannot get stronger. Not with her powers anyway. I am here with her today, and I tracked you down, because I need you to tell me how I can get her stronger", Cell explained to him. 

"Y-You want to make Okasha more powerful...?". 

"Uh, yes, that's what I just said!", Cell scoffed. 

"Cell... stop, don't do this...", Okasha pleaded. 

"We are here now, and I am not stopping now!", he yelled. 

"You wish to battle her...? You've been training her...? Whatever for?!", Ian asked harshly. 

"For the planet, of course. When I won the Cell Games, I felt I had no other purpose after that. Fighting and destroying things is my only purpose. But I found Okasha, and decided to have one last battle to decide the world's fate. If she wins... well, then I won't blow up the Earth, of course", he explained. 

"But you have already done that! The Cell Games! Why do you want to do something like that all again, but just with Okasha?!", Ian asked, making a good point. 

"Because it is all I crave. I thought there was no one left with such amazing abilities. I was ready to move on. But then I found her, and couldn't resist. You should thank her- if not for Okasha, I'd have blown the planet up months ago". 

Ian shook his head, taking it all in. He then closed his eyes and sighed, unable to believe what he was hearing. 

"Just the same and same again with you then, is it? Okasha is not a weapon- you cannot fight her!", he yelled at him. 

"Oh I can, and I _will_! You will tell me how to unlock her hidden power...", Cell ordered of him. 

"Hm, hm... so you have been unsuccessful in doing so...?". 

"Obviously!", Cell shouted. 

"I see... Have you made _any_ progress at all?", Ian asked. 

"Well, I have increased her speed, and usual strength. Her ability to dodge, and land. Her reflexes, and defence. I have also taught her a few of my tricks. But... her superhuman power has not seemed to increase. Her attack with that is quite frankly pathetic. Besides managing to punch me and send me back a few meters- but she can only do that when all of my defences are down. Besides that, nothing". 

Hearing Cell speak like she wasn't even there, and the fact he was insulting her, caused her heart to ache. 

Okasha did not understand. She expected him to praise her. But in front of another person, it was like they were back to the very beginning. 

"Hmm... ah... ha, haha!", Ian began to laugh, confusing both of them. 

"Christopher you mad bastard, you actually did it!". 

Cell and Okasha both looked at one another, stunned, and very confused. Cell turned back to Ian with a gruesome and very angry look. 

"What are you talking about?!", he yelled. 

"Oh Cell, I am afraid that you will never get what your greedy, bloodthirsty self wants...", Ian chuckled, and Okasha knew, that this was going to spell disaster... 

"Explain, _now_!", Cell raged, getting very pent up and impatient. 

"Let's just say that her father did other things to thwart Gero than just rescue her, by adopting her". 

"Spit it out!", Cell yelled at the top of his lungs, Okasha knowing she was helpless to stop things from getting ugly... 

"Her father cared about her very much, even before he decided to take her away to be safe. Christopher was worried that one day, someone might find her and try the same stunt you are. Scared that Gero, or the Red Ribbon goons might try to use her for evil when she was grown up. So, let's say... he undid a small portion of what we achieved...", Ian began. 

"He wanted to take Okasha's powers away. He could not do all of it- no, her powers were set in stone. But he tweaked them slightly. He nor could take them away straight away- so he did something so that in time... her powers could not increase after a certain point".

Okasha's breath hitched, and her heart was in her throat. She could see Cell's composure slipping. His eyes were twitching with anger. This, was _not_ the outcome he wanted. 

"Elaborate... What, did he do...?", Cell asked him, through gritted teeth. 

"The best he could do was to make it so that Okasha's powers could not be increased after her puberty was finished. So roughly around the age of 16-18", Ian explained. 

Continuing, "If Okasha did not train, or try to increase her powers before that time, she could _never_ be stronger than she is now. He made it so that she was always strong enough to defend herself, but never to harm others seriously, and so that monsters like _you_ , could _never_ use her to fight...". 

Okasha could see Cell snap. In his mind. His face dropping and contorting into one of deep, deep aggression. Pent up anger, building up. 

His dream of fighting Okasha, shattered. He was bubbling up like a cauldron, as his teeth ground together, his veins in his neck popping out. 

"So... what you're saying, is... it's _impossible_ for Okasha to get any stronger than what she is now...? I _can't_ unlock her powers...?", he asked, his eyes becoming visibly red. 

"You are correct", Ian spoke simply... and that is when it happened. 

_SNAP._

Cell yelled angrily at the top of his lungs, as he grabbed a hold of Ian by the neck, and held him up off the ground. 

"YOU LIE! TELL ME HOW TO MAKE HER STRONGER!", he shouted violently. 

"Cell, stop! Stop!", Okasha yelled, trying so desperately to pull him off the old man, who was frail and couldn't handle something like this. 

"He isn't to blame!", Okasha tried to get through to him. 

In truth, Okasha was very satisfied with all she had been told. She was very happy that she could not fight. 

She believed once that she had to get stronger, but now... her wishes had come true. The responsibility of saving the world, was no longer on her shoulders. Her destiny was not to fight him as she first believed. 

Due to their friendship, she was pleased they were unable to fight. However, the same could not be said for Cell. 

He was not satisfied. He was very frustrated, disappointed, and _angry_. He could not accept or handle the truth. 

"No, it isn't, it's your fucking father's fault! But here... this man... he was part of it all! He can fix it! He can make you stronger!", Cell yelled. 

"N-No, I c-can't...!", Ian spluttered. 

"Yes, you can! DO SOMETHING!". 

"Cell...", Okasha gasped, at the implications. 

"The only way he could, if possible, at all, would be for him to experiment on me... I... I can't believe you! Why... why would you want that?! Why would you do this to me?!", she cried, as it seemed their friendship now meant nothing to him... 

"I said I'd do anything to get the fight I want... no matter what the cost...". 

"Yeah, and then you took it back! Cell... I thought you cared about me more than this!". 

"Clearly, you are mistaken...", Cell hissed, and Okasha's heart broke. 

"Stop playing up this this persona just because you're in front of someone you don't know! We, are, _friends_! You would _never_ want to do something like that to me, and I know it!", she cried. 

"F-Friends...? My dear, Cell is a... a _monster!_ H-How could you be _friends_ with him?!", Ian asked. 

"Y-You don't know him like I do, w-we... we are close, he... he cares about me, he's done things for me... I...", Okasha went to say, but began to falter, her emotions swimming and breaking, as her head hurt and she backed away, too in pain and in shock. 

"My dear, you are not blind, open your eyes! He doesn't care about anyone but himself... But it's okay. I will _never_ help him. Even if it were possible to unlock your powers some way, I would _never_ comply... I'd rather die", Ian told her. 

"AAAARRRRHHHHHH!", Cell shouted at the top of his lungs, as he had lost the one thing he had been looking forward to these past few months. 

He took a deep intake of breath to calm himself down, gain some kind of composure, to look at the man in the eyes, and scowl, murderously... 

"Rather die, huh?", he smirked sinisterly. 

"No... Cell, no!", Okasha shouted, upon realisation of what Cell was about to do. 

"You have no use anymore... so your wish is granted", Cell growled, as he put his hand in front of Ian's chest, ready to blow a hole in it... 

"NOOOOOO!", Okasha shouted, yanking Cell's arm, in one last desperate attempt to stop him. 

"STOP! Cell, he's given you what you want, whether you like it or not! Answers! The truth! He's just an old man- leave him be! He doesn't know how to reverse what my dad did, and it isn't his fault! None of it is! You don't have to kill him, for fuck sake!". 

She wouldn't let go of his arm. No matter how much stronger Cell was, and always would be... Okasha had persistence and stubbornness... she'd never give up. 

Cell knew that. He looked down to the side of him, to see Okasha's desperate expression, with tears in her eyes, adamant on getting him to stop. 

Even though he couldn't give a damn about Ian, the tiniest bit of how much Cell really cared shone through, at seeing her so upset... and he did as he was asked. 

He let the man go, letting him fall to the ground, Ian coughing and catching his breath. 

"Thank you!", Okasha sobbed happily. 

"My dear, I cannot thank you enough for persuading him to spare me..." Ian sobbed. 

"It's okay... hey, thank you so much for what you have told us. I always wondered why I was like this. You have provided me with the long-awaited answers I have always craved. It was the least I could do...", Okasha smiled to him. 

"I am glad I could clear things up for you. I am so proud of you. Growing up to become who we always hoped you'd be. I just wish I could tell your father... he did a good job...". 

"You know he died...?". 

"Yes, I was informed of it... I am _so_ sorry...". 

Okasha smiled softly, but her eyes portrayed hurt, but at the same time, she was appreciative. 

"He did do a good job. Thank you. I promise you; your past won't haunt you anymore...", Okasha told him. 

However, after that, all Okasha could hear was a loud huff from Cell, who then stormed off, and away from them. 

"Excuse me", Okasha said to Ian, as she ran after him. 

She wished she could stay with the man for longer, but Okasha was still a little bit blinded. Her first priority, was still Cell. 

He was obviously furious. But now was no time to waste at all. Her origins were found, and she could wait no longer. 

Time to have that talk... 


	24. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger on the last one, guys XD Do I promise things will get better in this next chapter? Not exactly. Sorry if this updates frustrates you, but I do love my drama. I hope you enjoy regardless. And these are very harsh times, so I hope I can bring a much needed distraction.

  
"Cell! Uh, *pant*, w-wait!", Okasha called after the enraged insect, as he was storming off very quickly, in a hissy fit. 

"Get away from me!", he spat, not even turning to look at her. 

"Slow down, we need to talk!", she called back to him, and this time, he actually stopped. 

"Ah! Thank you!", she panted, hands on knees and panting as she had tried to keep up with him for miles. 

They were now back in the forest, at the other end of it mind. But as Okasha looked up to Cell, his face was bitter, and full of disappointment. 

"Hey, don't look at me like that... this isn't my fault!", she told him. 

"Maybe not... but looking at you, knowing that I cannot have that glorious battle... makes me _sick_ ", he spat. 

Okasha gasped, and her eyes became concerned, as she had no idea what was getting into him... 

"Alright, stop the silly charades now! We are miles away from anyone!". 

"What charade? All of this... it was for nothing!", he yelled. 

Okasha looked at him, with an expression of even more concern and confusion, as well as serious pain. 

"What... are you talking about?! You may have got let down, but... we don't _have_ to fight!", she exclaimed. 

"Tch, have you forgotten the reason why I even came up to you in the first place?!", Cell scoffed. 

"No, but I thought we were passed that now! Beyond it!". 

"Obviously not...", Cell sneered, turning his nose up at her. 

Okasha just blinked with shock. She had never been so stunned. Had he... be faking it all this time?! 

"Cell... I thought we were friends... Were you just putting it on?! You _were_ just being selfish, weren't you?! All those kinds things you did... I thought you were changing! I thought you _actually_ cared!", Okasha sobbed. 

Cell took a deep intake of breath... like he was having a debate in his head. He chose his words carefully, and Okasha could see he was battling with his emotions. 

"I didn't... fake all of it. I was, at times, genuinely being selfless. And to an extent, I cared. Yes, we were friends. But having all this truth laid out in front of me, had made me realise what I care about the most", he explained. 

"Yeah, thought so. You show your true colours! All you care about is fighting- not me! It was never me!", Okasha cried, tears cascading down her cheeks, her heart breaking. 

"It was. You are fascinating. You were a marvel. A person whom I did give a shit about, as I never have with anyone else. But I have had a slap of reality. You said I was changing. Yeah. Too much...". 

"So, you're confliction has come to a head, hmm? And you've decided to go back to your old ways?", Okasha asked. 

"Yes. Not my old ways- the way I have always been. The way I was made to be. I must follow through with my destiny, and you are, and have been, just a distraction. I have wasted my time. I hate the fact I was changing... _hate it_. No more...", he told her. 

That was the moment that Okasha snapped. 

"You were not made to be _any_ way! Your destiny is what you choose- not what is given to you by force!", she yelled. 

"What do you mean...?", he asked, clearly oblivious to the fact that what he wanted, was not what he wanted, but the desires of someone else. 

"Your whole life... you have been _told_ what to do, and never made a decision for yourself!". 

"Tch, that's _ludicrous_ ", Cell scoffed, completely in denial. 

"Oh Cell, you're smarter than this! It was Gero, all along! Your desires are his! This destiny, is something he planted upon you. For goodness sake, you are your own fucking person! You don't have to listen to him!", Okasha told him. 

"Clearly you have no idea what it's like to have him repeat orders in your head for 16 years, that have stuck for another 8". 

"No I don't, but that's the thing- he's been gone for years! Gero is dead... in all the timelines. In _all_ of them, for goodness sake! He's _dead_ , Cell... you don't have to take his orders anymore", she went on. 

Continuing, "His revenge is a lost cause. You have avenged him if anything- killed Goku and the rest of them. He was just a power-hungry _jerk._ You are not Gero, Cell. You are someone else, with your own mind, heart, and soul. He is not here to tell you what to do... move on". 

Cell rolled his eyes, and shook his head, clearly believing that what Okasha was saying, was complete bullshit. 

"You haven't got a clue. These _are_ my desires! I want nothing more but to blow up this planet, and the rest of the universe! As well as fight my way through anyone who is worthy, as it is my only purpose! And you, Okasha, are not worthy...". 

Okasha sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, and began to pace, like an impatient, frustrated parent. 

"Will you _listen to me_?! They are _not, your_ desires! Gero created you, and implanted those things in your head, to make you _think_ that's what you want, because it's what _he_ wanted! Christ, even the androids figured that out!", she said. 

"And they were pathetic malfunctions. Failed experiments, with the only purpose of making me perfect. I am not a malfunction". 

"No... no you're not. And neither were the androids. They saw through Gero's evil schemes, and refused to obey him. Why? They were their own people, and they were smart! Be smart, Cell. Fighting and destroying things are not the only purposes of your life. You could be so much better! You _were_ better!", Okasha tried her best to persuade him. 

"Better? Pft, whatever. I am the best anyway, regardless. I can still be perfect. But you... you were devolving me. Making me weak! I won't allow that to happen anymore". 

"I can't believe you... after all we've been through... you're just throwing it all away, just because I cannot be strong enough to fight you properly. You disgust me... you were my friend! How could you do this to me?!", Okasha sobbed, unable to help the tears from falling. 

"Sorry Okasha, but the reason I stayed was so that I can battle you. I was willing to accept any outcome. I'd have happily taken you with me if I won. But the fact I cannot fight you at all... tch, no. I cannot accept that", he scoffed. 

"So literally everything we've done. The ice staking. The swimming. The singing. You saving me from killing myself, and dying by the jaws of a T-Rex. The cinema. The zoo, _and_ the concert... and the fact you did _all_ of that for me... was for nothing?!", Okasha yelled. 

Cell nodded his head, and Okasha's heart broke even further. 

"I did all the things you wanted, but I never got what I wanted", he told her. 

"That's bullshit- I trained with you to make you happy! Plus, you said that if I was happy, you would be!", Okasha yelled. 

"I thought that. Because I believed it could get me through until the battle came. I was happy for the time being. But now I realise that the only thing that is going to make me happy is if I follow up on my original destiny", he explained. 

"No it won't!", Okasha yelled while clapping her hands together. 

"You were happy, with me... doing all these things together! You were changing for the best- I know it! Your soul... it was getting less sour...". 

"Well, it will go back to normal now. It disgusts me that I was changing so much. I was blind before. Now, I see the truth. I wasted my time and you messed with my head", he spouted more rubbish. 

"Oh, my, God!", Okasha raged, wanting to scream to the heavens. 

"You know that my powers do not come with freaking _mind control_!". 

"Maybe not, but I was tricked and manipulated". 

"I did not fucking trick you!", Okasha shouted, crying, but trying to keep her composure, as her heart was shattering... 

"I cared about you Cell. I saw you as a genuine friend. I saw good in you. I saw that you could become a better person. I never wanted to fight you. Who wants to fight their friends?! No one! This, here?! The fact I cannot become stronger, is a good thing! We can live in peace together!", she tried to convince him of a better life. 

"Peace?! Ahahahaha! Oh Okasha, you are funny! But we both know that peace is not in my nature. I despise all living things apart from myself. I must complete what I was made for...", he laughed. 

"Peace _is_ in your nature... you've been _wonderfully_ peaceful, Cell. Just because you were created for a singular purpose, doesn't mean you have to follow it. Just stop, and think!". 

"I have thought. You can't change my mind Okasha. Not again. The confliction was just a minor flaw. A small fault I got over. It was like the world was testing me... but I fought it, and now I realise, after talking to that man, that I cannot spend any more time here". 

"So, you're just throwing everything we have been through away...? The confliction wasn't a test... it was your true feelings coming through! You don't hate everything but yourself, Cell. Stop lying to yourself. This isn't what you want...". 

"It _is_ what I want!", he shouted at her, making Okasha jump. 

"It's what I've always wanted, and you cannot change that! My true feelings are what they have always been- hating life and wanting to destroy it!". 

"You don't hate me though... do you?", she asked, welling up, and in that moment, she saw Cell close his eyes, sigh, and actually think about it... 

"No. I don't hate you. But I don't _like_ you. Not anymore. I did, because I thought I'd get something out of it. But now, I don't. But I cannot hate you, because for what it's worth, you did seem to care about it as much as me". 

"Because I wanted to get it over and done with so we could live in peace! I wanted to beat you so that you could see that there is more to life than bloodshed! So we could be friends, and live happily!", she admitted to him. 

"Tch, of course! How could I think you'd ever have the same passion for fighting as me? You're a hippie, spiritualist pacifist. So gross...", he scoffed. 

"Wow... and here's me thinking you liked that about me", Okasha huffed, paced, and tried to calm down and think of a new approach. 

"Okay... okay. Forget about me for a minute. What about Stripes?", she asked. 

"What about her?", he asked back, and Okasha's jaw dropped. 

"What do you mean, what about her?! She's your pet- and that's something I did for you to make you happy! She loves you! You can't just abandon her!". 

"Yes I can. You look after her. My love for cats is a weakness too". 

"She's just a kitten... she'll miss you so much!". 

"Do I look like I give a shit? She's just a cat". 

"She isn't just a cat! Oh my God, what the _fuck_ has gotten into you?!". 

"Reality. Reality, is what's gotten into me, Okasha. Just give up. I won't listen to you anymore". 

That is when Okasha couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees, put her face in her hands, and began to sob uncontrollably. 

"Waterworks won't work anymore on me...", he spat. 

"I don't do it on purpose!", she cried. 

"Cell, you were my friend! I can't believe you're throwing our friendship away! After all we have been through!", she sobbed. 

"You built me up! Made me feel confident in the first time in ages! Made me think I could do anything! Made me feel like my existence meant something!". 

"I thought that it did, but...", Cell said, and shook his head. 

"Let me guess. My existence means nothing now that you know I'm worthless and unworthy...". 

"Yeah", Cell did not hold back, and said things without hesitation, not caring about hurting Okasha's feelings anymore... and her heart shattered beyond repair. 

"Cell...", she sobbed, unable to even speak properly anymore. 

"B-But... I... I... I...", she stuttered, wanting to finally say those three words. 

The three words she had been saving. Wanting so desperately to say. To tell him. 

'I love you'. 

But it did not come out. It hurt too much. Especially knowing he would never feel the same. The fact he never did, and that he faked it all. 

She should have never trusted him. Never should have let her guard down. Never should have let herself fall for him. But she had, and she felt like such an idiot. Such a fool. An absolute moron. 

All her confidence that had been built up, shattered, and fell into a million pieces. And instead of saying 'I love you', instead of getting up and hugging him, like she wanted to... Okasha finally snapped, and anger was the only thing she could feel now. And she told him, the exact opposite...

"I HATE YOU!", she roared at the top of her lungs. 

She stood up, and slapped him right across the face, powered up, and he actually fell backwards, and only just caught himself. But it only made him laugh. 

"See. You can't even fully harm me, powered up, and putting in all the strength you can. I want it to hurt, not it to sting. You're like a bee. Annoying, a bumbling mess, pathetic, and something I could squash easily", he mocked. 

"YOU'RE SUCH A CUNT! YOU THINK YOU WASTED YOUR TIME; HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?! I ACTUALLY _CARED_ ABOUT YOU!". 

"Well, I will no longer waste your time, or mine. I shall be leaving you now, and I will be ending the world tomorrow. There's nothing left for me here now...", he told her. 

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO BLOW UP THE EARTH AND KILL ME?!". 

"Obviously. And stop yelling. It isn't a good look on you". 

"BEING A TWAT ISN'T A GOOD LOOK ON YOU EITHER! OH, BOO HOO, YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME, AND THEREFORE THROW A FIT LIKE A CHILD AND THROW AWAY ALL THE OTHER GOOD STUFF!". 

"And _this_ here, _isn't_ a fit?". 

"Ooooohhhh, it's a _fit_ , alright!", she snarled, lowering her voice. 

"Because the only friend I had faked it all and chose the worst hobby in the world over me, and is now going to walk away and KILL ME!". 

"I didn't fake _all_ of it, Okasha. In fact, I didn't fake any of it- I _thought_ I was happy. But I've had a massive reality check. And yes... I will walk away and kill you when I blow up the planet tomorrow", he informed her. 

"Tomorrow, eh?! Why not just do it now?!". 

"I will give you some time to say goodbye... I'm not a complete monster". 

"Oh well, that makes it _so much better_!", Okasha spat sarcastically. 

"Whatever. I have given you one last piece of mind. Some time to spend whatever you want and to say goodbye to friends and your pets. 24 hours, that's what you have", he told her. 

"Wow, it feels like my _birthday_!". 

"Tch, I will not miss your sarcasm...", he spoke. 

"Nor your rudeness and cruel tricks". 

"Sarcasm and tricks make sense. I haven't been rude since the first week we met...". 

"I still won't miss it, or you...", he added insult to injury. 

"I won't fucking miss you either! I feel like such a dunce for trusting and caring about you! I hope when you leave this planet, someone, somewhere else will put you in your place, and rip that pride from you, and pull that _massive log_ out of your arse, and show you that your 'perfection', is a load of horseshit!". 

At that, Cell let out the longest, most bellowing laugh she had ever heard from him, like a scientist laughing at flat-earthers.

"Oh, oh my! Okasha, my dear... we both know that will _never_ happen!". 

"Don't... call me... _dear_!", she spat. 

"Oh... that offends you now? Oh well, not like you will hear me say it again. I shall be off now. I'd say it was nice knowing you but... I'd be lying". 

"Like you lied to me about everything!". 

"Tch, I couldn't give a shit about what you think anymore. Goodbye Okasha. Have a nice doomsday", he winked to her. 

"Karma will catch up to you Cell... it always does with people like you...". 

"Haha, karma can't affect me... I am too-". 

"Perfect?". 

"...Yes". 

Okasha just lowered her head, and chuckled softly. 

"You're the least perfect person I have ever known...". 

"Then you are correct about yourself- you are a fool". 

"Yeah... I am...", she admitted, and fell back to her knees. 

Cell chuckled, and said, "Farewell, pinkie", but more in a mocking fashion than ever. 

He then shot off, above the treeline, into the sky, the jet-like noise of his wings echoing for a short while, until there was no trace left. 

And Okasha was left, all alone in the woods, sobbing her heart out...

\-----

Okasha eventually, managed to drag herself home. Weak, heartbroken, and mad beyond belief. But mostly sad, and heartbroken. Never before had she been so hurt, so broken inside. 

Cell basically got a hold of her heart and crushed it. It was worse than rejection. They weren't even a couple, and that's what it felt like. Like she had told him how she felt, he'd laughed in her face, and rewarded her love with death. 

That is basically what is going to go down. She cares for him, treats him like a real friend, does things for him, and he returns the favour by making her feel like trash and blowing up the planet. 

She crawled inside her house like a zombie, wandered upstairs, and faceplanted herself into her bed... and immediately began to cry. Cry, bucketloads. None stop, for hours. Until Vincent began to chirp, and even Stripes came up to her room to see what was wrong. 

The cat meowed, and jumped up onto her back, pawing at her. 

"Oh hey, Stripes... *sniff* I-I am sorry to tell you t-that... Cell won't be coming back...", Okasha told her, and that cat immediately looked sad. 

"Yeah... and he's going to blow up the planet tomorrow. We only have one day...". 

"He was my best friend. He betrayed me! What did I do wrong...?", she sobbed, getting out a box of tissues and blowing her nose. 

"Oh, don't blame yourself Okasha. Once a homicidal narcissistic bug, always a homicidal narcissistic bug...", she told herself. 

"You tried your best... and he was too much of a hard case to crack. I did what I could... but Gero, you bastard! This all your fault! I hope in hell, you drop the soap!", she cursed him. 

"Oh well... might as well try to spend what little time I have left in the best way that I can", Okasha shrugged, and planned on giving all of her attention to her pets. 

"Oh Cell... my love. I wish things could have been better. I guess it isn't your fault you are the way you are. A monster made you- a monster worse than you. You cannot help the way you turned out. I don't blame you", she sobbed. 

"Although I hate you. Although I am angry, and upset. I can never blame you at all", she went on, talking to herself. 

"When I die... and when you do, hopefully... I hope we meet in another life", Okasha cried. 

She was in complete and utter shock... and she knew that she wouldn't be getting over him any time soon. 

Okasha couldn't stop thinking about was how amazing their time together had been. The days out. How they laughed together. How Cell liked being introduced to new things. 

Just his laugh alone, and how amazing it was. Cell's deep, magenta eyes that shone so brightly, that she could get lost in. How tall he was, stood over her always like a statue made by Gods, and when she looked up, how she was always in awe of him. 

His smile... his stupid, jerky, shit-eating, cocky smile... but couldn't help but love, due to how sexy it really was, and how cute his dimples were... His sharp, perfect jawline. She'd never seen one like it. So well structured. It was so hot. 

His muscles... _Christ_. Not too many and not too little. He was so perfectly proportioned. Everything was in the right place, despite him not even being human. 

The way his armour was connected, and the way that it shone. All the different colours. The green, and dark green spots. The beautiful obsidian black, and the purple flesh in-between the cracks of his armour. The soft, grey skin he adored on his hands, neck and face, that she loved to touch so much. The yellow on his feet. 

Those _stunning_ wings, and sensitive stinger... 

Just his voice alone. How deep, and sexy it was. How charming and gentlemanly he could be. How polite he was, and how generous. So selfless at times... he treated her like a princess. 

And Okasha remembered how his heart beat felt. As well as loving how he blushed bright purple. She even loved how his feet squeaked when he walked. And his black nails, like they had been painted, and yet, they were natural, and filed so perfectly. 

Cell was so handsome. So gorgeous. So wonderful... and Okasha realised while remembering things about him in her mind, how she often would refer to their perfection. 

'How ironic...', she thought, as she did not believe he was perfect at all. 

'He isn't perfect. No one is. But aspects about him are...'. 

Okasha shed a few more tears. 

"Why do I always fall for assholes?!", she yelled to herself. 

"He was so... mmm... _handsome_!", she said to herself, remembering the first time she realised such a thing. 

When he'd rescued her from suicide. When it rained, and cascaded down his body. Remembering such an image now, made Okasha incredibly warm and fuzzy all over, her blush returning. 

"Well... at least I have memories", she shrugged. 

"Don't cry because it's over... smile because it happened", she told herself, but did both. 

"Unrequited love is better than not feeling love at all". 

But even though she said those things to herself, she was fooling no one. Okasha's heart was broken- blown up, and it _hurt_. The pain overweighed everything else, as she began to sob uncontrollably once again, and louder than ever before. 

"Cell! I loved you! How could you do this to me?! Change your mind, come back! Please, please, realise your mistakes! Come back!", she cried to the heavens, but in truth, she knew her efforts were fruitless. 

She was also very confused also. Back when they first met, she remembered thinking what her destiny was. Asked herself, why her? She thought things always happened for a reason... but even now, she couldn't see why this was happening. 

The reason he'd been created, didn't make sense. And if she was not the one to stop him... who would? Nothing made sense to her any more. She thought she was getting somewhere!

Why her...? Just, _why_? Cell had found her. Found her because of her origins. She was made to be a superhero and save the world. But how was she meant to save it, when she was so weak, she could hardly hurt him besides a slap?!

She believed in destiny. But if her destiny was not to stop him... what was it? She thought she might be able to stop him and kill him at first. Then after that she thought her destiny was to save the world by talking him out of it. Thought they were destined to be friends...

Her creation and his... the fact they were both connected to Gero... both somehow connected to the Red Ribbon army... they were meant to meet- that was for sure. But yet, this was the outcome... 

_Why_?! If not any of those things, why had any of this happened in the first place?! Okasha's head began to hurt as she thought about it over and over. Still not understanding why any of this had happened, if there was no reason for it...

Her faith was beginning to waver. She had even felt his soul beginning to soften, over time. Becoming less and less nasty over the weeks that went by. Your soul cannot change so dramatically like that, and go back to being what it was before, so _quickly_. 

It just didn't make _sense_. Nothing did anymore. Her spirituality and belief in faith... it was starting to fade into hardly anything. She was really beginning to have doubts now about how the world worked. 

She thought she had changed him. He had changed her, for the better, that was for sure. But he did not feel the same way, and it crushed her. It seemed, maybe due to him being a bio-android, and not human... that her judgement had been misplaced. 

Okasha's soul was shattered. It was all for nothing. This happened, for no reason at all. She had wasted her time. Wasted her efforts on him. It was so painful...

She had told herself _long_ ago not to let her guard down. Told herself not to trust him as he was only doing all of these things to be selfish. But when she began to trust him... she told herself to let it happen, as it was obviously happening for a reason. 

But wow, was she _so_ wrong. She was happy he was going to blow up the planet now. Because she knew if he didn't, she'd have serious trust issues for the rest of her life, and might not ever let anyone in ever again. 

All she wanted now, was to die. There was nothing to do, but wait, and hope it would be painless, and that she would go to a better place. 

She cried, and cried, and cried, for around half an hour, and then passed out, from mental exhaustion... 


	25. Regret And Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is chapter 25 of 50, which means we are now half way through my fic! Thank you all SO MUCH for joining me on this journey so far. You have all been INCREDIBLY supportive. I've had literally ZERO negativity on this- it's all been praise. I am so fucking humbled and grateful. This has been a fantastic experience so far and my confidence is through the roof. I cannot thank you all enough. Anyway, enough talk- on with the story! Things were rough af last time. Let's hope things bet better here ;)

It was evening, and Cell had gone back to his castle, to rest his muscles before the big day. 

However, he had been home for a few hours now... and all he'd been doing was staring at his phone, looking at Okasha's number. 

Ever since he got home, the absence of her presence affected him. He was starting to wonder, if he'd made the right choice. 

His pride kept yelling at him that he had, and that he didn't need her. That he never did, and she had been a massive distraction from his main goal. That she was worthless to him, and he was above having a friendship with her. 

However, of course, there was that other side of him, that said the complete opposite. The confliction had returned, the moment he had left her alone, and he was feeling guilty. 

He had been too harsh- he had loved the time he'd spent with her. Was she right in saying they didn't have to fight...? 

"Ow... my head...", he cringed, as the pain was there once again, as he mentally battled with himself. 

"No, Cell... don't feel bad. You are the perfect weapon. The perfect being. I do not care for anything else but my glorious purpose. Friendship is beyond me", he tried to tell himself. 

"All the things we did together are below me, and were degrading! I am better than that! Dr.Gero is not fucking with my mind- he gave me this destiny for a reason! Don't listen to that girl- you are your own person, and I decree that I shall follow what I was made for!". 

However, even as he said that, and trying to follow through with what he said to her, he could not get the image of Okasha's face, as she cried her eyes out, off his mind. 

It hurt him, _so much_ that he'd made her cry like that. That he'd hurt her so severely. He knew he shouldn't feel that way. But he couldn't help it. Guilt struck his heart, like a bullet. It actually hurt him, to have hurt her. 

Remembering her screaming at him. Begging him to think. Broken beyond belief that he was throwing away their friendship. 

And those words. Those three, _horrible_ words, that she had yelled at him. 

_'I hate you'._

He couldn't get them out of his head, like a broken record. It haunted him, as he clutched his head, trying so desperately to get it out of his mind. 

"Why is it affecting me so much?! I don't care! I don't care about how she feels!", he yelled. 

But it was no use. Seeing her so weak and on the floor. Seeing her so broken to the point she hit him again. 

It had not hurt him physically, but emotionally, indeed it had. He was holding back tears. Just like her being happy made him happy, he was upset when she was upset. 

Cell had lied to her. Her existence _did_ mean something. She should be confident- she deserved to be. He did care about her. She was his friend. She wasn't pathetic, or annoying. 

He had taken off because he was conflicted more than ever. His pride basically screaming at him, like a devil on his shoulder. And due to the way in which he was created, he listened. He listened to his devil, not his angel. 

And now, he was beginning to regret it. Yet he still refused to listen to his heart. Even though what he'd done was a total mistake, his pride was the strongest thing he had... 

"Tch, no, I am too good for that. I do not make mistakes. Not anymore. Okasha was my biggest mistake. If she cannot get strong, and fight me, then what's the point in her?". 

Yet he still scrolled through their conversations on his phone. Could still hear her sweet voice in his head. He could not divert his attention from her what so ever. 

_'I hate you'._

_'I hate you'._

_'I hate you'._

"URGH!", Cell threw his phone across the room in frustration. 

All he did then, was curl up on his sofa, his knees to his face, and turned on the TV, his inner voices battling with himself so much, he needed a serious distraction. 

'Go back and see her, and apologise! Tell her you didn't mean it, and you were just being a dick', he thought. 

But the other voice said, 'No, don't do that! She let you down, she was not the strong woman you thought she was. You saw potential in her, and you were disappointed. What's the point?'. 

'The point is, she's your best friend! You did so many deeds for her, and for what? To just screw her over in the end? That's a massive dick move'. 

'So what if it is? That's who you are- you're Cell! You did those things because you weren't thinking straight. She poisoned your mind!'. 

'No, she didn't, you developed those feelings all by yourself. You did those things for her, out of the kindness of your heart, because she's the only person on the planet you give a shit about. And she gave a shit too. And how did you repay her? By shoving it all back in her face. Don't be a prick- tell her you're sorry!'. 

'No, you should never be sorry! You're the perfect being! Blow up the planet and forget about her!'. 

'You'll hate yourself forever if you kill her...'. 

"ARRHHH! FUCK SAKE!", he shouted, wanting the voices to just shut up... 

He turned on the news channel, to see how the people of the world were coping with his destruction. He always loved to see that. It usually silenced the voice of positivity. That all his work was wonderful, and the suffering of the human race was amazing. 

However, this time, the news was quite different... 

_"Good evening, I'm Julie Porter, reporting live in Japan"._

_"As you can see it is quiet here. In fact, it has been quiet all around the world these past few months"._

"Eh...?", Cell gasped, not understanding why it wasn't all doom and gloom. 

_"Cell has rarely been seen these past few months. His appearances got scarcer and scarcer, and besides terrorizing people at zoos and entertainment valleys, he has barely been spotted, and all is calm"._

Cell gasped. His eyes went wide, and anger built up in his blood. It seemed he'd been so preoccupied by Okasha, that he had not had time to terrorise the world, and people were very reassured. 

_"His attacks have completely vanished. People are beginning to rebuild. It is becoming less harrowing to go out at night. What has happened to the menace that took over the world?"._

"I'll tell you what's happened- I've been too fucking distracted!", he raged. 

"Now everyone thinks they're fucking safe!". 

_"Has he somehow been defeated? Killed in another way, perhaps? Regardless, people are beginning to celebrate his disappearance"._

_"Others however are not so sure, believing he is biding his time, preparing himself to blow up the planet, any minute..."._

"The latter group is correct! Dammit, my focus on planting fear into people has diverted too much!", he shouted, becoming enraged that he'd been slacking off. 

He got up from the sofa, and knew what he had to do. He'd take out some _serious_ frustration before he blew up the planet. He was going to show the world that he was back, and back with a _vengeance_. 

That, he hoped, would take his mind off of Okasha... 

However, just as he was about to leave, the news reporter, asked one last, serious question... 

_"Or, like me... some of us wonder... has someone, tamed this beast?"._

His attention immediately snapped back to the television. 

_"Has he stopped his rampages, as he's met someone special? Has someone helped him, and turned his life around? The debate, rages on..."._

" _TAMED_?!", Cell hollowed at the top of his lungs. 

"Oh, the cheek of some news reporters! I haven't been-", he began, but then stopped... realising that... she was _right_. 

"Okasha... _did_ tame me. She _did_ ", he at last, noticed. 

"Oh, Kami! T-This can't be happening! NO!", he dropped to his knees, breathing heavily. 

'She did it for the better you know. You were a monster, and she made you better'. 

'No she didn't! She tried to control you! You're not a wild animal, she hasn't tamed you!', the voices came back. 

"No, no, no, NO!", he began to throw a fit, hitting the walls and screaming. 

And then, something else the reporter said got to him. 

"Someone... special...? Turning my life around...? Someone, _special_?", he scoffed. 

'She is special you know. The most special person in the universe'. 

'Fuck no! There's nothing special about her! She'd be a lot more special if Gero got his hands on her, and made her into a weapon! Then maybe, you'd have gotten the fight you wanted'. 

'You know that's not what you wish for. She'd have been a monster like you if that happened. And that's what you like about her. That she's a total angel...'. 

Yet the implication of someone special, gave Cell cause for concern. 

Special, in what way? When people speak of a special someone, it tends to mean a lover- a romantic partner. 

"Did people, _honestly_ believe, that me and Okasha... were a couple?! Boyfriend and girlfriend?! Pfffttt, how fucking ridiculous!", Cell laughed at how stupid people could be. 

However, one, very random thought, popped into his head out of nowhere, that shocked him, like nothing had ever shocked him before... 

'You do love her though'. 

"HUH?!", he gasped loudly, this thought, disgusting him and confusing him. 

"What a load of rubbish!", he laughed. 

'Hey, don't lie to yourself- it's why you're so conflicted'. 

"No, no... we were friends, we were never anything more, that's all we were...". 

'You wanted to be more than that though'. 

Cell fell to his knees, his eyes wide and mouth dry, as realisation hit him like a train. 

"T-That's... not... possible...! I-I can't feel _love_! It's _impossible_! I am not designed to feel romantic attraction, in any shape or form!", he tried to tell himself. 

'Eh, was impossible for you to do or feel anything else, but here we are!'. 

"I don't _love_ her! I don't feel _attracted_ to her!". 

'Don't you...?', the inner voice asked him, and many images, and memories of Okasha, flashed before his eyes. 

Her big, beautiful green eyes. Her silky, olive skin, that became golden in bright light, like she was a goddess. 

Her amazingly long, fuchsia hair, that was so perfectly in length and taken care of. So soft to the touch, and glimmered all the time. And the way it swished when she turned around, and how she would so very cutely push it behind her ears. 

How she would smile... her glimmering teeth. Her angelic laugh, that gave him butterflies. Her amazing, exotic clothing style, that never ceased to amaze him, and how it suited her so much. 

How incredible she was at singing, and how he could listen to her all night long if he could. Her talent at playing the guitar. How soft and plump her lips looked. The fact she was very tall for a woman, so he didn't have to look down on her too much. 

Her figure... he could never get over it. So healthy, and fit. Her curves, legs... 

The image of her in her swimwear came to him, and how he couldn't stop looking at her breasts, and ass. How he was drawn to her body, and felt very strange. He always felt strange around her... 

A tightness in his chest. His stomach flipping. A warmth all around his body. A tingling sensation to boot. How a lump would form in his throat. The blush on his cheeks. 

He had always wondered what this feeling was. He'd never felt it before. He'd always wanted to find out what it was- what it meant. 

He remembered more. 

The way she moved. The sway of her hips as she walked. Even the style of her hair was perfect. The fact she was still stunning even when she barely wore makeup. 

How her clothes hugged her amazing body. The way she would look at him, with those gorgeous, big, innocent eyes... 

Her personality was a huge thing too. He loved her confidence, and sassy attitude. Always up for anything- always up for a laugh. Her whit, and sarcasm. 

But also, how kind and considerate she could be. A great cook, and she came up with great entertainment! 

So sweet, and caring... She got him a cat, for goodness sake! She was so kind hearted! Even after he was a dick to her, she was still as sweet as she could be, and she gained his trust so easily. 

She just had that face... and that kind of heart. She made him laugh. Made him feel good about himself... 

And above all, she listened to him. Put up with him. Understood him. Even when he was being an egotistical jerk, she did not complain. Only made witty comments that were totally harmless. 

No one else would ever be able to put up with his shitty attitude, and high demands... but she did. 

Just being in a room with her was magical. Just sitting next to her. Eating with her. Doing all those activities. He was always in heaven... 

And then, the biggest memory popped up. When she was massaging him... 

The feelings... sensations... he'd never felt better. Pleasure soared through his body. He allowed her to do that to him... when he never would with anyone else. 

And he enjoyed it... because it was her. It was her, who was doing it. And he had become aroused. He'd felt it- the throbbing in his crotch. She had turned him on something fierce... 

Who else would know his weak spots so easily? No, not weak spots... _sweet_ spots. She explored him, and got to them so naturally. Like she was meant to find them. Like it was meant to be... 

All these feelings. They all came to ahead, and it all made sense now. Cell gasped, slapping his hand on his mouth, as he blushed... 

Blushed, _furiously_ , to the colour of an eggplant. His body heat, skyrocketing, as his heart began to beat at one hundred miles an hour. He began to shake, and breathe heavily, at the realisation... 

'I _do_ love her!', he thought. 

'I'm in love with her... I fell in love...!'. 

"I'm in love with Okasha!", he shouted, finally admitting it to himself. 

"Oh... oh my _Gods_! I-I-I can't believe it! How?! How is this possible?! No way!", he gasped, no longer in denial- just in shock. 

"I am in love... I don't believe it... Christ, I don't like this! No, I _don't_ like it!", he began to mope and have a hissy hit. 

Although not denying it, he still did not like the fact it was happening. Because he couldn't understand it. He couldn't understand how a being like him could _love_ , or feel _attraction_. 

He then had a tantrum, storming around the castle for around half an hour, ranting to himself. 

"Nooooo! No way! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!", he yelled, pacing up and down the stairs, into the bathroom, into his bedroom, and outside... 

"I wish I didn't love her! Nope! Wish I didn't! I am not made for love! This sucks!". 

He came back inside eventually, and sat back down on his sofa, where he continued to speak to himself. 

"Now I know I love her... how can I kill her?! I cannot blow up the planet with her on it... No, I would hate myself for all eternity if I did that! I can't kill someone I love... no way!", he told himself. 

"I can't believe this is happening to me... and I can't believe I didn't realise it sooner! How could I not see the signs?! Oh, I'm such a moron... such an idiot...", he wept. 

He then curled himself up into a ball once again on his sofa, knees up to his face, arms wrapped around his legs, as he shook like a leaf, his emotions becoming wild and erratic. 

"I love her... oh, fuck... I am not used to feeling like this... it's so weird... But, uh... I-It's certainly a nice feeling...", he said, and realised, the conflicting voices, were now gone. 

His pride. His hate. His desire to leave her because he was too good. The desire to blow up the planet, and the rest of the universe, was gone... 

He'd finally thought for himself. Finally, broke free of Gero's spell. No longer conflicted. He'd made his mind up on what he truly wanted. And that, was Okasha... 

"I want to see her... but, she must still be mad... I don't want to make it worse. And, what if she doesn't believe me? What if this was the last straw, and she never forgives me?!". 

Cell was really worried that the damage he had caused, may be permanent. That he'd shattered her soul so much, she would never trust him again. 

"Maybe she's better without me... Wow, I really _am_ in love! People who are, are willing to let them go, for the sake of their happiness, and not their own...", he realised. 

"She can do better than me... Oh my god, what am I saying?!", he gasped. 

"Wow. This is love alright. Holy crap. Feels good but, at the same time... it hurts so badly...". 

Cell didn't know what to do. He wanted to go and see her. Tell her he was sorry. Beg for her forgiveness and take it all back. But yet he believed he should leave her alone, because she deserved better. 

He couldn't decide, but he didn't want to stop thinking about her. The more he thought of her, and his love for her, and his desires, the more warm and fuzzy he became, and he began to smile, rubbing his cheeks and sighing heavenly. 

Cell decided to put on some music. Okasha loved music. It would calm him down and help him with a decision. It was on random, until one particular song came on. 

"Oh... Okasha loves this one", he recognised it straight away. 

The song was 'I miss you', by Blink 182. 

_"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare"._

_"The shadow in the background of the morgue"._

_"The unsuspecting victim, of darkness in the valley"._

_"We can live like Jack and Sally if we want"._

_"Where you can always find me"._

_"We'll have Halloween on Christmas"._

_"And in the night, we'll wish this never ends"._

_"We'll wish this never ends"._

_"I miss you... I miss you"._

_"I miss you... I miss you"._

Immediately, this song reminded him of Okasha. Not just because she loved the song. But because amazingly, the lyrics were relevant now. 

Okasha was his angel. She was always a shadow in his mind, never going away. He was an unsuspecting victim who fell in love. And to live with her, like a famous couple, would be heaven. 

He was willing to do anything she wanted, she could always find him, and he would never want their time together to end. And he felt his heart clench, when it pointed out, how much he missed her... 

_"Where are you? And I'm so sorry"._

_"I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight"._

_"I need somebody and always"._

_"This sick, strange darkness"._

_"Comes creeping on, so haunting every time"._

Cell wondered if Okasha was okay. He'd never been so sorry in his life. He would sleep awfully knowing she was so heartbroken. He needed her. Needed her forever. It made him sick to think he'd hurt her so badly. The guilt was so haunting... 

_"And as I stared, I counted"._

_"Webs from all the spiders"._

_"Catching things, and eating their insides"._

_"Like indecision to call you"._

_"And hear your voice of treason"._

_"Will you come home, and stop this pain tonight?"._

_"Stop this pain tonight"._

The lyrics spoke for themselves, there. Without her, he was bored and depressed. And although he cringed at the spider part, the grief and guilt were eating him from the inside out. 

He wanted to call her so badly, and hear her... even if she did reject him. He wanted her to come to him, or him to go to her, so the ache would cease.

_"Don't waste your time on me"._

_"You're already the voice inside my head"._

_"I miss you... I miss you"._

_"Don't waste your time on me"._

_"You're already the voice inside my head"._

_"I miss you... I miss you"._

Cell thought Okasha would be better off without him. That she shouldn't waste her time. That she should just remain a voice in his head. But he missed her, painfully... he was torn on what to do. 

The song then took a gentle break. A soft, sweet instrumental. The sweetness of the music almost described Okasha. Her gentle and soft nature. Like she was calling to him. Telling him to come home. 

And he then, could not help the tears from falling from his face, no longer holding back any of his emotions, as he sobbed, uncontrollably. 

The last part of the song then repeated 4 more times. But the lyrics of 'I miss you', continued another 4 times after that as well. The song slowly and beautifully ended in a wonderful instrumental, and Cell couldn't take it any longer. 

He missed Okasha. And he could not stand it any longer.

'I must see her. I made a horrible mistake. I have to take it back!', he thought. 

'Even if she turns me down, I can accept that. I'd rather know if she wants me or not, rather than do nothing and always wonder what could have been. I just want to see her... at least, one last time...'. 

That song solidified it for Cell on what he had to do. The ache of missing her, especially now, after realising how he felt, was too strong. He needed to ease it, and seeing her, even if it was for the last time, would help. 

'And if she never wants to see me again, that's fine. I'll walk away, and... self-destruct', he thought. 

'My true purpose is clear to me now. The real reason why our fates were intertwined. Okasha is my purpose. Not to fight her, no. I now hate the idea of such. If she rejects me, then I have no reason to live'. 

Cell made his mind up in that moment. He would apologise. He'd beg to be taken back. And he also had an idea, of how to make it up to her. Hopefully, she'd accept it, and he was giddy, at just the idea. 

Unable to wait any longer, to see her beautiful face again, and cheer her up, Cell bolted it out of his castle in China, and flew as fast as he could, back to the forests of Japan... 


	26. Rewriting The Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Not really much to say right now, apart from I hope everyone is coping and doing alright. I really hope you're enjoying this. Let's see if Okasha will forgive Cell, shall we? :3

Okasha sat, curled up on her sofa, a dark blanket adoring her body, wrapped up like a cocoon. She sobbed, in the dark, at night, just the TV on, and that being the only light that shone upon her. Her face, red and tear stained- still sobbing dryly, as she scoffed down a ton of ice cream. 

She had not stopped grieving all night, falling asleep only to wake up and cry some more, just wanting Cell to blow up the planet already. She had given much attention to her pets... now, all she was doing, was waiting, as she had accepted her fate. 

"Dying alone, and loveless with no one around me... yeah. This is _exactly_ how I pictured my death...", she sobbed. 

"Oh well... at least I'll see my mum and dad again...", she tried to see the bright side, as she cried, ate more ice cream, while watching a romance film. 

She was watching what she had desired the most, but never had. Maybe in another life... 

However, 5 minutes later... came a knock at her front door. 

Okasha jumped... no one knew where she lived. She never had any visitors... who on earth could it be? She had not told Ian where she lived, and Penny and Liza always called ahead when they were flying over to Japan... 

Since the apocalypse began, no one got mail or post, either. No deliveries, so it couldn't be a package or a letter. Okasha was stumped. 

'Shit, what if someone found my house and when I open the door, they try to kill me and rob the place?!', she thought, worried to death. 

However, she still had that metal pole in her bedroom... 

"One minute!", she shouted to whoever was at the door, and using her super speed, ran up to get the pole, and back down.

She stood, carefully in front of her door... gripping the handle tightly, ready to swing it open and bash whoever it was on the head. 

Okasha took a deep breath, opened the door, swung the pole, and cracked the person right on their crown... 

"AH!", they yelled, as it came very unexpectedly... and Okasha gasped to see who it was. 

" _CELL_?!". 

"Uh... hi", he greeted her, clutching his head. 

"S-Sorry I, thought you might be a burglar...". 

"Would a burglar knock?". 

"To get you to open so there isn't any effort needed to break in". 

Cell didn't say anything after that. He looked away from her... and he looked ashamed. He just hung his head, and Okasha noticed his eyes were bright red. 

"Why are you here...?", she asked. 

Cell did not answer... 

"What are you doing here, Cell? Come back to insult me more? Hmm?", she kept on asking, and the more she asked, the more his face became shameful... 

"Stop messing with me! Why have you come back? Why do you keep torturing me?!", she yelled. 

But no matter what, Cell still didn't speak up. Like he was letting her take her anger out. Letting her spill all her frustration. 

"Go away! Just leave me!". 

Cell finally turned to look at her. His eyes were glossy, and wet. Bright red around the rim. His lip trembled slightly. 

And there were... _tears_? 

Okasha strained her face into one of confusion, narrowing her eyebrows, almost as if she was saying, 'what the fuck?'. 

Cell began to shake. He sniffed, and let tears fall down his face. Okasha had never seen him look more upset, hurt, or shameful... 

And then, out of nowhere, he got a hold of her, and pulled her towards him in one swift motion, bringing her into a very tender, passionate, tight hug... 

"Ah! C-Cell?! W-What is the meaning of this?", she gasped. 

"I'M SORRY!", he yelled. 

"W-What...?". 

"You heard me! I'm _sorry_! I am so, so, _so_ fucking sorry!", he told her, while sobbing uncontrollably. 

"I-I don't understand...". 

"I apologise! For everything! I take it all back! Everything I said! I didn't mean it!", he cried. 

"Y-You what...?", Okasha gasped, unable to believe what she was hearing. 

Cell pulled out of the hug, but still held her by the shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes, to show her that he meant every word he said. 

"I was wrong, and I made a mistake... You were right all along. We don't need to fight! Gero was poisoning my mind. It took me being absent from your presence and a massive amount of self-reflection alone to realise that", he began. 

Adding, "You are my best friend... and I have never regretted doing something so much! I made a horrible, unforgivable mistake. I threw away the thing I cared about most, and I have never felt so guilty!". 

Continuing, "You are an amazing friend... I shall never use you for anything again. Never certainly, for my entertainment. Never for a fight! I did not mean all the cruel things I said... I was just confused. And I'm sorry! I'm so, so _sorry_!". 

"I know what I did was unforgivable... a-and if you can't forgive me, that's fine, I-I totally understand. If you never want to see me again, just say, and I-". 

"Stop there", Okasha voiced sternly. 

Cell sniffed, stunned, and looked at her with bewilderment... 

"Say no more", she smiled at him. 

"I-I... j-just hope... you can f-forgive me, b-but if not-". 

"Ah!", she interrupted him. 

"But-". 

"Ah, ah!", she stopped him, and put her finger on his lips... 

"Of _course_ I forgive you...", she beamed at him, giving him the sweetest, most adoring look, she'd ever given him... 

Cell for a moment was very distracted by her finger on his lips. He had wanted to put his lips on her for a while, at least, in some way. But when he snapped back to attention, and heard her say that, he gasped, his eyes bulging with amazement. 

"How could I not forgive you? Everyone makes mistakes!", she told him. 

"I was broken when you left... I was worried you had lost your way. Parts of me thought you'd lied all along. But I knew that couldn't be the case. I knew you cared. I was praying you'd come back...". 

Hearing her acceptance of his apology, Cell couldn't help but begin to sob again, but this time, it was in joy... 

"Shhhh... no more crying", Okasha asked of him, pulling her finger away, and he was disappointed by the lack of contact. 

"I-I don't understand, how you could forgive me so easily...", he cried. 

"Because... you're my best friend, and you're sorry. You fucked up once... that's nothing compared to some people. I just sat in my house, crying my eyes out, praying to God you'd come back... and you did. You _really_ think I wouldn't forgive you?". 

"Some people wouldn't...". 

"Cell", Okasha began. 

"Do I look like 'some people'?". 

"No...", he smiled, never feeling so lucky in his life. 

"I always knew you were kind, sweet, and soft deep down. I was just waiting until it came out fully. I know now, that all the confliction, and the evil from before, has gone, because I have never known you hug like that... never known you to cry... never known you to show vulnerability on this scale. This has shown me that your days of terror are over...", she explained. 

"T-They are, I promise! No more confliction, it's all gone, I swear! I will never think twice again- my place in the world is here, with you!", he spoke swiftly. 

"Woah, woah, Cell... what are you trying to say...?", Okasha smiled, blushing. 

"I-I...", Cell went to say... but he stopped himself. 

He wanted to admit the truth to her. He wanted to tell her he loved her... 

But no. He decided against it. 

Why? Because although he did indeed love her, he was not convinced she loved him. In addition, he believed she deserved better than him. That he is a monster, and she was an angel. Those two things, do not belong together. 

He was too much of a dick to her- he believed she may forgive him as a friend, but due to who he is, she would never accept him. Besides, he'd only just been forgiven. If he admitted his true feelings _now_ , it wouldn't go down well. Even if he was to tell her, it was _way_ too soon. 

But Cell doubted he'd ever tell her. Who would ever love him? Let alone someone as amazing as Okasha. He'd be punching above his weight, _far_ too much. 

"I'm just trying to say that I will never leave you again. You have my word", he told her instead. 

"I believe you! Hey, come inside... this is where you belong", Okasha accepted him into her home once again, closed the door, and embraced him once more. 

They hugged one another for a while, crying, and, also giggling happily, that they'd been reunited, and swayed together. Until they heard Stripes meow. 

"Hey, girl! Look who's back!", Okasha squealed. 

The cat lovingly jumped up into Cell's arms, and immediately began to rub her face on his. 

"I was wrong- he did come back!". 

"Ohhh, hey... sorry girl, I didn't mean to abandon you... I'm sorry!", he apologised to the cat. 

Okasha giggled, and Cell looked over to her... and something snapped in his mind. 

What the reporter had said. The song he had listened to. Cell never wanted to leave again- never wanted to leave her, nor did he want her to be away from him. He wanted to make it up to her as much as he could. 

So he decided, it was time to ask her, an important question. The question he'd been very excited to ask. Now, at last... he knew, that this was what he wanted, more than anything right now. 

"Okasha...", he went up to her, putting Stripes down, and getting a hold of her hands. 

"U-Uh-!", Okasha gasped, stunned by how sudden he was being, and how impulsive his actions were. 

"I need to ask you something...". 

"W-What is it...?", she stuttered, blushing furiously, as he was acting like he was about to ask her to marry him... 

"I want to make it up to you, for leaving. For being the biggest asshole in the universe. I won't do it again. And I will prove how much you mean to me...", he continued, Okasha's mind spinning furiously like a carousel.

"Okasha... will you move in with me?", he asked her, his eyes glimmering with hope. 

Okasha's eyes widened, and her mouth opened with shock. He had alluded to it before, but told her it was a joke. Little did she know, that he had been serious the whole time. 

"M-Move in with you...? To the castle?!". 

"No, the sewers... of course I mean the castle, where else?", Cell laughed with sarcasm. 

"I-I just... t-this is all so sudden... I honestly don't know...", she shook her head, feeling conflicted. 

"I will help you. It won't take long. I have so many spare rooms that are never used. I will let you choose whichever one you want. You don't have to live where there's so little space anymore. And I swear, if you choose to live with me, you will always be made to feel like a princess!", he vowed to her. 

"A-A princess...? Cell... you flatter me...", Okasha blushed, rubbing her face with one hand, the other still with his. 

"Sorry I... I didn't mean it to come across that way!", he lied, when in reality, it had just slipped, and that's _exactly_ how he wanted to treat her. 

"It's alright. However...", she began, pulling her hands away from him. 

"If I am to make my mind up, you must answer me _one, thing._..". 

"Yeah, of course, anything...", he agreed. 

"Do you still think... you're perfect?", Okasha questioned him, with a smug smirk. 

If a penny dropped, you could hear it. He never expected to be asked such a question. His face dropped dramatically, and he began to sweat. 

What sort of test was this?! To give up pride of superiority was one thing, but to tell her he was imperfect... was like giving up a piece of his soul. 

However, eventually, after thinking about it, he knew what she meant. And he was willing to answer her. 

"When it comes to my power, and strength... my speed, and all the things I have as a warrior... yes", he began. 

"However... my personality, not so much. I can admit that it is flawed, and I need to work on it. I have been a total dick, and... I need to... pull that stick out of my butt", he shrugged, and it was a huge step forward. 

"Ah, ah... it isn't a stick". 

"... A log?". 

"A tree trunk!", Okasha giggled. 

"Ha, sure... I admit that aspects of me are perfect, but not everything", he told her, and Okasha beamed, her smile gleaming. 

"Ohhhh... I'm _so_ proud of you! It takes a _lot_ of courage to admit something like that!". 

Cell felt strange. To admit he wasn't 100% perfect, was odd to him. He in a way, still didn't like to say it. But Okasha was right- he wasn't. And for her, he was willing to admit it. He knew now, he was willing to do literally anything for her. Even abandon what he'd believed since birth... 

His pride was fading. But Okasha was proud of him anyway. To him, that was enough. He was going to try and make her proud, not himself... 

"T-Thank you...", he stuttered, feeling very flustered... 

"I have the same opinion as you. Always have. You found out when we were ice staking that I thought you were _maybe_ perfect. But now I see you are perfect in some aspects, just not in everything. And you have to realise that, that's okay... and there's no such thing as perfect", she told him. 

But Cell disagreed. There was, such a thing as perfect. And it was standing right before him... 

"If you say so. So, will you move in with me _now_?", he tried one last time. 

"Hmmmmmmmm... sure, why not?!", she pondered just to make him worried for shits and giggles, before assuring him of her real answer. 

"Oh, _yes_! Thank you, thank you!", he cheered, hugging her, and lifting her up at the same time, spinning her. 

"Eeeekkk! Ahhh, haha! Put me down!", Okasha giggled, the adrenaline and embarrassment too much for her to handle. 

"S-Sorry... got too excited there", Cell placed her on the floor and rubbed the back of his head, flushing purple with embarrassment. 

"I can't believe you... you've changed so much! I don't know how it happened...". 

"You happened, Okasha. Your friendship changed me for the better...". 

"For the better...? You were so unsure before...". 

"I'm not unsure anymore. I am certain". 

"Cell... what brought this on? Surely it can't have just been self-reflection and absence from me... Because quite frankly, this is a bigger change than having it slowly happen over two months- and it hasn't even been 24 hours this time!", Okasha voiced her suspicion. 

"I... I, uh...", Cell stammered, not wanting to tell her what he found out. 

"I don't know but, something just... _snapped_ , you know?", he made up an excuse. 

"Hmmm... I hope this won't come to bite me in the ass in the long run. I knew you were changing. Expected it. Just never thought it would be so dramatic. I wanted a happy, peaceful life with you, and I wanted you to want it too. Just never saw you being so... _enthusiastic_ about it". 

"It won't bite you in the ass- I promise. Are you honestly complaining you've gotten what you wanted?", he smirked. 

"No, not complaining, just... cautious", she replied. 

"What, you think this is all some kind of plot to get my way?". 

"Hmm... no. I don't think you could have sacrificed all your pride to cry, and admit you're not perfect, for an evil plan", she admitted. 

"Good, then what could be wrong about any of this...?". 

"Just weird how sudden it is. Something just... doesn't make sense". 

Cell began to sweat more. If he had a collar, he'd be yanking on it something fierce. The room felt incredibly hot. He couldn't let the truth get out. 

"Not everything does make sense. I cannot explain this change either. But it's happened, and I know I'm not going back to my old ways. I know my place now- it's with you. My best friend. The only person who _ever_ understood me, wasn't scared of me, and put up with me...", Cell explained. 

Going on to say, "To me, you are the only person who can ever be my friend. You stayed with me no matter what. I realised I will never have a friend better than that, _ever_. I will never meet another person like you". 

Cell could see Okasha welling up. All he wanted to do was embrace her. But he'd made enough of a fool of himself already and gone overboard. He needed to keep his affections in check...

"I-I believe you... Oh, sorry Cell... I guess it's just my paranoia. After everything that's happened, this just seems like... well, a miracle!", Okasha explained. 

"I know, and I don't blame you for being suspicious. But I promise my dear, I shall prove to you, that you have nothing to worry about! Now, shall we get started with the packing?", he asked her, beaming brightly. 

"Ah, yes! Yes, we shall!". 

\-----

Cell and Okasha had worked most of the rest of the night packing stuff up, doing it easily and quick, due to their speed and strength. 

They had gone to bed, as in the end, it had been too late to move everything. But once they woke up in the morning, they continued with their work. 

And by early afternoon, everything Okasha had, was moved into Cell's castle. And she even picked a room for herself. A spare room, just down the hallway from Cell's room, so she would never be too far away. 

And of course, Vincent moved with her, and got a place next to her very large, new bed. Stripes moved in also. 

"I never imagined myself moving into a castle! This is so _great_!", she squealed, clapping and jumping up and down. 

She had so much more space in her room now than ever- it was twice as big as her old one. She had 2 sets of drawers, 2 wardrobes, a desk to sit to do your hair and makeup, and a massive mirror. She had such an empty room besides that, just her guitars and a rug adoring it. 

"I will get you more clothes to fill those wardrobes up. Also, other things- whatever you like- to make it feel more homely. Even redecorate it, if you want", Cell offered her, and it was all too much. 

"No, no! I like it how it is- I love the colours, the bedsheets, and the wardrobes... You don't have to do anything else for me- you've done enough Cell, and I _greatly_ appreciate it", she told him. 

"Well, if you say so. What about clothes? Sure you don't want to accept that offer...?", he asked. 

" _Well_... uh...", she stuttered, looking away and rubbing her foot against the floor. 

"Don't feel bad- I said I would do anything to make up for what I did. What size are you in clothes?". 

"Well... 14. Because I'm so tall, and because of my... well... uhm... uh...", Okasha stuttered, and looked down on herself... 

"Because of your... chest?", Cell tried to ask as casually as possible, but at the same time, freaking out and blushing furiously, now unable to keep his eyes off them... 

"Yeah. _That_...". 

"W-Well... okay. I-I'm not asking this to be a perv but... what about underwear?". 

"W-What about them?!", Okasha blushed. 

"Do you want some...?". 

"Oh", she breathed out. 

"I-I guess, it would be nice... I-If you don't mind, of course...". 

"I don't mind at all! I told you stuff like this doesn't affect me. You have no need to be embarrassed around me", he tried to say as a friend, but in truth, this flustered him no end. 

"O-Okay... for my bra size, I-I'm... a 30 E...", she admitted. 

Although Cell had told her not to be embarrassed, Okasha couldn't help it. That wasn't something she told people, and she still refused to look him in the eyes. And Cell, was very glad. 

"O-Oh...", he muttered, and he was pleased she was looking away, due to the fact that he was blushing more than ever. 

Okasha had never revealed this information to him. This was the first time she had admitted, how big they really were. And Cell was screaming inside. 

'Woooow! So big... they're perfect!', he thought, almost drooling. 

But he knew he shouldn't be acting that way. He needed to take her mind off it, to stop her from being so embarrassed. So, he changed the subject, as another idea came to mind. 

"Oh uh, something random, but it will make sense later. What colour do you prefer- Silver, or Gold?", he questioned. 

"Hmm... gold!", she replied. 

"Alright- I'll be off now to get you some new clothes, and uh... maybe some other things just to say sorry", he winked at her. 

"Hey, I don't like being spoilt!". 

"How is it spoiling you when I'm not spending any money?". 

"It still counts!", she huffed.

"Ha, sure it does... and you can't stop me!", he chuckled. 

"Uh, don't get too much!". 

"I will get as much as I think you deserve!", he told her, waving to her as he left the castle, and Okasha knew, he was right. 

She couldn't stop him... 

\-----

Cell came back to the castle around 45 minutes later. He was carrying at least 15 bags... 

Of course, no issue for him. He was strong, ambidextrous, and amazing at multitasking. 

Okasha however, was stunned. She had never been given, nor bought, so many things at once. Not even on her birthday, had she received so much. 

"Cell... I... I don't know what to say! I don't deserve this- you really didn't have to!", she stammered, in complete and utter amazement at his actions. 

"Ah, but I did!", he disagreed, as he put all the bags down on her enormous bed. 

"Go on... have a look, see if you like them all", he encouraged her, and even though Okasha felt guilty, she couldn't contain her excitement, and began to sift through them. 

Cell had bought her new dresses, tops, skirts, shorts, trousers, jeans, headbands, shoes... even teddy bears and some of her favourite sweets. Of course underwear too like knickers and bras. All her size. Everything he'd gotten her, so beautiful. 

She had her hands over her mouth after she'd seen it all, and looked at him... but did not know what to say. 

"No need to thank me", he waved his hand, as he did not want any of it what so ever. 

"Seeing your reaction- it was all worth it". 

Yet, Okasha was determined to show her thanks anyway. Maybe not with words, but with actions. She jumped at him, hugging him ever so tightly. 

"Oh! Ah, alright... I guess I can accept this", he sighed, and hugged her back. 

"Oh! I almost forgot. I have one last thing I want to give you; I was saving for last". 

"You got me _something else_?!". 

"Only something small...", he told her. 

"Turn around and close your eyes", he instructed. 

Okasha did as she was told, stood, and waited. Cell then placed something around her neck, and was told to open her eyes. She rushed to the mirror, to see that Cell had gotten her a golden necklace, with a star pendant. 

"I-Is this... _real_ gold?!", she gasped. 

"Uhhh... I think so. It was selling at 1000 zenni on the tag, so...". 

" _How much_?!". 

"Uhh...". 

Okasha spun around, and her jaw almost dropped to the floor. She stood, absolutely still, in shock. 

"You deserve the best!", Cell shrugged. 

"Oooohhh, I have every right to slap you! That would have cost a _fortune_!". 

"I don't see why you're so mad... not like I spent anything on it. Besides... if I had the money, I'd have gotten it for you anyway, I don't care how much". 

Okasha just shook her head, still processing what was going on. Still processing that Cell was being the kindest, and most generous he'd ever been, and gotten her things that would have cost _so much_. 

"I just can't believe what you've done! This... this is too much! You literally are, treating me like a princess!". 

"Told you I would". 

"It's almost as if...", she began, but stopped herself. 

"Almost as if... what?". 

Okasha was going to say 'it's almost as if you're in love with me', as what he was doing, usually was associated with a man trying to earn a woman's affections- not something you'd merely do for a friend. 

"N-Nothing. I just... I just can't believe all of this. I have no idea how to thank you...". 

"Okasha... this is my way of saying sorry to you. You don't need to thank me at all", Cell assured her, but Okasha was having none of it. 

"Nonsense! What you've done, is _too_ much. You could have said sorry and be done with it. Letting me move in and getting me all this is going very much beyond. I shall find a way to thank you!". 

"Okasha... there really is no need". 

"Ah! I know how!", she ignored him, coming up with an idea. 

"I am taking you out tonight!", she announced. 

"Out? For dinner, or, what?". 

"To a club!", she told him. 

"What...?". 

"There are still some underground ones that are still going", she explained. 

"Okay, one problem with that", he said. 

"The point of a club is to be around a lot of people, dancing, drinking, and getting high... So, if I went in there, everyone would clear out, and the atmosphere would be dead. I have enjoyed going with you alone to places, but going to a club just by ourselves with no one there...? It'd be boring!", he made a point. 

"Ahaha! Oh Cell- you've basically already said why it won't be a problem!", Okasha laughed, and Cell raised an eyebrow ridge. 

"They'll be drinking and taking drugs... everyone will be too drunk or stoned to realise! They'll just think you're an illusion or a cosplayer or something", she explained. 

"How the hell do you know that?". 

"Cos I go to them enough and get smashed and high out of my mind, and I see some _crazy_ shit...", she explained. 

Cell mumbled, trying to make his mind up... 

"I'd love to, but... I don't know... I don't want to see you getting so drunk and high to the point you'll hurt yourself". 

"Oh Cell, I won't! I rarely do it, so it won't hurt my health. And you're there to protect me!". 

Cell pondered for a moment, debating whether it was a good idea. 

She was right- if she got too drunk or high to walk, he could easily get her home. And if anyone tried to hurt her, he could easily protect her. And it was once again, a new experience. He was always up for trying it. In addition, there was another factor. 

"Hmm... oh, alright! I will go with you. My alcohol tolerance is really high anyway", he agreed to go. 

"You mean it?! You'll actually go out and drink, and party with me?!". 

"Indeed, my dear", he nodded almost as if he was bowing. 

" _YES_! Alright, out, out, out of my room! Gonna get ready!", she said, pushing him out. 

"Ha, alright, alright!", he did not resist, and closed the door behind him. 

Cell sighed. He was in a world of utopia right now. So very happy and pleased with himself. Because he had made Okasha happy. 

She was pleased with all her presents. And she had even invited him out to something he believed, was a next level of friendship. 

He had made her feel like a princess. Mission accomplished. He might never get to be with her, but at least he could do this. 

Cell found himself becoming very excited, for the night ahead... 


	27. Temptations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains alcohol and drug use, as well as sexual tension galore! Read at your own risk. If you get uncomfortable by that stuff, do not read it!

Cell tapped his foot, as he stood waiting at the bottom of the large staircase in his castle. He had gotten ready, and had been ready for hours- but Okasha seemed to be taking her time. 

Of course, Cell did not take long to get ready. He just needed a shower, to shine his armour and do his teeth, and on occasion, file his nails. He was perfectly made up, and it was now evening. 

It was time to leave for the club, that Okasha had said she would take him to. He did not have to wait much longer, as he could soon hear her heeled footsteps coming down the stairs. 

With crossed arms, and his usual grumpy face- all that changed when he turned around to see her... and his jaw nearly hit the floor. 

"Ta-da! I'm ready! What do you think?", she asked, wearing some of the new clothes he had bought her. 

Okasha's hair looked more amazing than ever, straightened out and flowing, and glistening brightly in the light. 

She had on makeup, black eyeliner and pink eyeshadow, mascara, light pink blusher with gold highlighter, and glitter on her cheeks, and bright pink lip gloss. A white rose hair clip was placed on the right-hand side (left to anyone else) of her head. 

She wore boots that came up to just before her knees that were bright white, and laced all the way up with zips up the sizes, with pink laces. 

Very tight, white glittered shorts with a pink belt, and a white glistening crop top with a pink zipper going up the middle, and it all showed off _a lot_ of flesh. Oh, and a few pink bracelets, and a pink choker with a heart in the middle. 

"I... uh... I...", Cell stuttered, never seeing her so beautiful, or so... _hot_! 

"Is it too much... Is it too slutty...?", Okasha asked, worried she was showing off too much... 

"No! N-No, not at all! You look, uhm...", Cell began to say, trying his very best to keep his composure. 

"Decent...", he lied, thinking she looked stunning as hell. 

He looked away and crossed his arms again, as to hide his facial expression, so he wouldn't give away how he truly felt- the bright purple on his face, a shimmering amethyst. 

"Well as long as it doesn't make me look _too_ much like a whore, and you think it's okay...".

'Not okay- _perfect_! Besides that time, we went swimming and I saw her in a bikini, I've never seen her look so sexy!', he thought. 

"Yeah well, I think it's fine. Can we go yet?", he asked, praying he'd be able to keep himself under control... 

"Yeah! Oh my goodness, this is so exciting! I never took you before because, well... thought it might be _too much_ for your pride to handle...", she told him. 

"As opposed to the cinema and the zoo...? And a gig?", he spoke sarcastically. 

"Ohhh, you know what I mean! This was something I was _very_ hesitant with!". 

"Okasha... know you don't have to be hesitant anymore. I'm up for anything!", he beamed, reassuring her. 

Okasha giggled, running down the steps, matching bag in hand over her shoulder, the closer she came to him, the more Cell's heart pounded like a drum at a rock concert... 

"And I am so pleased! I promise you, that you will enjoy yourself tonight!". 

"Oh, I'm sure I will... uh... but, I don't have any money... They accept it at places that are still open, right?", he asked. 

"Not at the underground clubs! They know money is hard to come by now, and you just have to ask for what you want!", she told him. 

"Uhhhh... and there's no limits to what people can have?!". 

"Nah... and yeah, what you're probably imagining, is true. People get _rat arsed_. You do get thrown out if you have too much though- so be careful". 

" _Me_ be careful?! It's you I'm worried about, my dear". 

"No need... I'll try to limit myself!", Okasha giggled. 

"Try...?". 

"Try as best I can, considering I'm celebrating!". 

"Celebrating...?", he asked, confused, raising an eyebrow ridge. 

"Yeah- not only is this to say thank you for all you've done, but I am celebrating the fact you no longer have confliction issues. The fact you've found yourself, Cell. That we no longer have to fight!", she explained. 

"O-Oh! Well yes... I guess it does call for celebration", he agreed. 

"Well come on, let's go!", Okasha couldn't wait any longer, grabbed Cell's hand, and dragged him out of the castle. 

That, was the first time, they'd held hands, properly... Okasha usually dragged him by the arm, or wrist. This time, they actually interlocked fingers. 

Cell, did not resist, nor protest... 

\-----

It was now almost dark out. Okasha led Cell to a small building, that didn't look like anything special. But that was what he guessed, was the point. That it was secret underground club, that only certain people knew about. 

It literally just looked like a normal house, until of course, Okasha opened the door. There was a long staircase leading downwards, and you could already hear the pounding of the music, and people laughing and chatting. 

"Been a while since I came here. Used to be people standing outside, asking for ID, and entrance money... but in apocalyptic times, no one gives a fuck!", Okasha told him. 

"So literally anyone of any age can come here...?", he asked. 

"You need to at least look 16... usually. They don't let kids in". 

"Hey, one question... before we go in", he asked. 

"Mhm?". 

"The people at the bar will be sober and will recognise me... what then?", he made a good point. 

"The bar is all the way at the other end of the dancefloor, from the entrance. They won't see you if you stay out of sight. You stay at one end- I will go and get the drinks, okay?". 

"Okay, that's fine... I am just worried some people will be sober enough to recognise me", he voiced his concern.

"Ha, I already planned around that. People that come here, come early, and stay until very early in the morning. I brought you a bit later than the usual opening time. Therefore, everyone will be off their heads already", she explained. 

"What if there's just a few people that aren't lightweights...?". 

"Then it will just be them running out- everyone else will be too fucked to listen to them. They will bolt it out, running and screaming, and I think that will be funny!". 

Cell just chuckled and shook his head, stunned by what she was saying... but he was very proud of her at the same time. 

"Alright! I trust your judgement...", he gave in. 

"Thank you! Come on, I can't wait- I've never seen you drink before!". 

"My dear, it will take _a lot_ for the alcohol to affect me... _a lot_!", he informed her. 

"Good job the drinks are free then!", she giggled, before grabbing his hand again, and leading him down the staircase. 

The journey down was a long one- they had to fly some of it. But once they got there, and opened the entrance door to the dancefloor... Cell gasped at the affect, of such an overwhelming atmosphere. He was very glad, that his and Okasha's hearing, were better than average....

The music was pounding. It was so heavy, that you could feel strong vibrations all over your body. The lights were flashing, and blazing- changing different colours every second.

People were singing, dancing, bouncing up and down, and talking at very high volumes so they could hear one another. There was a very obvious smell of booze, cigarette smoke, and weed in the air. 

The heat, from so many bodies all together, was extreme, and would make the average person sweat profusely. It was a good job that Cell and Okasha were not average people. Their senses may be high, but their bodies could tolerate much worse. They would be fine. 

Luckily, as Cell took his first steps inside, to his delight, no one recognised him... no one paid any attention at all. In fact, he was getting some very fascinated looks... they did indeed, believe he was dressed up, or just an alien. 

Okasha found a space for them at the back of the dancefloor, with a few seats and a table (there were very few and they were lucky) to settle down. 

"Right, here we are! You stay right here, I'm off to get some drinks! Anything in particular you'd like to try first?", she asked. 

"Something strong- not bothered what". 

"Let's hope your body doesn't reject the chemicals!", Okasha giggled. 

"Here's hoping, but I doubt it", he told her. 

Okasha smiled, one last beautiful smile, before strolling off into the crowd, swaying her hips from side to side... 

Cell sighed, heavily, in lust of her. He could see such a wonderful view from behind. 

Before they had arrived, he had told her to keep her energy up, so he always knows where she is, and that he knows she is okay. But even feeling her ki, as she vanished into the ocean of people, he missed seeing her. 

He couldn't wait for her to get back, as tonight, now aware of his feelings, he did not want to take his eyes, or attention off of her. 

He'd be quite protective... he knew what clubs could be like. Anyone could spike your drink. Someone could stalk you, or harass you. Any number of sexual assaults could happen... so Cell had to keep his eyes open, and his senses on alert. 

He knew Okasha was strong enough to take care of herself. But drinking might weaken her senses and strength. He knew there was no way she was resistant to the effects of alcohol as him. Due to his love for her, he'd protect her with ferocity this night... 

Okasha returned 10 minutes later, with a tray of drinks. 

"Hey sorry I took so long- big que, and I decided to get a lot for you to try out", she said. 

"But not that one- that drink is mine", she pointed out. 

"What is it?". 

"A Jack Daniels and coke. JD is my favourite alcohol", she told him. 

"A type of whiskey? I didn't expect that from you...", Cell gasped. 

"Why, what did you expect...?". 

"A type of fluorescent cocktail", he shrugged. 

"Oh, because I'm all hippe and colourful, right?", she crossed her arms and pouted. 

"Well... uh... yes?". 

"I can be tough too- things like a Sex on the Beach are pussy drinks!". 

" _Sex_ on the _what_?!", Cell gasped. 

"That's a cocktail, you moron!", Okasha laughed. 

'Hmm... I wouldn't mind that... literally', he thought. 

'Oh, for fuck's sake Cell, stop it!', he internally cringed, knowing he had to get his mind out of the gutter. 

Okasha then took her drink- which was a whole pint, and chugged it down, within a few seconds... 

"Woah, woah, woah!", Cell gasped, at seeing her do it. 

"Slow down!". 

"I will slow down when it gets difficult to walk... Go, try some of yours", she persuaded him. 

Cell looked at the tray, to see what he'd want to have first. There were so many colours... 

"Whatever you don't like, I'll have". 

"If you don't chug it down like a fucking sailor!". 

"No promises", she winked. 

Cell took a hold of what he knew was a beer first. It looked nasty... and smelt bad too. But he tried it anyway... and took one sip. And immediately spat it back out again. 

"That tastes like shit", he cringed, turning his nose up. 

"Alright, I'll have that then", Okasha chuckled. 

Cell tried wine next- red wine. To him it wasn't amazing, but it was okay. And he drank that, as it was decent enough to swallow. 

But then he tried a drink, with orange juice and vodka in it- his first spirit. It tingled, on his tongue. It was warm, as it went down his throat, and his chest burnt, but in a pleasant way. 

The sensation was soothing, as he breathed out heavily once it had gone all the way down. It also tasted sweet as anything. 

"Mmmm... I like that!". 

"You like vodka?! Awesome! You'll like that then", she pointed to another. 

"What's in that?". 

"Pineapple juice, vanilla vodka, and passion fruit... It's called a porn star martini". 

"That name is fucking gross... why do cocktails have such rude names?!", Cell scoffed. 

"No idea... but that's nothing compared to others...". 

"Like what?". 

"A screaming orgasm...!", Okasha burst out laughing. 

Cell slapped his hand over his mouth, and his eyes widened. Such crude things would usually disgust him. But being with Okasha... things had changed. So he burst out laughing with her. 

"That's just... _wrong_!". 

"I know! Go on... have the porn star then!", Okasha laughed, making it as rude as possible. 

Cell just scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking a few sips of it... the sweetness tickling his tongue, and the strength of the alcohol feeling very satisfying. 

"Oooh... that's nice...". 

"Ooohhh, you like the porn star, huh?!", Okasha laughed. 

"Shut, up!". 

"I find it funny how I like manly drinks and you like more sweet drinks that women tend to like...", Okasha pointed out. 

"Hey, don't be sexist- no drink should be associated with any gender!". 

"You're right, I just find it amusing how big bad Cell likes colourful drinks!". 

Cell just rolled his eyes again, ignoring her taunting, as he turned to the last glass on the tray, that was a bubbling pink with an assortment of red fruits in it. 

"This looks... pleasant. If you were a drink, this is what you'd look like". 

"Pink gin with pink lemonade...? You cheeky bastard!". 

"What? You are basically bright pink!", Cell didn't understand her offense. 

"Pft, well I'll get a melon ball later- it's bright green!", she mocked. 

Cell just tutted, and took a few sips of the drink... and his eyes widened. He then proceeded to chug the whole thing down. 

"Pft! Who's going overboard _now?_ ", Okasha laughed. 

"Wow! That was... _beautiful_!", Cell exclaimed. 

"Pink gin with pink lemonade... your favourite drink so far. Huh... interesting", Okasha beamed. 

Yet to Cell it made sense. The drink reminded him of her. He was obviously going to like it. The taste of pomegranate was one of the nicest things he'd ever tasted. Along with the hints of raspberry and strawberry, as the fruits had seethed into the drink slightly. 

Okasha drank the beer, and Cell drank the rest of the drinks on the tray. Then she went to get more. 

Cell tried champagne and prosecco after that, and wasn't too keen. But he did like fruity cider. He did try JD as well, as Okasha did allow him a little bit... and to him, it was too bitter. 

But he loved all the cocktails she brought him, like a woo woo, the melon ball, and a mojito. Cell had a _very_ high alcohol tolerance- he'd had an uncountable amount after a few hours, and felt barely anything. 

That could not be said for Okasha though. She was quite affected. Laughing uncontrollably, and stumbling slightly- a red hue painted on her face, and her words, slightly slurred. 

"Okasha, you need to slow down...", Cell tried to tell her. 

"I-I'm okay, Cell! I have been w-waayyy worse t-than this before!", she reassured him. 

"I do not doubt that, but you are very tipsy, to the point of drunk, and we have no intentions of leaving any time soon... so please, take it back a notch for me, okay?", he tried to ask her. 

"I-I will try, b-but, you need to relax! I-I don't see what your problem is...", she stuttered. 

"The fact you might be chucked out due to your state. The fact if you get too drunk, someone might take advantage...", he voiced his concern. 

"A-Awww! Cell's all w-worried again!". 

"Yes- I am!", he scowled. 

"D-Do not worry about my state, there's people getting served that are _way_ more drunk than m-me... As for taking advantage, I'd rip their heads off!". 

"I know, but... I don't want it to happen. You look, uhhh... _nice_. And knowing men, they could hurt you... and if you get too drunk, you might become weaker...", he told her, very concerned... 

"Oh Cell! Y-You will know if I'm in danger... a-and I know you will protect me!", Okasha giggled. 

"It isn't funny you know. I know I will protect you, but I don't want you to be put in danger _at all_!". 

"Awww, w-well... okay. I will allow you to... c-catch up!", she agreed to his request. 

"Pft, fat chance of that happening any time soon". 

"Heh, I know... hmm... but if y-you really want me to stop for a bit, I-I will... You know, your protectiveness is actually... rather... cute!", Okasha exclaimed. 

"C-Cute?!", Cell gasped. 

"Y-Yeah! It's adorable!", she giggled, getting closer to him, and tracing her fingers down his chest... 

Cell gasped, and immediately tensed up, feeling his heart pounding, his head spinning, and cheeks flaring up at such intimate contact... 

"Don't... do that...", he warned her. 

"What? A-Am I not allowed to t-touch you now...?", Okasha asked. 

"No, I just... not like that. Feels odd". 

"Hmmm... fine", she obeyed, and backed off, leaving Cell to exhale heavily with relief. 

After realising his true feelings, her touching him like that, made him _crazy_. Her touch was just so warm. It made him want her even more. He was worried he'd lose control if she touched him too much... 

But Okasha did as he asked after that. She slowed it down. She took it easy, and instead, began to bring him more drinks instead. And, after a few more rounds... he did at last, begin to feel the effects. 

His cheeks warming up first, before his body began to become heavy. And a happiness, and serious relaxation came over him... 

"I am... very much enjoying myself... Thank you for bringing me out...", he spoke to Okasha, his words slightly dragged out. 

"Awww, it's o-okay! I have done this to say thank you, so I-I am very glad you're happy!", she beamed. 

"Can I... have a hug...?", he asked her. 

"Oh, of course!", she smiled, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him. 

"Hmmm... I really like hugging you...", he told her. 

"I'm aware! Hehe, w-when tipsy, a-a very loving person, I s-see!", Okasha giggled. 

"Urghhh... leave me alone!", he moaned. 

"Alright! O-Ooh! Love this song, give me a-a m-moment!", Okasha said, let go... and went to dance. 

Cell could feel his body becoming heavier, so he sat down, to watch her... but watching her didn't help. 

Okasha was, even when drunk, a _great_ dancer. It did not help his feelings, nor state. It made him feel heavier, short of breath, and _hot_. 

The way her midsection moved, and how her hips swayed from side to side. How her legs rubbed together, and how her breasts bounced... it was all too much for him. 

Cell drank more, and more... and he was becoming dizzy. It wasn't just the booze that was doing it... as his eyes were glued on Okasha's beautiful form, moving majestically, in such a sexy manner. 

He was drunk off of lust now, his face a deep, dark purple, from ear to ear and over his nose, as he bit his lip... 

'Oh Kami... she's so beautiful. So perfect... If I even slightly believed I had a chance with her, I'd ravish her... She is driving me _crazy_!', Cell thought, unable to look away from her ass, and how tight her shorts were... 

His breathing became very intense, and rapid. He gulped, and tried to drink to cool down. Wiping the sweat off his brow, his eyelids were heavy and drooped, full of desire. He was glad she wasn't paying attention to him right now... 

However, Cell was snapped out of his trance, when two people, a man and a woman, reeking of weed and other chemicals, came up to him to talk. 

"Hey man! Wooooahhh... nice outfit!", the male greeted him. 

"O-Oh? Thanks...", Cell tried to be polite and spoke back, playing up to it. 

"You look like... that Cell dude... You know, the one that's gonna blow up the earth?", the woman pointed out. 

"Oh... how strange!", Cell spoke sarcastically. 

"Are you, like... cosplaying him or something...?", the man asked. 

"No...". 

"Of course he isn't, Darran! Why, the fuck, would someone wanna dress up as that... monster?", the woman asked the man. 

"Ooohhhh... good point!". 

Cell scoffed, at hearing them talk about him, even though they were unaware that it was actually him. They were obviously high, but hearing them call him a monster, offended him. 

No, they had no clue that he had changed, and been reformed... but it still annoyed him like hell. 

"Making friends?", Okasha came back from dancing, and asked him. 

"No...", he scowled. 

"Ohh! He has a lady friend!", the girl squealed. 

"She your girlfriend?", the man called Darran asked. 

"What?! No!", Cell yelled. 

"Someone's defensive!", the girl giggled. 

"No guys, he's right- we're just friends!", Okasha informed them. 

"Ohhh, right...", the male sighed, laughing. 

"Hey! Nice to meet you! You want some of this?", the girl asked Okasha, with weed in her hand. 

"Oh yeah, sure, thanks!", Okasha accepted. 

"Hey... don't have too much of that", Cell warned her. 

"I won't- I never d-do! B-Besides, I haven't had a-any of this, since b-before I met you!", Okasha told him. 

"I know... fine. Have some. Just... can anyone tell me where to... find the bathroom?", Cell asked, as he'd had way too much to drink. 

"Go back to the entrance, on your left!", the woman told him with a smile. 

"Cheers...", he thanked her, and left for just a moment, hoping Okasha would be okay. 

As he went to the gents, he could very obviously feel, now that he was away from a crowd, he was getting to be drunk. He wasn't there yet, but he was close... as he'd lost count of the amount of booze he'd taken into his system. 

He leaned his head on the wall of the cubicle, feeling dizzy, his vision slightly blurred. But his mind did not waver from Okasha. The image of her dancing, still in his mind. 

As he washed his hands, ready to leave... he was very aware of his arousal of her. He'd never felt so hot... and a tingling sensation all around his body had appeared. 

He splashed some water on his face, and looked at himself in the mirror... his eyes were glossy and the purple blush on his face was quite humiliating to see. 

No matter how much he drank, or how much water he put on his face to cool himself down, it did not help. 

'I hope I will be okay enough by the end of the night to take her home...', Cell thought. 

He was quite a mess already. If he continued, he might not be able to fly properly. He would hate to not be able to get her home. He was a gentleman... and he'd not forgive himself if he couldn't do that. 

Therefore, Cell decided... that he'd had enough. He would stop drinking from that moment on. He needed to look after Okasha... 

He left the bathroom then, coming back to their table, to see her and the couple smoking, and chatting away, giggling like idiots. 

"Oh, you're back! Feeling b-better?", Okasha asked. 

"Yeah... Think I am going to stop now, though... I need to be sober enough to get you home", he informed her. 

"Ooohh, he's quite the gentleman, isn't he?", the girl commented. 

"Y-Yeah... he i-is... You're the best, a-aren't you?", Okasha beamed at him, and Cell blushed. 

"If... you say so...". 

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but, uuuhhhh... me and the missus better be off now... I'm slightly worried... we left the gas on...", the man informed them. 

"Chill out, Darran! It'll be fiiiineee...", the lady said. 

"Aww, well i-it was nice k-knowing you! T-Thank for the weed", Okasha beamed, saying her goodbyes. 

"See ya!", the girl sang, dragging her partner out of the club. 

"Well... thank goodness for that...", Cell sighed with relief. 

"Eh, w-what was wrong with them?", Okasha asked. 

"Nothing... I just... came here to spend time with _you_. I guess... I just want you to myself", Cell explained, now in such a state, he had barely any control over what he was saying... 

"C-Cell...? A-Are you... _jealous_?!", Okasha gasped. 

"H-Huh?! N-No! Not _jealou_ s... Just, sort of... well...", he stammered, unable to dig himself out of the grave he'd made. 

"Ooohhh, y-you _are_! That's j-just _adorable_!", she squealed, pinching one of his cheeks. 

"Ah! Stop it! I'm not jealous! I just want to spend time with _you_ tonight... and no one else...", he explained. 

"Suuuureee... Hey, h-have some of this, it'll help you r-relax...", Okasha tried to offer him some of the weed. 

"Ew, no! You know I don't do well when smoking things...", he reminded her. 

"Ohhhh yeaaahhhh... sorry!", she apologised, and continued to drink and smoke it at the same time. 

"Is that... a good idea...?", Cell asked, with caution. 

"Is what?". 

"To smoke and drink at the same time...". 

"I t-think so...". 

" _You think_?!", Cell gasped, as it was obvious that she'd never done such a thing before. 

"I think i-it affects everybody differently", she replied. 

"Okasha... please... I don't want you to be bedridden for, like... I don't know how long... What if you go too far, and I need to take you to a hospital...? That, will _not_ go down well...", he told her. 

"Aww, Cell... y-you're just being a w-worry wart, as always! I-I'll be fine!", she assured him. 

"Okasha, I swear to kami...". 

"S-Sheesh! I-It's no wonder why t-that couple thought that we w-were dating!", Okasha laughed, and Cell's blush came back with a vengeance. 

"W-W-What do you mean?!", he gasped. 

"W-What with all your protectiveness, worrying, caring, and jealousy... You act like w-we are an item!", she told him, and Cell's heart began to beat faster than ever. 

"I... I care because... you're my friend and... I don't want to lose you, for Kami's sake!", he defended himself. 

"Yeah, I know! T-That couple doesn't know, l-like I do, that y-you are unable to feel any form of attraction...", she revealed how she was just messing with him. 

'If only you knew...', Cell thought. 

He was staring at her as she continued to drink, and smoke. She was now very disorientated, but looked cool doing it at the same time. Her face was red, and her hair was a little more messed up than before. But her makeup was still fine, and her clothes shone in the light, making it look like Okasha glowed. 

No matter how much she reeked of ethanol and weed, Cell still stared at her, like she was an angel. He smiled, thinking still, how beautiful she was. No matter what, he adored her. She could be a total mess in rags, and he'd still think she was the most stunning person in the world... 

However, soon, some music came on, that perked Okasha right up, as she gasped loudly, her face lighting up like a star. 

"I _love_ this song!". 

Cell knew. He'd heard her listen to it before. 

It was one of her favourites. 

'Shut up and dance with me', by Walk the Moon. 

"Get up with me, _now_!", Okasha demanded of him. 

"W-What...?". 

"Y-You only danced a _little_ at the g-gig... now y-you've swallowed your pride more, w-will you dance with me _properly_?", she asked of him. 

For a moment, Cell's mind went blank, and he couldn't think, just sat there like a spare part, with his mouth agape... 

However, this might be the best chance he would get, to touch her and other things, without being romantic, or too pervy. 

Besides... she was drunk out of her mind. She probably wouldn't even remember the events that went on this night. 

He was by no means taking advantage, but he'd love to dance with her, now he no longer had confliction issues, and due to his emotions for her. He wanted to please her, by all means necessary. 

So, after a while of shock, and thinking what the best options he had were, Cell smiled, and told her, "Of course I will...". 

" _Yes_!", Okasha squeaked, getting a hold of his hand, and pulling him up to the dance floor with her... 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back"._

_"Just keep your eyes on me"._

_"I said, you're holding back"._

_"She said, shut up and dance with me"._

_"This woman is my destiny"._

_"She said ooh ohh ohh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

At first, Cell was slightly nervous. He'd never actually danced before. But he liked the starting of this song. That's how much he'd changed... he _liked_ music now. But he believed he liked it, because Okasha did. And the way she moved to the song, was hypnotic. 

_"We were victims of the night"._

_"The chemical, physical, kryptonite"._

_"Helpless to the base, and the fading light"._

_"Oh, we were bound to get together"._

_"Bound to get together"._

Cell held her hand, as she swayed and twisted her way around him. Helping her twirl in beautiful, fluid motions. Swinging her back, and forth. He was getting the motions of it, easily. 

Of course, perfect at it. As he was, with a fair few things. And, he was beginning to have fun. Seeing Okasha's face so brightly lit up due to what they were doing. Her flushed face, and her giggling... it warmed his heart, along with other things. 

_"She took my arm; I don't know how it happened"._

_"We took the floor and she said"._

_"Oh, don't you dare look back"._

_"Just keep your eyes on me"._

_"I said you're holding back"._

_"She said shut up and dance with me"._

_"This woman is my destiny"._

_"She said ooh ooh ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

Okasha even began to sing along with the song. And in time, Cell realised how appropriate the song was. 

How she had wanted to dance with him for so long. How she had asked time, and time again. She had taken his arm, and led him to the dance floor. And how he believed... that she was his destiny. 

_"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks"._

_"My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream"._

_"I felt it in my chest as she looked at me"._

_"I knew we were bound to be together"._

_"Bound to be together"._

As the song continued, Cell couldn't keep his eyes off of Okasha's moving form. He kept in time with her, spinning her around, holding her hands and waist as she danced. 

But the more it went along, the more his heart pounded... the more the tightness in his chest became a painful knot. She looked so beautiful, and seductive... it was like he was dreaming, and his breathing was unhinged. 

_"She took my arm; I don't know how it happened"._

_"We took the floor and she said"._

_"Oh, don't you dare look back"._

_"Just keep your eyes on me"._

_"I said you're holding back"._

_"She said shut up and dance with me"._

_"This woman is my destiny"._

_"She said ooh ooh ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

_"Oh, come on girl!"._

The song's instrumental came on then, and they danced faster together, spinning around, as Cell held her back and pushed her backwards, as she held onto his hand and shoulder. It felt so romantic, like they were dancing as a couple... 

The swaying of her hips from side to side, and how her whole body bounced and glistened in the light. The beautifully feminine look in her eyes, that almost said 'come and get me'. 

Her smile, so full of joy and love... he had to hold himself back from doing something irrational. As due to how she was moving, looking at him, and how she was so close to him, and the way they were touching, he was beginning to become tempted... 

_"Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future"._

_"I realise, this is my last chance"._

_"She took my arm; I don't know how it happened"._

_"We took the floor and she said"._

Another small pause, as Okasha tapped her foot, came up close, and stared into his eyes, deeply, and sweetly... wrapping her arms around his neck, and lightly stroking the grey skin with her fingertips... 

His heart pounded, and he could feel a spark in his chest like a firework. Was this his last chance to tell her how he felt...? To maybe even... kiss her? 

The song began very soon after... so no. Besides... she was drunker, and higher than he was. If he did that, it was wrong... it would be ungentlemanly of him. 

Hell, she might even forget it happened. She was way out of his league anyway... 

_"Oh, don't you dare look back"._

_"Just keep your eyes on me"._

_"I said you're holding back"._

_"She said shut up and dance with me"._

_"This woman is my destiny"._

_"She said ooh ooh ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance!"._

_"Oh, don't you dare look back"._

_"Just keep your eyes on me"._

_"I said you're holding back"._

_"She said shut up and dance with me"._

_"This woman is my destiny"._

_"She said ooh ooh ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

_"Ooh, ooh, ooh"._

_"Shut up and dance with me"._

The song ended after that, but the two of them danced to it so energetically until it did. And Cell was very warm, and sweating... but not because it had exhausted him. Oh no, nothing like that ever would. 

It was due to how close she had been. How much she'd been touching places like his chest, his pecs, his sides, and neck... Her touch felt so warm, and it tingled. He got goose bumps running down his whole body. 

His breathing was so hot and rapid. His eyes were lidded and glossy, as lust invaded him, to the point he could barely focus. 

"Weeeee! That was s-so fun, w-wasn't it?!", Okasha asked, gleefully. 

"Yeah... very...", Cell panted. 

"I am s-so thankful... I-I've always wanted t-to dance with you, l-like that... I never t-thought you would... It was so j-joyful, and I feel so h-honoured you'd swallow your pride, t-to do that...", she stuttered, but at least she knew what she was saying... 

"You're... welcome...", he panted, trying so hard to look her in the eyes, but his own eyes kept wandering. 

"Did... you have f-fun...? Seriously...?", Okasha asked him, amazed. 

"Yes... I did... _Really_...", he admitted. 

"Would you like to continue...?". 

" _Yes_ ", he practically gasped, not even hesitating, wanting nothing more but to watch her body move, all night... 

"Okay then...", she winked at him... however, he would soon be regretting it. 

The next song was not fast, or fun, or energetic, or sweet. But slower... more pounding, more... _sexy_. A proper rave song, where people would get together, and dance in a sultry way, rubbing themselves together. 

And Okasha did just that. 

She moved slower, with her hands on his neck... moving her hips in a sexy, circular motion... her eyes, painted with a very dangerous emotion. 

"U-Uh... Okasha... maybe, we should... wait until the next song", Cell instantly gained some common sense. 

"Why... what's wrong...? D-Don't like this song...?", she asked him, her tone low and seductive... 

"I-It isn't that I don't like it, it's just-". 

"Just, what?", Okasha asked, seemingly ignoring his plea, as her chest found his, and she began to feel down his body. 

" _Woah, woah_ , c-calm down there!", Cell pleaded with her, his whole face becoming purple, as he never expected her to do what he wanted... but yet, he knew it wasn't right. 

"Why s-should I...?", she stuttered, obviously _very_ out of it, with no common sense left, unaware of what she was doing... 

Okasha then did what he knew, was called a slut drop, sliding her body down his, in a slow, sexy motion, and back up again. 

"O-Ohhhh... oh, Okasha, I-I-I... fuck...", he gasped, her actions so damn hot, he shook like a leaf, as his voice failed to function. 

She only giggled as she came back up, feeling up his stomach, and sides, back to the gem in his chest, and bit her lip... 

Cell's mouth was agape, as he shuddered nervously, his wings beginning to vibrate. He was so aroused... but he knew it had to stop. 

"O-Okasha... y-you're not thinking straight! Calm down...", he begged her. 

"E-Excuse me, but... I k-know, _exactly_ what I'm doing...". 

"No, you don't! Stop this! You wouldn't do this if you were sober!". 

"N-No... I'd be too s-shy... And therefore, I-I am taking advantage, of my d-drunken courage...", she told him. 

Cell knew that there was a chance she was spouting absolute nonsense. And a chance, that she was telling the truth. 

A chance she was doing this because she was off her head, and a chance she was doing this, because this is how she actually felt, and was expressing herself. 

Cell believed it was the former, so tried to stop her... but his mind became mush, when she did something else. 

Okasha turned around, so her back was facing him... She looked up to him, stroking along his jawline, and neck. Her body, pressed up against his tightly, as she went down again. 

But when she came back up... she dragged her ass along his crotch plating. 

" _Oooohhhh_...", Cell gasped, and half moaned, feeling it against him, and making his groin throb, and ache for attention... 

She dragged it along him slowly, and hard, making Cell tense up and groan, gritting his teeth, knowing he should stop her. 

But it felt _so_ good... it was the first time he was feeling pleasure _there_ , and it made his veins pulse and his blood run hot. 

"Okasha... _stop_...!", he begged her, his voice heavy and lusty, his mind swirling, his body throbbing with desire. 

"Why?", she giggled, turning around to face him once again, as she trailed her hands around him, and behind... going to his back and stinger again. 

"H-Hey! Getting too friendly there!". 

"Hmm... y-you liked this before...", she smiled, running her fingers along it. 

"Haahhh... s-stop it...! I-I told you not to touch it again!". 

"T-That was before... You t-told me not to, d-due to your confliction... You're over that n-now...", she voiced why she was doing it. 

"N-No, m-my orders still stand! I don't want you touching there!", he spoke frantically, as his body shuddered more than ever, his crotch crying out for more attention... 

"Don't you... like it...?", Okasha asked, in a very lewd tone. 

"I-I mean, I do, I just... just... ahh... O-Okasha... n-nooo-!", he begged her, as her hands rubbed it, as well as exploring his sensitive flesh, and his wings, flaring up his body heat even more. 

"Just, what? W-What's stopping you?". 

"The fact that you're fucking drunk and high as all shit!", he yelled. 

His body was screaming yes, but his mind was yelling no. He couldn't take advantage of her... 

Even though he wanted to touch her back, so desperately. To feel her, as she was feeling him. To feel her curves, her hips, her ass, her breasts... but his hands remained still. 

He knew it was deeply wrong. He was sober enough to keep his hands to himself. At the sides of him, shaking... 

The temptation was obvious. He had to clench them into fists. He was biting his lip so hard, that it was now bleeding. His resistance was becoming very difficult, but Cell remained adamant on being a gentleman. 

"Okasha... we... ah... we need to... ahhh... g-go home...", he stammered, as she had her hands on his backside now, and lower legs, stirring him even more. 

"Nooooo! I-I don't w-wanna g-go home!", she complained, her voice even more stuttery now. 

"Y-You need to... rest, my dear... Y-You're acting unbecoming, and very unlike yourself...", he groaned, his eyes on her breasts that were pushing hard up against his chest. 

"T-That's because, I-I am d-drunk, a-and making sure t-that I... g-get my true feelings a-across before I... s-sober up! I-I want to... touch you... A-Always have...", she admitted, still swaying her hips to the music in the most seductive manner. 

"These are not your true feelings Okasha... Please, stop... calm down...", he asked of her, but she did the opposite. 

She continued to touch him more, and more... all over his body. Such feelings were new to him, so his body reacted very harshly. The senses of such things were explosive. 

All the blood was rushing down towards his groin, and it was pulsing so much he couldn't waver his focus. And the way she was looking at him was so hot, he began to pant, knowing he could not deter her. 

He needed to push her off, but at the same time, he didn't want to. His body and his mind were in a battle, as all these new sensations felt _amazing_. 

He had wanted Okasha in this way, for so long... and now he was getting it. Should he let her, or stop her? He was still debating, as what she was doing to him, made it so he was unable to make a decision easily nor quickly. 

Her hands rubbing his stinger, the memories from the last time she had done it, pooling into his mind, and he began to moan... 

"Okasha... ahhh... fuck... mmm...", his mind seemed to give in, enjoying the beautiful feelings soaring through his being... 

"See... Y-You like i-it _really_!", Okasha giggled. 

"I... I do... fuck, _ahhh_... B-But... y-you need to stop, my dear... This is... ohhh... too much...", he moaned. 

"T-Too much... i-in what w-way...?", she asked him, but barely gave him any time to answer.

Cell was so aroused. So turned on. His body was hot with desire. His eyes were filtered, and he could see nothing but her beautiful form. Hear nothing but her voice. 

His body was throbbing, like the pounding music. He wanted her... so bad. He wanted nothing more but to drag her home, and fuck her senseless. 

He was shocked by his own, vulgar and sexual thoughts for her. But he couldn't help it. She was truly, perfect. And he believed she would be perfect in bed, too. 

And his wants, were only heightened, when Okasha's hand, began to move slowly downwards, from his chest... down to his middle gem... to his stomach, and lower stomach. 

"N-No... no... Okasha... S-Stop!", he begged her, but she did not. 

Her hand went lower, and lower. 

The lower it went, the more Cell's breathing began to speed up, and become heavier. His breaths became sharp, and swift, and shorter with every inch she moved downwards. Obviously aiming, for his crotch...

His body was screaming, 'Yes! Oh, fuck yes! There, there! Please, lower, lower!'. 

But his mind, and conscience that had actual sense, was telling him, 'Stop her! She's drunk! You shouldn't let her do this! You're perverted! Stop this right now! Grab her hand before it's too late!'. 

However... he didn't need to. 

To Cell's amazement, Okasha stopped. Of her own accord, very suddenly. But he could tell that something was wrong. 

Okasha's head was hung low, and her body was swaying- but not to the music. She held her head in her hands, and seemingly groaned in pain. 

"Okasha...? Are you alright...?", he asked her, all the arousal now fading, as he was concerned for his friend over all else. 

At first, she didn't respond. She was panting, like she was out of breath. She was stumbling now, her legs wobbling. 

But she soon looked up to him, with a very worried expression, before asking him, "C-Catch me...". 

And then, she fell... 

Cell however, caught her, just before she hit the floor. 

It seemed her whole body had given up- all of her motor functions, fucked. The drink and drugs had taken a hold of her, and she could no longer properly go on. 

And Cell, breathed out heavily, very, _very_ relieved... 


	28. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine this chapter is going to be frustrating to some people. Prepare to yell 'JUST KISS ALREADY', at your phones/laptops xD Sorry in advance guys lol.

Cell had to take Okasha home, after that. And he was pleased- because things were getting a little too hot and saucy for him. 

He had been concerned, that if Okasha had carried on being as flirty as she had been, he would have listened to his body, and not his common sense. 

But Okasha had, had too much to drink, and smoke. The alcohol and drugs in her body had taken their toll on her. She was still conscious, but her body had lost all function, and it was now Cell's job, to fly her home. 

He was still sober enough to do so, luckily. The biggest drug that had affected him before was lust... Now that Okasha was down and out for the count, his own head had cleared up more, and his common sense had come back to him. 

His only concern now, was helping his friend, getting her home and into bed, safe and sound. 

He looked down to her, whom was curled up, her eyes flickering, in his arms, and he sighed. 

'You silly, pretty little thing... Do you have any idea of what you nearly did? Trying to seduce me like that... it's dangerous! That could have spelt disaster for our friendship...', he thought. 

'If you woke up in the morning and remembered having sex with me, you'd flip out!'. 

Cell loved her so much, physically, emotionally, and sexually. But if, and he doubted it very much, they ever developed a relationship, he'd want his first time with her to be special. 

He wanted her to be fully aware- give him her full consent. He was a gentleman, and he'd hate it to be any other way. 

Okasha just made it hard for him, giving him all that attention, that he _never_ expected to get from her. He just had to remind himself, that it isn't what she really wanted... she had no idea what she was doing. 

It hurt, however. His feelings for her were made even more obvious that night. He realised, how difficult it was going to be, resisting her. Living with her, walking around in his home... 

Such a beautiful woman, would drive him mad with want. But Cell was patient. He had serious resolve. He had amazing self-control. Well, with fighting, anyway... 

He'd been so composed before, with everything. But now he knew how much he loved her, and he'd never been so unbecoming before. 

He needed to channel his old self, just a _little_ bit. Gain some restraint, and be calm. Relax, and not give into temptation. It was for his benefit, and hers, mostly. 

He had just gotten her back. Just gotten their friendship patched up. If he slept with her while both of them were drunk, it would be ruined. And she'd hate him even more- even if she had asked for it. 

Being drunk and asking for sex, to him, was not consent. It would never happen, he knew it... but he'd much rather her be sober. Hell, if they did it while she was drunk, she might pass out half way through... that would be shit. 

Cell sighed, as he flew her back to his castle, watching her breathe heavily, and try to keep her eyes open... 

"C-Cell...", she spoke, very softly, as it took a lot of effort... 

"What's up?", he asked. 

"S-Sorry... S-Should have s-stopped... d-drinking, l-like you did. A-And, should have t-taken your advice, a-and not smoked t-that weed...", she apologised. 

"Hey... it's alright. At least you had fun, right?", he smiled. 

"Y-Yeah... I did... Did y-you...?", she asked him. 

"Mhm, very much so... You're a good dancer, just FYI...", he told her. 

"Heh, I know... I-I've always b-been told that...", she giggled. 

Okasha then let out a very long yawn, that was unbelievably cute. 

"Tired, are you?". 

"Hmmm... j-just a little...", she lied, as it was actually a _lot_. 

"Gonna get you home then, and asleep...", he told her, and flew off as fast as he could, back home. 

Once there, he got her into bed as soon as possible. He removed her accessories, jewellery, and shoes. But not her clothes, as he knew that was not his place. 

He also got her a glass of water, and some food, which he knew would help sober her up a little bit, before she fell asleep. 

"Come... here...", she however asked him, before he left her. 

"What is it?", he asked her, as he stood at the edge of her bed. 

She parted her arms, and said, "I-I want a hug". 

Cell rolled his eyes and chuckled. 

"Alright, but don't hold me for too long, you need to sleep", he told her, climbing onto the bed with her, and embracing her... 

However, Okasha did not seem to want to let go. She had him in quite the grip. Cell did not want to pull her off him, just in case he hurt her. So, he continued to let her do this, for a short while... until he knew he had to speak up. 

"Okay Okasha... let go now". 

"N-No...", she mumbled. 

"I need to go now...", he told her, and tried to get off. 

But when he did, Okasha only wrapped her legs around him instead, to get him to stay put. 

"H-Hey! Let go!", he pleaded. 

"Don't wanna...", she grumbled. 

"Stop being a child, I'll hug you more tomorrow, but right now, we _both_ need to sleep", he scolded her. 

"Cell... I... I d-don't want you to go...", she looked into his eyes, her own bulged, and sad looking. 

She was giving him her classic puppy dog eyes, to get her own way. And with Cell, it tended to work. The red on her cheeks, had not vanished... and even though her eyes were telling him to stay, they held another quality to them... 

He could immediately tell what. They held desire. 

"Okasha... I... I can't do this... I can't stay...", he told her. 

"W-Why n-not?", she stammered, rubbing her legs against his outer thighs and hips, causing him to shudder... 

" _Oooh_... please-!", he begged, but the smoothness of her skin was driving him mad, only made worse when she pushed her hips up into him. 

Cell let out a lusty gasp, as she tightened her legs around him more, as she looked at him with want, stroking his jawline and cheeks... 

"I-I want y-you to stay... stay the night... h-here, with m-me...", she asked of him. 

"I _can't_...", he told her, knowing that if he did, he would do something, he'd very much regret. 

"I-I know you w-want to...", she continued to tempt him. 

"Maybe, but I really just _can't!_ ", he growled, trying so hard to control himself, and get out of that situation... 

"S-Stay...", she pleaded with him, the way she looked at him with half-lidded eyes, and plumped out lips, made it more difficult by the second... 

She rubbed his neck, and shoulders, and continued to rub her legs against him, making Cell gasp and moan, his blush, and lust returning with a vengeance. 

"Okasha... this... is dangerous!", he growled at her, gritting his teeth. 

"H-How...? Y-You won't hurt m-me...", she purred, stroking down his back and pecs once more. 

Okasha then pulled him downwards, so his head was in the crook of her neck, their bodies pressed together tightly. Cell's heartbeat became intense, and a knot formed in his throat. 

Her scent, besides the obvious alcohol on her breath, was beautiful. Her natural smell, and her perfume. Her chest on his, rising and falling. It was getting to be too much. 

"No I... I wouldn't hurt you...! I just... might... urghh... do something that will hurt you emotionally!", he warned her. 

"Cell... y-you could never, _ever_ h-harm me, i-in _any_ way...", she made this whole thing ten times more difficult. 

"I won't hurt you... not ever...", he hummed into her ear in a lewd tone, his crotch throbbing frantically, as he began to shake rapidly, his voice also shaky... 

He was starting to lose it. He wanted her _so fucking bad_. It was killing him, holding back... 

He would be able to stop himself so much more easily, if she wasn't encouraging him so much. If Okasha showed him no affection, he'd have walked out of that room with no second thoughts. 

But she was forcing him down. Keeping him there. Their bodies touching more than ever. He was trapped in-between her legs... but he was no longer complaining. 

The room seemed to spin, as he took in her scent. He could tell, how aroused she was, too. Their beings, rubbed together. Both of their hearts, so close to one another's. He had to grip the sheets tightly to prevent himself from touching her- one last, tiny string of restraint... 

"Cell...", Okasha breathed out in a sexy tone, one dripping with lust, as her hands once again found his back, and stinger... 

"Okasha... Okasha... n-no! No!", he called out, knowing that if she continued... that would be it. 

He'd snap, and ruin their friendship. He couldn't let that happen... 

He managed to get her arms off him, and sit up. Not get away completely- her legs still around him like a vice. But he had gotten her to stop touching his stinger. 

That was a serious weak spot. If she did what she had done the time she massaged him, he would, for sure, lose control. 

But as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't help but feel bad. Her eyes told him how much she wanted him. Like she wanted him, just as much as he wanted her. He looked at her with shock, and intrigue, as she looked at him with passion, and love... 

"Why won't y-you stay...?", she blubbered. 

"I can't, my dear... You will understand, one day...", he told her. 

"B-But... I-I want you here... W-Why don't y-you want to be here, with m-me?", she asked, her voice cracking like she was about to cry. 

"My dear Okasha... I do want to be here. But not tonight. Not when you're like this...", he told her, reminding himself that she was drunk, and in no state to even walk, let alone make love... 

"But... but... b-but...", she stammered, her eyes screaming one thing, and one thing alone... 

'Kiss me'. 

'No! Don't do it, you moron! That, will make it _way_ worse! You'll _definitely_ lose control if you do that!', Cell yelled internally. 

His blush increased massively at the thought. Her lips, looked so inviting. They were glistening, and bright. Plump, and shaped so perfectly. So soft, delicate, and wet. 

Cell gulped, and licked his own lips, the temptation so strong, it was like the devil himself was whispering in his ear. So beautiful was she, that his lips twitched, and he had to bite them, as to not give in. 

All he wanted to do, was taste her... taste her all over... please, and pleasure her... hear her call out his name. It could all begin, with one, simple, kiss... 

But Cell knew he couldn't give in. He had to get away. Had to leave, asap. So, he got a hold of her legs, and pried them apart, so he could escape. 

"Noooo!", Okasha called out, and launched herself forward... lips, pursed... 

Cell gasped, knowing, he couldn't get away fast enough... and eventually... gave in, his mind now screaming, 'Yeessss!'. 

However, as he closed his eyes, ready for impact... it seemed that in her state, Okasha had no sense of co-ordination, and missed entirely. 

Her lips planted themselves on his cheek, instead, and not his lips. Cell gasped again, at the surprise, as well as the soft and gentle feeling of her lips... 

Cell had never felt so lucky. The fact she was kissing him at all, in _any_ manner, was amazing, and he felt privileged. 

It was as good as he expected- absolutely magical feeling. The tingle on his cheek as her lips met it, the soft and wet feeling made him feel so fuzzy. He gasped at the contact, sighing with love. 

Even though it only lasted a second, it felt like an eternity with Cell, and he was in heaven. He was so glad now, that Okasha had not kissed him on the lips. Such a sensation would have sent him mad, and he'd have pinned her to the bed, and snogged her senselessly. 

But Okasha pulled off very soon- as it was merely a peck, and fell back from him. Her body went limp as she collapsed onto the bed... and passed out. 

Finally, she was asleep. 

Cell sighed out deeply, with huge relief. She was now unconscious, and he could calm himself down. The threat of him having drunken sex with her, was over. 

And he could relax, as the lust left him, like a ghost being exorcised from his body. It had taken him over something fierce, and he was now more relieved than ever, that it had dissipated... as he'd never be able to forgive himself, if he went too far. 

She was now limp- her legs no longer latching onto him like a leech. He could at last, get away. 

But not before he smiled at her beautiful, peaceful sleeping form, and sighed with love... feeling his heart race, but no longer with lust. Just admiration. 

"Oh, my dear Okasha, what am I going to do with you?", he giggled. 

He then proceeded to stroke her cheeks, and her hair away from her face, as he continued to speak to her. 

"God knows what I'm going to do if you remember this... I guess I will just face it when the time comes. No point worrying or pondering about it...", he shrugged. 

"My goodness, I never knew how much one person could affect me. I knew resisting you would be hard, but I didn't know it would be _this_ difficult. Damn it... you're my ultimate weakness...". 

He then chuckled to himself, not caring what so ever. He liked it. He liked the feelings she gave him. The weak feeling in his knees, and the warm knot in his chest. The burning sensation on his cheeks, and the goose bumps all over his body. 

He loved it... and he loved her. 

"Goodnight, my princess...", he hummed, leaning down... and kissing her on the forehead, before leaving the room, reluctantly... 

\-----

It was 11 in the morning. Cell had gotten up a few hours prior, to do some chores around the castle and the garden. He came back up the stairs soon enough to go back and get a shower, but he soon heard noises coming from Okasha's room. 

She had finally stirred, and all he could hear was groaning. Loudly, like a zombie. He chuckled, knowing she had the _biggest_ hangover, and knocked on her door so he could tend to her. 

"Okasha, my dear. May I come in?". 

"Urgghhhh... y-yeah...", she groaned, and he came in to be greeted with Okasha, looking almost as green as he was... 

"You alright?", he asked her. 

"Urgh... what the fuck _do you think_?!", she spat. 

"Yeah, stupid question... sorry", he apologised. 

Okasha's hair was incredibly messy. It looked like she had woken up in the middle of the night and changed from her clothes into some pyjamas. Her makeup was smeared, and she looked like death. 

But... Cell didn't care. She was still beautiful to him. 

"That was... one rough night, huh?", she chuckled. 

"Very much so... you had _way_ too much. What, uh... do you remember?", he decided, to reluctantly, ask... 

"Not a lot. Not much after that couple left...", she replied. 

'Oh thank goodness', he thought. 

"Oh I see", he replied, with a smile on his face, unbelievably happy she had not remembered, how flirty she had gotten... 

"What happened? Can you remember?", she asked, and his heart sank, as he would _hate_ to lie to her... 

"Ha... haha... are you _sure_ you want to know?", he asked, laughing nervously. 

"Oh my God, I didn't do anything _super_ embarrassing, did I?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Uh... I wouldn't say _super_...". 

"But still something embarrassing...?". 

Cell gulped. He didn't want to lie to her. So he would give away some details. But, not all of them. 

"You danced a lot. You're a... good dancer", he told her. 

"Ahhh... I think I might remember that. Dancing to one of my favourite songs...", her memory came back to her a little. 

'Crap... if she remembers that, will she... remember the dirty dancing she did...?', Cell asked himself internally. 

"And... your memory dies there?". 

"Yeah", she replied, and Cell's heart slowed down. 

"Alright well you mostly just danced a lot. Sang a bunch. Then your body started to shut down. You couldn't walk or speak right, so I had to fly you home after that", he informed her. 

"Huh... that's not so bad", she said. 

"No, no... You might see it as embarrassing but... I don't". 

"Hmm... I... didn't do anything else... did I...?", she asked, and Cell's heart jumped once more. 

"Uhhh... why do you ask?", he questioned, nervously. 

"Because you're acting weird. Like I've done something else and you're not telling me out of politeness. Like you don't want me to freak out, so you're keeping it to yourself...". 

Cell's face dropped and he began to sweat. His stomach did a backflip, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way he could lie to her now... 

"How... do you... _know that_?!", he gasped. 

"Because it's happened before. I got so drunk and high in the past, that I _know_ when someone is withholding evidence...", she spoke. 

"Huh... out of experience then. Alright. Well... I'll ask you this, one last time before I say. Are you _absolutely certain_ you want to know...?", he made sure. 

"Definitely, because I hate going around wondering what I've done. I need to know what's happened so that I may apologise for my actions...". 

'Oh, my dear, you do _not_ need to apologise...', he thought. 

"Hm, okay, well... on your head be it", he began, breathing out heavily. 

He mentally prepared himself. He knew she'd be majorly embarrassed once she heard. She'd apologise profusely, and say she didn't mean it what so ever. That she was drunk off her head, and she did things she would never do whilst under the influence. 

Parts of him wished, she had meant it... so he could finally tell her how he felt. He wanted so badly, for her to feel the same way. But he knew, that wouldn't happen. His blush came back with a vengeance, as he exhaled, and put his hands together, ready to tell her... 

"So, you, kind of, got, a _little_... hmm, how shall I say it? _Touchy feely_...", he told her, and Okasha's jaw dropped. 

"In what way?", she gasped. 

"Almost any place you could get your hands on", he told her, and she facepalmed herself immediately. 

" _Shit._.. I-I'm so sorry!". 

"I-It's okay... trust me, I knew you were just drunk". 

"Where did I touch you?! I didn't go too far, did I?!". 

"N-No... no, not _too_ far... Just, the usual... Back, stomach, chest... s-stinger...", he stammered.

"Holy fuck", her eyes bulged, as she slapped her hand over her mouth in shock. 

"I cannot apologise enough...". 

"No need, I know you didn't mean to". 

"N-No... I didn't", she lied. 

In truth, Okasha had been a lot more physically honest than she knew. That night, she had indeed been genuine. She usually would be way too timid to do anything. And her fears had come true. 

The 50% chance of her doing things honestly, had been that factor. And she had done things she had always wanted to do, but was too shy to do when sober. And she was freaking out... 

"Shit... fuck... Oh God... I... I didn't do anything else, did I?!", she gasped, hoping to Christ, she hadn't taken her attraction and love of him, any further... 

"U-Uh...", he stammered, debating whether he should tell her about... _the kiss_. 

"Just tell me and put me out of my misery", she insisted, and Cell pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I-I'm not sure you'll like hearing this... b-but... y-you... u-uhm...". 

"Just tell me!", she yelled. 

"You kissed me", he stated bluntly, and Okasha gave him a blank, unreadable expression. 

Before blushing, more than she had ever blushed before, and screamed, "I did WHAT?!". 

"Y-Yeah...", he stammered, looking away, and blushing too. 

"WHAT THE FUUUUCKKK?!", she screamed at the top of her lungs. 

"I did warn you...", he shrugged, letting her calm down for a moment. 

"I fucking kissed you... _on the lips_?!", she shouted, her voice cracking. 

It was in that moment that Cell realised what an idiot he had been. She thought she'd kissed him properly. He should have explained, and told her the specifics. 

"Hm? Oh shit, sorry, no. Only on the cheek", he explained, and Okasha let out the biggest sigh ever. 

She had her hand on her heart, and was breathing heavily, and looked relieved. She began to laugh, as she felt very stupid. 

"Only the cheek? Oh Cell, you idiot! You should have said! Ahhh, that isn't that bad at all then! That's okay!". 

"Okay...? I thought you'd be embarrassed as fuck...", he said, confused. 

"No no, I kiss my friends on the cheek all the time! It isn't an uncommon thing for me to do. I just well... didn't want to do it to you because I thought you'd hate it", Okasha explained. 

"Oh... Oh well... okay then...", he sighed, not knowing how to feel. 

"But I didn't hate it so, no need to worry there", he told her. 

"Oh? I can do it more often if you like-". 

"No!", he interrupted her suddenly, making her jump. 

"Ah... no. Sorry. Best if you don't", he told her. 

"Uh... any reason...?", Okasha questioned, not understanding his demeanour. 

Cell began to sweat again. He had no idea what excuse he could make. He regretted now, telling her he didn't hate it. 

The reason he did not want her to keep doing it, was because of his love for her. He would be tempted to do it back. And maybe, more often. He was worried he'd go too far, and get the wrong message. He would be too tempted by her, if she continued to do it. 

"I... I don't hate it, but I don't _like_ it either. That sort of grey area where I'd rather you just didn't", he made an excuse. 

"Huh... well... alright... All I can say is sorry. I apologise massively for my behaviour last night. I am so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean anything by it...", she told him, lying a little bit also. 

"Hey, it's fine, don't worry about it. I promise nothing will be awkward", he told her. 

"Good... urhhh... what even is the time?", he asked her. 

"Nearly quarter past 11". 

"Shit... I feel too crappy to even get out of bed...", she sighed. 

"That's alright, I will take care of you for the day! Anything I can do to help you with this hangover?", he asked. 

"Ice cold water... and some vanilla ice cream", she told him. 

Cell chuckled, beaming, looking forward to tending to her... 

"Coming right up, ma'am". 

\-----

Mid-afternoon rolled around quite quickly. Okasha had been brought all she had asked for. The water, ice cream, and all. But she soon fell asleep again, needing serious rest. 

But she woke up, and the room was boiling hot, and she could not stay in bed any longer. So she had gotten up, had a cool shower, and gotten dressed, as she knew the day was warm and inviting, so she'd make the most of it. 

She made sure she looked presentable enough before leaving her room, in desperate need for fresh air. 

She looked around for Cell, but at the time, he was nowhere to be seen. She guessed he was away doing something- it usually was maintenance or shopping. 

So she went outside to wait for him, in the massive garden, and sat upon the fountain. 

She closed her eyes and sighed, taking in the beautiful rays of sunshine. It was so relaxing to sit there and let the beams soak into her skin. There was the lightest of breezes, that made her hair flow softly. 

But soon enough, she heard the familiar squeaking noise of a particular someone's feet, land right beside her, and her spirits were lifted even more. 

"Enjoying the weather, I see", he spoke as he joined her. 

"Where have you been? I looked for you". 

"Sorry, I went to get some supplies. Hope you didn't miss me too much", he chuckled. 

"Nah... only just got up", she spoke sarcastically. 

Cell was happy she had her eyes closed. Once again, she looked so beautiful. The way her skin glowed so bright golden in the sun, and the way her hair blew up in the wind. 

He couldn't help but smile in love of her, and blush. If she brought it up, he'd blame it on the heat... it was a very hot day, and seeing her in a short white dress, strapless, not even covering her knees, made him even hotter. 

She at last turned to face him, and she couldn't help but blush too, at remembering what she had done to him the night previous. It got her so flustered. 

If only she could remember the night fully. She wanted to remember always, how he felt, and what it was like to kiss his cheek...

"Are you feeling any better?", he asked her. 

"A little bit... I stopped throwing up and my headache has almost completely gone", she told him. 

"That's good... I didn't like seeing you so unwell". 

"Hush! Your kindness is appreciated but, don't make me be sick again by being _too_ sweet", she giggled. 

"Pft, _fine_. If you don't like it, I'll go back to being a dick, shall I?", he joked, rolling his eyes. 

Okasha put her hand up to her mouth, and giggled subtly, which made Cell's heart flutter. 

"I don't think that's possible...", she said. 

"No... it isn't", he smiled, and sat down next to her on the fountain, to enjoy her company. 

"Need anything else? I can go and get you some more wa-". 

"No... no thank you. Sshhh... just sat here in the sun with you, is good enough", she stopped him, and once again made his heart skip a beat. 

"I-If that's what you want...", he said, as he watched her. 

Her eyes were closed once again, and he took that time to admire her. He had the serious urge to budge up closer, and maybe even hold her hand... but he resisted. 

However, something soon diverted Okasha's attention. She opened her eyes, and looked to her left, and gasped. 

"What is it?", he asked her, concerned, but he didn't get an answer. 

Okasha just stood up from where she was sat, and made her way to a large patch of flowers. Specifically, some sunflowers that he had been there from the very beginning, he'd never bothered getting rid of. 

He knew she liked bright and colourful things. But she seemed more intrigued with them than anything else... 

"These are... sunflowers. I didn't know you had them...", she spoke. 

"They were there when I moved in. Never changed them. How did you not notice them before?", he asked. 

"I... I guess with everything going on I didn't notice or pay attention. Before I moved in, the only time I came to your castle was to train". 

"I guess so. Why do they interest you so much anyway?", Cell questioned. 

Okasha turned around with a spin, and a bright smile painted across her face, telling him, "They're my favourite flower!". 

"Oh? That actually makes sense. If you were a flower, it'd either be a poppy, a pink rose, or a sunflower in my mind", he told her. 

"I am a mix of all three, but sunflowers have always been the best". 

"Well, if you like them so much, I will plant even more. I will bring some to your room. I will constantly plant them so even when the ones in your room die, you can have more. I'll make sure you always have some", he offered her, and Okasha's smile grew massive. 

"You'd really do that for me?!", she gasped. 

"Of course. If I'd have known sooner that they were your favourite, I'd have planted a field full, ages ago". 

Okasha instantly squealed, ran up to Cell, and hugged him tightly. 

"Oh thank you, thank you! That's so kind of you!", she squeezed him tightly. 

"Ohh... it's okay. I'd do anything for you, you know that, right?", he asked her, but he said that in a way that came out wrong. 

Okasha gasped as he said that, and looked to him, with glistening eyes, and a bright red blush. 

"I... I didn't mean-". 

"I know...", she told him, feeling foolish thinking he'd mean it in any other way, than just being a good friend. 

"And no... I didn't know you'd do _anything_...", she smiled. 

"Well, uh... pretty much. I feel inclined to, after what I did...", he told her. 

"You know you have made up for it all, right?". 

"Yeah, to you. But in my mind, I haven't", he explained. 

"Will you _ever_ feel like you have?", Okasha made a good point. 

"Hmmm... I'm unsure... You might be right. I might never feel like I have", he moped. 

"You should stop being so harsh on yourself. You don't have to do so much for me. The sunflower thing will be appreciated. But you honestly don't have to do literally _anything_ ". 

"Okasha. I said this, ages ago. That I will". 

"No matter how humiliating...?", she questioned. 

"As long as you don't do something like, ask me to... well uh... I actually can't think of anything I _wouldn't_ do!", he admitted. 

'Oh, you don't want to know what I would ask of you', Okasha thought, as if she had the power, she'd ask him to kiss her... on the lips... but that was something that she knew, would cross the line. 

Whereas, Cell was thinking, 'My love, I would do literally anything for you. Even die...'. 

"Well, I won't ask anything _crazy_ of you. I'm not _that_ mean!", she laughed. 

"Ha, I know my dear... I trust you". 

The look in Cell's eyes was indeed, trusting. Full of care, and kindness. She knew that if she did not push her luck, he'd keep his word on that. 

And in that moment, because of his words, she got an idea, for what they could do for the rest of the day. 

"Hey... it's a lovely day, isn't it?", she asked him. 

"I... guess. Very warm. I believe it will be like this for many more hours, even into the evening". 

"I know what we can do- I just got an idea!", she told him. 

"Oh? Not wanting to waste it, I see". 

"My thoughts exactly. Gather up some food and drink. I think... a picnic is in order!", she revealed her plan. 

"Will you do _that_ with me?". 

Cell chuckled once, and sighed. 

"Of _course_...". 


	29. Friendzone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. After a recent incident, I want everyone to PLEASE remember to be respectful on here. I don't mind being asked questions about certain things people may be uncertain of. But if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it. This is a place of fun and kindness. If you say something mean, or make a critical comment that has no validation, please note your comments will be deleted. Thanks to everyone else who has been super supportive <3

Okasha could hardly believe what was happening. For a few reasons- and not just because of what was happening in the current moment. 

Ever since Cell had come back to her, apologised, and swallowed his pride, choosing his friendship with her over all else, she couldn't believe it. 

The fact he'd admitted how much he cared, that she was his best friend, and pulled the log out of his ass enough to actually admit he wasn't completely perfect. 

It had shocked her so much... and she was still having a hard time, letting it sink in. She _never_ thought _any_ of this would be possible, or would happen. 

It was a complete miracle, that he no longer had any desire to kill, destroy, or even _fight_. That he did not see any activity as below him, and the fact, he was being so kind, it was like the old Cell had completely _died_. 

Of course, some of his old self remained... and Okasha wouldn't change that for the world. He was still, a little bit cocky. Still, a little bit assy. Still saw himself, a little bit above other people. 

But he wasn't a complete ass, to abandon their friendship... and Okasha was over the moon. She could not explain how happy and overjoyed she was, when he'd come back, and apologised. 

She tried not to go overboard with her emotions... she didn't want to frighten him away. But now, she doubted she ever would or could. 

Cell was reformed- a better man. So much more honest, generous, sweet... it was like a dream. Okasha had no idea what she'd done for him to do all of it. 

For him to apologise and realise that she was right, and he was at fault. That he had made a mistake, and he takes back all the mean things he said to her. Even admitting that Dr.Gero was poisoning his mind! 

How... did he work all of that out? Okasha couldn't get her head around it. There had to be _something_ else that made him snap. He hadn't even been away from her, for 24 hours... and yet he had this massive revelation, and missed her... 

The fuck was going on?! 

And now, she was taking him out, into a large field, full of flowers, to have a picnic with him, in the blazing sunlight... How the hell did it come to this? 

Not like Okasha was complaining... she was just, still a little suspicious as to why Cell had actually come back, and agreed with what she had said to him. 

His personality was death, fighting, perfection... and all that was totally toned down. How...?

So, she planned on asking him. Try to get more details out. She believed if she pried him enough, he'd talk. At least, she hoped he would. 

In this friendship, Okasha wanted nothing to be hidden away from them. No secrets. The only thing that she kept from him was the fact she was in love with him. 

But that she knew, was for the best. He'd be disgusted if he knew. It was for the benefit of their friendship. 

The two of them took a couple more paces, before finding a nice spot, that did not have too many flowers, that they might accidentally squish. It was the perfect sized patch for both of them to sit- maybe even lie down, as well as set up the food. 

"This is perfect!", she beamed. 

"Not as perfect as me~!", Cell sang, but could not take his own comment seriously, and laughed it off. 

"Ha, fucking, ha", Okasha rolled her eyes, laying out a blanket and the basket full of food and drink. 

'Correction. Not as perfect as _her_. Nothing will ever be more perfect, than she...', Cell thought, sitting down contently next to her. 

"Oh, this feels _amazing_... Before I met you, I didn't think I'd ever get to do this again", she sighed. 

"Cos I'd blow up the Earth...?". 

"Correct". 

"Well, my dear, you do not have to worry about that anymore. That, won't ever happen...", he assured her. 

"Really? Not just gonna continue blowing up planets, and take me with you, like you planned?", she asked. 

"Goodness, no. I am happy, and content here... Besides, to take you away from your home would be cruel. I see now why you had such a distaste for it", he explained. 

"That's really considerate of you... But, honestly. Don't you have _any_ desire for fighting, or destruction left?", she questioned him, as they began to eat and drink. 

"Hmm... not really. It's strange, I know. I might train on my own- just to keep my body up to shape, and to stretch my muscles. Cannot help the way I was built. But like I said... I am content just living with you and having a peaceful life", he told her. 

"I honestly cannot believe you. I cannot believe how much you've changed. Your sole purpose before, was destruction, death, and terror! And you're giving it all up... _for me_?", she asked. 

"Yeah... I thought I already made that clear a few days ago...", he stated. 

"You did, but... honestly, it's still a shock to me. I guess it hasn't quite... sunk in yet, if you know what I mean...", Okasha explained. 

"I understand. It is quite... out of character for me. But like I told you, I did a massive self-reflection. And well... here I am. I realised you were right all along. And I was just too naive and big-headed to realise it, until I was away from you...", he tried to explain. 

"Hmm... are you sure, there isn't any more to it than that?", she asked, and her question made Cell nervous... 

"No, not at all, why?", he put on the best poker face he could, and lied, hating to do so... but it was for the best, he believed. 

"Still a bit suspicious. I doubt you can change so much, just after _missing_ me". 

"Well, that was it. I thought I had no use for you anymore. Thought I didn't need you. Thought I did not care, or like you. But after being away, I realised, I was wrong. That I _did_ need you. I missed you _terribly_ ", he informed her. 

Okasha turned away, brushing hair out of her face, and blushed furiously. But she smiled, feeling very flattered... 

"Hmm, what's that old earth saying? Uh... absence makes the heart grow fonder...?".

Okasha gasped, and turned to him with pure shock, and her face was even more flushed, as such a comment was very romantic, so she became more flustered than ever. 

"I made your... _heart grow fonder_?!". 

"U-Uh... yeah, that came out... _dodgy_ ", Cell stuttered. 

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that. As a friend, of course", he lied. 

"I see... Cell, you really need to think before you speak. Things, and comments like that... come across as, uh, well...", Okasha tried to tell him. 

"Y-Yeah, I know. I'm just not used to this... being nice thing yet. I am being nice, as it is what I want to do. But I cross the line sometimes as I don't know restraint yet", he explained.

"Do I need to teach you how to talk to someone properly, so that it doesn't come across as if you have a crush on them?", Okasha laughed. 

"Uh! Y-Yeah...". 

'Shit, I really need to control myself. Things just keep slipping off my tongue when I don't mean them to. If I'm not careful, I could accidentally admit how I actually feel!', Cell thought. 

"That's going to be difficult!", Okasha giggled. 

"I do apologise. I am trying to compliment you, as always. I do not mean anything by it. I thought it's what friends do...", he told her. 

"Friends don't go _that_ far. And I don't understand your desire to compliment me, honestly...". 

Cell gulped. He had to be _very_ careful about what he said next. He couldn't slip up again...

"Well... to make up for the fact I made you feel like shit, I guess. I lied and called you pathetic and worthless. Like you said, I built up your confidence, and in that moment, I dragged it down. I need to make you feel confident once again", he explained. 

"Huh... I see. Well, you don't have to do that anymore, because you don't need to. You have made me feel good about myself again, enough. Besides, not like you need me in the right mind set to fight anymore. I'm fine, Cell...", she told him. 

"Yeah, I know, I just... do it instinctively sometimes...". 

"Hmm? Why's that?". 

"Uhhhh...", Cell mumbled, knowing he'd said too much again. 

"I... don't, really... know. It just... comes out. Just my politeness and gentlemanly mannerisms, I guess. Some habits, die hard...". 

"Hmm, I guess that makes sense. Just try and tone it down, alright? Not that I don't like the compliments, they just... uh...", she went to say, but couldn't tell him the real reason. 

If he kept complimenting her that way, she'd get the wrong message. He couldn't feel attraction, but if he kept being too nice, she'd really test that out. 

"Weird you out?", Cell asked. 

"Uh! That's a _bit_ harsh...". 

"But in a nutshell, yes?", he asked.

"Just... _embarrasse_ s me...". 

"Ah... the whole becoming too flustered. I never understood that. Hasn't anyone complimented you like this before?", Cell asked. 

"N-Not really...". 

"Oh, come on, surely they have!". 

"No... not my ex certainly. Not even my friends...". 

Cell gasped, a truly stunned expression painted across his face, as he budged up next to her, wanting nothing but to comfort her, and compliment her _even more_. 

"Then surely you deserve even more compliments, if you've never been given them like this. I honestly believe what I say is justified. You deserve to feel good about yourself...", he told her.

"Maybe so, I'm just not used to it. My parents showed me love, but it was nothing more than parental care. I never got given such... well. What you say sounds... _romantic_ ", she admitted. 

"Yeah, and that's a fault on my shitty social skills. But... I mean, besides your controlling ex, haven't you had any other relationships, or dates, that have said nice things to you?", he asked. 

"No. I haven't been with anyone else, and he never made me feel good about myself, _ever"_. 

"Then you deserve all the compliments in the world. You are due, and owed them...". 

Okasha gasped again, and turned away, blushing even harder than before, covering her face up. 

"P-Please... stop. I'm _really_ not used to it", she stuttered, and wanted him to stop as well, due to how much she loved him, and how she'd hate to get the wrong end of the stick. 

If it was anyone else complimenting her, she was sure she'd be fine. But the fact it was Cell, someone she was madly in love with... it drove her crazy. 

"Well then get used to it, because I doubt I'll stop any time soon". 

His words were making her heart pound. It was a warm day as it was, but it suddenly got even hotter. Okasha could hardly control the trembling in her voice. 

"Y-You don't understand. _No one_ has ever been so kind. No one has ever built me up so much. Made me feel good about myself. Said such adoring things. No one has ever treated me with such... excuse me when I say this, but- _love_! For god's sake Cell, I've never even kissed someone... I'm still a-", she went to say, but chickened out.

"Still a... what...?", he gasped, shocked out of his mind to hear such things from her. 

And what she was about to say, would shock him even more. It was the biggest shock in the world to him. As he would have _never_ have guessed it, in a _million_ years...

"I... I am rather ashamed to say it. I... don't really tell anyone this. In fact, I don't think anyone but my parents knew. But... I'm... s-still... a...", she stuttered, and took a pause, before saying it in a light whisper. 

" _Virgin_...". 

Cell's eyes widened, becoming like dinner plates. His jaw dropped like a feather in a vacuum. He let out a silent gasp, coming out as just a harsh exhalation of breath. 

"You're... a _what_?!", he could not contain his shock. 

"Yeah. I... haven't told anyone but you, since my parents... So, consider yourself honoured you have that information". 

Cell could not believe what he was hearing. This whole time, he thought she'd been loved in bed before. How could she be a virgin?! She was so beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy, hot, and seductive! It seemed impossible to him that she could ever be pure! 

Such a revelation was _huge_! How had someone not had sex with her before?! She was too beautiful! It didn't seem _real_. He thought men _lined up_ before he met her... He couldn't actually believe it! 

"I... I _do_ feel honoured! Honestly, I... I never would have thought you were...", he told her. 

"Why...? Because I dress slutty sometimes?", she scowled. 

Cell gasped, insulted she'd think he'd think such a thing, and yelled, "No! Of course not! I'd never have such a low opinion of you!". 

"O-Oh... sorry. You're right... Just my self-consciousness...", she apologised. 

"You shouldn't be that way. I was only surprised you were a virgin because... well. Of your... vibe", he explained. 

"Ha yeah. The wild child persona. Drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and clubbing. I can understand why you... thought that". 

"That and... uh, well... for a human, you're not... the worst looking. I assumed for a human you'd be... well. What's the word? Desirable...". 

That made Okasha gasp again, and blush even more, amazed Cell would say such a thing... 

"I... believe you are mistaken. I am not... desirable". 

Cell was stunned at how little confidence she had in herself, looks wise. She did not see what he saw, clearly. He saw a gorgeous, stunning, beautiful, outrageous woman. He adored her... and hated seeing her so doubtful of herself. 

But he knew, if he said what he wanted to say, it would be too far. He had to limit himself and think first. 

"Well, I wouldn't know, I am incapable of thinking such of anyone. But I am just trying to lift your spirits...", he explained. 

"Hm, well I appreciate the effort!", she giggled. 

Cell meanwhile, was still in serious surprise. But at the same time... he was actually _very_ happy. 

Okasha was... a virgin! _Untouched!_ So, if... _if_ they ever became an item... he would be her first! And the thought of it, got him _very_ excited... 

"Hey, you seem ashamed by it. I want to tell you, that there's no shame in being a maiden. Honestly you should embrace it", he told her. 

"Yeah... I know... It's just I'm 22 and still never had sex! Like, _urgh_! I don't know why it hasn't happened...", she scowled. 

'Pft, you and me both...', Cell thought. 

"I think maybe... because you haven't met the right person yet. You should save yourself for someone special...", he told her. 

"Huh. Yeah. You're right! I just... have no idea who that would be...". 

They were both thinking the same thing right now. Okasha thought Cell was that special someone. And Cell wanted himself to be that special someone too. 

Yet... they were both unaware of their feelings for one another. Cell thinking, she would never date a monster like him, and that she deserved better. Okasha still believing he wasn't lying when he told her, that he was incapable of feeling love, and affection...

Yet neither would ever tell the other. Both of them, too naive in the art of love, to see what was right in the front of them. 

It would be obvious to anyone else that would be there, that the two of them loved one another. But they were oblivious, as they were both very new to such things. 

But it was love, for sure. As they did not tell one another for other reasons. Such as not to ruin the friendship. 

Cell wanting Okasha to be happy, with someone better than him. And Okasha thinking she would disgust him with her emotions... 

Yet one thing was eased. Okasha's mind was put to rest about Cell coming back. It was obvious to her, that her friendship was so strong, it could indeed change someone as stubborn and as callous as Cell. And she, was very proud of herself... 

"Eh, no point asking me. I may have many amazing abilities. But I'm not psychic...", Cell told her. 

"Ha. Yeah, real shame you're not!", Okasha giggled. 

"I wish I was, then I could help you. I'd do anything to help you. It's annoying that I can't...". 

"That's really sweet of you...", she beamed, an idea popping into her head. 

She looked over to a patch of daisies, and knew how to show him, how much she appreciated his friendship...

"Hey. I used to do something as a kid... I want to show you", Okasha told him, and picked a small bunch of the tiny flowers. 

"Oh?", he asked curiously, as she began to work her magic. 

"Watch closely... you might learn a thing or two", she smiled to him, and began to tie the daisies together. 

Each end, to another, into a chain. 

"Ohhh... a daisy chain. I see. Wow, you're good at that...", Cell complimented her. 

"I know right? I had years of practice. Here... hold out your hand for me", she asked of him. 

Cell did what was asked, assuming he was doing something so he could help. So that Okasha could have some leverage. However, that wasn't the case. 

She wrapped the chain around his wrist, and tied it fully... into a bracelet. 

"Ta da! Thought I'd make you something...", she beamed brightly, looking bashful. 

"A... bracelet? Made of... daisies? Urgh... I feel so _girly_... If my enemies could see me here today, they'd be laughing their asses off and mocking me something fierce...", Cell sighed. 

"I... uh... s-sorry... If it's below you, and you feel humiliated... I apologise. I just wanted to... make you a friendship bracelet, of sorts...", Okasha felt instantly terrible, not knowing what she was thinking...

"Ha, I said if they were here... they're not. I couldn't give a shit. It's a lovely thought. Thank you...", he reassured her, and petted her head. 

"You like it?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Yeah... it was made by you. Given to me by you. Of course I do. I couldn't give a shit how it looks or what it is. I appreciate it massively". 

Okasha giggled, blushing softly, feeling giddy and overwhelmed by joy. 

"I am so glad! I know it's not your style... but, I just... wanted to give you something personal, from my talents". 

"And I love that. Hmm... you told me to watch you closely and learn. And I think I can. Let me try", Cell swallowed his pride even further, and gathered up a large portion- much more than Okasha had. 

"Hey, I'd start out small if I were you. Took me years to get as good as I am. I'd begin with something-", she started to say, but once she saw Cell work... she stopped with shock. 

"...Basic", she finished her sentence, looking upon him, stunned, as he went at what seemed 100 miles an hour, threading loads of daisies together... 

And, within a matter of just 10 seconds, Cell had created what looked like a flower crown, with two layers... that looked like it could fit her head perfectly. 

"That's... _beautiful_...", Okasha gasped. 

"I can't believe you could do that! How you learnt just by watching me, so quickly! I have never known someone... urgh, what am I saying?! Of _course_ you were going to be perfect on the first try!", she groaned, feeling stupid. 

"Ha, one thing I _am_ perfect at", he winked, causing her heart to skip a beat. 

"Come here", he gestured, and Okasha budged closer to him. 

Cell lifted the flower crown up, and just like she suspected, placed it upon her head. And it was of course, a perfect fit. 

"You made something for me. This, is for you", he told her. 

"Cell... I... I don't know what to say...! _Thank you_!", she gasped. 

Cell's jaw dropped upon seeing her wear it though. With her pink hair, golden skin, small white dress, shoes off... and that crown on, it made her look like some kind of spring Goddess... 

" _Wow_...", he couldn't help but let slip from his mouth. 

"W-What do you mean...?", she asked, her voice trembling. 

"Uh... take a look at yourself", he told her, and Okasha got out her phone from her bag, to take a look in her camera. 

"Oh! That looks so cute!", she gasped, and couldn't help but take a photo. 

'More than fucking cute. She looks ravishing!', he thought. 

"Uhhh... well, it's just you... look kinda like, Aphrodite. No idea why I have Greek Mythology knowledge, but... there you go. Or Persephone", he told her. 

"You... honestly think I either look like the Greek Goddess of love or spring?!", Okasha gasped. 

"Uh... yeah. Why? Is that a problem?". 

Okasha's heart began to pound, as she looked at him with awe. Her body shook like a leaf, her blush becoming ruby coloured. 

Such a compliment, _surely_ had to have romantic implications. Not able to feel love or attraction? Okasha thought maybe... she could test that out. 

Not push too far. But test the water, so to speak. 

"Oh, did I embarrass you again? Sorry", he apologised. 

"No... it's okay. Thank you for the compliment. Ha, and you kind of remind me of Ares... or Hades". 

"The Gods of war and the underworld/death? Ha! You flatter me", Cell laughed. 

Okasha then became bold. 

She pushed the food away, and laid back on the blanket they had brought, and told him, "Lie with me". 

Cell did as he was asked, and laid right beside her, their arms touching. 

"You know... Persephone and Hades were married". 

"I am aware". 

"Total opposites. One representing death, the other, life...". 

"Mhm. But yet life and death cannot exist without the other. Like Ying and Yang. Therefore, making them the perfect couple...", Cell said. 

"I couldn't agree more. Opposites attract...", she said, and Cell hummed in agreement.

"Like us... You are death, and I am life. We go together...", Okasha spoke, and Cell tensed up at the implication. 

"Uh... sure", he mumbled, getting nervous. 

"You did say you believed in destiny now. Before when you believed in it, it was because of what you heard back when you still wanted to fight. Do you still think us meeting was destiny...?", Okasha asked an important question. 

"Hmm... I... I am not sure. But I don't care. I am here with you and I am happy. Our fates somehow joined up together, and pulled us towards the other. We are meant to be friends, yes", he somewhat agreed. 

"Life and death are more than friends though...", Okasha stated, and Cell let out a silent gasp, trying his very hardest to put on a poker face, and to not react too harshly... 

"Uhhh... depends on the mythology...". 

"But you said I am like Persephone, and I think you're like Hades. They are married. People say it's a loveless relationship, but that isn't actually true". 

"That's true. People assume just because Hades is the God of the underworld, that he's a bastard and abuses her. It's not true at all", Cell shared his knowledge. 

"They are very much in love. And that's like you very much. Everyone thinks you're a monster. I know better...", Okasha spoke, and began to slide her arm down his... and soon, interlocked her fingers, so they were holding hands. 

"Uh!", Cell gasped, stunned and confused by her actions. 

'What is she doing...?! We have held hands before, but not like this! Okasha... don't play with my heart like this. You deserve better...', he thought, not even caring if she felt the same way as him anymore. 

Cell wanted her to be happy with someone else. He was a monster, despite what Okasha said. He was still a freak. An ungodly creation of science. Barely a man. 

He wanted her to have a better, happier relationship. He couldn't give her that. He was a beast, and she was a beauty. She deserved, so, _so_ much better... and loved her so much, he was willing to let her have that amazing life. 

"Cell...", she spoke softly, like she was about to tell him something, _very_ important... 

However, Okasha stopped, moments later...

"What... are you doing?", he asked her, putting on the best poker face he could, and repressing his blush. 

Okasha looked to him, and her face went from flushed and hopeful, to the opposite in a second. Her expression was one of concern and sadness, at seeing him look so confused... seemingly not knowing what she was doing at all, or why. 

Her efforts were fruitless, as the test had failed. She saw disgust in his eyes, and Okasha's heart broke. 

Cell was right. He _was_ totally incapable of feeling love or attraction... 

Okasha closed her eyes, scrunched up her face, holding back tears, as she let go of his hand and looked away... 

"Nothing. Forget it", she told him. 

Cell instantly felt bad. She looked so hurt. He didn't understand... 

'Surely... she can't feel the same way as me. No... it's _impossible_. Maybe she thought I was being too emotionally distant, and rejecting another stage of friendship...? But what other stages are there?!', he thought. 

Cell refused completely to believe that Okasha loved him too. That, that was going to be what she was going to admit. Cell would never believe something like that. It was ludicrous. 

How could a Goddess ever fall for a Demon?

Okasha however did not feel the same way. She did not give the slightest of shits what he was. 

To her, he was a God. Not a monster, or a Demon. He was a marvel, and her saviour. 

But that look, to her... had said it all. She believed what he had said, was true. That she would not be able to ever change it. Her heart, was broken. 

Okasha, gave up. Also gave up any hope of ever being with him. She believed he'd never love her. That it was impossible. 

She would never be his... and the friendzone, is where she was going to stay...


End file.
